Yu-Gi-Oh! Dueling Revelations
by Fanxus Fiction
Summary: A boy who is trying to become the best duelist in the world and a girl who is trying to live up to someone important to her. These two and friends, who have goals of their own, work together to find out the secrets of Duel Monsters and have fun at the same time! (This story is set in its own universe.)
1. Chapter 1 - A Girl's Dueling Story

Author's Note - Yo! So yeah, sorry again that it's been such a long time since I published a chapter of a fanfiction. I've just haven't gotten that excitement of doing fanfictions anymore like before, which worries me. I'm not giving up though! I want people to see the ideas that come from my head in story form and I want you guys to give a rating or review on it. I also want people to enjoy reading my fanfictions and feel immersed in the story. Now I'm sure you must be asking, "Fanxus, why're you making another Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfiction? What about Resurection Generation?" Well, I'm actually going to be discontinuing that fanfiction. The reason why is that I felt like the story was a bit rushed and no one wants a rushed story. I also didn't like the story of it. Didn't really feel it anymore after a while. So that one is going be discontinued and I'm making this new one. I'm sorry for anyone who enjoyed the previous one, but it's my choice and I want to make a fresh start. I'm gonna take my time with this one and make a story that me and others will enjoy! I really love the card game and the anime! They're really fun to play and watch! So I've decided to do a fanfiction for it! This Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfiction will take place in a different universe where Yugi, Jaden, or other protagonist didn't exist. Anyways, hope you enjoy! Make sure to Review the story after reading it!

* * *

... _ **RING RING RING RING RING**_

A loud ringing sound was heard in a room. Not just any ringing sound, but an alarm clock ringing sound. An alarm clock had suddenly rang. Then, someone turned it off. That someone was a white girl in bed, placing her hand on top of the clock to turn it off. She groaned and slowly got out of bed. She scratched the back of her head that was covered with her pink, short, messy hair. She yawned and rubbed her dark, blue eyes. The girl currently wore a blue nightgown that she always wears every time she goes to sleep to end her day. As she walked, she wobbled due to still being tired.

"Aargh. I hate that alarm clock." the girl complained

The girl continued to scratch her head and her walking started to look less wobbly, and more like an actual, human walk.

Wait. Isn't today my first day of school?" asked the girl

The girl's eyes sprang opened, finally waking her up. She looked at the time and saw that it was 7:00 AM.

"Oh god! I'm gonna be late! I thought I reset my alarm clock!"

The girl ran in a rush toward a door leading to a bathroom and slammed the door.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: A Girl's Dueling Story_**

* * *

The girl had almost finished getting ready. Her short hair was now nicely neat and straight. She was now wearing a plain, pink shirt with a white tie and wore a short length, navy blue skirt. She was also wearing black shoes with pink stripes. The girl was currently brushing her hair with a white brush. After she did that, she put the brush down on the desk in front of her and picked up something else that was on the desk. That something was a sliver heart shaped pendant which she wrapped around her neck. Finally, she looked at herself using the mirror that was attached to the desk.

"Perfect!" the girl cheerfully said

The girl stepped away from the desk. She took a pink backpack that was laying on her bed and carried it on her back.

"Alright! It's time to go!"

The girl was about to head out of her room but stopped. She turned around and went back to her desk. There, laid a deck of Duel Monster cards which she stared at.

"Hmm."

The girl, nodding her head like she made a big decision, grabbed the deck. She then opened the desk drawer and took out a brown deck holder and placed her deck inside. With all that done, she finally went out of the room, while closing the door behind her.

* * *

 _ **Outside of the Girl's House**_

* * *

The girl was now coming out of her house.

"Bye mom!" yelled the girl, as she shut the door behind her

The girl ran down the steps leading to a sidewalk. She was in such a rush that she didn't notice someone was coming her way! Before she had time to react, she and that person clashed and that person was also knocked off of the skateboard that they were riding on.

"Ow!" yelled the girl, as she fell to the ground.

As she fell, the girl's backpack's tiny pocket on the front, which she put her deck in was slightly opened and one card from her deck flew out.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Whoops! Sorry!" said the person on the skateboard, looking apologetic

"Whatever. I gotta hurry!" said the girl, sighing

The girl got up, took her backpack, and ran away.

"Huh?" said the person on the skateboard

The person shifted his attention toward the ground and saw a Duel Monster card on the floor. He went over and picked it up.

"A Duel Monster Card? Must belong to that girl. Well, too late to go after her now. By the look of her uniform though, she looked like she goes to my school. I'll give it to her there then. If I see her again that is."

The person on the skateboard put the card in his pocket and skated away.

* * *

 _ **At a School**_

* * *

The girl was running toward a school. She was amazed by how huge the school was! It's buildings were yellow with a hint white on it. The gates though were black and the two double doors leading inside of the school were blue. There were students who were walking to the school who wore similar uniforms that the girl was wearing.

"So this is my new school. I wonder what life I'll have here?" the girl asked herself

The girl started walking and blended in with the crowd of students walking to school as well.

* * *

 _ **In a Classroom**_

* * *

The girl step through a white door. She was now inside her new classroom and the classroom had about 30 seats and desk and the walls were white. There was also a big smart board behind the teacher's desk as well. There are many students who are in groups talking to each other.

"So this is my new class huh." said the girl

"Ah. You must be the new student." said a voice behind the girl

The girl turned around and saw a white man with black glasses and black eyes. He wore a red vest with a white shirt under it along with a black tie around his neck. He wore tight black jeans and brown shoes. He also wore a watch around his wrist and had black spiky hair. He was currently smiling at the girl.

"Ah! Y-Yes! My name is-" said the girl, introducing herself

The male teacher suddenly held his hand up at the girl while she was talking.

"We'll save the introductions when class starts. I have some work to take care of so look around and maybe talk to some people." suggested the male teacher

"Oh. Um, yes. Ok." said the girl

The male teacher smiled once again and left the classroom. The girl then walked to a opened desk and sat there alone for the rest of attendance.

* * *

 _ **5 minutes later**_

* * *

The male teacher finally came back to the classroom and stood behind his desk. The male teacher entering the classroom must have been a signal for the students, as they hurriedly sat down at their sits, got quiet, and gave the teacher their full attention.

"Good morning class! Today, we have a new student that I'd like to introduce you all to." greeted the male teacher.

The male teacher look at the girl and the girl took that as a signal to stand up and went to the teacher's side.

"Class, this is Yuki Amizaki. I'm hoping you'll be able to get along with her. Yuki, my name is Mr. Tsuki and I hope you enjoy your school year here."

"Uh, y-yes. Thank you, Mr. Tsuki." said Yuki, as she bowed to her teacher.

"Now, is there anything you'd like to say to the class?" asked Mr. Tsuki

"Um...no." replied Yuki, staring at the ground

"Alright. Please take your seat then." said Mr. Tsuki

Yuki went back to her seat as Mr. Tsuki ordered and began her first class at her new school.

* * *

 ** _After School_**

* * *

Yuki's first day of school has just ended. When she went outside, she was surprised. She saw a ton of kids playing the card game Duel Monsters everywhere.

"Whoa." said Yuki

"Yes. Duel Monsters is very popular in our city." stated a familiar voice

Yuki turned around and saw Mr. Tsuki behind her.

"Oh. I can see. Is it always like this after school?" asked Yuki

"Yes, it is." replied Mr. Tsuki

"Oh." said Yuki.

Yuki watched the many duelists playing Duel Monsters, as they made multiple moves to counter each other.

"Do you duel Yuki?" asked Mr. Tsuki

"Oh. Um, no. Dueling wasn't very big where I lived." replied Yuki

"Well, you should try it sometime. It's a really fun game. I'm not gonna force you of course. Think about it though." suggested Mr. Tsuki

Mr. Tsuki then went back inside of the school

"Hmm." said Yuki

Yuki walked down the stairs that led to the front door of her school and decided to walk around.

* * *

 _ **10 minutes later**_

* * *

After some time walking, Yuki sat down on a bench and was now looking at her deck holder.

"...I wonder if I could be as good of a duelist as you?" asked Yuki

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Yuki's cards were snatched right out of her hand!

"What the-"

Yuki got up and saw that it was a large, white boy white with no hair on his head. He had black eyes and wore a T-Shirt that said, "Let's ROCK!". He wore blue jeans and black and white sneakers. Behind him were two other boys. Both of them looked the same but were smaller with no hair and black eyes . They both also wore T-Shirts. One said "I'M DA MAN!" and the other said "YOU WANT SOME MORE?!" They both wore blue jeans that fit them, but were the same kind as the large boy in front of them. The only other difference were the shoes. One wore brown shoes and the other white.

"He he he." chuckled the guy, holding Yuki's deck

"Hey! Give me back my deck!" yelled Yuki

"Hmm. Nah!" shirked the large guy

"W-Who the heck are you guys?!" shouted Yuki

"Really? You haven't heard of us?" asked the guy on the left

"Hold up. I think that's the new student who transferred today." stated the guy on the right

"Oh really now? So, you know how to duel girlie? You have this trash deck. You wanna duel for it back?" asked the large guy, with a grin

"My deck isn't trash! Please, just give it back!" Yuki begged

"Only if you duel me." stated the large guy

"I-I would but..." said Yuki

"But what?" asked the large guy

"...I don't know how to duel." replied Yuki

"Oh! Really? Then, I guess you wouldn't mind if I take this then." said the large guy

The large guy put Yuki's deck holder in his pocket.

"No! Stop! Give it back!" shouted Yuki

Yuki rushed at the guy, but he just pushed her out of the way and Yuki fell on the ground.

"Ah!" yelled Yuki, as she hit the ground.

"Ha ha ha! You can't even fight back! Well, you are a girl! Ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed the guy with Yuki's deck

The other two with him laughed as well. Yuki looked down on the ground and started crying a little.

"W-Why? Why are they doing this?! He's right though. I can't fight back. I can't do anything! I'm...sorry. I...lost the deck you gave me." thought Yuki

"How about you pick on someone your own size Ruki."

"Huh? Who's there?" asked Ruki

Suddenly, a white boy with crazy spiky red and black hair (which looks a little similar to Yusei Fudo's from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.) He had red eyes and wore a diamond cross gold necklace around his neck. He wore a black jacket with yellow stripes and had a white shirt under it. Like Ruki, he wore blue jeans, but wore black sneakers.

"Who the heck are you?"

"Oh. Just some guy. More importantly, why don't you give that girl's deck back. Not really nice to take something that's not yours." replied the boy, smirking

"What?! Who are you to tell me what to do?!" shouted Ruki

"I'm just saying you should do the right thing and give the girl her deck back." replied the boy, picking at his ear

"Oh yeah, and if I don't?" asked Ruki

"Well, if you don't, I'm gonna have to force you to. How about you duel me instead Ruki?" replied the boy, walking up to Ruki

"Duel you? So you want to get crushed in her place?" asked Ruki.

"Who said I would get crushed? The duel hasn't even started yet. Now duel me. Right here, right now." said the boy, smirking once again

"Ha! Are you serious? You can't beat Ruki!" said the guy on the left

"Yeah. He's one of the best duelist in this entire school! Plus, he's never lost a duel before. You stand no chance against him!" yelled the guy on the right.

"Listen to them kid. You shouldn't even try. If you duel me, you'll just get crushed. I'm the top dog around here ya know." said Ruki

The boy then let out a sigh.

"Well, I didn't expect you to give in so easily. So how about we make a deal?" asked the boy

"A deal? I'm listening." said Ruki, now giving the boy his full attention

"How about if I beat you, you give the girl's deck back and leave her alone?" said the boy

"Ok. What about if I win though?" asked Ruki

"Well, I guess I'll bow before you and admit that you are the better duelist. As a bonus, you can take my deck. Have I caught your interest now?" replied the boy

"Oh. You sure about that?" asked Ruki

"I'm sure." replied the boy

"Ok then. I accept. I can't wait to crush you and your deck and take it away from you. You're going to regret ever challenging me!" yelled Ruki, with a cocky look

"How about you quit talking and get to dueling? I ain't no pushover by the way." stated the boy

"Gladly...is what I'd like to say, but I got some errands to take care of. How about we duel tomorrow? After school. Right here." said Ruki

"Fine, but how about instead of here, we duel at the center of the school? I like a bigger audience when I duel." said the boy, smirking for the 3rd time

"Ha! Alright!" said Ruki

Ruki walked over to the boy and went straight to his face and said:

"I'll enjoy beating you up in front of everyone in the school. See ya kid!"

Ruki gave his say and he and his gang walked away.

"Hey." said a voice

The boy turned around and saw that it was Yuki who was talking to him.

"Um. Why-"

"Oh yeah. Here." interrupted the boy

The boy took something out of his pocket and gave it to Yuki

"Hey! This is my card! How'd you get this?!" shouted the girl

"You dropped it when we bumped into each other this morning. Seriously, put your cards somewhere they won't fall out." replied the boy

"This morning? Ah! You're the guy that was on the skateboard?!" shouted Yuki

"In the flesh! Again, sorry about bumping into you. I sometimes rush when I'm on my skateboard." replied the boy

"No, It's ok, but why are you helping me get my deck back?" asked Yuki.

"Why?" replied the boy

"Y-Yeah. You don't even know me and yet, you're helping me get my deck back from that jerk!" yelled Yuki

"Well, it's not just that I want to help you. It's just, I hate people who steal other people's decks. It's wrong and if they did that, they're a disgrace to Duel Monsters! So, I guess you could say I'm trying to teach Ruki a lesson." said the boy

"A lesson?" asked Yuki.

"Yeah. I've also always wanted to duel Ruki and he doesn't take challenges that he think aren't worth his time. This is a perfect excuse to duel him, so thanks!" said the boy, smiling

"So what I'm getting at here is that you only want to help me just to du-" said Yuki

Well, I better get going. Gotta get ready. I've seen Ruki dueled. He's tough." interrupted the boy, once again

"Huh? W-Wait! What's your name?" asked Yuki

"My name? Ha. Yuza Zugaki." replied Yuza

"Yuza. I-I'm Yuki Amizaki. T-Thank you for trying to help me in your own way I guess." said Yuki

"Ha. Save those thanks after the duel. See ya later." said Yuza

"Um, Yeah." said Yuki

"It's was so sudden, but, that is how my dueling story began."

* * *

 _ **Question of the Day**_

* * *

What deck do you think Yuza uses? I'll give you a hint. He uses cards that some of the protagonists of the the Yu-Gi-Oh! animes have used. As a bonus, what deck do you think Ruki uses?

* * *

 _ **Final Comment**_

* * *

Again, sorry for such long time to put chapters up. I do feel like it'll happen again though. I just realized too. What happened in this chapter is kind of similar to what happened in the first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Eh. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and are excited for the next one!

 _ **YO! IT'S ME FROM THE FUTURE, LOL! JUST WANT TO LET YOU KNOW THAT CHAPTERS 1-25 ARE CURRENTLY BEING CHECKED AND EDITED TO MAKE THEM SOUND BETTER AND FIX ANY GRAMMAR OR PUNCTUATION ERRORS! SO IF YOU SEE SOME ERRORS WHILE READING THIS, THEY MOST LIKELY HAVE NOT BEEN EDITED YET. IF THERE ARE A LOT OF ERRORS, DEFINITELY HAVE NOT BEEN EDITED YET! SO KEEP THIS IN MIND WHILE READING THIS FANFICTION! THIS WILL BE REMOVED ONCE ALL CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN EDITED...**_ hope you'll still able to enjoy the fanfiction though! :D


	2. Chapter 2 - Yuza VS Ruki

Author's Note - Yo! Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. If you haven't read it, please go read the previous chapter before reading this one. Let's be honest though, who the heck would do that?! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter because this is where the dueling starts. By the way, this fanfiction will use the effects and format that we use in real life. Which means that players will start with 8000 life points instead of 4000 like the anime does, etc. Again, make sure to Review after reading!

* * *

Last time, there was an introduction to a girl named Yuki Amizaki, who was transferring to her new school. After her first day of school and a bit of walking around, her deck suddenly got stolen by a bunch of bullies! One of them was named Ruki. He wouldn't give Yuki's deck back unless she duels him first, but the problem is, Yuki doesn't know how to duel! Yuki was in luck however. A boy named Yuza Zugaki came and challenged Ruki to a duel to try to get Yuki's deck back. Ruki accepted due to Yuza betting his own deck as well. Unfortunately, Ruki had to go, but they agreed to duel the next day after school at the center of the school for everyone to see. Will Yuza be able to get Yuki's deck back? Or will he lose and lose his deck along with Yuki's?! Read and Find Out!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Yuza VS Ruki**_

* * *

A single speck of light was the only thing shining in the dark room. That was because it was now night time. In that room was Yuki, laying on her bed, facing the wall, thinking about the events that transpired today.

"Hmm. I'm kind of worried about tomorrow. No, not just kind of. I'm REALLY worried about tomorrow! What if Yuza loses and I never get my deck back?! I also don't want his deck to be taken away because of me!" thought Yuki.

Yuki flipped her body over. She looked at her desk and saw a picture of a small girl along a teenage girl beside her.

"I...do hope he gets my deck back though." said Yuki

Yuki turned off the lamp that was on her desk, losing the only source of light left in the room. She covered herself with the blanket on her bed and went to sleep.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

* * *

Yuki was now coming out of her house and started walking to school.

"Yo! Yuki!" shouted a familiar voice behind Yuki

Yuki turned around and saw a familiar skateboarding boy, slowing down to ride next to her.

"Oh. Yuza right?" asked Yuki

"Yep." replied Yuza.

"You know Yuza...you don't have to do this for me. I can learn how to play and try getting my deck back myself." said Yuki

"Nah. Learning how to play Duel Monsters is complicated and it might take a long time to learn the rules. By then, it might be too late to get your deck back. Ruki could already have sold it or something." said Yuza

"S-Sold it?! H-He can't!" shouted Yuki

Calm down. It was only a possibility. With that possibility in mind though, I think it's best if I try to get your deck back from that bully Ruki." said Yuza

"I guess, but-" said Yuki

"It'll be fine Yuki! Ruki maybe tough, but me and my deck aren't pushovers ourselves." said Yuza, confidently smacking his chest

"...Ok. I-I'll trust you for now." said Yuki

With that, Yuki and Yuza continued to go to school together.

* * *

 _ **After School**_

* * *

It was after school, which means it was time. Yuza and Yuki were now walking to the meeting place where Ruki and Yuza agreed to meet: the center of the school.

"W-Whoa! You see that?" asked Yuki, her voice sounding nervous

"Yeah. I see." replied Yuza, unlike Yuki had some vigor in his voice

Yuza and Yuki saw a big crowd of people at the center of the school. Ruki and his gang were waiting in the middle of the large yellow circle that took up most of the center. Yuza and Yuki fought through the crowd and were now face to face with Ruki.

"Ah. So you did come. I would have thought you would come to your senses and decide to chicken out. To be honest though, I'm glad you didn't. That just gives me the honor of defeating you in front of all these people! You said that you liked an audience when you duel right?! So here it is! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Ruki laughed, loudly

The other two who were with Ruki were laughing along side him.

"You think this crowd is supposed to scare me? You better prepare yourself Ruki because I'm not holding back!" yelled Yuza

"That's fine. Neither am I. I was planning to use my other deck to take you down, but since you sound so confident in your skills, I'll use my real deck to crush you!" yelled Ruki, holding up his deck

"That's fine with me as well! I don't like when my opponents go easy on me. When I duel, I expect my opponent to use their full power against me!" yelled Yuza, as he holds up his deck as well

"Very well! Let's do this!" shouted Ruki

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" shouted Yuza, in agreement

"I think this is my cue to back away." thought Yuki, cautiously stepping away from Yuza and Ruki

Both Ruki and Yuza took out their duel disk and activated it. Yuza's duel disk was red and Ruki duel disk was black. (The duel disk are the same duel disk that are used in Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V) They both put their deck in the duel disk and their duel disk shuffles their deck. Then, the blades popped out, which had the same coloring as their duel disk. Finally, they both drew five cards from their deck.

"Now! Let's DUEL!" shouted both Ruki and Yuza

* * *

 _ **Duel Starts**_

* * *

"Please be careful, Yuza." thought Yuki

"I'll give you the honor of going first. Remember though, you can't draw nor attack on the first turn." stated Ruki

"I know that. Now, let's get this duel started!" shouted Yuza

"Bring it on! I can't wait to crush ya!" shouted Ruki

 _ **Turn 1: Yuza (5 cards in hand, 8000 Life Points)**_

"I'll start off by summoning, Elemental HERO Avian in ATK Position!" shouted Yuza

Yuza took a card from his hand and placed it on his duel disk's Monster Zone. Avian then appeared on the field. He looked like a human in a green costume made of feathers and white wings behind. He had a red claw attached to his right hand, fearlessly showing it off!

 _ **(Elemental HERO Avian, LVL 3, 1000 ATK, 1000 DEF, Type: Warrior, Attribute: Wind)**_

"A 1000 ATK monster? Pretty weak start if you ask me." said Ruki

"Don't underestimate my HEROES Ruki because they sure do pack a punch. I end my turn with two cards facedown!" shouted Yuza

Yuza placed two cards in his duel disk's Spell and Trap Zones and two face cards appeared behind Avian.

"Your move."

 _ **Turn 2: Ruki (5 cards in hand, 8000 Life Points)**_

"Ha! Whatever! I draw!" shouted Ruki, as he draws a card from his deck

Ruki looked at the card he drew

"Nice. I activate the Spell card, Pot of Duality!"

A strange pot with two faces appeared on the field.

"By not special summoning for the rest of this turn, I can reveal the top 3 cards in my deck and add 1 of them to my hand! The rest are then shuffled back into my deck!"

3 cards suddenly came out of the pot and stood in front of Ruki. One was a Spell, the other a Trap, and the last one being a Monster card.

"Hmm. Which one? I know! I'll choose Little D!"

The monster card that came out of the pot disappeared and was added to Ruki's hand. The rest went back into the pot and the pot itself disappeared from the field. Ruki's duel disk then shuffled his deck.

"Now, I'll summon Little D to the field!"

A little red dinosaur appeared on the field.

 _ **(Little D, LVL 3, 1100 ATK, 700 DEF, Type: Dinosaur, Attribute: Earth)**_

"You're judging me about summoning a weak monster, but Little D isn't a strong card either." stated Yuza

"That's true, but at least it has more ATK than Avian. I'll also make it stronger by activating the Equip Spell, Raise Body Heat!" shouted Ruki

Raise Body Heat appeared on the field and Little D's body temperature went up. You can even see it!

"This card gives a Dinosaur monster 300 more ATK and DEF!"

 _ **(Little D, ATK 1100 to 1400, DEF 700 to 1000)**_

"It has 1400 ATK now." thought Yuza

"Now he'll deal more damage to you during damage calculation. Go Little D! Attack his Elemental HERO Avian!" Ruki declared

Little D charged at Avian about to chomp him with its teeth.

"Oh no! Avian is about to go down!" thought Yuki

Yuza suddenly let out a smirk.

"I activate my Quick-Play Spell! Mask Change!" shouted Yuza

One of Yuza's facedown cards that was behind Avian flipped face up and suddenly, a mask appeared on Avian's face, making him glow a green color.

"What the heck?!" shouted Ruki, surprised

"This card allows me to send Elemental HERO Avian to the graveyard. In exchange though, I get to summon a Masked HERO monster from my Extra Deck with the same attribute as Avian!" explained Yuza

"Masked HERO?" asked Ruki

"Now, come to the field, Masked HERO Divine Wind!" shouted Yuza

Avian's body began to shape shift and he turned into a new HERO! A green HERO with a white cape and a mask that had red eyes.

 _ **(Masked HERO Divine Wind, LVL 8, 2700 ATK, 1900 DEF, Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect, Attribute: Wind)**_

"2700 ATK?!" shouted Ruki, surprised again

The crowd was amazed by Yuza's play and started cheering.

"That monster has more ATK than Little D!" thought Yuki

"Dang. I'll just stop my attack then." said Ruki

Little D stopped his attack and fell back to Ruki's field.

"I end my turn with one card facedown."

A card appeared facedown behind Little D.

"No way!" yelled one of Ruki's friends on the left

"He was able to summon a strong monster. During Ruki's turn at that!" yelled one of Ruki's friends on the right

 _ **Turn 3: Yuza (2 cards in hand, 8000 Life Points)**_

"My turn! Draw!" shouted Yuza, as he draws a card from his deck

Yuza looked at his hand and saw that he drew the Spell card Miracle Fusion.

"Sweet. I summon, Elemental HERO Burstinatrix!"

Suddenly, a flame appeared and out came Elemental HERO Burstinatrix. She looked like a women wearing rather revealing red outfit, had long black hair, and a yellow helmet with a green stone in the middle.

 _ **(Elemental HERO Burstinatrix, LVL 3, 1200 ATK, 800 DEF, Type: Warrior, Attribute: Fire)**_

"I'm not done just yet. I play the Spell card, Miracle Fusion! This card allows me to use monsters on my field or graveyard, banish them, and then use them to Fusion summon an Elemental HERO from my Extra Deck!"

"What?!" shouted Ruki

"So now, I'll fuse the Burstinatrix on my field with Avian in my graveyard and Fusion Summon! Come, Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!" shouted Yuza

Suddenly, another flame appeared, and out came the Elemental HERO Flame Wingman, a HERO whose one half of his body was green and the other half red and one of his hands was a dragon head. He also only had one white wing, inherited from Avian.

 _ **(Elemental HERO Flame Wingman, LVL 6, 2100 ATK, 1200 DEF, Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect, Attribute: Wind)**_

"Now, Flame Wingman, attack his Little D!"

Elemental HERO Flame Wingman shot out a huge fireball out of his dragon head arm and that fireball was headed straight for Little D.

"Alright! With this, Little D will get destroyed!" thought Yuki

"I don't think so! I activate my Trap Card! Mirror Force! When you declare an attack, this trap destroys all monsters on your field that are in ATK Position. With this, both of your strong monsters are destroyed! Ha ha ha ha ha!" shouted Ruki

The Trap card Mirror Force was flipped face up and created a barrier that will destroy Yuza's monsters.

"Oh no! If that goes through, Yuza's monsters are finished!" thought Yuki

"I don't think so Ruki!" shouted Yuza

"Huh?" said Ruki

"You don't think I'll let my HEROES be destroyed that easily did ya? I activate my own Trap card! Trap Jammer! This card negates a Trap card that activates during the battle phase and guess which phase your Mirror Force was activated on!" shouted Yuza

The barrier that was supposed to destroy Yuza's monsters broke into pieces, along with the card Mirror Force as well.

"Oh no!" shouted Ruki

"Back to my attack!" said Yuza

The fireball that was headed for Litte D hit it's target and Little D was destroyed.

"No!" shouted Ruki

"Time for damage calculation! If you subtract 2100 - 1400, that equals 700. Which means, you take 700 points of damage!" shouted Yuza

"Grrrrr." grunted Ruki, as he took damage

 ** _Ruki's Life Points: 8000 to 7300_**

"The damage of Flame Wingman doesn't stop there Ruki because now his effect activates! When Flame Wingman destroys a monster by battle, you take damage equal to that destroyed monster's ATK! Little D had 1400 ATK! So you're taking 1400 points of damage. Guess you regret playing that Equip spell huh?!" shouted Yuza

Elemental HERO Flame Wingman jumped and landed right in front of Ruki. He then aimed his dragon head arm at him and dealt the damage using a stream of flames.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Ruki

 _ **Ruki's Life Points: 7300 to 5900**_

"The fun doesn't stop there. My Divine Wind still hasn't attack and boy this 2700 points of damage is gonna hurt! Go Divine Wind! Attack him directly since he doesn't have any other monsters on his field!" shouted Yuza

Divine Wind opened his left palm, revealing a circle like object that shot out a blast of wind at Ruki.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Ruki, once again

 _ **Ruki's Life Points: 5900 to 3200**_

The crowd, greatly impressed by Yuza's play, cheered even louder!

"With that, I end my turn." said Yuza, jokily bowing

"W-Wow!" said one of Ruki's friends on the left

"He already got Ruki down low! This is only his 2nd turn too!" shouted one of Ruki's friends on the right

"Yuza...Yuza's amazing! He was able to get him down to 3200 on his 2nd turn! This...this makes me feel more confident about this. That Yuza...can actually win this!" thought Yuki

"Ha. Ha ha Ha. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAH!" laughed Ruki

"Uh, what the heck?" asked Yuza

"I'll admit, that was an impressive play, but nothing's changed! My plan is still in place! In fact, you just helped me do it! shouted Ruki, with a huge smirk on his face

"Oh right! This is only the first step of Ruki's summoning of his ace monster!" yelled one of Ruki's friends on the left

"If that comes out, this kid doesn't stand a chance!" yelled one of Ruki's friends on the right

"What?! Are they saying that Ruki WANTED his monster to be destroyed?!" thought Yuki

 _ **Turn 4: Ruki (3 cards, 3200 Life Points)**_

"My turn!" shouted Ruki, as he draws a card from his deck

Ruki looked at the card he drew.

"Perfect. By not normal summoning for the rest of this turn, I can banish Little D from my graveyard in order to Special Summon, Medium D!"

"Medium D?" asked Yuza

"Get ready because Little D is about to grow up!" shouted Ruki

Little D was now back on the field but this time, glowed and grew bigger, until he appeared as a bigger red dinosaur.

 _ **(Medium D, 2200 ATK, 1400 DEF, Type: Dinosaur/Effect, Attribute: Earth)**_

"Next, I activate another Raise Body Heat from my hand and raise Medium D's ATK and DEF by 300!"

Medium D's body temperature changed just like Little D's.

 _ **(Medium D, LVL 6, ATK 2200 to 2500, DEF 1400 to 1700)**_

"Your Medium D maybe strong enough to defeat my Flame Wingman, but it's not strong enough to defeat Divine Wind, who I can use to destroy it when my turn comes!" shouted Yuza

"Oh really? You sure about that?" asked Ruki

"Huh?" replied Yuza

"This place needs a change in scenery don't you think? I activate the Field Spell Jurassic World!" shouted Ruki

Ruki placed his Spell card on the Field Spell Zone and the field suddenly turned into a huge jungle for dinosaurs.

"Whoa?! What's with the trees?!" shouted Yuza

"You're in trouble now. Jurassic World gives all Dinosaur monsters 300 more ATK and DEF!" shouted Ruki

 _ **(Medium D, ATK 2500 to 2800, DEF 1700 to 2000)**_

"Now he's stronger than both your Elemental HERO Flame Wingman and your Masked HERO Divine Wind! Go Medium D, attack Masked HERO Divine Wind!"

Medium D charged at Divine Wind and opened it's mouth.

"You can try Ruki, but Masked HERO Divine Wind CAN'T be destroyed by battle!" shouted Yuza

"I hate to break it to ya kid, but when Medium D attacks a monster, that monster's effects are negated!" shouted Ruki

"Wait! What?!" shouted Yuza, with his eyes widened

Medium D continued his attack on Divine Wind. Divine Wind tried to stop it with it's blast of wind, but it wasn't enough. Medium D chomped through the blast right after it did that, it chomped right through Divine Wind, destroying him.

"No! Divine Wind! Ah!" shouted Yuza

 _ **Yuza's Life Points: 8000 to 7900**_

"I also got some more bad news for you kid. Medium D is an effect monster and which means he has a special effect. It's a good one too. If I summon this card by banishing Little D from my graveyard, it can attack up to 3 times, as long as it's face up on the field.

"W-What did you say?!" shouted Yuza, his eyes widening even more

"You heard me! I already attacked once, so I can attack two more times! Go, chomp right through his Flame Wingman like you did with Divine Wind!" shouted Ruki

Medium D charged at Flame Wingman and chomped right through him, destroying him as well.

"No! Ah!" shouted Yuza

 _ **Yuza's Life Points: 7900 to 7200**_

"I still have his last attack! Go Medium D! Chomp him into pieces!" shouted Ruki, declaring his attack one more time

Medium D charged at Yuza and chomped him with it's sharp teeth

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Yuza, going on his knees

 _ **Yuza's Life Points: 7200 to 4400**_

"No! Yuza!" shouted Yuki

"Ha ha! Your lucky these monsters are virtually or you would be dead from that attack." said Ruki

"Ah." said Yuza, as he was getting up from the attack.

"What's even worse for that kid, this isn't even his ace yet." said one of Ruki's friends on the left

"Yeah. One more turn until he summons his ace monster. That kid is so screwed!" yelled one of Ruki's friends on the right.

"What?! This isn't even his ace yet? Oh no...Yuza!" thought Ruki

"You should have never challenged me kid. Prepare to be crushed by the might of my dinos! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Ruki laughed, manically

* * *

 _ **Question of the Day**_

* * *

Who do you think will win this duel. Also, how do you think this duel is going so far? Do you like it or do you hate it?

* * *

 _ **Final Comment**_

* * *

In my opinion, I liked this chapter. Even though I typed it, I was on the edge of my seat! Oh and by the way, this fanfiction will include cards that don't exist in the actually card game and that I made myself. For example, Medium D is not an actually monster in the card game. I just put him there to give Little D some support and make him seem a little vicious, lol! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and are excited for the next one!


	3. Chapter 3 - HEROES VS The D's

Author's Note - Hey guys! Ready for another Chapter? Let's get started then! Again, make sure to Review after reading!

* * *

Last time, the day of Ruki and Yuza's duel was about to begin. Ruki was feeling confident, but that confidence made him let his guard down and Yuza was able to summon some strong monsters to take Ruki's Life Points down by a lot. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough to break Ruki's plans, his plans to summon his ace monsters! There were steps Ruki had to take to summon his ace monster and he's close to achieving it. Will Ruki summon his ace monster and if he does, how will Yuza deal with it? Read and Find Out!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: HEROES VS The D's**_

* * *

It was currently Ruki's turn. He Ruki only had the Field Spell, Jurassic World and his field, as well as his summoned Medium D and with just that one monster, wiped out Yuza's field in a single turn!

"If this isn't Ruki's full power, then what is it? What is this ace monster that his friends are talking about? ...Be careful, Yuza." thought Yuki

"Ha ha ha. I'm one step closer to winning kid! I end my turn!" shouted Ruki

"Dang. He was able to wipe out my entire field in a single turn! What a monster! How am I supposed to counter that?!" thought Yuza

Yuza looked at the only card that is currently in his hand.

"The only card I got in my hand right now is the Field Spell, Skyscraper. That won't help! My only hope is to draw a hero that has at least over 1800."

Yuza slowly got back up on his feet and place his hand on top of his deck to draw for his turn.

 _ **Turn 5: Yuza (1 card in hand, 4400 Life Points)**_

"M-My turn! Draw!" yelled Yuza, as he draws a card from his deck

Yuza looked at the card that he drew and see that he drew a monster.

"Yes! This has enough ATK!" thought Yuza "Get ready to say goodbye to your Medium D Ruki!"

"Very funny kid, but there's no way you could have drawn a card that could beat my Medium D!" shouted Ruki

"Oh but I did and here it is! Come to the field, Elemental HERO Neos Alius!" shouted Yuza

A white alien looking kid with a blue circle on his chest and a yellow stone attached to the extended, blue, bended looking antenna that is attached to it's head, appeared on to the field. His feet was also dark blue and so was his hands. He also has something that looks like a swords attached to his arms, but are actually part of his skin and not only that, he had red markings on his chest.

 _ **(Elemental HERO Neos Alius, LVL 4, 1900 ATK, 1300 DEF, Type: Warrior/Gemini/Effect, Attribute: Light)**_

"...Pff- ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Who the heck are you kidding here kid?! How will a monster with only 1900 ATK be able to beat my 2800 ATK Medium D?" asked Ruki

"You're right. He isn't strong enough...not in this jungle anyway." replied Yuza, with a smirk

"...What?" asked Ruki

"You'll see what I mean right now! I activate the Field Spell, Skyscraper!" replied Yuza

Suddenly, there were rumbling sounds being heard from beneath the field. Without warning, half of Ruki's Jurassic World was torn apart by tall building, emerging out of the ground out of the ground and now, Yuza's field looked like a big city in the night, the huge, full moon shining behind the tallest building.

"What the heck is that?!" shouted one of Ruki's friends on the left

"He just brought building out of no where!" shouted one of Ruki's friends on the right

"What the heck is this kid?" asked Ruki

"Oh don't worry. I just want to see which environment is better. Your Dinosaurs in your jungle or my HEROES in the city. Go Neo Alius! Attack Medium D!" replied Yuza

"What?!" shouted Ruki, surprised

Elemental HERO Neos Alius jumped so high that it reached the tip of the tallest building and then, rushed at Ruki's Medium D, about to attack!

"Ha! Are you blind kid?! Medium D has way more ATK! You'll just be taking damage for no reason!"

"You're the one who must be blind Ruki." said Yuza

"Huh?" said Ruki

Medium D opened it's mouth to chomp at Elemental HERO Neo Alius, but Neo Alius dodged the chomp and slashed right through Medium D with his sword like arms.

"What?! How?! Neo Alius doesn't have more ATK than Medium D! What did you do?!"

"Oh nothing much. It's just my Skyscraper's effect. When an Elemental HERO monster attacks a monster whose ATK is higher than that HERO'S ATK, Skyscraper gives that attacking HERO 1000 more ATK!" shouted Yuza

 ** _(Elemental HERO Neo Alius, ATK 1900 to 2900)_**

"N-No way! Ah!" shouted Ruki, as he took the battle damage

 _ **Ruki's Life Points: 3200 to 3100**_

The crowd cheered for another one of Yuza's amazing play!

"He's serious?!" shouted one of Ruki's friends on the left

"So that's why he played that Field Spell." said one of Ruki's friends on the right

"Wow. He actually managed to beat Ruki's monster. Now, Ruki most likely won't be able to summon his ace!" thought Yuki

"After the battle is over, Neo Alius ATK returns to normal." stated Yuza

 _ **(Elemental HERO Neo Allius, ATK 2900 to 1900)**_

"With that, I end my turn."

"D-Dang it! This wrecks my plans." said Ruki

 _ **Turn 6: Ruki (1 card in hand, 3100 Life Points)**_

"Grrrrr. My turn! Draw!"

Ruki fiercely drew his next card and looked at it.

"Yes! This will put my plan back into motion! I activate the Spell card, Dinosaur's Resurrection! This card allows me to bring back a Dinosaur monster from my graveyard, ignoring it's summoning conditions and negating it's effects! Come back to the field, Medium D!"

Medium D immediately returned to the field due to the effect of Dinosaur's Resurrection.

"Aw man! It's back!" thought Yuza

"Don't worry though. He won't be sticking around! By giving up my normal summon this turn, I can tribute Medium D to evolve it again!" shouted Ruki

"Oh no! Don't tell me!" thought Yuki

"Here it comes." said one of Ruki's friends on the left

"Ruki's ace." said one of Ruki's friends on the right

"Come on out, Big D!" shouted Ruki

Medium D glowed and became an even bigger red Dinosaur, but looked more vicious than the other two that came before it.

 _ **(Big D, LVL 8, 3300 ATK, 2100 DEF, Type: Dinosaur/Effect, Attribute: Earth)**_

"Holy jesus." said Yuza

"Due to Jurassic World, Big D gains 300 ATK and DEF!" shouted Ruki

 _ **(Big D, ATK 3300 to 3600, 2100 to 2400)**_

"Now go Big D! Attack his Neos Alius!"

Bigger D opened his big mouth and chomped Neos Alius into pieces.

"No! Ahhhhhh!" screamed Yuza

 _ **Yuza's Life Points: 4400 to 2700**_

"Big D's effect now activates! When it destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to that monster's ATK! Here's payback from when you attacked me with Flame Wingman!" shouted Ruki

Big D raised it's red tail and spun around and around, eventually hitting Yuza fiercely with its long, huge, red tail.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Yuza

 _ **Yuza's Life Points: 2700 to 800**_

 _"_ YUZA!" exclaimed Yuki

Yuza was swept off his feet and was seat flying back, ending with him hitting the ground.

"Ah. A-Ah." said Yuza

"Big D has another effect by the way. I can banish a Dinosaur in my graveyard to let it attack again." said Ruki

"W-What? No, then-" said Yuki

"Unfortunately, Medium D has an effect where it can't be banished when it's the only monster in the graveyard. Your lucky for now, but it doesn't matter. I'll just finish you off next turn. I end my turn." said Ruki

Even though Ruki ended his turn, Yuza wasn't getting up.

"What's wrong kid? I ended my turn. Is that your way of giving up?"

Yuza didn't respond.

"Heh. He must have fainted due to the awesome power of Ruki's ace." said one of Ruki's friends on the left

"Yeah. It's over." said one of Ruki's friends on the right

Hearing those words made Yuki's body shook. Her hands began to slowly grab on to her face and her hands felt the wetness of the tears coming from her eyes.

"Yuza...I'm sorry...I'm SO sorry." said Yuki, crying

"Ha. Ha ha."

"Huh?" said Yuki

Everyone looked at where the was coming from and surprisingly, even though he's down, it was coming from Yuza.

"Ha. Ha ha. Ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! HA HA HA HA HA HA HAH!" laughed Yuza, getting up

"Whoa! W-What's up with him?!" shouted one of Ruki's friends on the left

"Did he go insane or something?" asked one of Ruki's friends on the right

"What's so funny kid?! Why are you laughing?!" shouted Ruki

"Ha ha. Nothing. It's just, even though my deck is on the line and so is Yuki's...I'm having so much fun." replied Yuza

"Fun?" asked Ruki

"Yeah. Dueling you is pretty fun. I knew you were tough but man, I didn't know you'd be this tough! Ha ha." said Yuza

"GRRRRRRRRR. ARE YOU TRYING TO MESS WITH ME MY KID?! YOU DO REALIZE YOU ONLY HAVE 800 LIFE POINTS AND NO CARDS IN HAND! YOU CAN'T WIN!" shouted Ruki

"We'll just see then!" exclaimed Yuza

"Huh?!" shouted Ruki

"This is possibly the final turn. So let's make it the best one!" shouted Yuza

Yuza put his hand on his deck.

 _ **Turn 7: Yuza (0 cards in hand, 800 Life Points)**_

"Here I go! DRAW!"

Yuza drew his card and looked at it.

"Wow. This might get interesting. I activate the Spell card, Cup of Ace!"

Suddenly, a small, gold cup appeared on the field.

"I usually don't like gambling, but it's the only move I can play. Here's how it works. I toss a coin and it lands on either heads or tails. If it lands on heads, I get to draw two cards from my deck. Although, if it lands on tails, you get to draw two cards from your deck. So it all depends on this coin toss." said Yuza, explaining his card

"...Seriously? You're actually gonna decide this duel on one single coin toss?" asked Ruki

"I guess so. Now without further ado, it's time to flip the coin!" shouted Yuza

Yuza flipped a coin that he took out of his pocket and it landed in the cup.

"It's time for the exciting and heart pounding reveal. Let's see what it landed on!"

The cup disappeared and the coin fell. When did, it showed...that it landed on heads!

"Heads! Since it land on heads, I can draw two new cards from my deck! Here we go! Draw!"

Yuza draw two cards from his deck. He looked at the card saw that he drew two spell cards.

"Perfect! I activate the Spell card, Mask Charge! This card allows me to bring one "Change" Quick-Play Spell and one HERO monster from my graveyard and add them to my hand! I bring back Mask Change of course. As for HERO I choose, it's the Elemental HERO Neos Alius!"

Yuza took Mask Change and Elemental HERO Neos Alius from his graveyard and added them to his hand.

"Next, I summon Elemental HERO Neos Alius! Welcome back pal!"

Elemental HERO Neos Alius appeared back onto the field.

"Even with Skyscraper, he'll only have 2900 ATK, which is nearly not strong enough to beat Big D and his 3600 ATK!" stated Ruki

"Who said I was gonna attack with Neos Alius? Did you forget that I got a Mask Change, which I'm activating right now by the way?!" shouted Yuza

Like Avian, a mask suddenly appeared on Elemental HERO Neos Allius' face and it glow a bright, yellow light.

"Now, I'll summon a Masked HERO monster from my Extra Deck that is the same Attribute as Neos Alius! Come! Masked HERO Koga!"

Elemental HERO Neos Alius transformed into the Masked HERO Koga, a shining and golden HERO with blades on his arms, legs, and basically his entire body. He wore a mask with blue eyes as well.

 _ **(Masked HERO Koga, LVL 8, ATK 2500, 1800 DEF, Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect, Attribute: Light)**_

"2500 ATK! Strong but, It still doesn't have enough ATK to beat Big D Not only that, since it's not an Elemental HERO, Skyscraper won't work on it! So, what was the point of that?!" shouted Ruki

"Yeah, I got some bad news for ya Ruki. See, Koga actually gains 500 ATK for every monster on your field and in addition, once per turn, I can banish one HERO in my graveyard and have 1 monster on the field lose ATK equal to the banished monster's ATK." said Yuza.

"Wait. WHAAAAAAAAAAT!" exclaimed Ruki

The crowd, watching the duel, gasped in surprise, but also amazement.

"No way." said one of Ruki's friends on the left

"He'll...be able to beat Ruki's ace!" shouted one of Ruki's friends on the right

 _ **(Masked HERO Koga, ATK 2500 to 3000)**_

"I banish the Elemental HERO Neos Alius! So now,Big D loses 1900 ATK!" shouted Yuza

One of Masked HERO Koga's golden blades glowed and it shot right out of it's arm, landing and piercing through Big D's chest, making it roar in pain. Masked HERO Koga brought out an additional blade to replace the one it just lost.

 _ **(Big D, ATK 3600 to 1700)**_

"With this, everything's set for my victory! Masked HERO Koga, attack Big D!"

Masked HERO Koga rushed at Big D. Big D opened it's mouth to chomp Koga, but like Neos Alius, Koga dodged it easily and using it's both of its golden blades, slashed Big D right in half!

"NOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Ruki

 _ **Ruki's Life Points: 3100 to 1800**_

"My attacks don't stop there Ruki!" exclaimed Yuza

"T-They don't?!" shouted Ruki, still in shock that his ace was destroyed

"It's doesn't! I still have one more card in my hand and I'm using it now! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Form Change!" replied Yuza

"Form Change?!" shouted Ruki

"This card let's me shuffle a Fusion HERO monster back to my Extra Deck and then, I can Special Summon a Masked HERO monster with the same LVL as the HERO monster that I sent back to the Extra Deck, but with a different name!" explained Yuza

"W-W-W-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" exclaimed Ruki

"I shuffle Masked HERO Koga back to the Extra Deck and Special Summon Masked HERO Acid!" shouted Yuza

Masked HERO Koga entire body glowed and transformed into the Masked HERO Acid, a blue, alien looking HERO holding an alien looking ray gun in his left hand and wore a gun holder that was attached to the belt around it's waist, that also had a star looking sign on it. It wore a mask with the same sign as it's belt, but was bigger and the ends were longer with red eyes on each side. On its chest was a large, red marking that was under a huge, golden star attached to its chest.

 _ **(Masked HERO Acid, LVL 8, 2600 ATK, 2100 DEF, Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect, Attribute: Water)**_

"It won't matter, but this effect is mandatory. Acid's effect activates! When it's Special Summoned, it destroys all Spells and Trap cards on your field! Say goodbye to Jurassic World, Ruki!"

Masked HERO Acid pointed his ray gun at Jurassic World and with one blast, destroyed it and Skyscraper took over the entire field.

"Normally, your monsters would lose 300 ATK for every Spell or Trap card destroyed, but you don't have any monsters on your field to begin with. Now, it's time to end this! Masked HERO Acid, attack Ruki directly!"

Masked HERO Acid pointed his ray gun at Ruki and shot a huge beam at him.

"No...THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Ruki, as he took the damage that finished him off

 _ **Ruki's Life Points: 1800 to 0**_

 _ **Winner: Yuza**_

* * *

 ** _End of Duel_**

* * *

Everyone was silent due to shock of seeing Ruki lose. Once they came to that realization, they all cheered for Yuza's victory!.

"N-No way!" shouted one of Ruki's friends on the left

"Ruki...lost?!" shouted one of Ruki's friends on the right

"Yuza...Yuza won!" shouted Yuki, with glee

Yuza walked up to Ruki, who was on the ground from Masked HERO Acid's attack.

"Is this...really happening? How? How could I lose?" asked Ruki

"See. Told ya my HEROES packed a punch and since I won, you have to give me Yuki's deck back." said Yuza

"Aargh. Fine. A deal's a deal. I'm a man of my word." said Ruki

Ruki got up, took Yuki's deck out of his pocket, and gave it to Yuza.

"Thank you." said Yuza

"...Come on boys. Let's go." said Ruki

"Uh, right!" yelled both of Ruki's friends, following after Ruki

Ruki and his gang started to walk away.

"Hey Ruki!" exclaimed Yuza

"Huh?" said Ruki, as he turned around

"That was a fun duel! Your Dinosaurs are awesome! Hope we can duel again!" shouted Ruki

"...Heh. Whatever. Next time though, I will crush ya!" shouted Ruki

"We'll see!" shouted Yuza, with a bit of a chuckle

Ruki turned around and started walking, smiling.

"Yuza!"

Yuza turned around and saw that it was Yuki who called his name.

"Yuki. Here's your deck. They should leave you alone now." said Yuza, giving Yuki her deck

Yuki took her deck from Yuza, smiling.

" Yuza, thank you so much! I can't believe you actually won!" yelled Yuki

"Yeah, me too. I honestly thought he had me there, but there was no way I was gonna give up my deck without a fight! Anyway, I'm glad you got your deck back." said Yuza

"Yeah. Again, thanks! I don't know what I would have done if you didn't help me." said Yuki

"Anytime. Well, I'm going home. I need some rest after a duel like that. See ya tomorrow?" asked Yuza

"Oh! U-Um... Yeah!" replied Yuki

"Cool. See ya." said Yuza

"Bye!" yelled Yuki

Yuza began his walk room, still with a tired body. Yuki then looked at her deck

"I got it back. The deck that you got me." said Yuki, smiling

* * *

 _ **Question of the Day**_

* * *

What did you think about the outcome of the duel? Who do you think had the better deck. Ruki or Yuza?


	4. Chapter 4 - The Team

Author's Note - Yo! Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. It was pretty awesome in my opinion. That's probably because I wrote it though, ha! Well, I don't have much to say but to hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Remember to Review after reading!

* * *

Last time, Ruki and Yuza continued their duel. Ruki was able to bring out his ace monster, Big D, and he almost beated Yuza! Luckily, Yuza was able to counter back with his HEROES and a little bit of gambling and was able to win the duel! As Ruki promised, he gave Yuza Yuki's deck, who Yuza then gave the deck back to it's rightful owner, Yuki. Yuki was very relieved to finally got her deck back from Ruki. What will happen next? Read and Find Out!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: The Team**_

* * *

... _ **RING RING RING RING RING**_

A loud ringing sound was heard in a room. Not just any ringing sound, but an alarm clock ringing sound. That sound was muted for the 3rd time by the owner of the room, Yuki. Yuki got up from her bed, stretched her body, and let out a big yawn, followed by rubbing her eyes. As usual, her hair a very messy. After doing her daily movements, she got out of the bed with her blue nightgown on her.

"Once again, I hate that alarm clock." said Yuki, yawning again

Yuki was about to walk to her bathroom as part of her daily routine, but stopped and went to her desk. There, she stared at a deck of Duel Monster cards. Thinking about the events of yesterday and the day before yesterday, she smiled and picked up her deck.

"I'm so glad I got this back!"

Yuki placed the deck toward her chest and was hugging, feeling relieved. While doing that, she accidentally looked at her clock and saw that it was 7:01 AM.

"Oh god! I shouldn't stand around smiling! I'm gonna be late!"

Yuki quickly put her deck down on her desk and ran into the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

 ** _While walking to School_**

* * *

Yuki was now walking to school. She was on the route that she quickly had familiarized herself with.

"Hey Yuki!"

Yuki, hearing her name being called, turned around and like last time, saw a familiar skateboarding boy.

"Oh. Hey Yuza." said Yuki

"Yo." greeted Yuza.

"Hey, I wanted to thank you again for getting my deck back yesterday. I really appreciate it." said Yuki

"No problem. I'm just hoping that duel yesterday taught Ruki a lesson and I had so much fun doing it too." said Yuza

"You seem to really love dueling don't you?" asked Yuki, giggling

"Of course! Dueling is awesome and so much fun! Especially since I have a chance to duel a lot of strong duelist, seeing their strategies, and trying to counter them!" replied Yuza

"Yeah. That duel yesterday was pretty exciting, I'll admit. By the way, if there's anything that I can do to repay you, please let me know." said Yuki

"You don't have to repay me Yuki. I was mostly doing the duel to teach Ruki a lesson." said Yuza

"Yeah, but I still want to repay you somehow. You did this a huge favor for me getting my deck back and I didn't even ask you too. Without you, I probably would have never been able to touch my deck again. " said Yuki

"Wow. Well, I'm honored I guess. Hmm. Actually, there's probably one way that you could repay me." said Yuza

"Really?! What?!" exclaimed Yuki, jumping closer to Yuza

"W-Whoa. Easy there! I almost feel off my board." said Yuza

"O-Oh. Sorry! I got a bit excited there." said Yuki, looking apologetic

"It's cool. Now...actually, I'll tell ya after school." said Yuza, with a smirk

"Huh? Why-" said Yuki

"Anyways, race ya to school!" exclaimed Yuza, interrupting Yuki

Yuza skateboarded at full speed away from Yuki.

"Hey! Yuza, wait up!" shouted Yuki

Yuza and the falling behind Yuki, went to school together like yesterday.

* * *

 ** _After School_**

* * *

Yuki had completed her 3rd day at her new school and now was coming out of the school since it was dismissal. Suddenly, someone tapped on Yuki's back.

"Hmm?" said Yuki

Yuki turned around and saw a smiling white girl with long green hair with a red headband on top of her head. She had dark green eyes. She wore a pink shirt with a white tie just like Yuki, but had a green skirt instead of a navy blue like Yuki and the other girls in the school. She was also wearing black short heels. On her back was a blue schoolbag. The girl was just smiling at Yuki.

"Um, can I help you?" asked Yuki, feeling awkward

"Are you Yuki Amizaki?" asked the girl

"U-Uh, yes. How'd you-" replied Yuki

"Never mind that. Come with me please." said the girl, interrupting Yuki

The girl suddenly grabbed Yuki's hand and started running while holding her hand.

"Huh? Wait!" shouted Yuki

The girl didn't listen to what had to Yuki say and continued running.

* * *

 _ **In the City**_

* * *

Yuki and the girl were now deep within the city, in downtown, still running. The girl holding Yuki's had finally stopped running and Yuki tried to catch her breath before talking.

"For...For someone with heels, you sure do run fast." said Yuki, gasping for air

"Thanks!" said the girl, smiling again

"That wasn't a compliment." thought Yuki

"Anyways, here we are." said the girl

Yuki looked up and saw that they were at a red bricked cafe. The green roof extended to make shade and under were tables with people sitting down on the chairs drinking either hot chocolate, tea, or coffee. Above the part of the roof that was under the binge front door was a sign that read "Astro Cafe".

"Is this a cafe?" asked Yuki

"Duh! Didn't you read the sign?" replied the girl

"Well, yeah. Wait, that's not the point! What's going on?! Why'd you take me here" shouted Yuki

"Hold on, hold on. Save the questions once we reach our destination." said the girl

The girl grabbed Yuki's hand yet again and started running toward the front door.

"Wait! Oh no, not again!" yelled Yuki

The girl and Yuki ran inside the cafe.

* * *

 _ **Inside Astro Cafe**_

* * *

Inside the cafe were even more tables with people sitting down on the chairs talking and drinking. Most of them were students of Yuki's school. There was also a front desk where people could sit, drink and talk like at the tables. There were also TVs that were attached to most of the walls of the cafe, currently showing either news or sports.

"Wow. This place looks nice." said Yuki

"Alright. Those two are probably at the dueling field right now. Let's go!" yelled the girl

The girl was about to grab Yuki's hand again but Yuki was fast enough this time to pull her hand away.

"Wait! What are you talking about? Who are "those two"?" asked Yuki

"Like I said, save the questions once we reach our destination!" whined the girl

The girl quickly grabbed Yuki's hand again and started running.

"Hold on! We shouldn't run in here at least!" yelled Yuki

The girl ran until they were near a wooden door that was at the far back of the cafe and went inside.

"A-Are we even allowed in here?!"

* * *

 _ **Behind the door**_

* * *

Yuki and the girl were now running downstairs after going inside the door.

"Is this a basement or something?" thought Yuki

The girl stopped again at another wooden door.

"Here we are." said the girl

The girl opened the door and Yuki was amazed at what she saw. She saw multiple duel fields with other people playing Duel Monsters on them. Most of them were from Yuki's school.

"Whoa! What is this place?" asked Yuki

"Welcome to Astro's Cafe's Dueling Area!" replied the girl

"Dueling Area? You mean, this Cafe has a room just for dueling? How big is dueling in this city?" asked Yuki

"Um...pretty big. There's even some schools dedicated to dueling here. Come on! Let's go find my friends!" said the girl

The girl, for the 4th time, grabbed Yuki's hand and started running again.

"Will this ever end?" thought Yuki

* * *

 _ **1 Minute Later**_

* * *

The girl was now walking and looking around.

"Wow. There are a lot more people here than yesterday." stated the girl

The girl suddenly span her head really fast to look straight. She seemed to have spotted something.

"Ah! There they are!"

"Huh?" said Yuki

Yuki looked at the direction at where the girl was looking.

"Oh! It's-"

Yuki was surprised. She saw Yuza on a dueling field and it looked like he was dueling.

"What is Yuza doing here?!"

"Oh yeah. He was the one who asked me to get you and take you here." replied the girl

"He did?!" shouted Yuki

"Yep." replied the girl

"He couldn't have gotten me himself? I was kind of scared you know!" yelled Yuki

"Ha ha. Sorry. Yuza had something important to do. Which actually involves who he's dueling right now.

"Huh?" said Yuki

Yuki looked at the other side of the duel field that Yuza was dueling on and saw a white boy with black hair and a white headband around his forehand. He had brown eyes and wore an orange backpack on his back. He wore a plain black short sleeved shirt and wore brown shorts and blue sneakers. He wore a blue duel disk on his arm that was activated and had already had some cards on it.

* * *

 _ **In the middle of the Duel**_

* * *

It was Turn 7. Yuza had two cards in his hand and had 3000 Life Points. On his field was a facedown card in his Spell and Trap Zone and in front of that facedown card was Masked HERO Divine Wind. He also had the Field Spell Skyscraper out on the field and like Ruki and Yuza's duel, looked like a big city in the night.

His opponent had 3 cards in his hand and had 5000 Life Points. He had no facedown cards in his Spell and Trap Zones, but had a two dragon looking monsters who looked the same except one was black and the other blue. The black dragon was small and flying with black scales in his wings and red eyes. The blue one was doing the same thing and had blue scales on his wings and green eyes. It was currently Yuza's opponent's turn.

 _ **Turn 7: Yuza's Opponent (3 cards in hand, 5000 Life Points)**_

"Get ready, Yuza! I tune my Level 4 tuner monster Blue Star Dragon with my Level 3 Black Star Dragon to Synchro Summon!" shouted Yuza's opponent

 _ **(Blue Star Dragon, LVL 4, 1500 ATK, 1000 DEF, Type: Dragon/Tuner/Effect, Attribute: Water)**_

 _ **(Black Star Dragon, LVL 3, 1300 ATK, 1000 DEF, Type: Dragon/Effect, Attribute: Dark)**_

The blue dragon suddenly splint apart and turned into 3 light green circles that the black dragon went into and the black dragon turned into a beam of light.

"I Synchro Summon! Appear! Silver Star Dragon!"

Out of the beam came a silver dragon with sharp wings and scales and had golden colored eyes. He also had a silver bulky chest and long, silver claws.

 _ **(Silver Star Dragon, LVL 7, 2500 ATK, 2000 DEF, Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect, Attribute: Light)**_

"I activate Silver Star Dragon's effect! Once per turn, I can negate the effects of all other effect monsters on the field!"

Silver Star Dragon emitted a wave that affected Divine Wind.

"For every effect monster whose effects were negate by this effect, Silver Star gains 300 ATK!"

 _ **(Silver Star Dragon, ATK 2500 to 2800)**_

"Now he's stronger than my Divine Wind!" thought Yuza

 _ **(Masked HERO Divine Wind, LVL 8, 2700 ATK, 1900 DEF, Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect, Attribute: Wind)**_

"That's not all! I activate the Equip Spell, Star's Destruction Device!" shouted Yuza's opponent

A device shaped like a helmet appeared on Silver Star Dragon's face.

"This let's it so when a "Star" monster equipped with this card destroys a monster by battle, I can deal damage to the opponent equal to that monster's ATK."

"Good move, but with the amount of Life Points that I got left, you can't beat me with that!" stated Yuza

"Your right. That's why I'm activating the Spell Card Synchro Buddy Power! This card allows me to choose one Synchro Monster on my field and if any of it's Synchro Materials are in the graveyard, I can banish one of them to have that Synchro Monster gain ATK equal to that banished monster's ATK until the end of the turn! I banish Blue Star Dragon from the graveyard to have Silver Star Dragon gain 1500 ATK!" shouted Yuza's opponent

Blue Star Dragon appeared on the field and then went inside Silver Star Dragon, giving him more power.

 _ **(Silver Star Dragon, ATK 2500 to 4000)**_

"4000 ATK?!" thought Yuza

"This will be enough to end this! Go Silver Star Dragon! Attack his Divine Wind!" declared Yuza's opponent

Silver Star Dragon shot out a breath of silver flames at Masked HERO Divine Wind.

"If this attack goes through, Yuza will lose." said the girl

"Pretty good Rito, but I have a trap! Masked HERO's Protection!" shouted Yuza

Suddenly, a barrier appeared in front of Masked HERO Divine Wind, blocking the attack.

"What?!" shouted Rito

"This prevents Masked HERO monsters from being destroyed by battle this turn!" shouted Yuza

"Aw man! But you'll still take battle damage since Masked HERO Divine Wind is in ATK Position!" shouted Rito

The silver flames were bouncing off the barrier and onto Yuza.

"Ah!" said Yuza, blocking herself from the flames

 _ **Yuza's Life Points: 3000 to 1700**_

"I may have taken damage, but at least I still have Life Points. Since Masked HERO Divine Wind wasn't destroyed, your Star's Destruction Device Spell won't trigger."

"You're right. Unfortunately, I'll have to end my turn. Since my turn has ended, both Silver Star Dragon's effect and Synchro Buddy Power wears off." said Rito

 _ **(Silver Star Dragon, ATK 4000 to 2500)**_

"Dang! Good thing Yuza had that Trap card, or he would have been finished." said the girl

"Yeah." said Yuki, agreeing

 _ **Turn 8: Yuza (2 cards in hand, 1700 Life Points)**_

"My turn! Draw!" shouted Yuza, as he draws a card from his deck

Yuza looked at the card he drew.

"Sweet! This'll do. I activate the Spell card, HERO Draw! This card allows me to discard 1 HERO monster from my hand and after that, I draw two new cards. I discard Elemental HERO Bubbleman to draw two cards!"

Yuza discarded Elemental HERO Bubbleman and drew two cards from his deck.

"Man! I'm really lucky today! I activate the Spell card, Polymerization! This card allows me to send Fusion Materials from my hand or field to the graveyard in order to Fusion Summon!"

"Oh great!" complained Rito

"Oh how great it is indeed! I fuse the Elemental HERO Avian and the Elemental HERO Burstinatrix that are in my hand!" shouted Yuza

A blue swirl appeared. Elemental HERO Avian and Burstinatrix were suddenly on the field and fused together to create:

"Here he comes! The Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!"

 _ **(Elemental HERO Flame Wingman, LVL 6, 2100 ATK, 1200 DEF, Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect, Attribute: Wind)**_

"I'm gonna end this duel right now Rito!"

"What?" said Rito

"You didn't forget about my Field Spell, Skyscraper did ya? With Skyscraper, my Elemental HERO monsters gets a 1000 ATK boost when attacking a monster with ATK higher than it!" shouted Yuza.

"Oh...oh no." said Rito, already predicting what'll happen next

"Alright Flame Wingman! Attack Rito's Silver Star Dragon!" declared Yuza

 _ **(Elemental HERO Flame Wingman, ATK 2100 to 3100)**_

Elemental HERO Flame Wingman shot a fireball at Silver Star Dragon, and thanks to the ATK boost from Skyscraper, it was successfully able to destroy Silver Star Dragon.

"No! Ahhhh!" shouted Rito

 _ **Rito's Life Points: 5000 to 4400**_

"I'm pretty sure you're fully aware of Flame Wingman's effect." said Yuza

"Y-Yeah. I'll now take damage equal to Silver Star Dragon's ATK." said Rito

"Bingo!" yelled Yuza

Elemental HERO Flame Wingman jumped in front of Rito and shot out huge flames right in his face.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" scream Rito, as he took the damage.

 _ **Rito's Life Points: 4400 to 2300**_

"Now, Masked HERO Divine Wind! Finish what Flame Wingman started!" shouted Yuza

Masked HERO Divine Wind shot out a blast of wind from his palm, sending Rito flying.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Rito, as he took the damage that finished him off

 _ **Rito's Life Points: 2300 to 0**_

 _ **Winner: Yuza**_

* * *

 _ **After the Duel**_

* * *

The duel was now over and Yuza emerged victorious.

"Wow. Yuza really is strong." said Yuki

"Yeah. He is. I'd say he's stronger than both me and Rito." said the girl

"So, that means you're a duelist too, right?" asked Yuki

"Yep. Come on! Let's go talk to them!" replied the girl

The girl ran up to Yuza and Rito.

"Well, at least she didn't grab my hand this time." said Yuki, following behind

"Dang it! I lost! I was close too!" complained Rito, on the ground from the last attack

Yuza walked up to Rito.

"Ha ha! I win! So now, you have to pay the price." said Yuza, with a smirk on his face

"Aargh! Fine but, this isn't far! It's your turn today Yuza" yelled Rito, as he was getting uo

"Don't be a sore loser Rito. A deals a deal, right?" said Yuza

"Why you-" said Rito, looking even more angry

"Yuza! Rito!"

Yuza and Rito turned around and saw the green haired girl running toward them.

"Oh. Hey Yumi." said Rito, pouting

"Did you bring her?" asked Yuza

"Yep. She's right here." replied Yumi

Yumi pointed to Yuki who was coming toward them.

"Hey Yuki! What's sup?!" greeted Yuza

"Nothing much." replied Yuki, in a grumpy voice

"Hmm? You don't sound like your in a good mood." said Yuza

"Of course! You could have gotten me yourself instead of bringing a complete stranger who suddenly took me here!" shouted Yuki

"S-Sorry. I was busy." said Yuza, with a awkward look

"Busy? Doing what?" asked Yuki

"To save my wallet!" replied Yuza

"Huh?" said Yuki

"See, we actually ordered a lot of things today and it was Yuza's turn to pay, but he refused to do it since it'll take up his entire wallet. Rito argued with him about it and they decided to settle this with a duel. Loser has to pay for our meal." explained Yumi

"That loser is me. Seriously, this is so unfair dude!" complained Rito, again

"Ha ha. Sorry. Trying to save my money right now." said Yuza

"Whatever. Next time though, you're DEFINITELY paying! Got that?!" shouted Rito.

"Uh, ok...maybe." replied Yuza

"No maybe! Yes!" shouted Rito

"Alright guys! Quick acting like 5 years olds, jeez." said Yumi

"U-Um, so-" said Yuki

Everyone turned to Yuki.

"U-Uh, why exactly did you wanted me to come here Yuza?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah! Well, to sum it up...we'd like you to join our team!" replied Yuza

"Team?" asked Yuki

"Yeah. Our dueling team!" replied Yuza

"Wait...WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" shouted Yuki

* * *

 _ **Question of the Day**_

* * *

What did you think of Rito's Synchro Monster? Also, which cards that I've created so far do you wish was in the actually card game? (I know it's kind of early to ask to but why not? This question will come back as the fanfiction continues.)

* * *

 _ **Final Comment**_

* * *

Hey! Sorry for taking too long to post this chapter! I was kind of on writers block, so I took another break. I was thinking during that break though and this was the result. I'll try not to take too long but let's be honest. Knowing me, it'll probably happened again. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and this fanfiction so far!


	5. Chapter 5 - Yuki Learns

Author's Note - Yo! Time for another chapter! Hope you enjoy this one and the last one too! I don't really have much to say except to make sure to Review after Reading the chapter!

* * *

Last time, Yuki wanted to repay Yuza for getting her deck back. Yuza had an idea, but decided to wait until after school to tell her. So then, dismissal came around and to Yuki's surprised, a green haired girl named Yumi suddenly appeared and took Yuki to a place called "Astro Cafe". Yuki later found out that there's a Dueling Area in the Astro Cafe basement and there, she saw Yuza, who won against a friend of his in a duel to see who will pay for their meal. Even more to Yuki's surprise, after the duel, Yuza asked Yuki to join his dueling team! Why does Yuza ask Yuki of all people to join his team and will Yuki accept his offer? Read and Find Out!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: Yuki Learns**_

* * *

Yuza, Yuki, Yumi, and Rito were now out of Astro Cafe's Dueling Area and back upstairs, drinking milkshakes near the front desk.

"Mmm! This place's milkshakes never disappoints me!" yelled Yumi, in a cheerful mood

"Hey, don't order too much alright?! I'm the one paying." said Rito, sadly

"I'll order six more then!" exclaimed Yuza

"You. Will. Not." said Rito, with a baleful glare

"R-Relax. I was only kidding. He he." said Yuza, laughing awkwardly

While everyone was talking and having a good time, Yuki was in silence.

"Hey Yuki!"

"Huh?" said Yuki, snapping out of her silent trance

"You ok? You've been awfully quiet." said Yuza

"Oh. D-Don't worry. I'm ok." replied Yuki

Yuza smiled and patted Yuki on the shoulder.

"It'll be fine! You'll learn and become a great duelist." said Yuza

"I don't know about that Yuza." thought Yuki

* * *

 _ **5 Minutes Earlier**_

* * *

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"W-Whoa! Yuki, What's wrong?" asked Yuza

"What's wrong?! What do you mean by dueling team?!" shouted Yuki

"Uh, Yuki, Could you calm down a little? You're causing a scene." replied Yuza

"Huh?" said Yuki

Yuki looked around and noticed that most of the people in the room staring at her, Yuza, and his two friends. Embarrassed, Yuki cleared her throat and began talking in a lower tone

"What do you mean by dueling team?"

"It's just as it sounds. I want you to join my team of duelist." replied Yuza

"But why me?! Did you already forget that I don't even know how to duel!" shouted Yuki

"What?!" exclaimed Yumi

"Yuza! When you said you found someone who could join our team, I was expecting someone who knew HOW to play Duel Monsters!" yelled Rito

"Yeah but, all we gotta do is teach her. Yuki has her own deck. I'm sure she actually knows a little bit." said Yuza

"Well...yeah it's true. I do know a little bit of the rules, but that's not enough to actually DUEL!" shouted Yuki

"Well, you gotta have learned some things from watching my duel right?" asked Yuza

"No! I was just cheering for you!" shouted Yuki

"Well, whatever. You're joining my team." said Yuza

"Hey! I never agreed!" shouted Yuki

"Yuza, I know finding one more member for our team right now is important, but we can't just let someone who doesn't know how to duel on to the team." said Rito

"Yeah. I agree with Rito." said Yumi

"But deadline's tomorrow though! We need a 4th member ASAP!" yelled Yuza

"Huh? Deadline? What are you talking about?" asked Yuki

"See, there's something reallu important that we have to do tomorrow, but in order to do it, we need at least 4 duelist. We're one member short! So we desperately need a 4th member! So please Yuki! Join our team!" begged Yuza

"U-Um...could you at least tell me what's so important that you need 4 members?" asked Yuki

"Oh! I'll tell her!" exclaimed Yumi

"Is there even a point?" sighed Rito.

"You see, we had a special area for our group where we hung out, dueled, plan strategies for our decks, and basically have fun...that is, until _**they**_ appeared." explained Yumi

"They?" asked Yuki

"One day after school, we found another group at our special area and they said they claimed it as theirs. So we had a duel to try to get it back, but..." explained Yuza

"They completely demolished us! We didn't stand a chance!" exclaimed Rito

"We weren't giving up though. So the next day, we came back for a rematch." said Yuza

"At first, they refused, but we were persistent and they finally accepted, but under one condition." said Yumi

"What was it?" asked Yuki

"We'd have to face them in a Team Duel." replied Yuza

"Team Duel?" asked Yuki

"A Team duel is a team with at least 4 duelists in a 3 out of 4 duel. Each round, one duelist from a team would face another duelist on the other team. Which ever team got 3 wins first, wins the entire Team Duel and as you can see, we don't have enough members on our team, since it was usually just the three of us." replied Rito

"So that's why we have to duel them! In order to get our area back!" shouted Yuza

"Okay, but can't you just find another area to hang out in? Astro Cafe doesn't seem like a bad spot. A lot of duelists seem to come here." stated Yuki

"Yeah but, that area is special to us!" said Yumi

"Special?" asked Yuki

"She's right. It's because-" said Rito

"It was where the three of us met." replied Yuza

"Where the three of you...met?" asked Yuki

Yuza, Rito, and Yumi nodded their heads.

"That spot is special to all of us." said Rito

"We would never abandon a spot like that." said Yumi

"That's why we have to do this. That area isn't just a hangout spot to us. It's our past, our memories." said Yuza

"I...I see." said Yumi

Everyone was silent. Then, Yuki spoke, breaking that silence.

"Guess I do owe you huh."

"Huh?" said Rito

"Owe you?" asked Yumi

"So, does that mean?!" yelled Yuza

"...Fine. I'll do it. I'm only doing it to help you though. Don't expect much." said Yuki

"Yuki!" shouted Yuza

Yuza grabbed Yuki's hands and held them together with his.

"Ah!" yelled Yuki, surprised and blushing

"You don't know how much this means to me! To us! Thank you!" shouted Yuza, with glee

"U-U-Um, n-no problem. Now, c-could you let go of my hands!" yelled Yuki, blushing even more

"Oh, alright." said Yuza

Yuza let go of Yuki's hands. Yuki let out a sigh and her bright red face went away.

"...Do I really have to duel? Can't I just be there as your 4th member?" asked Yuki

"Nope. All team members must duel at least once in a Team Duel, unless said otherwise. For example, if the team already got 3 wins, then one member or more wouldn't be able to duel." replied Rito

"Oh, really? When's the Team Duel?" asked Yuki

"Tomorrow." replied Yuza

"T-T-Tomorrow?!" shouted Yuki, looking like she's about to panic

"Don't worry! We'll teach you as much as we can for tomorrow! You're in good hands." replied Yuza, smiling

"Yay! Welcome to the team!" yelled Yumi

"Yeah...welcome." said Rito

Even with all the welcomes and support, Yuki was still filled with intense anxiety.

* * *

 _ **In the Present**_

* * *

"This is all coming at me so fast. Will I really be able to help Yuza and his team? How can I learn how to duel in just one day?" thought Yuki

Yuki grips her milkshake tightly and then took out her deck

"...How can I be a good duelist like you?"

Rito, noticing Yuki's silence, decided to speak.

"Hey." said Rito

"Huh?! Oh, y-yes?" said Yuki, feeling a bit jumpy

"Since you're gonna be part of our team, might as well introduce ourselves." said Rito

"Oh yeah. We haven't done introductions have we? Me first!" yelled Yumi

"You always want to go first Yumi." laughed Yuza

"I'm Yumi Usamura! Nice to meet you!" said Yumi

"I'm Rito Astro. Nice to meet you too, I guess." said Rito

"Astro. Wait, this place is called Astro Cafe right? So, does that mean?" asked Yuki

"Yep. My family owns this Cafe. They have no problem with us hanging around here." said Rito

"You already know me, but might as well re-introduce myself. I'm Yuza Zugaki." said Yuza

"Oh. Uh, I'm Yuki Amizaki. I-It's Pleasure to meet you all and...I'll try my best to assist you." said Yuki, as she stood up and bowed

"Ha ha! No need to be so formal." said Yumi

"I just hope this turns out well. I really don't want to lose our spot." said Rito

"I'm sure we'll be fine." said Yuza

"How can you be so sure? One of us doesn't even know how to duel." stated Rito

"Rito!" shouted Yumi

"Don't worry about it, Rito. We'll teach her before the Team Duel tomorrow! You can bet on that!" said Yuza

"...Whatever. Do what you want. Just don't blame me if nothing works out like you hoped." said Rito, sighing

* * *

 _ **Outside of Astro Cafe**_

* * *

Yuza, Yuki, Rito, and Yumi were now outside of Astro Cafe.

"Okay, change of plans! Yumi, Rito, you guys will teach Yuki here how to duel." said Yuza

"Wait, what?!" shouted both Rito and Yumi

"Yeah. My parents called and wants me home. They don't really sound to happy either." replied Yuza

"What happened?" asked Rito

"It's probably because I completely ditched my chores yesterday to help Yuki. So I'm in for an earful." replied Yuza

"Wow. Though, I'm not surprised. This is you we're talking about." said Rito

"Ha ha. Well, see ya tomorrow." said Yuza

"See ya!" yelled Yumi

"Yeah. Bye, Yuza." said Yuki

Yuza gave a quick nod, specifically to Yuki, and ran off.

"Oh yeah. I think I have to go too. I promised my parents I'd help out today." said Rito

"Okay. Then, me and Yuki will go to the Dueling Area in the basement. Come on Yuki!" said Yumi

Yumi grabbed Yuki's hand once more and ran back inside Astro Cafe.

"Aw man! Not again!" yelled Yuki

* * *

 ** _In Astro Cafe's Dueling Area_**

* * *

Yuki and Yumi were now on a dueling field that was in the Astro Cafe Dueling Area and both of them were on opposite sides of the field.

"You have a duel disk, Yuki?" asked Yumi

"Oh, no. I don't have one. They're pretty expensive." replied Yuki

"Okay then." said Yumi

Yumi took off her blue school bag and went through it. She then took out a Pink duel disk.

"Here! You can have my spare!" yelled Yumi.

Yumi toss her spare duel disk right at Yuki.

"W-Whoa!" said Yuki

Yuki almost dropped the duel disk upon catching it, but successfully caught it in her hands.

"Phew! Oh, thanks, Yumi!"

"No problem! You can keep that by the way!" yelled Yumi

"Really? Are you sure?!" shouted Yuki

"Yeah! If you're going to become a duelist, you need your own duel disk!" replied Yumi

"I never said I was going to become a duelist in the first place. I'm just doing this to help Yuza." thought Yuki

"Well, let's get started! I'll teach ya everything I know!" yelled Yumi

Yumi took out a green duel disk from her blue bag and placed it on her arm. She activated it, which let out a forest green blade.

"Okay, let's see here." said Yuki

Yuki was easily able to put the duel disk on her arm.

"Um, how do you turn this thing o- whoa!"

After fiddling around with the duel disk, Yuki was taken by surprised when the pink blade inside suddenly popped out. She then noticed the screen of the duel disk saying "Duel Mode".

"You ok over there?!" shouted Yumi

"Yeah! I'm fine!" replied Yuki

"Alright! Shall we get started?!" shouted Yumi, with a smile

"Uh, y-yes, please!" replied Yuki

* * *

 _ **Duel Start**_

* * *

Both Yuki and Yumi drew five cards from their deck.

"I see you at least you know that you draw five cards in the beginning of a duel." said Yumi

"Yeah. Like I said, I know a little bit about the rules." said Yuki

"Okay. Just in case, I'll explain how Duel Monsters works. Duel Monsters is a game where you fight your opponent with the cards that you have and your own strategies. There's 3 ways to win. Number 1: You have to get your opponent's Life Points down to 0. Each player starts with 8000 Life Points and in order to win, you gotta get your opponent's Life Points from 8000 to 0." explained Yumi

"Got it. I already knew that though." thought Yumi

"Number 2: If a player can't draw anymore cards from their deck, that player automatically loses the duel. So make sure you have enough cards in your deck to draw. You need to have at least 40 cards in your deck to duel and you can only add up to 60 cards in your deck, but my advice, try to keep it close to 40. If you have too many cards in your deck, it makes it harder to draw the cards that you need." explained Yumi

"Okay. I also knew that." thought Yumi

"Now the final way. Number 3: There are certain cards with special effects that will make you automatically win the duel. For example, there's a card called Exodia, which will let's you win the duel automatically if you have all five of it's pieces in your hand." explained Yumi

"Oh. That one I never knew about." thought Yuki

"Now with the basics out of the way, let's get this duel started! I'll start things off." said Yumi

 _ **Turn 1: Yumi (5 cards in hand, 8000 Life Points)**_

"Also, when you're going first in a duel, you can't attack nor draw on your first turn. Just letting you know."

"I already knew that from watching Yuza's and Ruki's duel. I should already have learned some stuff from their duel, but will it be enough?" thought Yuki

"Alright. I'll start off by summoning Lonefire Blossom in ATK Position!" shouted Yumi

A tiny flower emerged from the ground. It's roots were brown and orange and had two purple leaves on each side of it's roots. It's head looked sort of like a golden bomb.

 _ **(Lonefire Blossom, LVL 3, 500 ATK, 1400 DEF, Type: Plant/Effect, Attribute: Fire)**_

"Hmm. I know that higher ATK on a monster can be good. So why summon something so weak?" thought Yuki

"I activate Lonefire Blossom's effect! Once per turn, I can tribute 1 face up Plant Type monster and after that, I can Special Summon another Plant Type monster from my deck! I tribute Lonefire Blossom itself and summon Aroma Plants Fly Trap!" shouted Yuki

Lonefire Blossom glowed and grew into a huge venus fly trap, except this one had three heads and was larger than a regular one. It's pointy, green roots were also showing.

 ** _(Aroma Plants Fly Trap, LVL 7, 2000 ATK, 1000 DEF, Type: Plant/Effect, Attribute: Earth)_**

"Oh. That's why." thought Yuki

"Just because I'm teaching you how to duel, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you. I set one card face down and end my turn!" shouted Yumi

A facedown card appeared behind Yumi's Aroma Plants Fly Trap.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to mention this! You can only have up to 5 Monsters in your Monster Zones and 5 Spell and Trap Cards in your Spell and Trap Zones and you can't switch them out if they're already full. So keep that in mind. Rito did it once, which put him in real a jam. He he!"

"Okay. It's good to keep that in mind, because I know it's good to keep your resources in this game as well until the right moment." thought Yuki

"Yuki! It's your turn! I assume you know that you draw a card every time your turn starts!" shouted Yumi

"Hmm? Oh right!" said Yuki

 _ **Turn 2: Yuki (5 cards in hand, 8000 Life Points)**_

"My turn. D-Draw."

Yuki timidly draws a card from her deck and looked at it, scanning it's contents.

"A-Alright. This card sounds good. Has good stats too. I'll summon this card!" shouted Yuki

Yuki placed the monster that she chose in her Monster Zone and the moment she did, an "Error" message suddenly appeared on her duel disk's screen.

"Huh?! E-Error? Did I do something wrong?"

"Yuki, how many Levels does the monster that your summoning has?" asked Yumi

"Levels?" asked Yuki

"Count the orange stars on the Monster Card." replied Yumi

Yuki took the Monster Card that she put in her Monster Zone off of it and counted the stars.

"8." replied Yuki

"Thought so. Let me explain. All Monster Cards have a Level. Well, except one Extra Deck type of monsters, but we'll get into that later. You can freely summon monsters of Level's 1-4 each turn, but there are Monster Cards with higher Levels that require a Tribute Summon." explained Yumi

"Tribute Summon?" asked Yuki

"Tribute Summon is a type of summoning that requires you to sacrifice a certain number of monsters on your field, depending on the monster that you're trying to Tribute Summon is Level. Monsters of Levels 5-6 only need the sacrifice of 1 monster in order to be summoned. Monsters of Levels 7 or higher needs 2 sacrifices. Most Level 9-12 Monsters though uses 3 sacrifices, but that's only because their Monster effect requires them to do so." explained Yumi

"Okay. So, since this card is a Level 8, I need two sacrifices on my field to summon this but...I don't got anything on my field. Can I still summon something though?" thought Yuki

Yuki put the LVL 8 monster back in her hand and checked the rest of her hand.

"I have no other monsters that can stand up to Yumi's monster, but I can play defensively." thought Yuki "I...place a monster facedown in DEF Position!"

Yuki set her Monster facedown in the Monster Zone and a facedown vertical card appeared.

"Then I, uh,"

Yuki looked at her hand one more time.

"end my turn."

 _ **Turn 3: Yumi (3 cards in hand, 8000 Life Points)**_

"Alright. I draw!" shouted Yumi, as she draws a card from her deck

Yumi looked at the card she drew and saw that she drew the Spell Card, Shield Crush.

"Shield Crush! With this card, I can destroy a monster that is in DEF Position. If I use this card, I can do direct damage to Yuki...but...Yuki is still a beginner. She definitely knows some of the rules, but not all of it. I usually don't like holding back, but maybe just for her, I will a little. I might as well do some damage though." thought Yumi

Yumi finished looking at her hand and nodded.

"I use my facedown card! My Trap Card, Plant's Breakthrough!" shouted Yumi

Yumi's facedown Trap Card flipped face up and Aroma Plants Fly Trap glowed green.

"As long this card remains on the field, Plant Type monsters on my field can now do piercing Battle Damage when attacking a DEF Position monster whose DEF is lower than my monster's ATK!"

"A Continuous Trap! Trap Cards whose effects stays as long as the Trap Card remains on the field. My defense is useless now!" thought Yuki

"I next play the Spell Card, Foolish Burial! Which allows me to send 1 monster from my deck to the graveyard!" shouted Yumi

Yumi took a Monster Card out of her deck and sent it to her graveyard.

"A card that sends a card from your deck to the graveyard? What's the point of that?" thought Yuki

"Now, I'll attack your facedown monster with Aroma Plants Fly Trap!" shouted Yumi

Aroma Plants Fly Trap three heads came up and bite right through Yuki's facedown monster.

"When Aroma Plants Fly Trap battles a monster, Battle Damage is doubled!"

"What?!" shouted Yuki

"Your monster has 1000 DEF and my Fly Trap has 2000 ATK. Subtract that and double it to make 2000 points of damage! "shouted Yumi

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Yuki

 _ **Yuki's Life Points: 8000 to 6000**_

Yuki fell to the ground after feeling the impact of Aroma Plants Fly Trap's attack.

"Yuki! You ok!" shouted Yumi

"I-I'm fine." said Yuki, slowly getting back up on her feet

"I could have done more damage if I summoned another monster, but I feel like that would be too much for a beginner like Yuki. I still feel like I didn't hold back enough though." thought Yumi

"Dang. Even though it's virtually, that felt rough. Huh?" thought Yuki

Yuki looked at her duel disk screen and saw that the duel disk is asking her something.

"Ah! I-I activate the effect of Royal Knights Caller!"

"What?!" thought Yumi

"When Royal Knights Caller is destroyed, I can add 1 "Royal Knights" Monster from my deck to my hand! I choose Queen's Knight!" shouted Yuki

Yuki took a card out of her deck and revealed it to show it was Queen's Knight.

"Royal Knights. I've heard of that archtype. They're cards that made Jack's Knight, King's Knight, Queen's Knight, and their Fusion monster all Royal Knights Monsters. I've always been interested in them." thought Yumi

"Phew. I almost missed the chance to activate my card's effect. What will I do with this though?" thought Yuki

"Hmm. I end my turn." said Yumi

 _ **Turn 4: Yuki (5 cards in hand, 6000 Life Points)**_

"Oh! My turn." said Yuki

Yuki, once again, timidly draws a card from her deck and looked at it.

"Hey! This'll work!" thought Yuki

"By the look on her face, it looks like she drew something that will help her." thought Yumi

"I summon Queen's Knight in ATK Position!" shouted Yuki

"What?!" thought Yumi

Queen's Knight appeared on the field. Queen's Knight was a white woman equipped with red armor and held a red shield in her left hand along with a red sword in her right. She had long, blonde hair and wore a tiny heart emblem in between her hair.

 _ **(Queen's Knight, LVL 4, 1500 ATK, 1600 DEF, Type: Warrior, Attribute: Light)**_

"Yuki, Queen's Knight doesn't have enough ATK to beat my Fly Trap. It's 500 points off." stated Yumi

"I know that. Which is why I activate this card! The Equip Spell, Royal Knights Sword!" shouted Yuki

Queen's Knight red sword disappeared from her hand and was replaced with a golden sword with 3 red gems in the grip.

"This card increases the equipped Royal Knights monster's ATK by 1000!"

 _ **(Queen's Knight, ATK 1500 to 2500)**_

"2500 ATK?!" exclaimed Yumi

"Now she's stronger than your Monster! Go Queen's Knight! Attack her Aroma Plants Fly Trap!"

Queen's Knight dashed at Yumi's Aroma Plants Fly Trap and raised her golden sword up in the air.

"I activate Aroma Plants Fly Trap's effect! I can banish a Plant Type monster in my graveyard to have my Fly Trap gain ATK equal to that monster's ATK or DEF equal to that monster's DEF. So I banish Lonefire Blossom to let my Fly Trap gain 500 ATK!" shouted Yumi.

Lonefire Blossom appeared on the field. Aroma Plants Fly Trap ate it and gained power.

"I thought Venus Fly Traps ate Flies." thought Yuki, with a look of disgust

 _ **(Aroma Plants Fly Trap, ATK 2000 to 2500)**_

"You may have strengthen up your monster, but if I remember correctly, since our monsters have the same ATK, they'll both destroyed!" yelled Yuki

"That would be the case except, my Fly Trap has one more effect and can use each of it's effect except the double Battle Damage one once per turn!" shouted Yumi

"What?!" thought Yuki

"I activate Aroma Plants Fly Trap's other effect. I can banish a Plant Type monster in my graveyard and make so it can't be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn!" shouted Yumi

"Wait! Isn't your only Plant Type Monster that was in your graveyard Lonefire Blossom, which you just banished to activate it's other effect. Unless-" Yuki said, with a gasp at the end

"You thought right. The monster I sent to the graveyard due to the effect of my Foolish Burial was a Plant Type and it was another Lonefire Blossom. So I banish it to activate my Fly Trap's other effect!" explained Yumi

Another Lonefire Blossom appeared on the field and just like the last one, Aroma Plants Fly Trap ate it!

"Oh no! If this keeps up, only my monster will be destroyed! Wait a minute." thought Yuki

Yuki looked at her duel disk screen again and saw that it's asking her something again.

"Oh right!"

"Say goodbye to Queen's Knight Yuki! Huh?!" shouted Yumi.

Suddenly, a man with long brown hair and huge white wings with different colors near the bottom part of it's wings who wore purple, blue, white clothing along with a golden pendant around it's neck with a red gem in it appeared on the field.

"What is that?!"

"Something that'll save Queen's Knight, that's what! I activate the Monster Card, Honest's effect from my hand! When a Light attributed Monster of mine battles, I can send Honest to the graveyard to have that Light Monster gain ATK equal to the Monster it's battling ATK, until the end of the turn!" shouted Yuki.

What?!" shouted Yumi

 _ **(Queen's Knight, ATK 2500 to 5000)**_

"It...now has 5000 ATK?!"

Queen's Knight continued her attack and slashed at Yumi's Aroma Plants Fly Trap!

"Due to Aroma Plants Fly Trap's effect, it's not destroyed!" shouted Yumi.

"True, but you'll still take the damage!" Yuki stated

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Yumi

 _ **Yumi's Life Points: 8000 to 5500**_

Yumi fell to the ground from the attack and quickly got back up.

"Wow. That didn't feel like a beginner's move." thought Yumi

Yumi couldn't help it and smiled.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." said Yuki

A facedown appeared behind Queen's Knight.

"Since my turn has now ended, Honest's effect wears off."

 _ **(Queen's Knight, 5000 to 2500)**_

"Ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Yumi

"Y-Yumi?" asked Yuki

"Sorry. I was just surprised. I didn't expect a move like that." replied Yumi

"He he. Maybe I just got lucky." said Yuki, embarrassingly rubbing the back of her head

"Maybe, but that does matter!The duel is still going on!" yelled Yumi

"Yeah! Let's continue, please!" yelled Yuki

People started to noticed the duel and gathered around Yuki and Yumi.

"This time though, I'm no longer holding back." thought Yumi, still smiling

"What... is this feeling I'm having. It's like I'm fired up. Am I having...fun? Yeah. Dueling is pretty fun! Is this how Yuza felt in his duel with Ruki? Is this... how you felt as well?" thought Yuki

* * *

 _ **After the Duel**_

* * *

Yuki and Yumi were now coming out of Astro Cafe, with milkshakes in their hands.

"Ah! Nothing like a good milkshake after an intense duel like that!" said Yumi.

"Mhm. T-That was pretty intense. I'm still shaking a bit." said Yuki

"You weren't bad out there for your first duel, Yuki. You were actually pretty good. Are you sure you're a beginner?" asked Yumi

"Yes, I am. Again, it was probably just luck." replied Yuki

"Ha. Maybe...or maybe not." whispered Yumi

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. Well, I gotta go. Oh! I almost forgot. All of us are going to meet up in Astro Cafe. Don't be late." said Yuki

"Okay. I'll try to make it." said Yumi

"Good. See ya tomorrow!" yelled Yumi, with a wave

"Bye!" Yuki yelled, with a wave back

Yumi gleefully ran off to her house.

"She was pretty tough. With her skills combined with ours, I think...we may have a chance. She might even be stronger than Yuza. I like her!" thought Yumi, smiling "Alright. Tomorrow is the day."

Yuki threw away her empty cup in a nearby trash can and took out her deck.

"I don't know what will happen tomorrow, but whatever assistance I can give to Yuza, Yumi, and Rito, I'll give it my all! Like how you always gave it your all in your duels!" thought Yuki

* * *

 _ **Question of the Day**_

* * *

Who do you think won the duel? Yumi or Yuki?


	6. Chapter 6 - The Team Duel

Author's Note - Yo! Again hope you enjoyed the previous chapter! Seriously, that's probably my most worded chapter out of all of my FanFictions! Anyways, hope you enjoy this one too! Make sure to Review after reading the chapter! I'd love to hear you guy's thoughts!

* * *

Last time, Yuza and his friends explained why he wants Yuki to join their team, even though she doesn't know how to duel. They said they would teach her how, but Yuza and Rito had family business to take care of, so it was all up to Yumi to teach Yuki. Yuki and Yumi had a duel to teach Yuki, and Yuki did better than Yumi expected for a beginner. So now, everyone is going to get ready for the Team Duel. How will the Team Duel go, and will Yuki be of any help for Yuza and the others? Read and Find Out!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: The Team Duel**_

* * *

Yuki got up early and was brushing her hair with her white brush. She was still wearing her blue nightgown

"Today's Saturday. So I don't have to wear my school uniform today. Better get ready." said Yuki.

Yuki went into the bathroom to get ready once again.

* * *

 ** _Outside of Yuki's House_**

* * *

Yuki was now walking to Astro Cafe. She was also now wearing an opened brown short jacket with a pink short sleeve shirt under it. Yuki wore a pink skirt and was still wearing the black shoes with pink stripes on her feet. She was also still wearing the silver heart pendant around her neck. Yuki finally got to Astro Cafe and went inside.

* * *

 _ **Inside of Astro Cafe**_

* * *

When Yuki went inside of Astro Cafe, she saw Rito and Yumi talking while drinking milkshakes at the front desk. Yumi was still wearing the red headband on top of her head but was now wearing a long sleeved shirt with a plant design. Yumi was wearing blue jeans instead of her green skirt and was wearing black and white sneakers instead of her black short heels. Rito was still wearing his plain black shirt, but it was under the opened gray leather jacket that he is wearing. he wore dark blue jeans and wore blue sneakers. He was also now wearing a silver wristwatch on his left hand.

"Hey guys!" yelled Yuki, running up to Rito and Yuza.

"Oh hey Yuki!" yelled Yumi.

"Hey." said Rito.

Yuki looked around and noticed there was one more person missing.

"Where's Yuza?" asked Yuki.

"Not here yet." replied Yumi.

"Probably late as usually. I swear, he could at least come early for once. This is important." said Rito.

"You guys talking about me?" asked a voice behind Rito.

Everyone turned around and saw Yuza in a white uniform and with the Astro Cafe sign on the right side of the buttoned shirt.

"What heck?! Why the heck are you wearing our Cafe's uniform?!" shouted Rito.

"Huh? Oh yeah this. Yeah, I got pretty excited that I came really early. I got bored, so I decided to help out while waiting for you guys." replied Yuza.

"How are you even working in this place right now?" asked Yumi.

"Simple. I asked Rito's parents." replied Yuza.

"What?!" shouted Rito.

"They said you were still asleep upstairs." replied Yuza.

"Upstairs?" asked Yuki.

"Sigh. Yeah. This Cafe is also where I live. There's basic house rooms upstairs." replied Rito.

"Oh. Is that what that door behind the counter is for then?" asked Yumi.

"Yeah. Wait! That's not the point! Get out of those clothes Yuza! We need to get ready!" shouted Rito.

"Okay. Be right back." said Yuza.

Yuza then went behind the front desk and was about to go through the door leading to Rito's place.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" shouted Rito.

"Oh! I left my clothes in your bathroom. By the way, your gonna have to clean up your toilet. I had a lot to eat yesterday so yeah." said Yuza.

Yuza then went through the door.

"Wait. What?! DANG IT YUZA!" shouted Rito.

"Yumi then burst out laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! That is so funny!" shouted Yumi.

"Shut up Yumi!" yelled Rito.

Yumi then continued laughing. Everyone was now looking at Rito, Yumi, and Yuki.

"Uh. They all sure do have unique personalities. He he." thought Yuki.

* * *

 _ **Outside of Astro Cafe**_

* * *

Everyone was waiting for Yuza outside of Astro Cafe. Yuza then came out of Astro Cafe in his usually clothing.

"Hey! I'm back!" yelled Yuza.

"Did you clean my toilet?" asked Rito.

"Uh. Well...anyways, let's get going." said Yuza, trying to avoid the question.

"You are so gonna pay for this Yuza!" thought Rito.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Yuza.

"Yeah! I'm all ready and set to go!" yelled Yumi, giving a thumbs up.

"Me too. Yuki." said Rito.

"Hmm?" said Yuki.

"Did you learn everything you need to learn in order to duel?" asked Rito.

"U-Um." said Yuki.

"She totally did! In fact, she was amazing! It's like dueling came as natural to her!" replied Yumi.

"Really?" asked Yuza.

"You sound surprised. Weren't you the one who recruited her and said to teach her?" asked Rito.

"Yeah well, to be completely honest. I did have my doubts." replied Yuza.

"Do you even think before you do things?" asked Rito.

"Of course I do!" replied Yuza.

"Uh huh." said Rito.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" shouted Yuza.

"Anyway. We should get going." said Yumi, coming in between Yuza's and Rito's argument.

"Alright! Let's do this guys! Let's reclaim our spot!" yelled Yuza.

"Where's the location of the duel anyway?" asked Yuki.

"At our spot, which you'll see where it is." replied Rito.

"Alright! Let's go!" shouted Yumi.

"Yeah. Let go!" yelled Yuza.

Yuza, Yumi, Rito, and Yuki started walking to their location.

* * *

 _ **At the Special Area**_

* * *

Yuza, Yumi, Rito, and Yuki got to the Special Area where Yuza, Yumi, and Rito met.

"This is the place?" asked Yuki.

"Yep. Here it is." replied Yuza.

Yuza, Yuki, Rito, and Yumi were standing near a gate and above the gate was a sign that said, "Playground".

"This place looks abandoned." said Yuki.

"Yeah. This was a playground that used to be full of life. Then one day, it was completely abandoned. Less people came here until no one came here at all." explained Rito.

"How the heck did you guys meet in this place?!" shouted Yuki.

"We'll explain that later. Right now, let's go inside." said Yumi.

Yumi opened the gate and she and Rito went inside. Yuza was about to go inside, but noticed that Yuki wasn't moving.

"What's wrong?" asked Yuza.

"Oh. Nothing. It's just..." replied Yuki.

"Wait. Don't tell me your having second thoughts about this? Come on Yuki!" yelled Yuza.

"Oh. No. Not that. It's just...are you sure this is a good idea. Hanging around here. It's pretty creepy." said Yuki.

"It'll be fine. Come on." said Yuza.

Yuza grabbed Yuki's hand and started walking inside.

"Wait! Yuza!" yelled Yuki.

Yuza didn't listened and continued walking. Yuki was then blushing.

"Why is this grabbing my hand thing always happening?" thought Yuki.

* * *

 _ **Inside the Abandoned Playground**_

* * *

Yuza, Yuki, Rito and Yumi were now inside the Abandoned Playground, looking for their opponents.

"Where are they?" asked Rito.

"Don't tell me they chickened out." said Yumi.

"Who's chickening out?" asked someone.

Everyone turned around and saw two girls and a guy behind them. One of the girls was a white girl who had black long hair. She had a golden bracelet on her right wrist. She had brown eyes and wore a long sleeved plain blue shirt and brown tight pants. She also had black shoes. The guy was also white and had medium spiky white hair. He had black eyes and had a white button leather shirt. He had black pants and yellow and black sneakers. The last girl was a black girl with brown long hair. She had black eyes and looked kind of like the other girl. She had a short sleeved brown shirt and wore a black skirt. She also had black shoes, the same ones that the other girl was wearing.

"It looks like you actually came." said the black haired girl.

"Of course. We weren't gonna give up our spot without a fight." said Yuza.

"First time though, you lost. So why keep fighting when it's obviously gonna be the same result?" asked the white haired boy.

"Hey! We've been training. So this time, it might be different!" replied Yumi.

"By the way, aren't we doing a Team Duel? Where's your 4th member?" asked Rito.

"Oh we have our 4th member, but he'll be a little late. So you'll duel us for now." replied the brown haired girl.

"Fine then. Shall we get started?" asked Yuza.

"Yeah. Let's." replied the black haired girl.

Everyone started walking to a different location in the Abandoned Playground.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in the Abandoned Playground**_

* * *

The Abandoned Playground was a small playground. It had a yellow see saw and a blue slide, along with black swings. There were 3 wooden picnic tables, where people could sit down, talk, and have a picnic. Some things in the Abandoned Playground isn't what you expect to find in a Playground. For example, there was a bed near the see saw. The one part of the Playground that was the biggest part of the playground was a huge field with that formed a circle in the middle. There was a soccer net near the end, so that huge area could be a soccer field.

"This is uh...weird playground." thought Yuki.

"Alright. Hope you guys are ready to lose again." said the black haired girl.

"I don't think so. This time, it'll be different." said Yuza.

"Alright then. Let's start the Team Duel! The first one up will be Chase." said the black haired girl.

The white haired boy then walked up.

"Which one of you is going first?" asked the black haired girl.

"...Yuki." replied Yuza.

Yuki eyes widened.

"Wait. What?!" thought Yuki.

Yuki then ran up to Yuza.

"Y-Yuza. Can I speak with you for a second?" asked Yuki.

"Huh? Sure. Give us a second." replied Yuza.

Yuza and his team backed away from the black haired girl's team to talk.

"What are you doing making me go first?!" shouted Yuki.

"It'll be fine Yuki. Since Yumi told me that you did pretty well for your first time, I decided to let you go first." replied Yuza.

"W-What?" asked Yuki.

"Yeah. After I told Yuza, he wanted to see your skills with his own eyes. So while we were walking, he decided to let you go first." said Yuki.

"W-Wait, but-" said Yuki.

"I don't think this is a good idea." said Rito.

"Why not?" asked Yuza.

"That should be obvious! She doesn't even know how to duel! I think it would be best to let her go last. At least with that, we know we're done for." said Rito.

"Rito!" shouted Yuza.

"Rito. Come on. Have faith in Yuki. I promise you, she'll blow you away. She learned a lot." said Yumi.

"I still don't agree with letting her go first." said Rito.

"Well she's going first and that's that! Why do you always have to disagree with me?!" shouted Yuza.

"It's because you keep making dumb decisions!" replied Rito.

"What did you say?!" shouted Yuza.

"You heard me!" replied Rito!

"Guys." said Yumi.

"STOP IT!" shouted Yuki.

Yuki scream was so loud that even the other team could hear her.

"Look. How about I go first. At least you can get the weakest member out of the way for you guys to step in and win." said Yuki.

"Yuki! Don't say that!" yelled Yumi.

"No! It's fine. I'm going." said Yuki.

Yuki walked back to the other team to start her duel.

"Dang it! Why do you guys have to be so stupid all the time?!" shouted Yumi.

"I'm not stupid! He is!" shouted both Yuza and Rito.

Yuza and Rito looked and at other then turned arond and started walking back to the other team. Yumi then followed.

"So are you guys done screaming at each other? Seriously, we could hear you from here." said the black haired girl.

"Yes. I'm ready." said Yuki.

Yuki activated her duel disk which she took out of her jacket pocket.

"Alright then. Let's do this." said Chase.

Chase took out his white duel disk and activated it which opened the white blade.

"Let's Duel!" shouted both Yuki and Chase.

* * *

 _ **Question of the Day**_

* * *

Based on Chase's description, what deck do you think he uses? Also, what deck do you have the most fun playing with? Mine is a tie between Masked HEROES, Red-Eyes, and Odd-Eyes decks.


	7. Chapter 7 - Yuki VS Chase

Author's Note - Yo! Hope you guys are ready for another chapter! Also, seriously guys! Make sure to Review after Reading! I would really like to hear you guy's thoughts on the chapter or the FanFiction itself!

* * *

Last time, Yuza, Rito, Yuki, and Yumi went to the Abandoned Playground, which was the spot that Yuza and his friends were fighting for. There, Yuza and the others met their opponents and the first one of them up was a guy named Chase. Yuza decided that Yuki was gonna duel first but because of that decision, Yuza and Rito had a huge argument about Yuki going first. To stop the argument, Yuki decided to go with Yuza's decision to get her out of the way. Will Yuki be able to beat Chase? Read and Find Out!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: Yuki VS Chase**_

* * *

Yuki and Chase has just started their duel.

"Let's Duel!" shouted both Yuki and Chase.

"According to your friends, your a beginner. Seriously, they could have been a bit smarter and chosen someone who knew how to play." said Chase.

"We would if our leader was smart enough to do that." mumbled Rito.

Yuza heard Rito's mumbling but decided to ignore it and watch the duel.

"Sigh." sighed Yumi.

"I'll let you go first." said Chase

 _ **Turn 1: Yuki (5 cards in hand, 8000 Life Points)**_

"Oh. Okay. Then, I set a Monster facedown in Defense Position and end my turn." said Yuki.

A monster card was set facedown in front of Yuki.

 _ **Turn 2: Chase (5 cards in hand, 8000 Life Points)**_

"Is that all? Man, what a lame move. Fine then! I draw!" shouted Chase, as he draws a card from his deck.

"Could that facedown Monster be what I think it is?" thought Yumi.

"When I have no monsters on my field and you do, I can half this card's ATK and Normal Summon it without a tribute in face up ATK Position! Arise, Snow Golem!" shouted Chase.

A huge golem made of snow suddenly appeared on the field. It was made with a lot of snow that you could only see it's white furry fist and it's red eyes. It also had some branches on it's head.

 _ **(Snow Golem, LVL 8, 3000 ATK, 3000 DEF, Type: Rock/Effect, Attribute: Water)**_

 _ **(Snow Golem, ATK 3000 to 1500)**_

"Whoa! A LVL 8 Monster without a tribute. At least it's ATK got halfed due to it's effect, so it shouldn't be too much trouble." thought Yuki.

"Next, I play the Spell Card, Shield and Sword! This card switches the ATK and DEF of all face up Monsters currently on the field, until the end of the turn!" shouted Chase.

"What?!" thought Yuki.

 _ **(Snow Golem, ATK 1500 to 3000)**_

"Next I play the Equip Spell, Fairy Meteor Crush! Thanks to this card, if the DEF of a Monster is lower than the ATK of the equipped Monster, I can deal piercing Battle Damage to you!" shouted Chase.

"Oh no! Now'll I'll take damage, even if my monster is in DEF Position!" thought Yuki.

"Now go Snow Golem, attack her facedown Monster!" shouted Chase.

Snow Golem raised his giant snowy fist and smashed Yuki's facedown Monster, destroying it.

"Ah!" shouted Yuki.

 _ **Yuki's Life Points: 8000 to 6000**_

"He he. If you didn't know how to duel girl, you should have stayed out of this." said Chase.

"Grr. I activate Royal Knights Caller's effect!" shouted Yuki.

"I knew it! It was that card!" thought Yumi.

"When this card is destroy, I get to add 1 "Royal Knights" Monster from my deck to my hand. I choose to add, King's Knight!" shouted Yuki, as she revealed the King's Knight that she just added to her hand.

"Ha! Whatever! I set two cards facedown and end my turn!" shouted Chase.

Two facedown cards appeared behind Snow Golem.

"Now that it's the end of my turn though, Shield and Swords's effect wears off." said Chase

 _ **(Snow Golem, ATK 3000 to 1500)**_

 _ **Turn 3: Yuki (5 cards in hand, 6000 Life Points)**_

"Okay. My turn. Draw!" shouted Yuki, as she draws a card from her deck.

Yuki looked at the card that she drew and saw that she drew the Spell Card, Polymerization.

"Yes! Time for a comeback! I summon Queen's Knight!" shouted Yuki.

Queen's Knight appeared on the field.

 _ **(Queen's Knight, LVL 4, 1500 ATK, 1600 DEF, Type: Warrior, Attribute: Light)**_

"Next I play the Spell Card, Double Summon, allowing me to Normal Summon again! With this, I summon the King's Knight that I added to my hand on the previous turn!" shouted Yuki.

King's Knight appeared on the field. He was a Knight with golden armor with a green gem on both his shoulders. He had long blond hair and a blond beard on his face. He had green eyes and wore a yellow and gold helmet on his head. He had an orange shield in his right hand and a sword a red guard that had a tiny green gem in it. He also wore a purple cape on his back and had a huge silver spiky metal looking bracelet on both his arms. He looked really buffed as well.

 _ **(King's Knight, LVL 4, 1600 ATK, 1400 DEF, Type: Warrior/Effect, Attribute: Light)**_

"Since I Normal Summoned King's Knight while Queen's Knight was on the field, I can Special Summon Jack's Knight from my deck!" Yuki shouted.

Jack's Knight appeared on the field right between Queen's Knight and King's Knight. Jack's Knight was a tan man with long blond hair just like King's Knight and Queen's Knight. He had black markings under his eyes and under his lips and wore blue armor with silver with black markings on it as well. He had a blue helmet with a huge light blue gem in the center and had the same gem on his wrist, on the blue armor top near the chest area, his armor bottom that also had a long blue cloth on it, and one in the center of his blue and golden and silver shield that he was holding in his right hand. He had a huge sword with a golden guard, grip, pommel, and peen lock and the peen lock had a tiny red gem on it. The sword also had a black Jack symbol that you would see on poker cards.

 _ **(Jack's Knight, LVL 5, 1900 ATK, 1000 DEF, Type: Warrior, Attribute: Light)**_

"Nice. With those monsters, Yuki can easily take out Chase's Golem!" shouted Yuza.

"I don't think it stops there." said Yumi.

"Huh?" said Yuza.

"Next, I play the Spell Card, Polymerization! Which allows me to send Fusion Materials to the from my hand or field to the graveyard in order to Fusion Summon!" shouted Yuki.

"Wait. Jack's Knight, King's Knight, and Queen's Knight. She's going to summon a powerful Fusion!" shouted Rito.

"I fuse Queen's Knight, King's Knight, and Jack's Knight, in order to Fusion Summon, Arcana Knight Joker!" shouted Yuki.

Queen's Knight, King's Knight, and Jack's Knight put their swords together and started fusing into the Arcana Knight Joker! Arcana Knight Joker was a white man with long purple hair and light green eyes. He had a huge silver and black helmet on his head with a golden looking ring around in and in that ring were two orange, two blue, and one yellow gem. He also had yellow gems on both of his shoulders. His armor was a mix of gold, silver, and black and had two red gems, two yellow gems, and one blue gem on the bottom part of his armor with a long black cloth. His shoulder parts of his armor were huge and golden with black ball looking objects in the shoulders. He had a shield on his right hand that was a silver, black and gold and the shield had a blue gem in the center and also had a tiny sliver sword in the front. He was holding a huge sword on his left hand that had black grip and a golden guard and a tiny golden pummel with a red gem on it. The sword also had a yellow gem on it's guard. He had a golden looking bracelet with a blue gem on it. Finally, he was wearing a black cape on his back.

 _ **(Arcana Knight Joker, LVL 9, 3800 ATK, 2500 DEF, Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect, Attribute: Light)**_

"Whoa! A monster with 3800 ATK?!" shouted the brown hair girl on the other team.

"Is this girl really a beginner?" asked the black hair girl.

"Now, Arcana Knight Joker, attack his Snow Golem!" shouted Yuki.

Arcana Knight Joker dashed at Snow Golem, raising his huge sword to attack.

"Ha! You'll pay for that girl! Trap Card, Open! Snow Golem's Rage! This is a Trap specifically for Snow Golem, letting me double it's ATK, until the end of the turn!" shouted Chase.

"It maybe strong, but it's not strong enough to beat my Arcana Knight Joker! Your just lessening the damage!" shouted Yuki.

"Not quite. I play my second facedown card! The Trap, Monster's Inner Attack Orders! Since you attacked my ATK Position Monster, I can target your Monster and make it lose ATK equal to the Monster it's attacking ATK!" shouted Chase.

"Oh no! If this goes through, Arcana Knight Joker will be at 2300 ATK, and it'll be too late to stop Arcana Knight Joker's attack since Yuki already declared it!" shouted Yuza.

"Nice try, but I have Arcana Knight Joker's effect!" shouted Yuki.

"Huh?" said Chase.

"When a Spell, Trap, or Monster Effect targets Arcana Knight Joker, I can discard that type of card from my hand and negate that effect!" shouted Yuki.

"W-What?!" shouted Chase.

"I discard my Trap Card, Royal Knights Three Way Attack from my hand to negate your card's effect!" shouted Yuki.

Yuki discarded Royal Knights Two Way Attack and Arcana Knight Joker negated Chase's Monster's Inner Attack Orders.

"No!" shouted Chase.

"That's not all! I activate my Trap Card, Royal Knights Three Way Attack that I just discarded!" shouted Yuki.

"What?!" shouted Chase.

"This card has an effect depending on how it was activated! Since I discarded it, I can select one Royal Knights Monster on my field and deal you damage equal to half of it's ATK!" shouted Yuki.

"Ha! Except, Arcana Knight Joker isn't a Royal Knights Monster!" shouted the brown hair girl on the other team.

"Except it is." said the black hair girl on the other team.

"What?!" yelled the brown hair girl.

"Ever since the "Royal Knights" archtype came out, cards like Arcana Knight Joker became part of that archtype. So her trap works on it." explained the black hair girl.

"N-No way!" shouted Chase.

"I target Arcana Knight Joker and deal you damage equal to half of it's ATK!" shouted Yuki.

Arcana Knight Joker sword shined and shoot out a beam that hit Chase.

"Ahhhhh!" shouted Chase.

 _ **Chase's Life Points: 8000 to 6100**_

"My Arcana Knight Joker still hasn't finished it's attack!" shouted Yuki.

"My Trap card, Snow Golem's Rage effect still went through! So I can lessen the damage!" shouted Chase

 _ **(Snow Golem, ATK 1500 to 3000)**_

Arcana Knight Joker continued to raise it's sword and slashed at Chase's Snow Golem, completely destroying it!

"No! My Snow Golem! Ah!" shouted Chase.

 _ **Chase's Life Points: 6100 to 5300**_

"I'm not done yet Chase! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, De-Fusion! Now I can send Arcana Knight Joker back to the Extra Deck and Special Summon his Fusion Materials if they're all in the graveyard!" shouted Yuki.

Arcana Knight Joker started to splint apart and out came back Queen's Knight, King's Knight, and Jack's Knight!

"Awesome! Since she summoned them during the Battle Phase!" shouted Yuza.

"They're all allowed to attack!" shouted Rito.

Rito and Yuza then looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes! Looks like those two finally got along!" thought Yumi.

"Go! Queen's Knight! King's Knight! Jack's Knight! Triple Direct Attack!" shouted Yuki.

Queen's Knight went first and attacked Chase directly!

"Ah!" shouted Chase.

 _ **Chase's Life Points: 5300 to 3800**_

"Then, King's Knight attacked Chase directly.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" shouted Chase.

 _ **Chase's Life Points: 3800 to 2200**_

"Finally, Jack's Knight attacked directly!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Chase.

 _ **Chase's Life Points: 2200 to 300**_

"With that, I end my turn." said Yuki.

 _ **Turn 4: Chase (1 card in hand, 300 Life Points)**_

"Dang! I thought this girl was a noob. If I don't draw the right card now, I'm done for. Draw!" shouted Chase, as she draws a card from his deck.

Chase looked at his card.

"Yes! Get ready to lose!" shouted Chase.

"Huh?" said Yuki.

"Don't tell me he drew the card he needed!" shouted Yuza.

"If so, this isn't good." said Rito.

"Prepare girl! I play the Spell Card, Alternate Ritual!" shouted Chase.

"Alternate Ritual?" asked Yuki.

"Alright!" shouted the brown haired girl on the other team.

"Looks like he has his ace." said the black haired girl on the other team.

"This card allows me to banish any number of Monsters in my graveyard, in order to Ritual Summon a Ritual Monster and those Monsters that I banish total LVLs has to equal the Ritual Monster that I'm trying to summon LVL. So I banish LVL 8 Snow Golem in my graveyard, in order to Ritual Summon, Ultimate Snow Golem!" shouted Chase.

Snow Golem appeared on the field and suddenly, most of the snow covering it came off and was now a golem with large furry fist and a buff dark blue chest! Most of it's body was also made of hard white blocks with snow on them.

 _ **(Ultimate Snow Golem, LVL 10, 3000 ATK, 2500 DEF, Type: Rock/Ritual/Effect, Attribute: Water)**_

"A LVL 10 Monster?!" shouted Yuza.

"Wait! Snow Golem is only a LVL 8 Monster! He needs at least a LVL 2 along with Snow Golem to perform the Ritual Summon for this thing!" shouted Rito.

"Yeah! What gives?!" shouted Yumi.

"Ha ha. When Snow Golem is used in a Ritual Summon for Ultimate Snow Golem, I'm allowed to just use him in the Ritual Summon instead of using more monsters. Now girl, prepare to feel the wrath of my monster! Go Ultimate Snow Golem, attack her Queen's Knight!" shouted Chase.

Ultimate Snow Golem raised his large blockly, furry, and snowy fist and destroyed Queen's Knight.

"No! Queen's Knight!" shouted Yuki.

 _ **Yuki's Life Points: 6000 to 4500**_

"It's not over yet girl! Ultimate Snow Golem is allowed to attack all of your monsters once each!" shouted Chase.

"N-No way!" shouted Yuki.

"Yes way. Now Ultimate Snow Golem, finish off both her King and Jack's Knight!" shouted Chase.

Ultimate Snow Golem raised his fist again and attacked King's Knight, destroying it!

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" shouted Yuki.

 _ **Yuki's Life Points: 4500 to 3100**_

Ultimate Snow Golem did the same thing to Jack's Knight as well, destroying him.

"No! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" shouted Yuki.

 _ **Yuki's Life Points: 3100 to 2000**_

The attack on Jack's Knight sent Yuki flying to the ground.

"Yuki!" shouted Yuza.

"Ah. I'm...ok." said Yuki, as she was getting back up.

"Not for long! This duel is over!" shouted Chase.

"W-What?" asked Yuki.

"I activate Ultimate Snow Golem's effect! After the Battle Phase, the combined ATK of the monsters destroyed by Ultimate Snow Golem is dealt to my opponent as damage!" shouted Chase.

"Huh?!" shouted Yuki.

"Queen's Knight had 1500. King's Knight had 1600. Jack's Knight had 1900." said Rito.

"Add all that up and you get." said Yumi.

"5000 points of damage?! If this goes through, Yuki loses!" shouted Yuza.

"It's time to end this! Ultimate Snow Golem, finish her off!" shouted Chase.

Ultimate Snow Golem suddenly made a blizzard and a large amount of that blizzard was heading strange for Yuki.

"No! Yuki!" shouted Yuza, Rito, and Yumi.

"Looks like that's a win for us." said the black haired girl on the other team.

"Yeah." said the brown haired girl on the other team.

"I'm activating Royal Knights Caller's effect from the graveyard! By banishing him, I'm allowed to banish another Royal Knights Monster from my graveyard and I can lower any battle damage or effect damage that I take equal to either that monster's ATK or DEF! I banish Jack's Knight to lower you Ultimate Snow Golem's effect damage by Jack's Knight's ATK, which is 1900! 1900!" shouted Yuki.

"Ha! So what?! Your still taking 3100 points of damage, and if my math is correct, 2000 is lower than 3100! So you still lose!" shouted Chase.

"Which is why I'm also activating the Trap Card, Royal Knights Three Way Attack's other effect! If it's discarding effect was activated this duel, any effect or battle damage I take this turn is lowered by the amount of damage you took with it's effect. You took 1900 from it's effect, so the damage is lowered by that amount!" shouted Yuki.

"Grrrr! At least you'll still take the 1200 points of damage." said Chase.

The blizzard lessen a bit but that amount was enough to send Yuki flying to the ground again.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" shouted Yuki, as she fell to the ground.

 _ **Yuki's Life Points: 2000 to 800**_

"Tch. You may have escaped defeat this turn but on my next turn, Ultimate Snow Golem is finishing you off. You might as well give up now! I end my turn." said Chase

 _ **Turn 5: Yuki (0 cards in hand, 800 Life Points)**_

"Dang it. I have no cards in hand and I'm low on Life Points. This duel will be decided on this draw. Can I even draw a card I need? Maybe I should just give up. I didn't do bad, but what's the point in going on? I'm obviously going to lose." thought Yuki.

"Man! Looks like we're losing a round after all." said Rito.

"The duel hasn't been decided yet! Yuki can still make a comeback!" yelled Yumi.

"How? She has 1000 Life Points left and no cards in her hand. Ultimate Snow Golem is also pretty strong in both it's ATK and effect. Face it, we lost." said Rito.

"No. The duel isn't over till it's over! If there isn't a result, anything could still happen! Yuki! Don't give up!" shouted Yuza.

"Huh?" said Yuki, turning around.

"You still have a chance! The duel isn't over! Even if the odds look like they are against you! The duel hasn't been decided yet!" shouted Yuza.

"Oh please. It's already been decided! Face it!" shouted Chase.

"No! Yuki, just believe in yourself and draw! Keep going until this duel reached a conclusion!" shouted Yuza.

"Yuza. He's right. When Yuza dueled Ruki, he was in a similar situation that I am right now, but he still managed to pull through and drew the card he needed. If he can do that...then I can do it too!" thought Yuki.

Yuki put her hand on her deck.

"My turn!" shouted Yuki.

"Ha! Go ahead! Draw your last card!" shouted Chase.

"Let's do it! Draw!" shouted Yuki, as she drew a card from her deck.

Yuki looked at the card she drew.

"This card! I summon, Royal Knights Priest!" shouted Yuki.

A Knight with a blue priest outfit and long white hair appeared on the field. He had a blue sword in his left hand and a book in his right. He had a blue headband with a green gem in it.

 _ **(Royal Knights Priest, LVL 4, 800 ATK, 1000 DEF, Type: Spellcaster/Effect, Attribute: Light)**_

"Ha! What's a weak monster like that gonna do? It's ATK is low enough for my Golem to beat it in one strike, and your summoning it in ATK? Then again, Ultimate Snow Golem's effect would finish you off anyway even if you did set that weak monster facedown." said Chase.

"Don't doubt a monster by it's stats. You should be worried about what's going to happen next. I activate Priest's effect! If it's summoned to the field, I can Special Summon at least 2 Royal Knights monsters from my graveyard with their effects negated, and those monsters are banished at the end of the turn! I use Priest's effect to bring back Queen's Knight and King's Knight!" shouted Yuki.

Royal Knights Priest opened the book the was in his right hand and started chanting summon. Then suddenly, Queen's Knight and King's appeared on the field.

"Hmph. What are they gonna do?" asked Chase.

"You'll see soon enough!" replied Yuki.

"Hmm. Wait! All those monsters she has are LVL 4! Is she gonna." thought Chase.

"Now Chase, here comes your defeat! I overlay my LVL 4 Royal Knigts Priest, Queen's Knight, and King's Knight to build the overlay network!" shouted Yuki.

"She is!" thought Chase.

Suddenly, Royal Knights Priest, Queen's Knight, and Jack's Knight turned into small balls of energy and a huge circle appeared on the field which the balls of light went into.

"I XYZ Summon, Royal Knights Warrior Princess!" shouted Yuki.

Suddenly, a white lady with black and purple armor appeared on the field. She had blue eyes and had long black hair. She had a black gem in the middle of the big purple tiara on her head and had two black dual swords. She also had a purple cloth wrapped around her arms.

 _ **(Royal Knights Warrior Princess, Rank 4, 2800 ATK, 2100 DEF, Type: Warrior/XYZ/Effect, Attribute: Light)**_

"Whoa! She knows how to XYZ?!" shouted Rito.

"XYZ Summoning isn't a hard summon to do, but for a beginner like Yuki to already know how!" shouted Yuza.

"I told you guys! Dueling just comes natural to her." said Yumi.

"Hmph. Even so, that Monster doesn't have enough ATK to beat my Ultimate Snow Golem." shouted Chase.

"We'll see about that! I detach 1 XYZ Material on Royal Knights Warrior Princess to activate her effect!" shouted Yuki.

"XYZ Material?" asked the brown haired girl on the other team.

"They're the monsters used to summon it. Monsters used for an XYZ Monster's XYZ Summon aren't sent to the graveyard but are attached underneath the summoned XYZ Monster and you can send those XYZ Materials to the graveyard in order to activate that XYZ Monster's effects." replied the black haired girl on the other team.

"By detaching an XYZ Material, I can target one monster on the field, and that monster's effects are negated and it loses all of it's ATK and DEF!" shouted Yuki.

"Wait! WHAT?!" shouted Chase.

One of the floating balls of energy were sucked into Royal Knights Warrior Princess swords and a black energy shot out of the swords and hit Chase's Ultimate Snow Golem.

 _ **(Ultimate Snow Golem, ATK 3000 to 0)**_

"No! My Ultimate Snow Golem! This can't be!" shouted Chase.

"Oh it be. Now, Royal Knights Warrior Princess, attack his Ultimate Snow Golem!" shouted Yuki.

Royal Knights Warrior Princess dashed at Ultimate Snow Golem and slashed right through it with her two swords, destroying it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Chase, as he was sent flying to the ground from the attack.

 _ **Chase's Life Points: 300 to 0**_

 ** _Winner: Yuki_**

* * *

 _ **Question of the Day**_

* * *

Which is your favorite Yu-Gi-Oh Protagonist? Mine is Jaden Yuki or Yuki Judai as he's called in the japanese version. I like his personality and liked his deck.

* * *

 _ **Final Comment**_

* * *

Once again, sorry for taking so long to update this fanfiction. I did a mistake somewhere in the duel that didn't make sense so I took time off and debated what would fix this because I wanted Yuki to win the duel somehow. Again sorry. Hope your still enjoying the fanfiction!


	8. Chapter 8 - A Garden Battle

Author's Note - Yo! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Again, I don't have much to say, so let's just get to it! Make sure to Review after reading the chapter!

Last time, Yuki was dueling Chase in order to get her turn over with so Yuza and Rito would stop fighting. Yuki was able to prove her skills though and wowed everyone watching and was able to defeat Chase and his Snow Golems. What will happen next? Read and Find Out!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: A Garden Battle**_

* * *

Chase fell to the ground after taking the battle damage from Yuki's Royal Knights Warrior Princess that destroyed his Ultimate Snow Golem.

"No way. Chase lost!" yelled the brown haired girl on the other team.

"Tch. Looks like we've lost this round." said the black haired girl on the other team.

"We...we won?" asked Rito.

"Ha ha! Yuki did it!" shouted Yuza.

"Yes! Great job Yuki!" shouted Yumi.

Yuki looked at her team and started smiling.

"I can't believe it. I won my first big duel!" thought Yuki.

Chase then got up. Yuki noticed and then went toward Chase and put out her hand.

"Huh?" said Chase.

"Um. That was actually a really fun duel. I really enjoyed myself! Thanks!" yelled Yuki, smiling.

Chase then suddenly slapped Yuki's hand away from him.

"I don't need your freaking praise! Next time we duel, I'll beat the heck out of you! Till then girly." said Chase.

Chase then walked back to his team.

"Well that wasn't very nice." said Yuki.

"Ah. Sorry guys. I lost." said Chase.

"It's okay. I didn't expect the girl to be this good. That lucky draw at the last second." said the black haired girl.

"They must have lied! They must have said that she didn't know how to play so we would let our guard down!" yelled the brown haired girl.

"Hmm. Those cards she used though. Why do I feel like I've seen them before?" thought the black haired girl.

Yuki walked back to her team.

"That was awesome Yuki!" yelled Yumi, as she jumped to Yuki hugging her.

"Whoa! T-Thanks Yumi." said Yuki

"Nice job Yuki! You got us a win! Now we're one step closer to winning this thing and getting our spot back!" shouted Yuza.

"Ha ha! Thanks guys." said Yuki.

Rito stayed silent and then Yumi suddenly walked up and jerked Rito's shoulder.

"Hey Rito. You got something to say to Yuki?" asked Yumi.

"Hmph." said Rito.

Rito then walked up to Yuki.

"N-Nice job and...I'm sorry I doubted you so much." said Rito, blushing.

"No, it's okay. I would feel the same way too." said Yuki.

Rito said no more, still blushing and then Yuza patted Rito on the back.

"Well it's good you apologized Rito. Hope this taught you a lesson." said Yuza.

"Wha-What are you talking about?! What lesson did I learn from this?!" shouted Rito.

"Uh. Not to doubt people?" replied Yuza.

"See! You don't even know what lesson I should have learned from this!" shouted Yuza.

"Of course I do." said Yuza.

"Yeah right!" shouted Rito.

"He he." giggled Yuki.

"What are you laughing at?!" shouted Rito.

"Oh nothing. It just, you guys make a funny scene." replied Yuki.

"Yeah. These two are practically like brothers. Ha ha." said Yumi.

"Grrrrrrrr." said Rito.

"Well Rito, as punishment for doubting Yuki, you'll go next." said Yuza.

"Huh?" said Rito.

"No! No! Yuza! Let me go next! Please! Seeing Yuki dueling has me pumped up now!" shouted Yumi.

"Hmm. Okay. Then, Rito well go next and depending on how the duels go, I'll go last." said Yuza.

"Alright!" yelled Yumi.

"It seems like you've already decided who's next to duel." said someone from behind.

Everyone turned around and saw the black haired girl walking to the field.

"You'll be dueling me next." said the black haired girl.

"Wow. I was kinda expecting her to go last. Since she seems kind of like a vice leader and all." whispered Yuki.

"Yeah. Same here. You'd think the final boss would come out last. Or boss before final boss I should say. Ha ha." whispered Yuza.

"Alright! Let's get started!" shouted Yumi.

Yumi ran up to the field and took out her green duel disk, put it on her arm, and activated it. The black haired girl took out a black duel disk with a black and white blade coming out when activating.

"Let's Duel!" shouted both Yuki and the black haired girl.

* * *

 ** _Duel Starts_**

* * *

"Might as well introduce myself. I'm Taiko Omizaki." said Taiko.

"Yumi Usamura. Let's have a fun duel!" shouted Yumi, giving a thumbs up.

"Hmph. Let's. I'll let you have the first move." said Taiko.

 _ **Turn 1: Yumi (5 cards in hand, 8000 Life Points)**_

"Alright then. I'll start off by summoning Lonefire Blossom in ATK Position." said Yumi.

Lonefire Blossom suddenly sprouted onto the field.

 _ **(Lonefire Blossom, LVL 3, 500 ATK, 1400 DEF, Type: Plant/Effect, Attribute: Fire)**_

"I activate Lonefire Blossom's effect! Once per turn, I can tribute 1 face up Plant Type Monster on my field and Summon another Plant Type from my deck. I tribute Lonefire Blossom to Special Summon Aroma Plants Fly Trap in ATK Position!" shouted Yumi.

Lonefire Blossom suddenly glowed and grew into Yumi's Aroma Plants Fly Trap.

 ** _(Aroma Plants Fly Trap, LVL 7, 2000 ATK, 1000 DEF, Type: Plant/Effect, Attribute: Earth)_**

"That's the monster Yumi used against me." said Yuki.

"Yeah. It's usually Yumi's starting play. One of her best monsters out first turn." said Rito.

"I set three cards facedown and end my turn!" shouted Yumi.

Three facedown cards appeared behind Aroma Plants Fly Trap.

"Alright! Show me what you got Taiko!" shouted Yumi.

 _ **Turn 2: Taiko (5 cards in hand, 8000 Life Points)**_

"Alright then. Draw!" shouted Taiko, as she draws a card from her deck.

Taiko looked at the card she drew.

"I activate the Spell Card Terraforming! This card allows me to add a Field Spell from my deck to my hand!" shouted Taiko.

Taiko took a card out of her deck and her duel disk shuffled her deck.

"Now I'll play the card I just added. The Field Spell, Flower Garden!" shouted Taiko.

Suddenly, the whole field changed into a huge patch of flowers everywhere and petals floated in the air.

"Wow." said Yuza.

"This looks really nice." said Yuki.

"It's so pretty." said Yumi.

"Don't relax just yet! Flower Garden gives all Plant Type Monsters on the field 300 more ATK and DEF." said Taiko

"My Aroma Plants Fly Trap is a Plant Type Monster, so she'll gain the ATK boost since Field Spells work on my field as well." said Yumi.

 ** _(Ar_** _ **oma Plants Fly Trap, ATK 2000 to 2300, DEF 1000 to 1300)**_

"That's strange. Even by looking at Aroma Plants Fly Trap, you can tell it's a Plant Type Monster. So why would she play something that helps Yumi? Unless!" thought Rito.

"Hmph. Since you have a Plant Type Monster on your field, I can Special Summon Plant Guardian from my hand in DEF Position!" shouted Taiko.

A green plant with a human like body suddenly appeared on the field. It had a leafy sword in it's left hand and a leafy shield in it's right.

 _ **(Plant Guardian, LVL 5, 1900 ATK, 2200 DEF, Type: Plant/Effect, Attribute: Earth)**_

"I see. It's as I thought." said Rito

"Huh? What do you mean it's "as you thought"?" asked Yuki

"Like Yumi, Taiko must uses a deck filled with Plant Monsters. There wouldn't be any other explanation why Taiko used be using a Spell Card that would also help Yumi who also uses Plant Type Monsters." replied Rito.

"Sweet! A duel to decide who's the better Plant user!" shouted Yuza.

"This isn't the time to be laid back Yuza. This duel is important." said Rito.

"I know, but that doesn't mean we can't have some fun seeing some awesome duels!" yelled Yuza.

"Yumi. Good luck." thought Yuki.

"Plant Guardian is also a Plant Type Monster. So it gains a boost from the Field Spell as well." said Taiko.

 _ **(Plant Guardian, ATK 1900 to 2200, DEF 2200 to 2500)**_

"Also, if Plant Guardian is out on the field, I can special summon Plant Soldier to my field in ATK Position!" shouted Taiko

Plant Soldier looked a lot like Plant Guardian, except he had no shield and had a huge plant great sword in his hands. He also had a huge green helmet on his head.

 _ **(Plant Soldier, LVL 6, 2000 ATK, 1800 DEF, Type: Plant/Effect, Attribute: Earth)**_

"Due to Plant Garden, he also gets a power boost." said Taiko.

 _ **(Plant Soldier, ATK 2000 to 2300, DEF 1800 to 2100)**_

"Now both her monsters are stronger than my Fly Trap's. It's ok though. Aroma Plants Fly Trap can protect itself from destruction by banishing a plant in my graveyard, which is Lonefire Blossom. Also, I could just use it's other effect to give my Fly Trap more ATK by banishing Lonefire Blossom. Plus it does double damage. I'm all ready for your attack Taiko." thought Yumi.

"I now play my Spell Card, Plants Warrior's Assault! I can only activate this card when Plant Soldier and Guardian is on the field. I can now choose two Plant Type Monsters on my field. One of them can't attack this turn, but the other can attack you directly!" shouted Taiko.

"What?!" thought Yumi.

"That's not good. That completely defeats the purpose of Yumi activating Aroma Plants Fly Trap's effect." said Rito.

"I'll prevent Plant Guardian from attacking so Plant Soldier attacks you directly! Go Plant Soldier! Attack Yumi directly!" shouted Taiko.

Plant Soldier jumped over Yumi's Aroma Plants Fly Trap, raised it's giant leaf great sword, and slashed at Yumi.

"Ah!" shouted Yumi.

 _ **Yumi's Life Points: 8000 to 5700**_

"Yumi!" shouted Yuki.

"Hang in there Yumi!" shouted Yuza.

"I-I'm good." said Yumi.

"You won't be for long. After the Battle Phase, the Plant Monster that attacked directly due to Plant Warrior's Assault is destroyed." said Taiko.

Plant Guardian was now destroyed and sent to Taiko's graveyard.

"Alright. That's one less monster I have to worry about." thought Yumi.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." said Taiko.

"Alright. My-" said Yumi.

"Hold it Yumi! Before you start your turn, I'm activating Plant Guardian's effect! All Plant Monsters that were destroyed this turn are brought back to the field at the end of the turn!" shouted Taiko.

"Wait! What?!" shouted Yumi.

"I use his effect to bring back Plant Soldier!" shouted Taiko.

Plant Soldier grew back onto the field.

 _ **(Plant Soldier, ATK 2000 to 2300, DEF 1800 to 2100)**_

"Next, Plant Soldier's effect activates! When's he's brought back from the graveyard by an effect, he gains 300 ATK for each Plant Monster on the field. Since there's 3, he gains 900 ATK!" shouted Taiko

 _ **(Plant Soldier, ATK 2300 to 3200)**_

"Whoa! He's pretty strong now." said Yumi.

"You didn't really thought I would fall for the effect of Aroma Plants Fly Trap did ya?" asked Taiko.

"What?! You knew it's effect?!" shouted Yumi.

"Of course. I'm a Plant user too. I have a copy of it myself." said Taiko.

"This isn't good. She might have cards that Yumi uses as well. She also seem well more adapted to Plant Monsters than Yumi. This puts Yumi at a disadvantage." said Rito.

"Yeah. That was a pretty sweet combo she did there." said Yuza.

"Yuza! This isn't the time to admire your opponents moves. This is bad for us!" yelled Rito.

"Yeah, but it was still a pretty awesome move." said Yuza.

"Sigh. What are we gonna do with you Yuza?" asked Rito.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" shouted Yuza.

"Nothing." replied Rito.

"Yumi." thought Yuki.

 _ **Turn 3: Yumi (1 cards in hand, 5700 Life Points)**_

"Alright. I draw!" shouted Yumi, as she draws a card from her deck.

Yumi looked at the card she drew.

"Yes! This'll help." thought Yumi.

Yumi then checked her field and nodded right after that.

"I activate the Spell Card, Fragrance Storm! This card allows me to destroy one Plant Monster on my field in order to draw one card from my deck! I destroy Aroma Plants Fly Trap to draw a card!" shouted Yumi.

Aroma Plants Fly Trap was destroyed and it's energy was sent to Yumi's deck as her next card glowed a green color.

"Here goes! Draw!" shouted Yumi, as she draws a card from her deck.

Yumi looked at her the card she drew.

"Yes! Due to Fragrance Storm's other effect, if my draw was a Plant Monster, I can reveal it and draw one more card! I drew another Lonefire Blossom! So I can draw one more card!" shouted Yumi, as she drew another card.

"It's good that she has more cards to work with but, Yumi just threw away one of her best monsters and her Monster Zone is empty." said Yuki.

"Nah. I think Yumi already has a plan for that." said Rito.

"I now activate the Trap Card, Plant's Regrowth! This card allows me to bring back one Plant Monster that was destroyed this turn! So my Aroma Plants Fly Trap is back!" shouted Yumi.

Aroma Plants Fly Trap came out of the ground and grew back onto the field.

 _ **(Aroma Plants Fly Trap, ATK 2000 to 2300, DEF 1000 to 1300)**_

"Ah! She brought it back!" exclaimed Yuki.

"See. Told ya she had something to take care of that." said Rito.

"Next, I summon Lonefire Blossom!" shouted Yuki.

Lonefire Blossom appeared on the field.

"Now I use it's effect to tribute Lonefire to Special Summon from my deck, Aroma Plants Needle Plant!" shouted Yumi.

Suddenly, a huge Plant grew from the ground. It's roots were showing and it's entire body had nothing but huge, sharp green needle looking leaves.

 _ **(Aroma Plants Needle Plant, LVL 6, 2400 ATK, 2000 DEF, Type: Plant/Effect, Attribute: Earth)**_

 _ **(Aroma Plants Fly Trap, ATK 2300 to 2000, DEF 1300 to 1000)**_

"Sweet! Yumi should be safe now!" shouted Yuza.

"What do you mean?" asked Yuki.

"When Aroma Plants Needle Plant is on the field, Plant Monsters that Yumi controls are unaffected by the opponents card effects. With that, Yumi won't have to worry about her monsters being affected from Taiko's effects. Pretty smart move." Replied Rito.

"Oh. Wait, then doesn't that mean Yumi's Plants won't get the ATK boost from Taiko's Flower Garden since she controls the field spell?" asked Yuki.

"Yeah but I don't think that matters to Yumi because knowing her, she should have a plan." replied Rito.

"I'm not done just yet! I play my Trap Card, Plant's Colossal Growth! When I have two Plant Monsters that are LVL 5 or higher, as long as I have this Trap on my field, Plant Monsters I control that were on the field when this card was activated have their ATK doubled!" shouted Yumi.

A large green energy appeared around Yumi's Plant Monsters.

 _ **(Aroma Plants Fly Trap, ATK 2000 to 4000)**_

 _ **(Aroma Plants Needle Plant, ATK 2400 to 4800 )**_

"I now use my last facedown card, Plant's Breakthrough. Now my Plant Monsters can do piercing damage as long as this Trap Card is on the field!" shouted Yumi.

"Sweet! Yumi Plants are even stronger now!" shouted Yuza.

"This setup should be tough for even Taiko to take down!" shouted Rito.

"Get her Yumi!" shouted Yuki.

"Now, it's time to battle! Aroma Plants Fly Trap attacks Plant Guardian!" shouted Yumi.

Aroma Plants Fly Trap started to attack Plant Guardian.

"Now I activate one of Aroma Plants Fly Trap's effects. By banishing Lonefire Blossom from my graveyard, I can have Fly Trap gain it's ATK!" shouted Yumi.

 _ **(Aroma Plants Fly Trap, ATK 4000 to 4500)**_

Aroma Plants Fly Trap three heads opened it's mouths and bit off Plant Guardian's head, both it's arms, and legs, which destroyed Plant Guardian.

"Aroma Plants Fly Trap does piercing damage due to Plant's Breakthrough. Not only that, the damage is doubled due to Aroma Plants Fly Trap's effect!

 _ **Taiko's Life Points: 8000 to 4000**_

"With this I activate Plant Guardian's effect! When he's destroyed by battle, I can select one Plant Monster on the field and regain Life Points equal to that Plant's original ATK!" Taiko shouted.

Plant Guardian shield landed on Aroma Plants Needle Plant and was sucking up it's energy and went into Taiko.

 _ **Taiko's Life Points: 4000 to 6400**_

"I still haven't finished my attacks though. Go Aroma Plants Needle Plant, attack her Plant Soldier!" shouted Yumi.

Aroma Plants Needle Plant rushed toward Taiko's Plant Soldier breaking parts of the ground and started spinning like a top and it's sharp needles hit and destroyed Plant Soldier.

 _ **Taiko's Life Points: 6400 to 4800**_

"Alright! Yumi's now in the lead on Life Points!" shouted Yuza.

"With that, I end my turn. Aroma Plants Fly Trap ATK also returns to normal." said Yumi.

 _ **(Aroma Plants Fly Trap: ATK 4500 to 4000)**_

 _ **Turn 4: Taiko (1 card in hand, 4800 Life Points)**_

"My turn again. Draw!" shouted Taiko, as she draws a card from her deck.

"I'm surprised your still keeping that calm attitude. I would be worried if I were you. Your Life Points are lower than mine and I have two strong monsters that'll be tough to get over." said Yumi.

"Hmph. Foolish girl. It doesn't matter what my Life Points are or what strong monsters you have. What matters is the strategies used to topple them! I activate the Spell Card, Plant Fusion!" shouted Taiko.

"Plant Fusion?!" shouted Yumi.

"Don't tell me she's gonna." said Yuza.

"I'm pretty sure she is." said Rito.

"Yumi!" thought Yuki.

"This card allows me to send Fusion Materials I control to the graveyard, in order to summon a Plant Type Fusion Monster." said Taiko.

"Wait. You don't have any monsters on your field though. So you can't perform the Fusion Summon." said Yumi.

"That's why it's other effect activates. When I have no other Monsters on my field, I can banish Fusion Materials in my graveyard instead." said Taiko.

"What?!" shouted Taiko.

"I banish Plant Guardian and Soldier from my graveyard to Fusion Summon! Grow to the field, Plant General!" shouted Taiko.

A large green plant with a human like body grew onto the field. It had a large leaf sword in his left hand and a large leaf shield in his right hand. He also had a huge Plant Armor with gold markings on it.

 _ **(Plant General, 3000 ATK, 2500 DEF, Type: Plant/Fusion/Effect, Attribute: Earth)**_

"Of course Plant General will also get the Field Spell boost from Plant Garden." said Taiko.

 _ **(Plant General, ATK 3000 to 3300, DEF 2500 to 2800)**_

"I admit, it's strong. Not strong enough to beat my doubled up powered Plant Monsters though." said Yumi.

"Not for long." said Taiko, grinning

"Huh." said Yumi.

"I activate the Spell Card, Mystical Space Typhoon!" shouted Taiko.

"What?!" shouted Taiko.

"No! That let's her destroy a Spell or Trap on the field!" shouted Rito.

"I'll use it on your Trap Card, Plant's Colossal Growth!" shouted Taiko.

A huge blue typhoon appeared and it destroyed Yumi's Trap Card.

"Your Plant Monster's ATK will now decrease." said Taiko.

 ** _(_** ** _Aroma Plants Fly Trap, ATK 4000 to 2000)_**

 ** _(Aroma Plants Needle Plant, ATK 4800 to 2400)_**

"This isn't good. Now Taiko can easily take down Yumi's Plants." said Rito.

"Go Plant General! Attack her Aroma Plants Needle Plant!" shouted Taiko.

Plant General rushed at Aroma Plants Needle Plant and slashed through it with it's huge leaf sword.

 _ **Yumi's**_ ** _Life Points: 5700 to 4800_**

"Dang it!" thought Yumi.

"Your Plants are now affected by my card effects again." said Taiko

 _ **(Aroma Plants Fly Trap, 2000 to 2300)**_

"Wait. Why would she-" said Yumi.

"I'm not done yet Yumi! I activate Plant General's effect! When he destroys a Plant Monster by battle, he gets to attack again, and he can use this effect anytime he wants!" shouted Taiko.

"Wait! What?!" shouted Yumi.

"Go! Attack Aroma Plants Fly Trap next!" shouted Taiko.

Plant General then dashed to attack Aroma Plants Fly Trap.

"Plant General's other effect activates! When it attacks a monster whose ATK is different from it's original ATK, Plant General gains ATK equal to the difference between that monster's current and original ATK and his ATK gain is permanent! That means Plant General will gain 300 ATK!" shouted Taiko.

 _ **(Plant General, ATK 3300 to 3600)**_

"No! This isn't good. Wait! I activate Aroma Plants Fly Trap's effect! I banish Aroma Plants Needle Plant in order to raise Fly Trap's ATK!" shouted Yumi.

"Aw right! That should be enough to defeat Plant General!" shouted Yuza.

"Sorry Needle Plant." thought Yumi, as she banish Aroma Plants Needle Plant from her graveyard.

 _ **(Aroma Plants Fly Trap, ATK 2300 to 4700)**_

Plant General was about to slash Aroma Plants Fly Trap, but the two of the three heads of the Fly Trap caught both General's arms with it's mouth and the final head bit through Plant General's stomach and ripped it apart, destroying Plant General.

"Here comes the double damage too!" shouted Yumi.

 _ **Taiko's Life Points: 4800 to 2600**_

"Ha! How'd you like that?! Sorry Taiko, but I'm winning this!" shouted Yumi.

"Hmph. I activate Plant General's effect! When Plant General is destroyed, I can bring back the Fusion Materials used to summon him from the graveyard!" shouted Taiko.

"Ha! Did you forget?! You banished the Fusion Materials to summon Plant General in the first place!" shouted Yumi.

"That's where your wrong." said Taiko.

"Huh?" said Yumi.

"The other effect of Plant Fusion now activates! Since the Fusion Monster summoned through Plant Fusion was destroyed, the monsters that were banished to summon that Plant Monster through Plant Fusion returns to the graveyard. Which means both Plant Guardian and Soldier are not only coming back to the graveyard, but to the field!" shouted Taiko.

Plant General who was splint into two pieces dropped two seeds into the ground and out emerged Plant Guardian in DEF Position and Plant Soldier in ATK Position.

"Also, Plant Soldier's effect now activates! Since he's brought back, he gains 300 ATK for every Plant Type Monster on the field! Plant Garden also gives it and Plant Guardian an ATK and DEF boost as well" shouted Taiko.

 _ **(Plant Soldier, ATK 2000 to 2300 to 3200, DEF 1800 to 2100)**_

 _ **(Plant Guardian, ATK 1900 to 2200, DEF 2200 to 2500)**_

"With this, I end my turn, and so ends Aroma Plants Fly Trap's effect as well." said Taiko.

 _ **(Aroma Plants Fly Trap, ATK 4700 to 2300)**_

"Even if she brought those two back, Yumi still has the upper hand. If this keeps up, we can get another win!" shouted Yuza.

"Don't get excited yet. The duel's not over." said Rito.

 _ **Turn 5: Yumi (3 cards in hand, 4800 Life Points)**_

"I draw!" shouted Yumi, as she drew a card from her deck.

Yumi looked at the card she drew.

"Alright! This duel is over Taiko!" shouted Yumi.

"Hmm?" said Taiko.

"I activate the Spell Card, Double Plant! I target a Plant Monster on my field and that Plant Monster is destroyed at the end of the turn, but in exchange, that Plant Monster's ATK doubles!" shouted Yumi.

Aroma Plants Fly Trap suddenly splint into a copy of itself.

 _ **(Aroma Plants Fly Trap, ATK 2300 to 4600)**_

"Now, Aroma Plants Fly Trap, attack Taiko's Plant Guardian!" shouted Yumi.

Both the original and the copy of Aroma Plants Fly Trap attack Taiko's Plant Guardian simultaneously.

"Alright! If this attack connects, Taiko will take 2100 points of damage since it does piercing damge thanks to Plant's Breakthrough!" shouted Yuki.

"The damage will also be doubled due to Aroma Plants Fly Trap, making it a total of 4200 point of damage! Yumi wins!" shouted Yuza.

The Aroma Plants Fly Traps was about to bite with both of it's three heads and then suddenly, Plant Soldier came in and blocked the attack!

"W-What?! What happened?!" shouted Yumi.

"Hmph. You shouldn't let your guard down. I activated the Trap Card, Plant Absorption!" shouted Taiko.

"That was the card Taiko had facedown since her first turn!" yelled Rito.

"This card has three effects. The first one, I can change the attack target of my opponent's monster to another Plant Monster on my field. The second effect, a Plant Monster that is being attacked gains ATK equal to the ATK of the monster attacking it until the end of the damage step. Finally, the last effect. By paying half of my Life Points, I can activate both of the effects at the same time!" shouted Taiko.

"What?!" shouted Yumi.

 _ **Taiko's Life Points: 2600 to 1300**_

"I used my Trap on Plant Soldier, so not only is he a new attack target, he's also taking your monster's ATK." said Taiko.

 _ **(Plant Soldier, ATK 3200 to 7800)**_

"No." said Yumi.

"There's more Yumi. Plant Absorption has one more hidden effect." said Taiko.

"Huh?" said Yumi.

"If I have a Plant Monster on my field, I can make one other Plant Monster I have ATK 0 and transfer the ATK that was lost to another Plant Monster on my field until the end of the damage step! I take away Plant Guardian's ATK in order to give them to Plant Soldier!" shouted Taiko.

A large green energy was sapped out of Plant Guardian and went into Plant Soldier.

 _ **(Plant Guardian, ATK 2200 to 0)**_

 _ **(Plant Soldier, ATK 7800 to 10,000)**_

"N-No way." said Yumi, shocked as she dropped the cards that were in her hand.

"10...10,000 ATK?!" shouted Yuki.

"Now, Plant Soldier, destroy her Aroma Plants Fly Trap and end this duel!" shouted Taiko.

Plant Soldier swinged it's sword and slashed all of both the original and copy of the Aroma Plants Fly Trap's heads and slashed it's roots to finish it off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Yumi, getting blown back from the impact and slammed to the ground.

"No! Yumi!" shouted Yuza, Rito, and Yuki.

"He he." laughed Taiko.

 _ **Yumi's Life Points: 4800 to 0**_

 ** _Winner: Taiko_**

* * *

 _ **Question of the Day**_

* * *

Who did YOU think was the better Plant User and who do YOU think deserved to win?

* * *

 _ **Final Comments**_

* * *

Once again, sorry for a long update to this, but I bet you guys are tired of hearing of that. This is a fanfiction that makes me really think a lot about each play and some of them hurts my brain, so I need to take a bit of a break, especially from this one! Phew! Either way, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and are excited for the next one!


	9. Chapter 9 - The Star Creatures

Author's Note - Yo guys! First off, I'd like to apologize for my absence AGAIN! (Seriously, people probably think I'm dead right now.) I'm back for more Yu-Gi-Oh! Dueling Revelations! Hopefully you all have been enjoying the Fanfiction so far. Also, I'd like to tell guys that I heavily edited Chapter 8 because there were SO MANY MISTAKES in that Chapter that I'd like to apologize for. Hopefully I fixed every mistake I made in that chapter. Anyway, let's get on to Chapter 9! Enjoy and make sure to Review after reading the chapter!

Last time, after Yuki's victory against Chase, Yumi decided to go up next to win the next duel for her team! She was up against the leader (or co-leader since the actually leader hasn't appeared yet) Taiko Omizaki who was using a Plant Deck just like Yumi. Yumi fought hard but unfortunately, Taiko's strategies were too strong for her and she lost. Now the score is 1-1 for both teams. Who will win the next duel? Read and find out!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: The Star Creatures**_

* * *

Yumi slammed to the ground after taking the impact from Taiko's last attack, wiping out the rest of her life points. Taiko turned off her Duel Disk, put it away, and walked away without saying a word.

"Yes! Taiko won!" shouted Chase.

"That was amazing Taiko! You won us a point!" yelled the brown haired girl.

"Yeah! She stood no chance against your moves! Now we're one step closer to taking this place as ours!" yelled Chase.

"It's not over yet. We still need two more points to win." said Taiko.

"Yeah. You're right. However, Maiko is pretty strong and once our leader gets here, it's over!" yelled Chase.

"Where is he anyway? He's way too late. You talk to him a lot Taiko. You know what's up with him?" asked Maiko.

"He contacted me in the morning. All he said was that he was going to be late and then he hung up. I didn't even get a chance to talk." replied Taiko.

"Really? Why's he being so vague about it?" asked Maiko.

"Whatever. I'm sure he'll make it. You better be prepared Maiko. You're up next." said Chase.

"Right! I'll make sure to get us another win! Wish me luck!" yelled Maiko, with a smile before running to the field.

"Go get em Maiko!" shouted Chase.

Taiko put her thumb to her bottom lip.

"Where is he though. If he doesn't get here before Maiko's duel ends, I'm going to have to duel again in his place since I won the last duel. However, I think I rather prefer he didn't show up. That girl before. What's her name, Yuki? I swear I've seen that deck before. If I want to find out, I'm gonna have to find out in a duel." thought Taiko.

Yumi was still laying on the ground and her cards that was her hand were still on the ground as well.

"No way. I-I lost." whisper Yumi, starting to tear up.

"Yumi!" shouted a familiar voice.

Yumi heard Yuki's voice and quickly got up and shake her head before she started crying. Yuki, Yuza, and Rito ran up to Yumi.

"Hey! Are you ok?" asked Yuza.

"I'm fine." said Yumi.

Yumi picked up her cards that were on the ground and put them in her deck.

"I'm sorry. I lost us a point." said Yumi.

"Don't worry about it." said Rito.

"Yeah. You did your best." said Yuki, trying to encourage Yumi.

"Yeah. I didn't expect her to use Plant monsters. She was really tough with em and even use your plants to her advantage." said Yuza.

"Yea- wait. You guys didn't expect it?" asked Yuki.

"Uh. Yeah." replied Yuza.

"Is there a problem Yuki?" asked Yumi.

"It's just, you guys dueled them before right? Shouldn't you guys already know what deck they were using?" asked Yuki.

"Yeah. You make a good point, but they were using different decks back then." replied Rito.

"Yeah. We were surprised when we saw Chase using a different deck and was even more surprised when Taiko was using a different deck as well." said Yumi.

"They must have been just testing some decks on us. Makes me so mad." said Yuza.

"Really? What deck were they using before?" asked Yuki.

"They were using...they were." said Yuza.

Yuza suddenly stopped and scratched his head.

"Hey. What decks were they using before?" asked Yuza.

"Sigh. Yuza you have a terrible memory. They were using...wait. What were they using?" asked Rito.

"Ha! Now who's the one with the terrible memory?!" replied Yuza.

"Now that you mention it, I don't remember either." said Yumi, putting her index finger on her chin.

"What? All of you seriously don't remember? Are you sure you guys actually dueled them before?" asked Yuki.

"Yeah. I'm positive! We did!" shouted Yuza.

"Why can't we remember what deck they were using though?" asked Yumi.

"This can't be a coincidence. It was only 3 days ago." said Rito.

"Well that doesn't matter! Who cares what deck they were using! All that matters is that we gotta win this thing or we lose our spot!" yelled Yuza.

"Yeah. He's right. Let's focus on this for now." said Yumi.

"Hmm. Alright. If you say so." said Rito.

"Yumi just lost her duel. So I'm going to have to duel to get us that last point. Rito is next. All we need is for me and Rito to win our duels and we win the entire Team Duel!" yelled Yuza.

"Alright. So get out there Rito and win us a duel!" shouted Yumi, slapping Rito on the back.

"Ow! Alright! Alright! Wish me luck." said Rito, as he walks to the field.

"Still it's strange. How could they not remember what deck these guys played?" thought Yuki.

Rito and Maiko walked to the field.

"So you're my opponent. Get ready to lose your team another point because just like my sister, I'm gonna beat you!" shouted Maiko, pointing her finger at Rito.

"Well...wait! Sister?!" shouted Rito.

"She and Taiko are related?!" shouted Yuza.

"Well if you look at them, they do kind of look alike." said Yumi.

"Yep! I'm Maiko Omizaki! Taiko's younger sister!" yelled Maiko.

Maiko put her fist on her head and stuck out her tongue in a cutesy way.

"Sigh. Does it even matter?" said Taiko, facepalming.

"Well whatever. What matters is you're wrong because I'm the one who's going to beat you! I'll make up for my friend that your sister beat!" shouted Rito.

"Oh yeah! Then bring it on!" shouted Maiko.

"Oh it's brung!" shouted Rito.

Rito took out his blue duel disk and put it on his arm which he then activates and the blue blade comes out of his duel disk. Maiko took out a brown duel disk and placed it on her arm. She activates it and a brown blade comes out of the duel disk. Both of them then draws five cards from their decks.

"Let's Duel!" shouted both Rito and Maiko.

* * *

 _ **Duel Starts**_

* * *

"I'll take the first move!" shouted Maiko

 _ **Turn 1: Maiko (5 cards in hand, 8000 Life Points)**_

"I play a monster facedown in DEF Position and end my turn!" shouted Maiko.

A facedown monster appeared in front of Maiko.

"That's it?" asked Yuza.

"She didn't even play any Spell or Trap cards facedown either." said Yumi.

"Hmm. Is this just a trick to lower my guard? Or maybe she got a bad hand and that's all she can do." thought Rito.

"Hello! It's your turn! Make your move!" shouted Maiko.

 _ **Turn 2: Rito (5 cards in hand, 8000 Life Points)**_

"Alright. I draw!" shouted Rito, as he draws a card from his deck.

Rito looks at the card he drew and then looks at his hand.

"With this, I'll do more than just set a monster. If this is a bait, might as take it to find out what happens." thought Rito.

"Hurry up and make your move! I don't got all day!" shouted Maiko.

"Alright. Quit rushing me. I summon Blue Star Dragon!" shouted Rito.

Blue Star Dragon appeared on the field spreading it's wings.

 _ **(Blue Star Dragon, LVL 4, 1500 ATK , 1000 DEF, Type: Dragon/Tuner/Effect, Attribute: Water)**_

"Blue Star Dragon's effect now activates. When he's summoned, I can add one Star Dragon monster from my deck to my hand. I add Black Star Dragon!" shouted Rito.

Rito's deck sticks out a card and Rito took that card. His duel disk then shuffled his deck.

"Next I activate the Spell Card, Star Dragon Partner! I target one Star monster on my field and then I can special summon a Star Dragon from my hand who's LVL is equal to or less than the Star Monster that was targeted. I target Blue Star Dragon and special summon Black Star Dragon" shouted Rito.

Black Star Dragon appeared on the field who also spread it's wings.

 _ **(Black Star Dragon, LVL 3, 1300 ATK, 1000 DEF, Type: Dragon/Effect, Attribute: Dark)**_

"Nice! Now Rito has everything he needs for a Synchro Summon!" shouted Yuza.

"Synchro Summon?" asked Yuki.

"Like Fusion and XYZ, Synchro Summon is a type of summoning that summons Synchro monsters from the Extra Deck. In order to do a Synchro Summon, you have to have one or more Tuner monsters and one or more non Tuner monsters face up on the field and the monsters that you're using for a Synchro Summon LVLs has to add up to equal the LVL of the Synchro Monster being summoned. Most Synchro Summons only requires one Tuner Monster, but there are certain Synchro Monsters that need more than one Tuner to be summoned." explained Yumi.

"I tune the LVL 4 tuner monster Blue Star Dragon with LVL 3 Black Star Dragon!" shouted Rito.

Blue Star Dragon turned into 3 big green rings of light and Black Star Dragon went into the rings and turned into balls of light and then a huge beam of light went through the rings

"I Synchro Summon! Appear, Shining Breaker Star Dragon!" shouted Rito.

Shining Breaker Star Dragon came out from the beam of light. Shining Breaker Star Dragon's body was yellow and had a bright light coming out from it making it look very, well shiny. It also had black claws and yellow wings with Yellow shiny scales on them. He also had shiny blue eyes.

 _ **(Shining Breaker Star Dragon, LVL 7, 3000 ATK, 2000 DEF, Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect, Attribute: Light)**_

"3000 ATK! Whoa!" shouted Maiko.

"Next, I activate Black Star Dragon's effect from the graveyard! I banish Black Star Dragon so I can special summon a LVL 4 or lower Star Dragon Monster from my deck or graveyard! I bring back, Blue Star Dragon!" shouted Rito.

Blue Star Dragon resurrected back onto the field, spreading it's wings again!

"Blue Star Dragon's effect once again activates! I add a Star Dragon from my deck to my hand. I add Damaging Star Dragon!" shouted Rito.

Rito's deck once again sticks out a card that Rito took out and added to his hand. His duel disk shuffled his deck again.

"Now onto the Battle Phase! Shining Breaker Star Dragon attacks your facedown Monster!" shouted Rito.

Shining Breaker Star Dragon spread it's yellow shining wings and flew to the air above the facedown monster.

"If Shining Breaker Star Dragon attacks a DEF Position Monster, you take damage equal to the difference between Shining Breaker Star Dragon's ATK and the DEF of the DEF Position Monster! Go Shining Defense Breaker!" shouted Rito.

Shining Breaker Star Dragon rushed down to Maiko's DEF Position Monster and put both of it's claws together and destroyed Maiko's facedown monster!

"Ahhhhhhh!" shouted Maiko.

 _ **Maiko's Life Points: 8000 to 6500**_

"Now Shining Breaker Star Dragon's other effect activates! If it destroys a DEF Position monster, you take damage equal to that Monster's DEF!" shouted Rito.

Shining Breaker Star Dragon opened it's mouth and blasted a shining yellow beam that hit Maiko.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Maiko.

 _ **Maiko's Life Points: 6500 to 5000**_

"I'm not done. I activate the effect of Damaging Star Dragon's effect from my hand. If a player takes damage, I can special summon Damaging Star Dragon to my field and it's ATK and DEF become the same has the damage that player took!" shouted Rito.

Damaging Star Dragon appeared on the field and spread it's tiny red wings. It's upper body was red while it's lower body was a yellowish color with scars on them. It had green eyes and it also had red scales on it's wings.

 _ **(Damaging Star Dragon, LVL 3, ? ATK, ? DEF, Type: Dragon/Effect, Attribute: Fire)**_

 _ **(Damaging Star Dragon, ATK ? to 1500, DEF ? to 1500)**_

"Awesome! Now Rito has two more monsters to attack her directly!" shouted Yumi.

"If both Damaging and Blue Star Dragon's attacks connect, Maiko will be down to 2000 Life Points! Putting Rito in the lead on Life Points!" shouted Yuza.

"He he." laughed Maiko, stumbling a bit from Shining Breaker Star Dragon's

"Huh?" said Rito.

"That was a great move honestly, but you fell for my trap." said Maiko, sticking her tongue out in a cutesy way again.

"What are you talking about?!" shouted Rito.

"I'll show you! I activate Star Keeper's effect!" shouted Maiko.

"Wait! Star?!" shouted Rito.

"That's right. You're not the only one who uses monsters from the Star archtype!" shouted Maiko.

"Star archtype?" asked Yuki.

"It's an archtype said to come from outer space. It is said that many years ago, there were once people known as Star Guardians. Those people worshipped the Star Gods, who are said to be deep in outer space. Those people believed that the Star Gods were the ones who started the Big Bang Theory which is how our universe came into existence. These Star Guardians were said to have worshipped to the stars to try to communicate with the Star Gods. One night, back in medieval times, a meteor crash landed in a town. The meteor didn't cause much damage but inside the meteor were 2 small living creatures known as Star Creatures. One of those creatures was a dragon and the other was a Star Creature who couldn't be identified, so they called it a Star Beast. It is said that the Star Beast had the ability to shape shift into multiple different animals while the Star Dragon can create or become any element that it wants, changing it's skin color as well. Everyone was scared of the Star Beast and Dragon but one knight suddenly took them into his care and protected them. He even gave up his job as a Knight just to care for them. In legend, that knight was known as a Star Keeper because he took care of the Star Creatures. People said that the Star Keeper was secretly a Star Guardian and when the Star Guardian's heard of this, they believed that the Star Dragon and Star Beast were gifts from the Star Gods. Many years later, the Star Keeper went into the woods with the Star Creatures, and he was never seen again. However, on the same night that the Star Keeper and the Star Creatures disappeared, people reported seeing two bright creatures in the sky and people say that they saw a figure on one of em. People assumed it was the Star Keeper and the Star Guardians believed that he was called to space from the Star Gods for an unknown purpose." explained Yumi.

"Whoa. Is all of that true?" asked Yuki.

"I don't think so. It's really only a myth which I'm not surprised. It is hard to believe all of what I mentioned actually happened." replied Yumi, with a wry smile.

"You sure know a lot things Yumi." said Yuki.

"Yeah. Yumi is pretty good at storing information in her head. Sigh, that's probably why she gets such good grades." said Yuza.

"It works when you pay attention. Unlike you who sleeps in class." said Yumi.

"Yeah yeah." said Yuza.

"He he." chuckled Yuki.

"When Star Keeper is destroyed, I can add one Light Monster from my deck to my hand! I add Star Beast Ant!" shouted Maiko.

Maiko's deck sticks out a card and she took it and added that card to her hand. Her duel disk then shuffled her deck.

"That's not all of Star Keeper's effect. If the monster I added was a Star Monster, I can take one Star Spell or Trap from my deck and set it on the field. I take the Trap Card, Star Reborn and set it on my field!" shouted Maiko.

Maiko's deck once again sticks out a card and she took the card. After Maiko revealed that it was indeed the Trap Card, Star Reborn, she set it on her field and her duel disk shuffled her deck.

"That's cool and all, but I still have my attacks. Blue Star Dragon, attack her directly!" shouted Rito.

Blue Star Dragon opened it's mouth was about to blast a beam of water at Maiko.

"I don't think so. I activate the Trap Card, Star Reborn!" shouted Maiko.

"Wait what?!" shouted Yumi.

"Impossible! Trap Cards can't be activated the turn they are set!" shouted Rito.

"While that's true, Star Reborn is a special Trap Card which can be activated the turn it was set if it's the only Trap Card on the field!" shouted Maiko, sticking her tongue out in a cutesy way again.

"What?!" shouted Rito.

"I've never heard of a Trap Card like that!" shouted Yuki.

"Yeah but there are a few that can do that." said Yuza.

"Star Reborn allows me to Special Summon a Light Attribute Monster from my graveyard! I Special Summon, Star Keeper!" shouted Maiko.

Star Keeper appeared on the field. Star Keeper had a bright Yellow Armor below his neck. He was white and had long yellow hair and had yellow eyes. He also had a yellow spear in his right hand.

 ** _(Star Keeper, LVL 4, 1500 ATK, 1500 DEF, Type: Warrior/Tuner/Effect, Attribute: Light)_**

"Dang it!" thought Rito.

"Star Reborn's effect doesn't end there! If the monster summoned through Star Reborn was a Star Monster, I can destroy one card on the field. I choose Shining Breaker Star Dragon. Get that strong guy out of here!" shouted Maiko.

Star Keeper had a beam of light come out from his chest and it hit Shining Breaker Star Dragon, destroying it.

"No!" shouted Rito.

"She took down Rito's monster!" shouted Yuza.

"This isn't good." said Yumi.

"After that, I can Special Summon a Star Monster from my hand. Appear, Star Beast Ant in DEF Position!" shouted Maiko.

Star Beast Ant appeared on the field. It was a big bright yellow ant with long yellow antennas and a big sharp yellow mouth.

 _ **(Star Beast Ant, LVL 4, 1000 ATK, 1500 DEF, Type: Incest/Effect, Attribute: Light)**_

"So what now? You still gonna attack?" asked Maiko.

"Grr. I'll stop my attack." said Rito.

Blue Star Dragon closed it's mouth to stop it's attack.

"Now, I tune my LVL 4 Tuner monster Blue Star Dragon with LVL 3 Damaging Star Dragon!" shouted Rito

Blue Star Dragon once again became 3 big greens rings with Damaging Star Dragon going through them and becoming balls of light. Then, a big bright beam came right after.

"I Synchro Summon! Defend me, Defender Star Dragon!" shouted Rito

Defender Star Dragon appeared on the field in DEF Position. It's body was black and both it's wings were shaped like shields that it put them to together to make one big shield. It's wings also had black scales and he had black claws. He also had black eyes.

 _ **(Defender Star Dragon, LVL 7, 1000 ATK, 3000 DEF, Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect, Attribute: Earth)**_

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn." said Rito.

Two facedown cards appeared behind Rito's monsters.

"This isn't good. Rito just lost one of his best monsters so easily." said Yumi.

"Don't worry. I know Rito can do this. He'll find a way to comeback! I know it!" yelled Yuza.

"Hopefully." thought Yuki.

"Get ready. This duel of the Star Creatures has only just begun." said Maiko, winking.

* * *

 _ **Question of the Day**_

* * *

What did you think about the Star archtype and it's origin. How would you change the story of the Star archtype?

* * *

 _ **Final Comment**_

* * *

Once again, sorry for my absence (seriously, I should stop going on hiatus. I feel like the Hunter x Hunter author.) knowing me tho, it'll probably happen again. I think I'm really proud of how this chapter turned out. I had to do a lot of thinking for the origin of the Star archtype so tell what you guys think! See ya in the next one!


	10. Chapter 10 - Battle of the Star Creature

Author's Note - Yo! Hopefully you enjoyed the last chapter! I don't really have must to say so, let's get into it! Please Review the chapter after reading. Would love to hear you guy's thoughts. :)

Last time, It was now Rito's turn to duel. He was dueling Maiko, who was revealed to be Taiko's younger sister. The duel seems to be going into Rito's favor, but then Maiko also revealed that she was using the same archtype that Rito was using, which was the Star archtype, an archtype inspired by the "The Star Creatures Myth". Maiko used a different variant known as the Star Beast and was able stop Rito from dealing more damage to her and destroyed one of his strongest monsters. Now the true battle begins. Which Star duelist will win? Read and find out!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10: Battle of the Star Creatures**_

* * *

Rito has just ended his turn and it was now Maiko's turn. Rito had Defender Star Dragon on his field in DEF Position with two Spell or Trap Cards facedown while Maiko had only Star Keeper and Star Beast Ant.

 _ **Turn 3: Maiko (4 cards in hand, 5000 Life Points)**_

"My turn! I draw!" shouted Maiko, as she draws a card from her deck.

Maiko looked at the card she drew and smiled.

"I activate Star Beast Ant's effect! Once per turn, I can special summon one Star Beast from my hand. However, I can't Normal Summon for the rest of this turn! I summon, Star Beast Baby Tiger!" shouted Maiko.

A small bright yellow baby tiger appeared on the field. It had black eyes and had black stripes on it's body. It stood on four legs and had small claws. It also had a small bright yellow tail with black stripes.

 _ **(Star Beast Baby Tiger, LVL 1, 100 ATK, 100 DEF, Type: Beast/Effect, Attribute: Light)**_

"He he. Ain't he cute? Now it's time for my ace! I tune my LVL 4 Tuner Monster Star Keeper, with my LVL 4 Star Beast Ant, and my LVL 1 Star Beast Baby Tiger!" shouted Maiko.

"She's using 3 monsters for this one?!" shouted Yuki.

"This monster must be pretty big." said Yumi.

Star Keeper turned into 3 big green rings and both Star Beast Ant and Baby Tiger went in the rings and both turned into balls of light with a big beam of light going through the rings right after.

"I Synchro Summon! Come my Star Beast Dragon!" shouted Maiko.

Out of the beam came Star Beast Dragon. It was bright and yellow and had a very long body. It's had large bright and yellow wings with yellow scales on them. It also had a thin white mustache near it's nose and had bright yellow horns on it's head. Finally, it had bright golden eyes that flashed before it roared to make it's appearance.

 _ **(Star Beast Dragon, LVL 9, 3500 ATK, 3000 DEF, Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect, Attribute: Light)**_

"She can even use a Star Beast that is a dragon?!" shouted Yuza.

"Well, it is said that the Star Beast could shape shift into different animals. So, of course it would be able to turn into a dragon." said Yumi.

"So, she can use her Star monsters for Synchro Summons too. We really do use the same archtype. However, I already knew that there would be another Star user. He told me that." thought Rito.

* * *

 _ **10 Years Ago**_

* * *

Rito started remembering his past. The setting of his memory was a backyard of a wooden house which looked like a dojo. You could see that the entrance back into the house from the backyard was through a sliding door which also looked like a door that a dojo would have. You could see two people sitting on the grass of the backyard. One of them was a white old man with a big white beard. He only had white hair on both sides of his head and had no hair on top of his head. He had brown eyes. He wore a blue yukata with pictures of flowers on them. He also had a gold wedding ring on his right ring finger. Finally, he wore wooden sandals on both of his feet. The other person was a young white boy with black messy hair and had brown eyes. He also wore a yukata that was black and unlike the old man, wore regular black leather sandals. The old man reached for something in his yukata and it was a deck. He handed it to the young boy.

"What is this Grandfather?" asked the young boy.

"That my boy, is the Star Dragon Deck. Tell me, have you heard of Duel Monsters?" asked the young boy's grandfather.

"Yeah. It's really popular. I play it with my friends...I'm not very good though." replied the young boy.

"Hmm. Well, maybe you have potential to be a great duelist." said the young boy's grandfather.

"What do you mean?" asked the young boy.

"My boy, that deck I gave you is a special deck. It is a deck full life. The duelists doesn't choose the deck, the deck chooses it, and the deck has chosen you my boy." replied the young boy's grandfather.

"What? Grandfather, that sounds very unrealistic." said the young boy.

"I know it's hard to believe, but I am telling the truth. That deck has chosen you boy. In fact, that deck is one of it's kind." said the young boy's grandfather.

"One of it's kind? Now that you mention it, I've never seen this deck in stores." said the young boy.

"My boy, I would like you to keep that deck and use it as your own. Learn the deck and one day, you may become the greatest Star Duelist." said the young boy's grandfather.

"Star Duelist?" asked the young boy.

"Yes. A duelist who uses the Star archtype. There are only two types of the Star archtype. The Star Dragon and the Star Beast. The Star Beast of course also has it's own deck and it chooses it's user as well. However, only one Star user can wield the power of the Star God." replied the young boy's grandfather.

"Star God?" asked the young boy.

"Yes. The god of the Star archtype and the strongest. One day, you may be able to wield it, but to do that, you must best the other Star Duelist to prove your worth." replied the young boy's grandfather.

"Who's the other Star Duelist?" asked the young boy.

"That my boy, I have no knowledge of who it is. However, one day, you may meet them and compete for the Star God." said the young boy's grandfather.

The young boy's grandfather reach out and patted the boy on the head.

"Rito, you may be the chosen one and the best Star Duelist." said the young boy's grandfather.

* * *

 _ **Back to the Present**_

* * *

"That grandfather, I promise you that I will and to do that, I must beat Maiko at all cost!" thought Rito.

"Star Keeper's effect activates! when he's used as Synchro Material for a Star Monster, that Star Monster gains 1500 ATK!" shouted Maiko.

 _ **(Star Beast Dragon, ATK 3500 to 5000)**_

"5000 ATK!" thought Rito.

"That's not good." said Yumi.

"Not only that, I also activate Star Beast Baby Tiger's effect! If it's sent to the graveyard, I can Special Summon Star Beast Tiger from my deck or hand! Come on out!" shouted Maiko.

Star Beast Tiger appeared on the field. It was a bigger version of Star Beast Baby Tiger but with a long tail and claws.

 _ **(Star Beast Tiger, LVL 5, 2200 ATK, 2000 DEF, Type: Beast/Effect, Attribute: Light)**_

"Now it's time for battle! I attack your Defender Star Dragon with Star Beast Dragon!" shouted Maiko.

Star Beast Dragon opened it's mouth and blasted a big beam of light out at Defender Star Dragon.

"I activate Defender Star Dragon's effect! Once per turn, when it's being attacked by a monster while it's in DEF Position, that monsters ATK becomes 0 until the end of the Damage Step!" shouted Rito.

"Nice! Maiko will take damage and since Star Beast Tiger doesn't have enough ATK, she can't destroy it!" shouted Yuza.

"Oh, that's a nice effect. Too bad it won't matter. I activate Star Beast Dragon's effect! Once per turn, when it attacks a monster, all monsters on my opponent's field are destroyed, and you take 1000 points of damage for each one destroyed!" shouted Maiko.

"What?!" shouted Rito.

Star Beast Dragon's beam suddenly got bigger to destroy Rito's Defender Star Dragon.

"Luckily, I have Defender's other effect! Once per turn, I can discard a Star Dragon from my hand to prevent the destruction of a Star monster from battle or card effects! so I-" said Rito.

"Not working either. I activate Star Beast Tiger's effect! Once per turn, if a Star Beast monster is attacking or is attacked, I can target one card on the field and negate it's effects! So I negate Defender Star Dragon's effects!" shouted Maiko.

Star Beast Tiger revealed a gold gem on it's forehead and shot a beam at Defender Star Dragon, negating it's effects.

"Oh no!" shouted Rito.

"Now, on with my Dragon's effect!" shouted Maiko.

Defender Star Dragon was hit with the beam of light that Star Beast Dragon shot out and Defender Star Dragon was destroyed.

"No! Ah!" yelled Rito.

 _ **Rito's Life Points : 8000 to 7000**_

"Now, Star Beast Tiger, attack him directly!" shouted Maiko, winking.

Star Beast Tiger rushed at Rito and was about to slash him with it's big claws.

"Ah. I activate the Trap Card, Star's Emergency Tuning! If I have no monsters on my field, I can Synchro Summon a Star Monster by banishing monsters from my graveyard! I banish Blue Star Dragon and Damaging Star Dragon!" shouted Rito.

Blue Star Dragon and Damaging Star Dragon appeared on the field and Blue Star Dragon once again became 3 big green rings that Damaging Star Dragon with into to and become balls of light followed by a big beam of light going through the rings.

"I Synchro Summon! Help me win this, Silver Star Dragon!" shouted Rito.

Silver Star Dragon came out of the beam of light and landed on the field to protect Rito.

 _ **(Silver Star Dragon, LVL 7, 2500 ATK, 2000 DEF, Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect, Attribute: Light)**_

"Alright! Rito summoned his ace!" shouted Yuza.

"Now he has something to protect his Life Points!" shouted Yuki.

"Dang. I'll stop my attack." said Maiko.

Star Beast Tiger pulled back to Maiko's field.

"Well, I guess that's pay back for me stopping your other attacks from earlier. I set 3 cards facedown and end my turn!" shouted Maiko.

3 facedown cards appeared behind Maiko's monsters.

"At least he still has the Life Point lead." said Yuza.

"Yeah, but Maiko seems pretty tough. Plus Rito has to be cautious of her 3 facedown cards. Hopefully Rito has a plan for it." said Yumi.

 _ **Turn 4: Rito (2 cards in hand, 7000 Life Points)**_

"I draw!" shouted Rito, as he draws a card from his deck.

Rito looks at his hand and the card he drew. Then, he looked at the field.

"Man. Maiko's tough. However, I didn't expect that 2nd Star user to be easy either, but so far, she had a counter to most of my plays. I gotta think. She has a 5000 ATK monster on her field right now. That won't be easy to get through. Sure I can easily destroy Star Beast Tiger, but then there's those facedown cards. I got to play wisely here." thought Rito.

"Rito's taking a while to do his next move." said Yuki.

"Who could blame him? It's hard figure out a way to get through a field like Maiko's." said Yuza.

"Alright. I activate Star's Emergency Tuning's effect! By banishing this Trap Card, I can bring back the Tuner Monster used to Synchro Summon the Star Synchro Monster that was summoned through Star's Emergency Tuning! I bring back Blue Star Dragon!" shouted Rito.

Blue Star Dragon appeared on the field, once again spreading it's wings.

 _ **(Blue Star Dragon, LVL 4, 1500 ATK, 1000 DEF, Type: Dragon/Tuner/Effect, Attribute: Water)**_

"Blue Star Dragon's effect activates, allowing me to add a Star Dragon from my deck to my hand! I add, Lightning Star Dragon!" shouted Rito.

Rito's deck sticks out a card that Rito takes and adds to his hand. His duel disk then shuffles his deck.

"Next, I activate Silver Star Dragon's effect! Once per turn, I can negate the effects of all other effect monsters on the field until the end of the turn!" shouted Rito.

Silver Star Dragon emitted a wave that affected both of Maiko's monsters and Blue Star Dragon.

"For every monster who had their effects negated by this effect, Silver Star Dragon gains 300 ATK! Since 3 monsters have had their effects negated, Silver Star gains 900 ATK!" shouted Rito.

 _ **(Silver Star Dragon, 2500 to 3400)**_

"Now I summon, Lightning Star Dragon!" shouted Rito.

A yellow dragon with lightning on it's body appeared on the field and spread it's wings. It's wings had yellow scales and it had blue eyes.

 _ **(Lightning Star Dragon, LVL 3, 1300 ATK, 1200 DEF, Type: Dragon/Effect, Attribute: Light)**_

"Now, my LVL 4 Tuner monster, Blue Star Dragon tunes LVL 3 Lightning Star Dragon!" shouted Rito.

Blue Star Dragon once again turned into 3 big green rings that Lightning Star Dragon went into and that was followed by a beam of light.

"I Synchro Summon! Appear and smite your enemies, Thunder Star Dragon!" shouted Rito.

The beam of light hit the ground along with thunder and out came a yellow dragon with electricity around it's body. It had black claws and had two yellow horns on it's head. It had a white bulky chest like Silver Star Dragon and also had sharp yellow wings with yellow scales. Finally, it had green eyes.

 _ **(Thunder Star Dragon, LVL 7, 2800 ATK, 2500 DEF, Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect, Attribute: Light)**_

"I activate Lightning Star Dragon's effect! When it's used as Synchro Material for a Star Dragon monster, I can destroy 1 card on your field. Of course I'm choosing, Star Beast Dragon!" shouted Rito

Lightning rain down and was about to strike Star Beast Dragon.

"Yes! That's goodbye for that 5000 ATK dragon!" yelled Yuza.

"I won't let that happen so easily! I activate the Continous Trap Card, Star Beast Shield! I equip this to one Star Beast on my field and as long as this card remains on the field, that Star Beast can't be destroyed by card effects! I'm of course choosing Star Beast Dragon!" shouted Maiko.

Star Beast Dragon was covered with a yellow shield that protected it from the lightning.

"Dang. That doesn't mean I'm done though! I activate Thunder Star Dragon's effect! Once per turn, I can destroy cards on the field up to the number of Star Dragons on my field, including Thunder Star Dragon himself! I have two Star Dragons, so I can destroy 2 cards on the field! I choose your other two facedown cards!" shouted Rito.

Thunder Star Dragon roared and two strikes of lightning shot down from the sky, destroying Maiko's Mirror Force and another Trap Card called Star's Relight.

"Also, for every card destroyed by this effect, Thunder Star Dragon gains 300 ATK. Two cards were destroyed, so he gains 600 ATK." shouted Rito.

 _ **(Thunder Star Dragon, ATK 2800 to 3400)**_

"Now, onto the Battle Phase! Silver Star Dragon, attacks!" shouted Rito.

"Hmph. Go ahead and destroy Star Beast Tiger. I still have Star Beast Dragon to destroy your monsters next turn anyways." said Maiko.

"Who says I was attacking Star Beast Tiger? Silver Star Dragon's attack target is, Star Beast Dragon!" shouted Rito.

"Wait what?!" shouted Maiko

"Is Rito insane?! Silver Star Dragon doesn't have enough ATK to take on Star Beast Dragon!" shouted Yumi.

"Yeah! What's he doin- unless!" yelled Yuza.

Silver Star Dragon opened it's mouth and shot out a breath of silver flames at Star Beast Dragon. Star Beast Dragon then opened it's mouth and shot out it's beam of light, which clashed with Silver Star Dragon's silver flame

"This guy must be crazy! Why would he attack a monster who's ATK points is way higher than his own?!" shouted Chase.

"Don't underestimate him Chase. Look at his face." said Taiko.

"Huh?!" shouted Chase.

Everyone looked at Rito and saw that he was smiling.

"What the? Hey! What are you smiling for?!" shouted Maiko.

"Oh nothing. I'm just about to watch my ace monster beat yours! I activate the Trap Card, Star Dragon's Power Absorption!" shouted Rito.

"Yes! It is that card!" shouted Yuza

"When a Star Dragon attacks or is attacked, that Star Dragon gains ATK equal to the monster that it's battling ATK until the end of the Battle Phase!" shouted Rito.

"WHAT?!" shouted Maiko, with her eyes opened wide.

"Star Beast Dragon has 5000 ATK! So Silver Star Dragon's ATK is..." said Rito.

 _ **(Silver Star Dragon, ATK 3400 to 8400)**_

"8400 ATK?!" shouted Maiko.

"Alright! I remember when Rito used that on me once. Totally wiped the floor with me!" shouted Yuza.

"Now he can take out Maiko's Star Beast Dragon!" shouted Yumi.

"I must win this duel. At all cost! Go! Silver Star Dragon!" shouted Rito.

Silver Star Dragon's silver flame suddenly became bigger and had more power to it, so much that it overpowered Star Beast Dragon's beam of light, pushing it back, and successfully hitting Star Beast Dragon, destroying it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Maiko, being blown back from the impact and landing on the ground.

 _ **Maiko's Life Points: 5000 to 1600**_

"Alright!" shouted Yuza, Yumi, and Yuki.

"Whoa! He actually beat Maiko's ace monster just like that!" shouted Chase.

"The damage is not done yet Maiko. I still have Thunder Star Dragon. Go Thunder Star Dragon! Attack Maiko's Star Beast Tiger!" shouted Rito.

Thunder Star Dragon opened it's mouth and blast electricity from it's mouth, hitting Star Beast Tiger and destroying.

 _ **Maiko's Life Points: 1600 to 400**_

"Sweet! Rito managed to clear her entire field and now has the upper hand!" shouted Yuza.

"Get her Rito!" shouted Yumi.

"You can do it!" shouted Yuki.

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn. Now, Star Dragon's Power Absorption and both Thunder Star Dragon and Silver Star Dragon's effects ends."

Two facedown cards appeared behind Rito's monsters and their ATK returns to normal.

 _ **(Silver Star Dragon, 8400 to 3400 to 2500)**_

 _ **(Thunder Star Dragon, 3400 to 2800)**_

"Yes. I'm one step closer to victory and proving myself to be the better Star Duelist. I should have this in the bag. The cards I just set are both support cards. One for both Thunder Star Dragon and Silver Star Dragon. Silver Star's End makes it so when Silver Star Dragon battles, it destroys the monster that it's battling and deals the opponent damage equal to either it's ATK or DEF, whichever ones higher. The 2nd Trap, Thunder Star's Clash will activate when Thunder Star Dragon battles and that allows me to destroy cards on the field up to the number of Star Dragons that I have on my field and it also allows me to draw 1 card for each cards destroyed by this effect. These will help out with my victory. Grandfather, I might be able to beat her and become the strongest Star Duelist." thought Rito.

"He he he." someone laughed.

Everyone heard the laughing and saw that it was Maiko that was laughing.

"Huh?" said Rito.

"Wow. You're actually pretty strong. No wonder you're a Star duelist like me. Ha ha." laughed Maiko, with a smile on her face.

"Uh. Thanks I guess?" said Rito.

"However, this duel is over." said Maiko.

"...What?" asked Rito, with his eyes widen.

"I activate the Trap Card, Star's Relight!" shouted Maiko.

Star's Relight appeared on the field.

"That's the Trap that was destroyed by Thunder Star Dragon." thought Rito.

"Thanks for sending this to the graveyard for me, because I can only activate this card while it's in the graveyard. I can banish it during the End Phase to Special Summon a Light Monster that was sent to the graveyard this turn. I'm bringing back, Star Beast Dragon!" shouted Maiko.

A flash of light appeared on the field and when that light vanished, Star Beast Dragon was now back on the field.

"Oh no." said Rito.

"There's more. When Star's Relight brings back a Star monster, all cards on the field other than the Star monster is destroyed, and you take 1000 points of damage for each one destroyed." said Maiko, winking again.

"W-W-WHAT?!" shouted Rito.

4 balls of light appeared near Star Beast Dragon. Star Beast Dragon roared like it was giving the signal to fire and the balls of light shot Rito's monsters and his two facedown cards, destroying them.

"N-No." said Rito, with a pale look on his face.

"4 cards were destroyed. So you take 4000 points of damage!" shouted Maiko.

The balls of light came together and shot a giant beam at Rito, knocking him off his feet.

 _ **Rito's Life Points: 7000 to 3000**_

"Rito!" shouted both Yumi and Yuza.

"No." thought Yuki, as she put her hands to her mouth.

"Also, for every card destroyed by this effect, the summoned Star monster gains 500 ATK for each one. 4 cards were destroyed, so Star Beast Dragon gains 2000 ATK!" shouted Maiko.

 _ **(Star Beast Dragon, 3500 to 4500)**_

"Grandfather." thought Rito, as he was getting up.

 _ **Turn 5: Maiko (0 cards in hand, 400 Life Points)**_

"I draw! Now Star Beast Dragon! Attack him directly!"shouted Maiko.

Star Beast Dragon opened it's mouth and blasted a beam of light at Rito to deliver the finishing blow. As Rito was getting up, he looked at the beam coming toward him.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't...win." thought Rito.

Rito was hit with the beam of light and knocked off his feet again and hit the ground right on his back.

 _ **Rito's Life Points: 3000 to 0**_

 _ **Winner: Maiko**_

* * *

 ** _End of Duel_**

* * *

Rito was now down on the ground and Maiko turned off her duel disk and put it away.

"Good duel! That was fun!" yelled Maiko, with a huge smile on her face.

"Alright Maiko! Ya did it!" shouted Chase.

"Hmm. Another win for us." said Taiko, with a smile on her face.

"Yeah! One more and we win the entire Team Duel!" shouted Chase, putting his fist up in the air.

Maiko turned around and wave at them with both arms up. Meanwhile, Rito was getting back up, but was on his knees.

"Rito!" shouted Yuza, running toward Rito along with Yuki and Yumi.

Rito then suddenly punch the ground as hard as he can.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't win. I-I couldn't...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Rito.

Everyone including the other team heard Rito's screaming and Maiko turned back around with a sad look on her face.

"Rito. It's ok man. I can still get us a win and-" said Yuza, putting his hand on Rito's shoulder.

Rito pushed Yuza's hand away with his shoulder.

"This wasn't even about the Team Duel anymore for me! It's...It's!" shouted Rito.

Rito suddenly got all quiet.

"Rito." said Yuza.

Yumi and Yuki were looking at Rito with sad looks on their faces.

"Wasn't even about the Team Duel anymore? Was there another reason Rito was dueling back there?" thought Yuki.

"Aw what? Ya gonna cry?" asked a familiar voice.

Everyone looked at where the voice was coming from and saw Chase, Maiko, and Taiko coming up to them.

"I don't blame ya. You did just lose horribly. You can cry if you want. Ha ha." laughed Chase.

"Stop it Chase! You shouldn't even be talking! You lost yourself!" yelled Maiko.

"Ok ok. Geez, what's gotten into you all of a sudden?" asked Chase.

"Enough." commanded Taiko.

Rito got up with a dark look on his face and walked back to his team with his cards in his hand. Yuza then walked forward.

"So I'm up next." said Yuza.

Yuza took out his duel disk, placed it on his arm, and put his deck in his duel disk.

"Yes. You're right. However, our leader still hasn't arrived. So we'll just move on to the winner's round." said Taiko.

"Winner's round?" asked Yuki.

"It's a round placed in just in case neither team won when all of their duelists have went up." explained Yumi.

"Yes. The people who won their duel duels each other to try to get their team the required points to win. The people from each team who won their duel first goes first. Which means, it's you vs me, Yuki." said Taiko, with a serious look on her face.

Yuki suddenly jumped at the sight of Taiko and the way she just said her sentence.

"There won't be a need for that. His opponent has arrived." said a voice.

Someone came forward and everyone looked at the person. Taiko suddenly had an angry look on her face.

"I-It's you!" shouted Yuza.

* * *

 _ **Question of the Day**_

* * *

I know this is basically recycling the question from Chapter 8, but I'll just ask it again.

Who did YOU think was the better Star Duelist and Who did YOU think deserved to win? Also, who do you think came up at the end of the Chapter?

* * *

 _ **Final Comment**_

* * *

Welp, that's chapter 10 done! 10 chapters! (Took me long enough) Also, I forgot to mention this in the Author's Note, so I'll just mention it here and mention it in the next Author's Note. For those of you who don't know, Link Summoning and Monsters has finally been release, which has drastically changed how the game is played with special summons. I WILL NOT use Link Monsters in this Fanfiction since it already started without it and I don't feel like putting them in at the last second. Which means the new rules that came with Link Summons WILL NOT be in this Fanfiction! Maybe if I ever finish this one and decide to make another one, I'll include Link Summoning with the new rules. (That depends if I ever stop going on freaking hiatus though!) Anyways, see ya'll in the next one!


	11. Chapter 11 - The Ultimate Monster

Author's Note - Yo! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 10! Now before we get started, I got to tell you guys something. In case you didn't read the "Final Comment" in the last chapter, I mention something about the new Link Summoning mechanic and how it would affect this Fanfiction. Well, it won't, because I WILL NOT be adding Link Summoning or the new rules that came with it in this Fanfiction since it already started without it and I don't really feel like adding them in at the last second. I'll probably add it in if I ever decide to do a 2nd Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction, but that depends if I ever finish this one first. With that out of the way, enjoy the chapter and make sure to review the chapter after reading it!

Last time, Rito was dueling Maiko to get his team another point. However, Rito had a different reason to win his duel, which he thought was more important than saving the spot that him, Yuza, and Yumi shared and that was a promise to his grandfather to become the best Star Duelist, but to do that, he has to beat Maiko, who is the only other Star Duelist, in a duel. Unfortunately, Rito wasn't able to defeat Maiko and her Star Beasts. He lost his team a point, and Rito broke as a result. Now, it was up to Yuza to win his next duel and get his team the point for it to be tied and at a good time, because Yuza's opponent has finally arrived. It is now 1-2. Will Yuza be able to defeat his opponent and win his team a point, or will he lose and Taiko's team wins the Team Duel? Read and find out!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11: The Ultimate Monster**_

* * *

Yuza's opponent has finally arrived and that person seems to be someone Yuza knows.

"Wait! What you doing here?!" shotued Yuki.

"You don't get it yet? It's obvious. I'm the leader." said the voice.

"Hmph. It's good that you're finally here... Ruki." said Taiko.

"Ha ha. Glad to be here." said Ruki.

"We're here too." said two voices.

From behind Ruki were Ruki's friends who was there when Ruki stole Yuki's deck. Howver, they were both now wearing purple hats on their heads.

"Ha ha! Good that you're here boss!" yelled Chase.

"Yeah. I even got here just in time to see the end of Maiko's duel. Nice work Maiko." said Ruki.

"He He. Thanks boss!" yelled Maiko, with a smile on her face.

"Hey. You two know this guy?" asked Yumi.

"Yeah. He stole Yuki's deck on her first day of school. I got it back from him though in a duel." replied Yuza.

"Really? That's awful!" yelled Yumi.

Taiko's eyes opened wide and turned to face Yuza and his friends.

"Wait. You said you got her deck back in a duel, with Ruki?" asked Taiko.

"Yeah." replied Yuza.

"What?! T-Then that means!" shouted Chase.

"Boss has lost to you before?!" shouted Maiko.

Everyone looked at Ruki.

"Hmph. Yeah. I lost to him two days ago." said Ruki.

"N-No way." said Maiko.

"Impossible! I refuse to believe that you actually lost!" shouted Chase.

"Believe it. These guys can vouch for me." said Ruki, looking at his two friends.

"Yeah." said Ruki's friend on the left.

"We were there to see it all. He beat Ruki." said Ruki's friend on the right.

"No way. T-T-Then that means, we're guaranteed to lose a point?!" shouted Chase.

"No, we're not. I was gonna beat him. He just got lucky at the last second. I've also improved my deck since last time, that is guaranteed to beat you!" shouted Ruki, pointing at Yuza.

"We'll see about that." said Yuza, putting his arm with the duel disk on up.

"Hmph. Taiko, what's the score right now?" asked Ruki.

"We have 2 points and they only have 1." replied Taiko.

"Oh. Interesting. Which means if I win, we win the Team Duel. Ha ha." said Ruki.

"You won't win. I won't allow it!" shouted Yuza.

"Oh really. Why don't we get started then!" shouted Ruki.

Ruki took out his black duel disk, put it on his arm, and activated it, revealing the black blade. Everyone gave them space right after Ruki put his deck in his duel disk and his duel disk shuffled it and Yuza's did the same thing. However, Yuki noticed that Rito wasn't moving and was looking at the ground.

"Rito!" shouted Yuki.

"Huh?" said Rito.

"Yuza and Ruki are about to start their duel. You gotta give them space." said Yuki.

"O-Oh. Right. Sorry." said Rito.

Rito walks to where Yumi is.

"Rito. You were definitely thinking about something else during your duel. I can feel it." thought Yuki.

Yuki then ran to Yumi and the depressed Rito. Yuza and Ruki then drew 5 cards from their decks.

"Let's Duel!" shouted both Ruki and Yuza.

* * *

 _ **Duel Starts**_

* * *

"If you don't mind, I'll take the first move." said Ruki.

"Go right ahead." said Yuza.

 _ **Turn 1: Ruki (5 cards in hand, 8000 Life Points)**_

"With Pleasure! I summon Little D!" shouted Ruki.

Little D appeared on the field.

 _ **(Little D, LVL 3, 1100 ATK, 700 DEF, Type: Dinosaur, Attribute: Earth)**_

"I set one card facedown and end my turn!" shouted Ruki.

A facedown card appeared behind Little D.

"Hmph. I see you've haven't thrown away your Dinosaur D's combo. I've gotten past it before though Ruki, and I can do it again!" shouted Yuza.

"Just hurry up and make your move!" shouted Ruki.

 _ **Turn 2: Yuza (5 cards in hand, 8000 Life Points)**_

"Alright. I draw!" shouted Yuza, as he draws a card from his deck

Yuza looked at the card he drew and then looked at his hand.

"I have to win this duel. I don't want to lose this place. If we do, then we lose the memories we held most dear here! I don't want to lose those!" thought Yuza.

"I really hope Yuza wins this. Or it's over." said Yumi.

"Yeah." said Yuki.

Yuki looked at Rito who still had a dark look on his face and was looking at the ground.

"He's not even watching the duel. What the heck is up with you Rito? Isn't this important to you too?!" thought Yuki.

"I play the Spell Card, HERO Draw! I discard 1 HERO from my hand, to draw two cards! I discard Elemental HERO Bubbleman and draw two cards!" shouted Yuza, as he draws two more cards from his deck.

Yuza looked at the cards he drew and smiled as he saw that he drew the Spell Cards, Polymerization and Mask Change.

"Perfect. I activate the spell Card, Polymerization! I fuse Elemental HERO Avian and Burstinatrix!" shouted Yuza.

Elemental HERO Avian and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix appeared on the field and fused together.

"I Fusion Summon! Appear one of the mightiest HEROES, Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!" shouted Yuza.

Elemental HERO Flame Wingman landed on thhe field and crossed it's arms.

 _ **(Elemental HERO Flame Wingman, LVL 6, 2100 ATK, 1200 DEF, Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect, Attribute: Wind)**_

"He. The Flame Wingman. I remember him from last time." said Ruki.

"Oh yeah. Do you also remember that he destroyed your Little D last time?! Well, time for a bit of deja vu! Go Flame Wingman! Attack Little D!" shouted Yuza.

Elemental HERO Flame Wingman shot a fire ball at Little D and destroyed it.

"Ah!" yelled Ruki.

 _ **Ruki's Life Points: 8000 to 7000**_

"Hope you didn't forget his effect either! When he destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard, you take damage equal to that monster's ATK!" shouted Yuza.

Elemental HERO Flame Wingman jumped in front Ruki, pointed his dragon headed hand at him, and shot a wave of flames at Ruki, dealing him damage.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" shouted Ruki.

 _ **Ruki's Life Points: 7000 to 5900**_

"Oh no! The boss is getting wrecked!" shouted Chase.

"Ah. It's not over yet. I activate the Trap Card, Dinosaur's Growth! If a Dinosaur on my field is destroyed, I can Special Summon a Dinosaur whose LVL is higher than the Dinosaur destroyed from my hand or Deck! From my hand, I summon, Souleating Oviraptor!" shouted Ruki.

Little D reappeared on the field and glowed and it's body shape transformed. He was turned into a gray dinosaur with flame signs on it's body. Parts of it's body was also red like it's head, hands, a bit of his tail, and a bit of his legs. The top of it's head was shaped like a tiny volcano and it had a hole where light blue flames came out and there were light blue flames on the top part of it's body. Finally, it had glowing eyes, which were the same color as the light blue flames.

 _ **(Souleating Oviraptor, LVL 4, 1800 ATK, 500 DEF, Type: Dinosaur/Effect, Attribute: Dark)**_

"Souleating Oviraptor's effect now activates! When he's summon I can either add a Dinosaur from my deck to my hand or send a dinosaur from my deck to the graveyard! I choose to add one to my hand and this one is a special one!" shouted Ruki.

A card sticked out of Ruki's deck and Ruki took it and added it to his hand. His duel disk then shuffled his deck.

"Alright, but my battle phase isn't done yet Ruki! I activate the Quick Play Spell Mask Change on the Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!" shouted Yuza.

"That will let Yuza summon a Masked HERO who's the same attribute as Flame Wingman and I think I have a feeling of who's coming!" yelled Yumi.

A mask appeared on Elemental HERO Flame Wingman and Elemental HERO Flame Wingman glowed a green light.

"Elemental HERO Flame Wingman! Transform into the Masked HERO Divine Wind!" shouted Yuza.

Elemental HERO Flame Wingman transformed into Masked HERO Divine Wind.

 _ **(Masked HERO Divine Wind, LVL 8, 2700 ATK, 1900 DEF, Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect, Attribute: Wind)**_

"Now go Divine Wind! Take out his Souleating Oviraptor!" shouted Yuza.

Masked HERO Divine Wind shot a gust of wind from it's palm, which hit Souleating Oviraptor and destroyed it.

"Argh!" grunted Ruki.

 _ **Ruki's Life Points: 5900 to 5000**_

"Masked HERO Divine Wind effect now activates! When it destroys a monster by battle, and sends it to the graveyard, I get to draw one card!" shouted Yuza, as he draws another card from his deck.

"Alright. This is looking like a good start for Yuza." said Yumi.

"Yeah. Hopefully he can keep this up." said Yuki.

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn." said Yuza.

Two cards were set behind Masked HERO Divine Wind.

"I'm guessing the Dinosaur that Ruki added was Medium D. He already has Little D in his graveyard, so he can already summon it once his turn starts. He might also power up Medium D right after to exceed Divine Wind's ATK. Not mention that it can negate Divine Wind's battle protection effect when it attacks it. However, this time I have a plan for that. My first facedown is Masked HERO's Protection, which will protect Masked HERO monsters from being destroyed by battle until the end of the turn and if that gets stopped, I have Hero Signal, which will trigger when on monster on my field is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard and that allows me to Special Summon a LVL 4 or lower Elemental HERO from my hand or deck. That way, my field won't be empty even when he destroys Divine Wind. Good thing I was able to get a taste of Ruki's deck before. Now, I have the right strategies to counter them." thought Yuza.

 _ **Turn 3: Ruki (3 cards in hand, 5000 Life Points)**_

"I draw!" shouted Ruki.

Ruki then suddenly smiled.

"Hey kid. I bet the monster you thought I added to my hand with Souleating Oviraptor's effect was the Medium D didn't you?" asked Ruki.

Yuza's eyes widened.

"By the look on your face, I'm guessing that I was right. Well, I'm about to tell ya you're wrong, because Big D is no longer the focus of my deck anymore. I picked up a brand new monster that is even better than Big D and you helped me summon it!" shouted Ruki.

"He has a monster more stronger than Big D?! What could it be?" thought Yuza.

"Now, without further ado, let me introduce, my new monster! I banish Little D and the Souleating Oviraptor!" shouted Ruki.

Little D and Souleating Oviraptor appeared on the field.

"This monster requires the banishment of two dinosaurs from my graveyard! Now, Little D, Souleating Oviraptor, sacrifice yourselves to summon your new king!" shouted Ruki.

Two black holes appeared. One below Litte D, and one below Souleating Oviraptor, which they both were sucked into. Then, the two holes merged, and a green hand came out and touch the ground and another shortly after that. Finally, something big was coming out of the hole.

"Whoa." said Yuki.

"What the heck is that?" asked Yumi.

"Hmm?" said Rito.

Even Rito, who was depressed and hasn't spoken since the duel started, saw the shadow of Ruki's monster and looked up. Even Ruki's team was surprised by Ruki's monster.

"Now, appear and show everyone why you're the ultimate! Arise, Ultimate Conductor Tyranno!" shouted Ruki.

A roar came from the new Dinosaur Ruki just summoned. A very loud one.

"Holy. Just what the heck am I about to face?" thought Yuza.

* * *

 _ **Question of the Day**_

* * *

Who do you think will win this duel?

Pretty simple I know, but I'm running out of questions.

* * *

 _ **Final Comment**_

* * *

Well, that's 3 straight days of chapters. I think I'm finally starting to get back in the groove. I might make the next chapter today because this one was shorter than the previous two and I still have a lot of time in the day but, we'll see. Anyways, see ya in the next one!


	12. Chapter 12 - The Might of UCT

Author's Note - Yo! Time for another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Dueling Revelations! Hopefully you guys are enjoying the Fanfiction so far! Well, time to start!

Last time, Yuza's opponent appeared to be Ruki, who is also revealed to be the leader who Taiko was talking about. Ruki and Yuza then proceed to their duel and it seems to be going into Yuza's favor, since he already knows Ruki's strategies. However, Ruki said his deck now has a new focus other than his Dinosaur D's combo and said that he has acquired a new monster that is even more powerful than Big D and has just revealed it as Ultimate Conductor Tyranno! What power could this new monster have, and how will Yuza deal with it? Read and find out!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12: The Might of Ultimate Conductor Tyranno**_

* * *

Ruki currently had his new monster, Ultimate Conductor Tyranno on his field and Yuza had Masked HERO Divine Wind plus two facedown cards on his field. The appearance of Ruki's new monster left everyone in shock.

"Ha ha. This is my new monster kid! Like it?!" shouted Ruki.

Ruki's new monster had green hands with sharp yellow claws and it's giant feet was of the same. It had black armor looking material around it's on it's skin, but some parts of it's skin were not covered with the black armored looking material and you could see that it's skin was green and red. There were yellow spikes on it's knees, tail, head, face, and both of it's elbows. It had a very long tail with the yellow spikes as mentioned before on top of it. The top of it's tail was black, while the bottom of it's tail was green. At the tip of it's tail, there was a yellow ring with spikes around it attached to it's tail. It had strange orbs with light purple energy in it, mostly on the black armor looking material and you could see that there were lines with the same color on parts of it's body. Finally, it had tiny white eyes and the back of it's head resembled long, black spiky hair. Ultimate Conductor Tyranno continued to roar loudly.

 _ **(Ultimate Conductor Tyranno, LVL 10, 3500 ATK, 3200 DEF, Type: Dinosaur/Effect, Attribute: Light)**_

"It has 3500 ATK?!" shouted Yuki.

"A monster like that seriously has that easy of a summoning condition?!" shouted Yumi.

"Whoa! Where in the heck did boss get that?!" shouted Chase.

"I-It looks really powerful." said Maiko.

"What in the world is that?!" thought Taiko.

"Whoa. That was unexpected. However, no matter how strong it is, Masked HERO Divine Wind prevents itself from being destroyed by battle, so I'll just take the battle damage!" shouted Yuza.

"Oh please! That effect is useless when it faces Ultimate Conductor Tyranno's power! I activate Ultimate Conductor Tyranno's effect! The cost is destroying one monster in my hand!" shouted Ruki.

Ruki held up a monster and light purple energy surrounded the card and destroyed it.

"Now, Ultimate Conductor Tyranno, show his monster why you're the ultimate monster!" shouted Ruki.

Ultimate Conductor Tyranno roared very loudly at Masked HERO Divine Wind.

"Whoa!" shouted Chase, as he, Maiko, and Taiko covered their ears.

"I-It's so loud!" shouted Yumi, as she, Yuki, and Rito covered their ears.

"What the heck is it going to do!" shouted Yuki.

"Ah! Wait what?!" shouted Yuza, surprised.

Masked HERO Divine Wind went on it's knees and it suddenly transformed into a facedown DEF Position monster.

"Masked HERO Divine Wind!" shouted Yuza.

"Ha ha! All fears the terror of Ultimate Conductor Tyranno! Once per turn, during either player's Main Phase, I destroy one monster in my hand or on my field, and all monsters on my opponent's field is switched to facedown DEF Position! shouted Ruki.

"Whoa! That's a powerful effect!" yelled Yumi.

"Argh. Even so, Masked HERO Divine Wind doesn't need to be face up for his battle protection effect to work! So what you just did was useless!" shouted Yuza.

"Like I said before, that effect is useless against Ultimate Conductor Tyranno! I would show you why, but I have a different strategy to work out! See, the monster that I destroyed in my hand due to Ultimate Conductor Tyranno's effect was the Babycerasaurus, and when this monster is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the graveyard, I can Special Summon one LVL 4 or below Dinosaur from my deck! The monster I'll be choosing will be, another Souleating Oviraptor!" shouted Ruki.

A dinosaur egg appeared on the field and it started hatching and out of it was the Souleating Oviraptor.

 _ **(Souleating Oviraptor, LVL 4, 1800 ATK, 500 DEF, Type: Dinosaur/Effect, Attribute: Dark)**_

"Souleating Oviraptor's effect once again activates! When it's Normal or Special Summoned, I can add one Dinosaur from my deck to my hand or send one to the graveyard! I choose to add once again, and the monster that I'm adding is another special monster!" shouted Ruki.

Ruki's deck sticked out a card which Ruki took and added it to his hand. His duel disk then shuffled his deck.

"Now, I summon a Babycerasaurus from my hand!" shouted Ruki.

A tiny white egg appeared on the field and the top suddenly popped off and two tiny green legs snapped two holes on the bottom of the egg to fit and a tiny green tail snapped the back bottom part of the egg to fit through. After that, a green baby dinosaur came out of the egg. It's bottom mouth, stomach, bottom of the feets, and bottom tail was white. It had a tiny grey horn on top of his nose and two grey horns on it's head. Finally, it had a big blue eyes.

 _ **(Babycerasaurus, LVL 2, 500 ATK, 500 DEF, Type: Dinosaur/Effect, Attribute: Earth)**_

"Now, I'll activate Souleating Oviraptor's other effect! I destroy one other dinosaur on my field and after that, I can Special Summon a dinosaur from my graveyard! I choose to destroy, Babycerasaurus!" shouted Ruki.

Souleating Oviraptor shot a blue flame from it's red volcano looking head and it hit Babycerasaurus and destroyed it.

"What's he gonna choose? There's no other Dinosaur's in his graveyard?" thought Yuza.

"I choose to bring back, Babycerasaurus!" shouted Ruki.

The blue flames disappeared and the same Babycerasaurus who was just destroyed re appeared on the field.

"What? Why would he destroy his own monster just to bring it back? Unless, he's not after a resurrection!" thought Yuza.

"Now, Babycerasaurus effect activates!" shouted Ruki.

"I knew it!" thought Yuza.

"Since it was originally destroyed, I can still use it's effect! I now summon a LVL 4 or lower Dinosaur from my deck, and I'll choose, the Miscellaneousaurus!" shouted Ruki.

Another egg appeared and when it hatched, it revealed the Msicellaneousaurus. Miscellaneousaurus head was red while the bottom of it's mouth and onward was green. It's body was a dinosaur skeleton and it had two arms, very tiny green arms at the center, and big, long yellowish arms with thin, long spikes on it and it also had tiny sharp nails, same with it's green feet. It had blue rock looking objects floating near it's back and also had big red horns on it's head. Finally, it had red glowing eyes and had a long purple tail with the end of it's tails was shaped like an oval.

 _ **(Miscellaneousaurus, LVL 4, 1800 ATK, 1000 DEF, Type: Dinosaur/Effect, Attribute: Fire)**_

"Now, it's time for my new combo to start. I destroy 3 dinosaurs on my field, being my Babycerasaurus, Miscellanousaurus, and Souleating Oviraptor and Special Summon another one of my new, and most powerful dinosaurs!" shouted Ruki.

Babycerasaurus, Miscellanousaurus, and Souleating Oviraptor were destroyed, and then suddenly, the ground started to crack open two other green hands appeared and another large dinosaur came out of it.

"Oh come on!" thought Yuza.

"What's coming out this time!" shouted Yumi.

The new dinosaur made a large roar.

"Introducing, Mega Conductor Tyranno!" shouted Ruki.

Mega Conductor Tyranno was the same size as Ultimate Conductor Tyranno. Their faces looked similar. Mega Conductor had a very long and huge tail as well, except this time, with purple electrical spikes and even the ring at the tip of it's tail had the purple electrical energy. It's entire body was covered with the black armor looking material, except it's arms and legs, who were both green. Finally, it had a large orb in the center of it's chest with a purple electrical energy inside and had the purple lining all over it's body.

 _ **(Mega Conductor Tyranno, LVL 12, ? ATK, ? DEF, Type: Dinosaur/Effect, Attribute: Light)**_

"The ATK and DEF is unknown?!" shouted Yuza.

"I can only Special Summon this card by destroying at least 3 Dinosaurs on the field. Also, his ATK and DEF is X 1000 for every Dinosaur that was destroyed to summon him! 3 Dinosaurs were destroyed! Do the math!" shouted Ruki.

 _ **(Mega Conductor Tyranno, ATK ? to 3000, DEF ? to 3000)**_

"3000 ATK!" thought Yuza.

"Not only that, Babycerasaurus effect activates once again! I Special Summon another LVL 4 or below Dinosaur! I choose my final Souleating Oviraptor!" shouted Ruki.

Another egg appeared once again. It hatched, and Ruki's final Souleating Oviraptor was inside.

"Ruki has 2 monsters that exceed Divine Wind's DEF. It's fine though. Divine Wind's effect will protect me!" thought Yuza.

"Now kid, I'm ending this." said Ruki.

"Huh?" said Yuza.

"I activate, Mega Conductor Tyranno's effect! Once per turn, all DEF Position monsters are sent to the graveyard, and you take 1000 points of for each one sent!" shouted Ruki.

"WHAT?!" shouted Yuza.

Mega Conductor Tyranno roared and the orb on it's chest released a huge amount of purple electrical energy, which affect Yuza's facedown Masked HERO Divine Wind and destroyed it.

"No! Divine Wind! Ahhhhhhhh!" shouted Yuza, getting hit with the purple electrical energy.

 _ **Yuza's Life Points: 8000 to 7000**_

"Now, you're field is opened." said Ruki.

"Alright! Awesome boss!" shouted Chase.

"Go get em!" shouted Maiko.

"No! If Yuza takes all those attacks, then-" said Yumi.

"He'll take 8300 points of damage." said a voice.

Yumi and Yuki looked at the direction of the voice and it was Rito who finally spoke.

"Rito!" shouted Yumi.

Yuki put her hand on her chest and squeezed her shirt.

"Yuza." thought Yuki.

"Now, it's time for the end. Souleating Oviraptor starts off! Attack him directly!" shouted Ruki.

Souleating Oviraptor shot a ball of blue flames from his volcano head at Yuza and it hit him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" shouted Yuza.

 _ **Yuza's Life Points: 7000 to 5400**_

"Yuza!" shouted Yuki.

"Does he really have nothing to stop his attacks?!" shouted Yumi.

"Now, Mega Conductor Tyranno, attack him directly!" shouted Ruki.

Mega Conductor Tyranno orb once again, and released a huge purple electrical energy that hit Yuza.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Yuza.

 _ **Yuza's Life Points: 5400 to 2400**_

The attack hit Yuza so hard that he fell to the ground right on his back.

"Ha ha. This next attack will finish it." said Ruki.

"No! Yuza! You can't lose here!" shouted Yumi.

"It's too late." said Rito.

"What?!" shouted Yumi.

"W-We've lost. There's nothing Yuza can do." said Rito.

"Rito! Don't say that! I-I'm sure Yuza will-" shouted Yumi.

"There's nothing he can do! If he could, he would have done it by now!" shouted Rito.

"Rito, why are you being like this?!" shouted Yumi.

Rito just turned his head away from Yumi and looked at the ground.

"R-Rito!" shouted Yumi.

"No. Yuza!" thought Yuki.

"This is it." said Ruki.

Yuza is still on the ground and hasn't gotten up since the attack from Mega Conductor Tyranno.

"I-I have to get up. I got to win...but is there even a point? I-I-" thought Yuza, shutting his eyes.

"Go! Ultimate Conductor Tyranno! Attack him directly!" shouted Ruki.

Ultimate Conductor Tyranno put his tail up and it shot a huge purple electrical beam at Yuza and it hit him, making a huge explosion.

"NO!" shouted Yumi.

"We...lost." said Rito.

"YUZA!" shouted Yuki.

* * *

 _ **Question of the Day**_

* * *

Who do you think is better? Ultimate Conductor Tyranno or Mega Conductor Tyranno? What do you think of Ruki's new combo?

* * *

 _ **Final Comments**_

* * *

Chapter 12 done! I'm gonna be honest, I don't think I did a good job with the descriptions of the monsters this time. If you want to see what they look like, Ultimate Conductor Tyranno, Babycerasaurus, Souleating Oviraptor, and Miscellaneousaurus are real cards, so you can look those up (Mega Conductor Tyranno is just one of my made up ones.) Anyways, see ya in the next one!


	13. Chapter 13 - Beat the Ultimate Monster

Author's Note - Yo! Hopefully ya'll are ready for another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Dueling Revelations! I don't got much to say, so let's get started. Please Review the chapter after reading it so I can hear your guys thoughts!

Last time, Ruki showed off the power of Ultimate Conductor Tyranno. He managed to make a combo that involved the destruction of Babycerasaurus for it's effect to summon more monsters and Souleating Oviraptor to get out his other new monster, Mega Conductor Tyranno, which managed to wipe Yuza's monster zone clean for directs attacks and Ruki has just enough monsters to finish Yuza off. Ultimate Conductor Tyranno dealt the final blow. Did Yuza actually lose? Read and find out!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13: Beat the Ultimate Monster**_

* * *

Ruki had Souleating Oviraptor, Mega Conductor Tyranno, and Ultimate Conductor Tyranno on his field. Ultimate Conductor Tyranno has just blasted his final attack at Yuza, which caused an huge explosion on impacted.

"Alright!" shouted Maiko.

"He did it! He won! That's our boss!" shouted Chase.

Yumi then fell to her knees.

"No. This can't be." said Yumi.

"See. I told you. Yuza didn't stand a chance." said Rito.

"No. Huh?" said Yuki.

"Ha ha. I won. This Team Duel is as good as ours! Ha ha ha ha ha!" shouted Ruki.

"I...I feel so stupid." said a voice.

"Huh?" said Ruki.

Ruki looked at the direction of the voice and the smoke from the explosion was starting to clear up. There, he saw Yuza, slowly getting up.

"I can't believe, I was about to give in. I can't give up, no...I won't give up!" shouted Yuza.

To everyone's surprised, Yuza was still at 2400 Life Points, showing that he managed to survive Ultimate Conductor Tyranno's attack.

"W-What?! Impossible!" shouted Ruki.

"He...survived?" asked Rito.

"Ha! See, I told you he would be able to do something!" shouted Yumi, getting back up.

"No way! He actually survived?!" shouted Chase.

"How in the world?! Huh?" said Ruki.

The smoke from the explosion finally cleared and revealed that there was a new monster in Yuza's monster zone. The monster was small with very small green legs and hands. The body had huge brown fur on it, making it look like some sort of fur ball. It had big black eyes. Finally, it had a red cape on it's back with a small red mask on it's eyes.

"What in the world is that?!" shouted Ruki.

"This little guy was the one who saved me. Say hello to KuriHERO!" shouted Yuza.

 _ **(KuriHERO, LVL 1, 300 ATK, 200 DEF, Type: Fiend/Effect, Attribute: Dark)**_

"When I'm being hit with a direct attack while I have 3000 or less Life Points, I can Special Summon KuriHERO from my hand in DEF Position. Not only that, it also ends the Battle Phase." said Yuza.

"Dang it!" shouted Ruki.

"It's effects doesn't end there. After the Battle Phase, I can target one monster on your field, and then, I can choose to gain Life Points equal to either that monster's ATK or DEF! I choose, your Ultimate Conductor Tyranno, and I choose to gain his ATK!" shouted Yuza.

Ultimate Conductor Tyranno had green energy sipping out of it, onto KuriHERO, and then transferring it to Yuza.

 _ **Yuza's Life Points: 2400 to 5900**_

"He even managed to get back the Life Point lead! We still have a chance!" shouted Yumi.

"Yuza, you really are amazing. You managed to come back from a losing situation just like that." thought Yuki, smiling.

"Grr. You got lucky this time. However, you're just delaying the inevitable. There's no way you can beat my combo, and I still have Ultimate Conductor Tyranno's effect, which can be used during your Main Phase as well. So any strong monster you bring out will be trembling under Ultimate Condcutor's power! I end my turn!" shouted Ruki.

"Okay. I managed to give myself a turn. That was really unexpected though. Ruki got so strong after just 2 days. Hmm." thought Yuza, smiling.

"Wait. Is Yuza, smiling? He is! It's just like before, when he dueled Ruki last time. He was, smiling even when he was in a tough spot. Is he actually having fun with this? Though, that's just Yuza's way of dueling." thought Yuki, smiling once again.

 _ **Turn 4: Yuza (1 card in hand, 5900 Life Points)**_

"I draw!" shouted Yuza, as he draws a card from his deck.

Yuza looked at the card he drew.

"This will come in handy. I activate KuriHERO's effect! I can tribute KuriHERO in order to add one HERO monster from my deck to my hand!" shouted Yuza.

KuriHERO disappeared from the field and then, a card sticked out of Yuza's deck, which Yuza took and added to his hand. His duel disk then shuffled his deck.

"I add, Elemental HERO Neos Allius and I summon him to the field!" shouted Yuza.

Elemental HERO Neos Allius appeared onto the field.

 _ **(Elemental HERO Neos Allius, LVL 4, 1900 ATK, 1300 DEF, Type: Warrior/Gemini/Effect, Attribute: Light)**_

"Now, I'll play the Spell Card, Mask Change!" shouted Yuza.

Elemental HERO Neos Allius had a mask on it's face and glowed a bright light.

"I summon a Masked HERO that is the same attribute as Neos Allius! Come on out and help me, Masked HERO Koga!" shouted Yuza.

Elemental HERO Neos Allius successfully transformed into the Masked HERO Koga.

 _ **(Masked HERO Koga, LVL 8, 2500 ATK, 1800 DEF, Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect, Attribute: Light)**_

"Masked HERO Koga gains 500 ATK for every monster on your field Ruki! You have 3 monsters, so he gains 1500 ATK!" shouted Yuza.

 _ **(Masked HERO Koga, 2500 to 4000)**_

"Whoa! 4000 ATK! That's enough to take out Ruki's monsters!" shouted Maiko.

"It'll be fine! Did you forget Ultimate Conductor Tyranno's effect?!" shouted Chase _._

"I remember that monster! He was the reason I lost last time! Well not this time, I activate Ultimate Conductor Tyranno's effect. I destroy Souleating Oviraptor to flip all your monsters to facedown DEF Position. So much for that Koga!" shouted Ruki.

Souleating Oviraptor was covered with light purple energy and was destroyed. Then, Ultimate Conductor Tyranno stomped it's huge feet and roared at Masked HERO Koga.

"No! If this keeps up, Yuza will end up like he was on Ruki's turn!" shouted Yumi.

Masked HERO Koga was already going on it's knees, but suddenly, he quickly got back up, unaffected by Ultimate Conductor's Tyranno's trembling roar.

"Huh! How come it's not going to facedown DEF Position?!" shouted Ruki.

Ruki then saw a monster with a blue hero suit with a huge "H" in the middle. It had a human body and had a blue helmet with a red window that was covering it's eyes. It was sending a beam to Masked HERO Koga.

"Who is that?!" shouted Ruki.

"That would be HERO Protector! Once per turn, I can discard him from my hand, and activate one of his two effects. The first one, a HERO monster can't be destroyed by battle this turn. The second one, I can call either Monster, Spell, or Trap, and one HERO on my field is unaffected by the card effects of the one that I called, until the end of the turn. I called Monster, so Masked HERO Koga is unaffected by Ultimate Conductor Tyranno's effect!" shouted Yuza.

"Alright!" shouted Yumi.

"He managed to dodge it!" shouted Yuki.

"No!" shouted Ruki.

"I admit Ruki, your monster is pretty strong, but even a strong monster has it's weaknesses! Ultimate Conductor's effect can only be used once per turn and it has no protection for itself, except that once per turn effect!" shouted Yuza.

"Grr. However, since I lost a monster, your Koga now loses 500 ATK!" shouted Ruki.

 _ **(Masked HERO Koga, ATK 4000 to 3500)**_

"It's strong enough to beat Mega Conductor Tyranno, but if you attack Ultimate Conductor, they'll just destroy each other!" shouted Ruki.

"Oh Ruki. Did you really forget about Masked HERO Koga's other effect?" asked Yuza.

"His eff- oh wait, no!" shouted Yuza.

"That's right! I activate Masked HERO Koga's effect! I banish one HERO monster from my graveyard to target one monster you can control! That target then loses ATK equal to that HERO's ATK!" shouted Yuza.

"It was thanks to that effect that Yuza was able to defeat Ruki's Big D!" shouted Yuki.

"I banish my Masked HERO Divine Wind, and make Ultimate Conductor Tyranno lose 2700 ATK!" shouted Yuza.

Masked HERO Divine Wind was seen behind Masked HERO Koga for a brief second, and then Masked HERO Koga blasted out a beam of light from his hand, hitting Ultimate Conductor Tyranno and weakening it.

 _ **(Ultimate Conductor Tyranno, 3500 to 800)**_

"No! My Ultimate Conductor Tyranno!" shouted Ruki.

"Now, Masked HERO Koga! Attack Ruki's Ultimate Conductor Tyranno!" shouted Yuza.

Masked HERO Koga dashed at Ultimate Conductor Tyranno and two yellow swords came out from his arms, which it then slashed Ruki's Ultimate Conductor Tyranno with a cross sign, and destroyed it

"NO!" shouted Ruki.

 _ **Ruki's Life Points: 5000 to 2300**_

"Yuza did it!" shouted Yumi.

"He beat Ruki's ace monster!" shouted Yuki.

"Whoa! He actually destroyed it!" shouted Maiko.

"Dang! I gotta admit, this guy is pretty good!" shouted Chase.

"Grrrrrr." grunted Ruki.

"Since you only have one monster now, Masked HERO Koga loses 500 ATK once again." said Yuza.

 _ **(Masked HERO Koga, ATK 3500 to 3000)**_

"I now activate KuriHERO's effect from my graveyard. I banish KuriHERO and one more HERO monster to draw one card. I banish Elemental HERO Avain!" shouted Yuza.

KuriHERO and Elemental HERO Avian appeared on the field and both turn into lights of energy that merged and went on the top card of Yuza's deck, making it glow.

"I draw!" shouted Yuza, as he draws a card from his deck.

Yuza looked at the card he drew.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." said Yuza.

A facedown card appeared behind Masked HERO Koga.

"This is good! Without Ultimate Conductor Tyranno, Ruki won't be able to pull off that combo he did last turn, since he needs to have Yuza's monsters be in DEF Position to activate Mega Conductor's effect. Yuza might have this duel now!" shouted Yumi.

 _ **Turn 5: Ruki (1 cards in hand, 2300 Life Points)**_

"Ah. I draw!" shouted Ruki, as he draws a card from his deck.

Ruki then suddenly smiled.

"Hmm? What's he smiling about?" thought Yuza

"Ha. Kid, you didn't really thought it was gonna be that easy to get rid of the Ultimate Conductor Tyranno did ya?" asked Ruki.

"What are you talking about?!" shouted Yuza.

"Oh I'll show ya! I activate Mega Conductor Tyranno's effect! Once per turn, I can either destroy a monster in my hand to add a Dinosaur from my deck or graveyard to my hand, or I can destroy a monster on the field, and Special Summon a Dinosaur whose LVL is equal to or lower than the monster destroyed!" shouted Ruki.

"What?!" shouted Yuza.

"Oh no." said Yuki.

"It's coming back." said Yumi.

"I destroy, Mega Conductor Tyranno himself!" shouted Ruki.

Mega Conductor Tyranno's big orb released another large amount of purple electrical energy and destroyed itself with it.

"Mega Conductor is pretty good, but he's no way near as better than, the Ultimate Conductor Tyranno!" shouted Ruki.

Ultimate Conductor Tyranno then reappeared onto the field with a loud roar.

 _ **(Ultimate Conductor Tyranno, LVL 10, 3500 ATK, 3200 DEF, Type: Dinosaur/Effect, Attribute: Light)**_

"Not again!" thought Yuza.

"Now, let's give Ultimate Conductor something to power it up. You said it had some weaknesses. Well, this card helps it out! I activate the Equip Spell, The Ultimate Conductor's Rampage!" shouted Ruki.

Ultimate Conductor Tyranno's orbs suddenly glowed a brighter purple energy and Ultimate Conductor Tyranno's roar was even louder.

"Ahhhhhh! Not again!" shouted Yumi, with she and Yuki covering her ears.

This time, Rito didn't even cover his ears and was just looking at the ground.

"First off, this gives Ultimate Conductor Tyranno 1000 more ATK!" shouted Ruki.

 _ **(Ultimate Conductor Tyranno, ATK 3500 to 4500)**_

"Great! It's stronger now!" thought Yuza.

"Now, I activate Ultimate Conductor Tyranno's effect! I destroy a monster in my hand to flip all monsters you control to facedown DEF! This time, I'll flip that annoying Koga!" shouted Rito.

A light purple energy surround the monster Ruki selected from his hand and it was destroyed. Then, Ultimate Conductor Tyranno roared at Masked HERO Koga again.

"I activate HERO Protector's effect from the graveyard! Once per Duel, I can banish him from my graveyard to activate his effect again. I call Monst-" shouted Yuza.

"I'm not letting that happen!" shouted Ruki.

"Huh?!" shouted Yuza.

"I activate, Ultimate Conductor's Rampage's effect! Once per turn, I can banish one Dinosaur from my graveyard to negate a card effect! I banish one of my Souleating Oviraptor to negate HERO Protector's effect!" shouted Ruki.

Ultimate Conductor Tyranno's orbs brighter, and put his tail up to shoot purple electrical energy at Yuza's graveyard, negating the effect of HERO Protector.

"No!" shouted Yuza.

"Yes! Now, there's no way that you can save your monster!" shouted Ruki.

Masked HERO Koga went on it's knees again, but this time, it went to facedown DEF Position.

"Masked HERO Koga!" shouted Yuza.

"I'm not done! I just destroyed my last Babycerasaurus! So guess what's going to happen next! I Special Summon a LVL 4 or lower Dinosaur! I choose, another Miscellanousaurus!" shouted Ruki.

An egg appeared for the final time and out came the Miscellanousaurus.

 _ **(Miscellanousaurus, LVL 4, 1800 ATK, 1000 DEF, Type: Dinosaur/Effect, Attribute: Fire)**_

"Now, onto the Battle Phase! Ultimate Conductor attacks your facedown monster!" shouted Ruki.

Ultimate Conductor put it's tail up and once again, shot purple electrical energy at Yuza's facedown.

"He's about to destroy Yuza's Koga!" shouted Yuki.

"It'll be fine. Even if he destroys Koga, Yuza won't take damage since it's in DEF Position and Ruki doesn't have enough monsters this time to finish Yuza off." said Yumi.

"I can still counter back. I'll be able to activate HERO Signal to summon a monster or I can activate Masked HERO's Protection to stop Koga's destruction entirely." thought Yuza.

"Ha ha. Now kid, let me show ya why I said Divine Wind's effect was useless before." said Ruki.

"What?" thought Yuza.

"I activate Ultimate Conductor's effect! At the start of the damage step, if Ultimate Conductor Tyranno attacks a DEF Position monster, you take 1000 points of damage and that monster is sent to the graveyard.

"Oh no." thought Yuza.

"So that's what he meant!" shouted Yumi.

"That really is a very powerful monster!" shouted Yuki.

Ultimate Conductor Tyranno roared and the purple electrical energy got bigger and it hit Yuza's facedown card and that was sent back to Yuza.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" shouted Yuza.

 _ **Yuza's Life Points: 5900 to 4900**_

Masked HERO Koga then disappeared from the field.

"Ha. There's more Yuza. After I attack you with Miscellanousaurus, I will activate Ultimate Conductor's Rampage's other effect, which once per turn allows me to tribute one Dinosaur on my field to let Ultimate Conductor Tyranno attack again!" shouted Ruki.

"If he does that, Yuza will lose the rest of his Life Points!" shouted Yumi.

"Yuza!" shouted Yuki.

"Ha ha! You fought well kid, but it's over. I've beaten yo- huh?" said Ruki.

Ruki saw a tall figure in Yuza's monster zone. It was crossing it's arms. It looked like an older version of Elemental HERO Neos Allius, except it was more bulky, had more red markings like lines and zig zags, a longer neck, a longer looking antenna on it's head, long spikes on it's arms, a bigger circle on its chest, and black feet and hands.

"I'm not beaten yet Ruki. If you want to get to me, then, you're gonna have to get past, the Elemental HERO Neos!" shouted Yuza.

* * *

 _ **Question of the Day**_

* * *

For those of you who have made Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfictions and include the duels, have you ever made a mistake while making the duel? For example, did you calculated Life Points wrong? etc.

I'm really running out of questions.

Don't really have any final comments so, see ya'll in the next one!


	14. Chapter 14 - The Greatest Duelist

Author's Note - Yo! Before we get started, I got to give a shout out and tell you guys something. Shout out to a Guest who recently reviewed chapter 13! He/she was the first person in a long time to review on one of my Fanfictions. The Guest that reviewed, if you're reading this, thank you for reviewing and giving your thoughts. People who have seen the review might think it's strange that I'm giving a shout out to someone who gave such a negative review on my Fanfiction. Well because, the review was basically his thoughts and points of why he didn't enjoy it, which I WANTED. I'm not saying I always want negative reviews, but I WANT to hear people's thoughts on the Fanfictions that I make no matter if it's a positive review or a negative one. So guys, please, please, PLEASE review the chapters of the Fanfiction or the Fanfiction itself for that matter. It helps me know if you're enjoying it or if you're not and helps me figure out what I'm doing wrong and how I can improve upon it! I want more thoughts on the Fanfiction other than just views. If other people don't review, then I won't know your exact thoughts and right now I'm thinking "What if everyone else thought the same as that Guest and just stopped and not reviewed because they hated it?" So PLEASE, review if you can. Also, the Guest that reviewed, I am sorry you didn't enjoy the Fanfiction or wasn't able to get into it. If you choose not to follow this Fanfiction beyond this point, I will understand. I admit, there are plenty of other Fanfictions out there that are better than mine. Well, with all that out of the way, let's get started. PLEASE, review after reading the chapter. (Also, I'm doing a small change to how I write to show what the characters are saying so tell me if you like it!)

Last time, Yuza was able to survive Ruki's Ultimate Conductor Tyranno's attack and was able to give himself a turn and it was worth it, because he was able to destroy Ultimate Conductor Tyranno. However, Ruki anticipated that Yuza would be able to destroy Ultimate Conductor Tyranno, and was able to get it back by using Mega Conductor Tyranno's effect. Ruki then proceeded to get rid of Yuza's monster so that he could finally finish Yuza off. However, a new HERO suddenly appeared in place of Yuza's monster and that monster was Elemental HERO Neos! Does Yuza still have a chance to beat Ruki? Read and find out!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14: The Greatest Duelist**_

* * *

Ruki had Ultimate Conductor Tyranno on his field along with Miscellanousaurus and he had the Equip Spell, Ultimate Conductor's Rampage equipped to Ultimate Conductor Tyranno. Yuza had 3 facedown cards and his newly appeared monster, Elemental HERO Neos.

 **( _Elemental HERO Neos, LVL 7, 2500 ATK, 2000 DEF, Type: Warrior, Attribute: Light)_**

"H-Huh?! Hold on! Where did he come from?! I'm sure he wasn't on your field before!" shouted the surprised Ruki.

"Heh, you're right! He wasn't! However, just like how I helped you summon Ultimate Conductor Tyranno, you helped me summon Elemental HERO Neos!" replied Yuza, with a grin.

"What are you talking about?!" shouted Ruki.

Ruki then noticed another card that was face up on Yuza's field and it was a trap card.

"It's that card." said Yumi

"It's the Trap card, Neos Interruption! When a HERO monster is sent from my field to the graveyard during the Battle Phase, I can Special Summon Elemental HERO Neos from my deck, hand, or graveyard!" shouted Yuza.

"I see. So that's how. Ha ha. It doesn't even matter kid! Ultimate Conductor Tyranno can attack all your monsters once each! Since Neos was just summoned, he's considered a new monster! Which means I can attack him! Ultimate Conductor, take it-" Ruki shouted, as he was about to declare his attack.

"You sure you want to do that Ruki?" asked Yuza.

"What? Of course I do! Ultimate Conductor can easily destroy that pathetic monster of yours!" replied Ruki.

"Neos isn't pathetic! He's a great HERO! He may not be an Effect Monster, but that doesn't make him useless! Especially thanks to Neos Interruption! When Neos is summoned through this card, I can activate one of this card's 3 effects! I'm choosing this one! The Elemental HERO Neos summoned through this card has it's ATK doubled as long as it's face up on the field!" shouted Yuza.

 ** _(Elemental HERO Neos, ATK 2500 to 5000)_**

"Even with the boost from Ultimate Conductor's Rampage, Ultimate Conductor Tyranno doesn't have enough ATK to take out Neos! You still want to attack Ruki? I dare ya!" shouted Yuza, with another grin on his face.

"Argh! You and your stupid tricks! Fine! I end my turn!" Ruki shouted, as he crosses his arms in anger.

"Now that's a good boy!" yelled Yuza.

"Don't you dare ever call me that again kid! I'm not some pet!" shouted Ruki, annoyed.

"Really? You kind of remind me of an angry dog!" said Yuza, with a playful smile on his face.

"Just shut up and start your turn!" shouted Ruki.

"Alright, alright, but first, Neos Interruption's other effect activates! During the End Phase of the turn that this card was activated, I draw one card! Here we go! Draw!" shouted Yuza.

Yuza draws a card from his deck, looked at it, and then smiled again.

"Nice! This one is one of my favorites! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Pot of Sneaky Greed!"

"Huh?! Wait! You can't! Don't you know how Quick-Play Spells work kid?! You can't activate one during my turn unless that Quick-Play Spell was set on the field for at least one turn first!" shouted Ruki.

"True. That would be the case, but not for this card. I can also activate this card during my opponent's turn even if it's in my hand, and I can only activate it when I draw it and when I do, I can draw two more cards! You should do your research on certain cards like this one Ruki!" shouted Yuza, having another playful smile.

"Ah shut up! Whatever!" shouted Ruki, in anger.

"Man, you're really angry right now. Guess you're mad because you didn't finish me off again huh!" yelled Yuza.

"All you've been doing is preventing me from finishing you off!" shouted Ruki, looking even more angry than before.

"Yeah yeah, I get it. Time to draw now!" yelled Yuza.

Yuza drew two more cards from his deck.

 ** _Turn 6: Yuza (2 cards in hand, 4900 Life Points)_**

"Now, I'll draw for my turn!"

Yuza then draws another card from his deck, indicating that he has started his turn.

"Argh! This guy is really annoying with his cards and stuff! He always has a card to help him survive!" shouted Chase, with an annoyed look on his face.

"Well, a duelist always have to be prepared to try to win a duel so, of course he'd be persistent about it." said Maiko

"Still, you gotta admit, this guy is blocking our way to victory!" shouted Chase.

"Don't you believe in Ruki, Chase?" asked Taiko

"Huh? Of course I do! Why would you ask such a thing Taiko?! You know I've been a huge fan of the boss and have always looked up to him!" replied Chase.

"If you believe that he will win, stop whining and just watch! Or, are you thinking that just because he lost to this boy before means he's automatically going to lose?" asked Taiko, with a glare.

"No, I...I! Ah! Whatever! I'll keep quiet alright!" shouted Chase, as he crosses his arms.

"Phew! Luckily I used KuriHERO's effect to draw Neos Interruption on my last turn, or I would have been done for. With this though, I can make a come back. I gotta play my cards carefully though." thought Yuza. "I activate the Spell Card, Raigeki! This will destroy all monsters on your field Ruki! Say bye bye to Ultimate Conductor Tyranno and also that Miscellanosaurus!"

A large strike of lightning appeared and was going to strike down Ruki's monsters

"Yes! He can finally get rid of Ruki's monsters!" yelled Yuki.

"Seeing how Ruki is playing thought, I doubt he'll give up his monsters that easily." said Yumi.

"I activate, Ultimate Conductor's Rampage's effect! I can use it's effect during your turn too kid! I banish a Dinosaur from my graveyard to negate a card effect! I banish Souleating Oviraptor!" shouted Ruki.

Ultimate Conductor Tyranno roared and it's orbs glowed a purple light. It shot purple electrical energy from the ring attached to its tail, hitting the strike of lightning and negating Raigeki.

"Nice try kid. You're not escaping Ultimate Conductor Tyranno that easily!" yelled Ruki, with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh I'm not escaping. I'm fighting it head on, and you just fell for the bait!" shouted Yuza.

"What?! A card that powerful was just a bait?!" shouted Ruki, with a surprised look on his face.

"That's right! I did that just in case you negate my next cards! I activate the Spell Card, Fusion Recovery! I add one Polymerization from my graveyard and one Fusion Material monster used in a Fusion Summon during this duel to my hand! I add, Polymerization and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix!" shouted Yuza.

Two cards came out of the slot in Yuza's duel disk connecting to his graveyard and Yuza took the cards and added them to his hand.

"After that, I activate my second HERO Draw! I discard Elemental HERO Burstinatrix to draw two cards!"

Yuza sent the Elemental HERO Burstinatrix that he just added to his hand back into his graveyard and then drew two cards from his deck.

"Nice! This is some sweet draws! I activate Mask Charge! I add one "Change" Quick-Play Spell and one HERO from my graveyard, to my hand! I add Mask Change and the Elemental HERO Neos Allius!"

Two cards once again came out of Yuza's graveyard and Yuza took them and add them to his hand.

"Now, I summon the Elemental HERO Shadow Mist!"

Elemental HERO Shadow Mist appeared onto the field. Shadow Mist had black armor and a large, stretched gray cloth between both sides of it's thighs. It had a gray face with no mouth, which is most likely part of the armor, and had red eyes. Finally, it had extended blue hair.

 _ **(Elemental HERO Shadow Mist, LVL 4, 1000 ATK, 1500 DEF, Type: Warrior/Effect, Attribute: Dark)**_

"Next, I use Mask Change on Shadow Mist! This will transform Shadow Mist into a Masked HERO of the same attribute! Appear, Masked HERO Anki!"

Elemental HERO Shadow Mist suddenly had a glowing purple mask on it's face and it's entire body glowed with a purple light. When the light disappeared from it, Elemental HERO Shadow Mist was now the Masked HERO Anki. Anki wore a black armor with a grey chest, golden armor pieces, red claws on it's hands and feet, and red knee pads. He had a golden belt with a red looking gem in the middle of it and had gold shoulder pads with red spikes and also had red spikes on his elbows. Finally, he wore a black helmet that had 4 tiny white spikes on the left bottom side, right bottom side, left upper side, and right upper side on the face of the helmet, making it look like teeth from a tiger and he also had a white horn on top of his head.

 _ **(Masked HERO Anki, LVL 8, 2800 ATK, 1200 DEF, Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect, Attribute: Dark)**_

"Elemental HERO Shadow Mist's effect now activates! If it's sent to the graveyard, I can add one HERO monster from my deck to my hand!"

"Hold it! Before you do, I'm chaining Ultimate Conductor's effect! I destroy my Miscellanousaurus, so that I can flip your monsters to face down DEF! Too bad kid! Those two ain't touching my monsters!" shouted Ruki.

Miscellanosaurus had purple energy around it before getting destroyed like the others. Then, Ultimate Conductor Tyranno roared at Yuza's monsters.

"No! Not again!" shouted Yuki.

"I'm not letting that happen again! I activate, Attribute Man's effect from my hand! I call this monster's attribute first. I call Dark! Then, I can equip this card to a monster on my field who shares the same attribute as the attribute that I chose for Attribute Man! I equip Attribute Man to Masked HERO Anki!" shouted Yuza.

Attribute Man appeared behind Masked HERO Anki in Spell and Trap Zone and had dark armor with the "DARK" attribute symbol in the middle of the armor. He had dark boots and had a dark helmet windshield. Attribute Man placed his hands on the ground and dark wave of energy was crawling on the ground and onto Masked HERO Anki.

"The monster equipped with Attribute Man can be unaffected by one card effect per turn!"

The dark energy around Masked HERO Anki formed a big bubble shield that helped it stand strong against Ultimate Conductor Tyranno's roar.

"Grr! However, Elemental HERO Neos will still fall victim to Ultimate Conductor's effect!" shouted Ruki.

Elemental HERO Neos went on his knees and turned into a facedown DEF Position card.

"The effect of Attribute Man doesn't end there Ruki! The monster equipped with Attribute Man gains 1000 ATK!" shouted Yuza.

The dark bubble shield transformed back into a dark wave of energy that gave Masked HERO Anki more power.

 _ **(Masked HERO Anki, ATK 2800 to 3800)**_

"I still have Shadow Mist effect by the way! I add, Elemental HERO Energy Man!"

A card stick out of Yuza's deck and Yuza took it and added it to his hand. Then, Yuza's duel disk shuffled his deck.

"Even so, it still doesn't have enough ATK to beat Ultimate Conductor Tyranno!" shouted Ruki, with a grin.

"I don't need to worry about taking that Ultimate Conductor out!" shouted Yuza.

"What?" asked Ruki.

"I was gonna destroy it, but the result would still end in your defeat! I activate Attribute Man's other effect! By sending this card to the graveyard, I deal half of the equipped monster's ATK to you as damage!" shouted Yuza.

Attribute Man disappeared from the field and the dark energy wave that was on Masked HERO Anki was blasted toward Ruki.

"Arghhhhhhhh!" grunted Ruki.

 _ **Ruki's Life Points: 2300 to 400**_

 _ **(Masked HERO Anki, ATK 3800 to 2800)**_

"Ah, ha ha. You still haven't done anything kid! Masked HERO Anki still can't beat Ultimate Conductor Tyranno!" shouted Ruki.

"I'm going to the Battle Phase! Masked HERO Anki attacks!" shouted Yuza.

Masked HERO Anki jumped up and was now above Ultimate Conductor Tyranno.

"Really?! You're really attacking Ultimate Conductor Tyranno even though Anki weaker than him?! You must be that stupid!" shouted Ruki.

"I never said I was attacking Ultimate Conductor Tyranno Ruki! Masked HERO Anki's target is, you!" shouted Yuza, pointing his finger at Ruki.

"Huh? You can't do that! Ultimate Conductor Tyranno is on the field protecting me! Anki target has to be Ultimate Conductor Tyranno in order for it to attack!" shouted Ruki.

"That's where you're wrong Ruki, because Masked HERO Anki has one other effect! He's allowed to attack you directly, however, the battle damage you take from him becomes halved!" shouted Yuza.

Ultimate Conductor Tyranno tried swinging it's tail at Masked HERO Anki but Masked HERO Anki dodged it, jumped on Ultimate Conductor Tyranno's tail, jumped onto its head, and finally, jumped off its head to go straight for Ruki.

"Even if the damage becomes halved, that's still 1400 points of damage, enough to take out the rest of Ruki's Life Points!" shoute Yumi, with a huge smile on her face.

"Yuza wins!" shouted Yuki, also with a smile on her face.

"No! Boss!" shouted Chase.

"It's not over yet! I activate Ultimate Conductor's Rampage's other effect! When an opponent's monster attacks, I can send this card to the graveyard to switch all monsters you control to facedown DEF!" shouted Ruki.

"What?!" shouted Yuza.

Ultimate Conductor's Rampage was sent to the graveyard and Ultimate Conductor Tyranno's tail came up and grabbed Masked HERO Anki right when it's attack was about to hit Ruki and Ruki grinned at Anki. After that, Masked HERO Anki was tossed back to Yuza's field and landed on it's back before flipping to facedown DEF.

 _ **(Ultimate Conductor Tyranno, ATK 4500 to 3500)**_

"Not only that, the monsters who were flipped to facedown DEF can't change Battle Positions until the end of your next turn! Nice try kid, but I'm the one winning this!"

"Argh. I end my turn." said Yuza.

 _ **Turn 6: Ruki (0 cards in hand, 400 Life Points)**_

"I draw!" shouted Ruki, as he draws a card from his deck.

Ruki looked at the card he drew.

"This card won't help me right now, but it could later." thought Ruki. "I set one card facedown!"

A facedown card appeared behind Ultimate Conductor Tyranno.

"Now, Ultimate Conductor Tyranno, attack his facedown Masked HERO Anki and use your effect!"

Ultimate Conductor Tyranno roared once again and the purple electrical energy hit the facedown Masked HERO Anki and send it to the graveyard.

"Since he attacked a DEF Position monster, at the start of the damage step, you take 1000 points of damage and that monster is sent to the graveyard!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!" shouted Yuza.

 _ **Yuza's Life Points: 4900 to 3900**_

"Let's not forget his effect to attack all your monsters once each kid!' shouted Ruki.

Ultimate Conductor Tyranno then turned to the facedown Elemental HERO Neos.

"Ultimate Conductor Tyranno, attack his facedown Elemental HERO Neos! Show that HERO your effect as well!"

Ultimate Conductor Tyranno roared again along with the purple electrical energy coming out from it's orbs and tail, hitting the facedown Elemental HERO Neos, and sending it to the graveyard.

"Neos! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Yuza.

Yuza fell to the ground again from the impact of Ultimate Conductor Tyranno's attack.

 _ **Yuza's Life Points: 3900 to 2900**_

"No! His field is wide open again!" shouted Yumi.

"Yuza!" thought Yuki.

"I end my turn!" shouted Ruki.

"Ah. B-Before my turn starts, I activate Neos Interruption's other effect! When Elemental HERO Neos is sent to the graveyard this turn, I can banish Neos Interruption to bring it back! Come back, Elemental HERO Neos!" shouted Yuza.

Elemental HERO Neos reappeared onto the field.

"Then, I can use one of Neos Interruption's 3 effects! However, if I use it's graveyard effect, and I already used one of it's effects during this duel when it was activated on the field, I can't use that effect. I'll choose this effect, I draw cards equal to the number of HERO monsters on my field. I only have one, so I draw one card! Draw!"

Yuza drew a card from his deck and it was a Spell card called, Attribute Unity.

"Argh. Neos Interruption's End Phase effect also still activates, so I draw one more card!"

Yuza drew another card from his deck and it was the Spell card Form Change.

"No. This won't help!" thought Yuza.

"Hmph. Whatever. Start your turn kid!" shouted Ruki.

"This is bad. The cards currently in my hand won't help me. Even if I set Neos Allius and switch Neos to DEF Position, I still take damage and if Ruki draws another monster on top of that with at least 900 or more ATK, I'm finished. I've been able to survive his moves for this long, but can I keep this up? Is...this it?" thought Yuza.

"Yuza?" asked Yuki.

"Why isn't he starting his turn?" asked Yumi.

"Heh heh. You've finally realized it kid? There's nothing you can do to defeat me now! Nothing can beat Ultimate Conductor Tyranno!" shouted Ruki.

Yuza looked up at Ultimate Conductor Tyranno and his face turned pale from the sight of it.

"D-Dang it!" thought Yuza.

Yuza noticed that he was shaking and started to back away and then tightly closed his eyes.

"Yuza...Don't give up Yuza!" shouted Yuki.

"Huh?" said Yuza.

Yuza turned to face Yuki.

"This isn't like you! I know I haven't known you for long, but even I can see that you're usually not the type of person to give up! So, why start now?!" shouted Yuki.

"Yuki, I-" said Yuza.

"No! In your duel with Ruki before and your duel with him now! In times like this, you never had any signs to give up or hesitate! Just duel how you normally would duel and...have fun!" shouted Yuki.

Yuki then noticed that everyone, even the quiet Rito, was looking at her.

"Uh. Um. Y-Yeah. Do your best." said Yuki, blushing with embarrassment.

"Yuki." said Yuza.

"Aw. What a heart warming speech, but just so ya know girl, nobody cares!" shouted Ruki.

"She's right." thought Yuza.

Yuza turned around to face Ruki and then looked back up at Ultimate Conductor Tyranno. He then closed his eyes.

"Yuki's completely right. When was I the type of person to give up or hesitate? If I give up...then I'll never exceed him. I'll never catch up to him. I'll never beat him!"

Yuza opened his eyes and put his hand on his deck.

 _ **Turn 7: Yuza (4 cards in hand, 2900 Life Points)**_

"If I give up now..."

Yuza's fingers then moved to draw his card.

"I...DRAW!" shouted Yuza, drawing a card from his deck. "Then, I'll never become the greatest duelist!"

* * *

 _ **Question of the Day**_

* * *

How do you feel about the duel so far? (I'm really running out of questions! XD)

* * *

 _ **Final Comment**_

* * *

Sorry again for taking 2 weeks I think to update this. That review really gave me some thought and I'm trying to improve this the best I can. Starting with the way I write. Did you noticed that I didn't tag everything that the character said? Well, I decided that I won't tag what the character said with for example, said "this character" until another character starts speaking and I won't tag that character until another character starts speaking. Tell me if you like it. Again, Guest I'm sorry if you didn't enjoy this Fanfiction, but if you do decide to keep reading this, I hope you'll still give me reviews and tips to help me improve. Anyway, see ya guys in the next one!


	15. Chapter 15 - And the Winner is

Author's Note - Yo! Time for another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Dueling Revelations! Hope you're enjoying it so far, because it's time I start making things a little interesting, but I'm gonna save that for you to see. Anyway, enjoy the Fanfiction, and please review after reading. I would love to hear you guy's tips and thoughts.

Last time, Yuza continued to battle against Ruki's Ultimate Conductor Tyranno and summoned his Elemental HERO Neos to help him out. He had a plan to defeat Ruki on his turn, but this time, Ruki stopped him from doing that. After that, Ruki continued to send Yuza's monsters to the graveyard with the mighty effect of Ultimate Conductor Tyranno. Yuza then suddenly started to lose hope after that, and was almost ready to give up. However, Yuki gave Yuza a motivating speech and that convinced him to continue the duel. With that, Yuza draws his next card. Can Yuza still beat Ruki at this rate? Read and find out!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15: And the Winner is...**_

* * *

"DRAW!" shouted Yuza, as he draws a card from his deck.

Yuza only had Elemental HERO Neos on his field along with the two facedown cards, Hero Signal and Masked HERO's Protection that he has had set since the beginning of the duel. Ruki only had Ultimate Conductor Tyranno and one facedown Spell or Trap card.

"Yuki!" shouted Yuza.

"Huh? Yes?" asked Yuki.

"...Thanks. You're really awesome for what you just did." replied Yuza.

"Yuza. Mhm!" said Yuki, with a nod along with a smile.

"I won't run away again. Ever again, and...this card is proof of that!" shouted Yuza, with a sudden grin.

"Huh?" said Ruki.

"Don't tell me he actually got the card he needed?!" shouted Chase.

"I think we're about to find out." said Maiko.

"Here we go! Let's end this Ruki! I activate the Spell Card, Miracle Fusion!" shouted Yuza.

"I remember that card! It lets you banish monsters from your field or graveyard in order to Fusion Summon a HERO monster!" shouted Ruki.

"I'm glad you remembered Ruki, because this card is gonna be the reason I beat you right now!" shouted Yuza.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh kid. There's no way you actually have something to beat the Ultimate Conductor Tyranno!" shouted Ruki, with a confident grin.

"Oh, but I do Ruki! So far, you've seen me fusing my normal HEROs, being Burstinatrix and Avian, but have you ever wondered...what would happen if I fuse two Masked HEROs together?!" shouted Yuza.

"What? No way. You mean you actually have a monster like that?!" shouted Ruki.

"I do indeed, and it's gonna be thanks to him that I win this duel! I banish the Masked HERO Koga and the Masked HERO Anki to use them in one of my best Fusion Summons yet!" shouted Yuza.

Masked HERO Anki and Koga came out of Yuza's graveyard and onto the field. Masked HERO Anki then reached out to Masked HERO Koga and Koga did the same, ending with their hands coming together and shining a light respective of their attributes. They then slowly came together.

"Appear, the HERO who's powers can only be shown if two mighty Masked HEROs join their powers together! Introducing, the Contrast HERO Chaos!"

The shine from the two Masked HEROs was now halved and come together and a new HERO emerged, the Contrast HERO Chaos! The right half of Contrast HERO Chaos was white with a white cloth behind him, while the other hlaf was black with a black cloth behind him, He had a blue gem in the middle of his head with two horns on top of each side of it and also had light blue eyes. He didn't have a mouth, showing that he was wearing a mask. Finally, he had a white dagger in his black half hand.

 _ **(Contrast HERO Chaos, LVL 9, 3000 ATK, 2600 DEF, Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect, Attribute: Dark)**_

"Whoa!" said Yuki, in amazement.

"Even I've never seen Yuza summon this HERO before. It looks incredible. The best one I've ever seen." exclaimed Yumi.

"W-W-Wha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Really kid?! That's the monster who's gonna beat Ultimate Conductor Tyranno? Get real! It's doesn't even have enough ATK!" shouted Ruki.

"Ruki, if you're really a true duelist, then you know that what makes the monster is not his stats." said Yuza.

Yuza then pointed his thumb to his chest.

"It's the heart and spirit of the monster that makes it! Not some silly ATK and DEF!"

"What? You must be insane kid. This is reality ya know. Monsters don't have that. They aren't human! They're just cards you use to play a card game!" shouted Ruki.

"You're wrong Ruki! Cards are more than just that! They hold special memories! They hold powers that you can't even imagine! Most of all, they represent the duelist and the bond between that card!" shouted Yuza.

"Whoa! I've never seen Yuza like this before. I didn't know that's how he felt about his cards!" exclaimed Yumi.

"He's right though." said Yuki.

"Huh?" said Yumi.

"Everything Yuza said is right. It's the same with me and my cards." said Yuki.

Yuki takes out her deck.

"They're like a bond connecting a duelist soul and their memories. That's...what she told me."

"She? Who are you talking about?" asked Yumi.

"Oh! Nothing! I'm just saying that I can relate to what Yuza is saying ya know?" replied Yuki.

"Uh, ok?" said Yumi, confused.

"Ah. Seriously kid, you're making me cringe with that. Just hurry up and continue your turn!" yelled Ruki, holding his head in annoyance.

"Fine then. I activate the Equip Spell, Attribute Unity! I equip this card to Elemental HERO Neos!" shouted Yuza.

Elemental HERO Neos was now holding a white ball in his hands.

"I call an attribute, and I call Light!"

The ball then glowed a yellow color and was infused into Elemental HERO Neos chest, making his chest glow the same color.

"Now Ruki, Attribute Unity let's my Elemental HERO Neos gain ATK equal to all the ATK of all monsters currently on the field with the same attribute that I called!"

"What?! No! M-My Ultimate Conductor Tyranno is a Light Attribute monster! Which means-" shouted Ruki.

"Neos will gains his ATK, and that's not all! He'll also gain Contrast HERO Chaos ATK!" shouted Yuza.

"What?! Kid, Contrast HERO Chaos is a Dark Attribute monster. Neos won't gain his ATK!" shouted Ruki.

"He will, because Contrast HERO Chaos is also a Light Attribute monster while on the field! That means Elemental HERO Neos will gain a total of, 6500 ATK!" shouted Yuza.

The glow in Elemental HERO Neos chest glowed brighter, and yellow energy was being sipped from Contrast HERO Chaos and Ultimate Conductor Tyranno and was going to Neos.

"Holy! It'll have 9000 ATK by the time it gets all of Ultimate Conductor's and Chaos ATK!" shouted Yumi.

"I won't let you! I activate Ultimate Conductor's effect! By destroying a monster on my field or hand, I can flip all your monsters to facedown DEF!" shouted Ruki.

"Wait, but you don't have any other monsters on your field nor do you have cards in your hand! Don't tell me, you're actually gonna destroy Ultimate Conductor Tyranno?!" exclaimed Yuza.

"He can't!" shouted Maiko.

"Yeah. Even if boss does that, he'll still be able to Flip Summon Elemental HERO Neos to ATK since it wasn't summoned this turn and then he'll attack boss directly to finish him off!" shouted Chase.

"You idiots. He knows that. He obviously has a plan for that." said Taiko.

"I do! Yuza, I refuse to lose to you again! You humiliated me in our last duel, and I won't let that happen again!" shouted Ruki, the loudest he's ever been.

Ultimate Conductor Tyranno roared, with his purple electrical energy from his orbs getting larger. Suddenly, a dark wave of energy violently came of Ruki as he screamed with energy, making a large gust of wind.

"Ah!" shouted Maiko.

"B-Boss?" asked Chase.

"What the?" thought Taiko.

"W-What in the world is this?!" shouted Yuki.

"I don't know! This has never happened in a duel that I've seen in my life!" shouted Yumi.

"Argh!" shouted Rito, finally making a sound after a while.

Rito then noticed that his deck was suddenly glowing.

"Huh? Why, is my deck glowing? What's going on?" thought Rito.

"Ah! Ruki! What are you doing?!" shouted Yuza.

"Beating you! You see Yuza, Ultimate Conductor's Rampage has one more effect! Once per Duel, I can banish it to banish a dinosaur from graveyard, as a cost to activating Ultimate Conductor Tyranno's effect instead!" shouted Ruki.

"W-What?!" shouted Yuza.

"No way! He can still stop Yuza's play?!" shouted Yumi.

"Yuza!" shouted Yuki.

"Since Neos will be flipped facedown, the Equip Spell, Attribute Unity that is equipped to him will automatically go to the graveyard! It's over, YUZAAAAAAAA!" shouted Ruki.

"I-I'm starting to not see anything. What is...going...on?" thought Yuza.

* * *

 _ **In an unknown area**_

* * *

"Yuza. Yuza! Wake up!" shouted a voice!

"Huh?!" yelled Yuza, popping his eyes open from the voice.

Yuza was flat on his back again and picked his back up, only to see that he was in an area with nothing but darkness.

"W-Where am I?! What is this?!"

"Calm down Yuza. You're safe. I promise." said the voice, trying to calm Yuza down.

"W-Who are you?" asked Yuza.

"Ha. It's me Yuza." said the voice.

The voice then started walking toward Yuza, along with another figure and Yuza's eyes widened to his surprise of who it was.

"N-Neos?! Contrast HERO Chaos?!" exclaimed Yuza.

"Yes Yuza. It is us." said Contrast HERO Chaos, talking in a deep and calming voice.

"Wait, what's going on?! Am I dreaming?! No! Don't tell me I just lost the duel with Ruki and fell unconscious?! No! NO!" shouted Yuza, putting his back down with his hands on the ground in despair.

"No Yuza. You haven't lost just yet." replied Contrast HERO Chaos.

"In fact, you must win. You must save Ruki and everyone else." said Elemental HERO Neos.

"Huh? W-What do you mean?" asked Yuza, getting himself up back on his feet.

"Yuza, didn't you think there was something strange about Ruki?" asked Contrast HERO Chaos.

"Uh, you mean the dark energy looking thing coming out of him? Yeah, you don't have to tell me twice that that is strange. Strangest thing I've ever seen in my life." replied Yuza.

"Yes, but also, the way he called you." said Elemental HERO Neos.

"Huh? Wait..." said Yuza.

Yuza then remembered what Ruki said.

"H-He called me by my name. I-I never told him my name though. Even when we first dueled."

"That's right. Yuza, Ruki is no longer in control over himself, and is possessed by an evil being. In fact, the source of it was Ultimate Conductor Tyranno. He must have gotten that card from the evil being, which possessed him." explained Elemental HERO Neos.

"What? W-Who's possessing him though?" asked Yuza.

"That's the problem, we don't know." replied Contrast HERO Chaos.

"Oh great. Even the talking monsters don't know. Wait, how am I even speaking to you guys right now?" asked Yuza.

"We will explain later. For now, you must return, and finish the duel. You can still win by combining our powers. Go now, Yuza!" shouted Elemental HERO Neos.

* * *

 _ **Back in the Park**_

* * *

"Yuza! Yuza! YUZA!" shouted a voice.

Yuza heard the voice and started opening his eyes. He noticed that he was once again on the ground and started to get back up.

"Yuza!" shouted Yuki, smiling in relief.

"Thank god you're ok!" shouted Yumi.

"D-Did that really just happen? Was that all a dream?" thought Yuza.

"It's good that you're awake Yuza! Now it's time I ended this! You see, when I flip your monsters to facedown DEF Position using the graveyard effect of Ultimate Conductor's Rampage, you'll take damage equal to the highest ATK of the monster flipped. Which means, you'll be taking 3000 points damage since Contrast HERO Chaos is the strongest on your field! You lose, YUZA!" shouted Ruki, with a face similar to Marik from the original series. (You know which one I'm talking about.)

"Ah. No! I gotta win. I gotta- huh?' thought Yuza.

Yuza noticed Elemental HERO Neos and Contrast HERO Chaos turning their heads slightly at Yuza and nodding at him.

"T-That wasn't a dream, was it?" said Yuza.

"Now, it's time! I activate-" shouted Ruki.

"Hold it Ruki!" shouted Yuza.

"Huh?" said Ruki.

"Before you continue, I have one question to ask. If I stop Ultimate Conductor's effect, that'll not let you use Ultimate Conductor's Rampage right?!" asked Yuza.

"Huh? Of course it won't." replied Ruki.

"Also, if I defeat Ultimate Conductor Tyranno, will you release Ruki of your control?!" shouted Yuza.

"What?" asked Yuki.

"Uh Yuza, what are you talking about?" asked Yumi.

"Yeah. Boss is in his own control. Nobody can control-" said Chase.

"Hmph. Very well. However, you will have to defeat me to do that!" shouted Ruki.

"B-Boss?" asked Chase.

"Something feels strange about Ruki now." thought Taiko.

"Alright then. I'll defeat you! Get ready guys! I activate Contrast HERO Chaos effect! Once per turn, during either player's turn, I can target one card on the field, and that card's effects are negated until the end of the turn!" shouted Yuza.

"WHAT?!" shouted Ruki.

Contrast HERO Chaos threw his white dagger at Ultimate Conductor Tyranno and it hit it and stuck on Ultimate Conductor Tyranno. Ultimate Conductor Tyranno purple electrical energy then calmed down and stopped.

"No! Ultimate Conductor!" shouted Ruki.

"Now, the effect of Attribute Unity will continue!" shouted Yuza.

 _ **(Elemental HERO Neos, ATK 2500 to 9000)**_

"That's not all! If the monster equipped with Attribute Unity is the same Attribute as the one I called, I can discard one monster of the Attribute and the equipped monster gains ATK equal to it's own original ATK! I discard the Light Attribute monster, Elemental HERO Energy Man!" shouted Yuza.

The glow from Elemental HERO Neos chest glowed even brighter, making it even stronger!

 _ **(Elemental HERO Neos, ATK 9000 to 11500)**_

"N-No way. 11500 ATK! IMPOSSIBLE!" shouted Ruki.

"I'm not done. Energy Man's effect activates now! If this card is sent to the graveyard, I can either have one HERO I control gain 1500 ATK or make a monster's ATK 0! I choose the 2nd effect, and I'm using it on Ultimate Conductor Tyranno!" shouted Yuza.

Elemental HERO Energy Man appeared on the field. He had a yellow hero suit with electrical gloves on his hands and also had a yellow helmet with a green windshield. Finally, he had yellow boots and a electrical sign on his chest. Elemental HERO Energy Man shot an electrical blast at Ultimate Conductor Tyranno and started sipping it's energy. Ultimate Conductor Tyranno roared like it was in pain and after Energy Man sipped all the energy out of it, he disappeared from the field.

 _ **(Ultimate Conductor Tyranno, ATK 3500 to 0)**_

"No! MY PRECIOUS ULTIMATE CONDUCTOR TYRANNO! THIS CAN'T BE!" shouted Ruki.

"Yuza can beat him now!" shouted Yumi.

"Go Yu-" shouted Yuki.

"Go Yuza! Beat that thing now!" shouted the quiet Rito.

"Rito!" shouted Yuki.

"It's about time you woke up." said Yumi, smiling.

"Now, let's end this once and for all! The monsters who are the same Attribute as the one I called can't attacked. However, since Elemental HERO Neos is equipped with Attribute Unity, he can! Go, Elemental HERO Neos!" shouted Yuza.

Elemental HERO Neos leaped toward Ultimate Conductor Tyranno and raised his arm. His hand then glowed a yellow light like his chest.

"Go! Wrath of Unity Neos!"

Elemental HERO Neos then proceeded to Karate Chop Ultimate Conductor Tyranno.

"No! BOSS!" shouted Chase.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WON'T LOSE! IF I CAN'T WIN, THEN NOBODY CAN! I ACTIVATE MY TRAP CARD! RING OF DESTRUCTION!" shouted Ruki, more angered then usual.

A metal ring filled with flames appeared around Contrast HERO Chaos neck.

"Contrast HERO Chaos?! What is that?!" shouted Yuza.

"I don't know!" replied Contrast HERO Chaos.

"I CAN ONLY ACTIVATE THIS CARD DURING MY OPPONENT'S TURN! I TARGET ONE FACE UP MONSTER YOU CONTROL, WHOSE ATK IS LESS THAN OR EQUAL TO YOUR LIFE POINTS! THAT MONSTER IS DESTROYED, AND WE BOTH TAKE DAMAGE EQUAL TO THEIR ATK!" shouted Ruki, with a huge mischievous grin.

"WHAT?!" shouted Yuza.

"No!" shouted Contrast HERO Chaos.

"By the way Yuza, you can have Ruki back! I don't need him anymore! However, one day, we will settle the score! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" laughed Ruki.

The ring around Contrast HERO Chaos then exploded and it destroyed Contrast HERO Chaos, causing a huge explosion.

"No!" shouted Elemental HERO Neos.

"Contrast HERO Chaos! A-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Yuza, taking a hit from the explosion.

 _ **Yuza's Life Points: 2900 to 0**_

"YUZA!" shouted Yumi and Yuki.

"No!" thought Rito.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" laughed Ruki.

The dark energy coming out of Ruki went out of him and went in the ground. Ruki eyes went shut and then opened.

"Huh? What? What's going- what the?!"

Ruki then noticed his trap card, Ring of Destruction, was face up.

"W-When did I activated my tr- OH NO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Ruki, taking a hit from the explosion like Yuza.

 _ **Ruki's Life Points: 400 to 0**_

 _ **Draw**_

* * *

 _ **Under the Park**_

* * *

The dark energy that was inside Ruki went to a strange creature with a purple cloak. It had a purple hand which the dark energy landed on and disappeared.

"Ha ha ha. Yes. This is more than enough to re awake me! Thank you, Yuza Zugaki and Ruki Kyo. Now, I will reward by putting you both away!" shouted the purple cloak creature.

The purple cloak creature suddenly turned into dark energy and it had a scary purple face, which then exploded straight up.

* * *

 _ **Back in the Park**_

* * *

"Yuza! Yuza! Please wake up! PLEASE!" shouted a voice.

"H-Huh." said Yuza.

Yuza was on the ground, AGAIN, and opened his eyes to see Rito, Yumi, and a crying Yuki looking at him.

"Yuza!" shouted Yuki, smiling with tears in her eyes.

"You're ok!" shouted Yumi, relieved.

"G-Guys. I- wait! Where's Ruki?!" shouted Yuza, picking his back up.

"Over there. In the same position you were." said Rito, pointing to where Ruki was.

Yuza looked at the direction where Rito was pointing and saw Taiko, Chase, and Maiko around him.

"Boss! Boss! No come on! Don't die on me! DON'T GO TOWARD THE LIGHT!" shouted Chase, shaking Ruki furiously.

Ruki's hand suddenly punched Chase in the face. Ruki opened his eyes and picked his back up.

"Ah, shut up! I'm fine ok?!" yelling Ruki.

"Thank god! That's the boss I know! Even your punches feel the same!" yelled Chase, with a bloody nose.

"Are you some kind of masochist?!" shouted Maiko.

"Ruki!" yelled a voice.

Ruki and his team saw Yuza and his team running up to them.

"Hey! You ok man?!" shouted Yuza, with a concerned look on his face.

"Yuza. D-Did I win?" asked Ruki.

"Uh, no. It ended in a draw." replied Yumi.

"What?! A draw?! You've gotta be kidding me right?! I don't get draws!" shouted Ruki, with a disbelieving look.

"That's not important right now! Do you remember anything from our duel?" asked Yuza.

"Uh. All I remember was up to when you activated Attribute Unity. Then, everything else is a blur." replied Ruki.

"It must be due to that evil being." said Elemental HERO Neos.

Yuza then noticed Elemental HERO Neos right next to him as a spirit form.

"Neos!" exclaimed Yuza.

Elemental HERO Neos suddenly looked like he noticed something.

"Something's coming!" shouted Elemental HERO Neos.

"Wh- AH!" shouted Yuza.

Everyone else was also blown away from the dark energy that emerged from the ground, making them all hit the ground beside it.

"What the heck?!" shouted Taiko.

"What is that?!" shouted Maiko.

"What's going on?!" shouted Chase.

"Neos. Is that?" asked Yuza.

"Yes. It's the evil being! Be careful!" replied Elemental HERO Neos.

Rito's deck started glowing again.

"Again? So it was due to this thing." thought Rito.

"Yuza! Ruki!" shouted a evil voice.

Everyone looked at the large dark energy and a scary purple face appeared.

"Ah!" shouted Yuki.

"What in the world is this?!" shouted Yumi.

"Yuza! Ruki! I like to thank you! Your duel has given me enough energy to finally awake from my slumber!" shouted the evil being.

"So I'm guessing you're the one who possessed Ruki!" shouted Yuza.

"That's right!" shouted the evil being.

"Why are you doing this?! Tell me!" shouted Yuza, getting up on his feet.

"You see, I would, however, you are about to die! I don't need you two anymore! DIE ALONG WITH YOUR FRIENDS!" shouted the evil being.

The evil being shot a large dark energy blast at Yuza and the others.

"NO!" shouted Elemental HERO Neos.

Elemental HERO Neos suddenly glowed and Ruki's deck glowed brighter. Not only that, everyone else decks started to glow as well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted everyone, in fear

Everyone was waiting for the blast to hit them, but noticed that it was taking longer than it should have.

"What?!" shouted Yuza.

Everyone then noticed all of their ace monsters pushing back the blast.

"Snow Golem?!" shouted Chase.

"Beast Star Dragon?!" shouted Maiko.

"Plant Warrior?" said Taiko.

"Even Ultimate Conductor Tyranno is there!" exclaimed Ruki.

"Why are all our monsters here?! Our duel disk aren't even on!" shouted Yumi.

"They-They're protecting us!" replied Yuki.

"Ultimate Conductor Tyranno! I see! You weren't an evil card after all! You were just corrupted by the evil energy from this evil beast!" said Elemental HERO Neos.

Ultimate Conductor Tyranno turned its head to Elemental HERO Neos and nodded.

"Alright. Time to stop this. Everyone, lend me your power and help protect our duelist!" shouted Elemental HERO Neos.

All the monsters used all of their attacks on the blast and ended it with a powerful karate chop from Elemental HERO Neos, pushing it back and hitting the evil being.

"ARGH! I-I see! It seems I can't kill you while you're monsters are protecting you. I would be able to kill them as if I hadn't just awoked! Neos, Yuza Zugaki, we will meet again! However, I will still make you lose something most dear to YOUUUUUU!" shouted the evil being.

The evil being then grew bigger and started to explode.

"Everyone!" shouted Elemental HERO Neos.

All the monsters then used their abilities to make a shield around Yuza and the others.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted everyone, being blinded by the explosion.

* * *

 _ **10 Minutes Later**_

* * *

Yuza was once again on the ground and opened his eyes. He picked up his back, this time rubbing his head.

"Argh. How many times am I gonna hit the ground today? At this rate, I'm gonna get a headache! Huh?" said Yuza.

Yuza noticed everyone else in front of the park. He then got up and ran to them.

"Guys!" yelled Yuza.

Yuki turned around and looked at Yuza with a sad look. Yuza then noticed Yumi on her knees crying and Rito looking at the ground.

"What hap- no. No. No. NO!" shouted Yuza

Yuza landed on his knees and put his hands to the ground. He and the others were in despair, as they saw that the park was completely destroyed and all that was left was a big hole.

* * *

 _ **Question of the Day**_

* * *

How'd you like the ending to the duel? Did you expect something like this happen?

* * *

 ** _Final Comment_**

* * *

In my opinion, I think this is my best chapter yet. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Before I go though, I keep forgetting to do this! Remember KuriHERO? Well, his design was inspired off of an art of him that I found on the internet. The designer was sleepbud3 on DeviantArt so go check him out! He has other good artworks of Kuriboh! Anyway, see ya in the next one!


	16. Chapter 16 - Breaking Up

Author's Note - Yo! Time for another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Dueling Revelations! Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter! I'd say that's my favorite one so far and I really hope you enjoyed reading it and I hope you enjoy this one as well! Please review after reading the chapter if you can!

Last time, Yuza continued to battle Ruki's Ultimate Conductor Tyranno. Yuza brought out a mighty monster that was unleashed with the combined powers of his Masked HEROs, Contrast HERO Chaos. Suddenly, Ruki had some kind of dark energy flowing out of him that unleashed a large, powerful gust of wind that even knocked Yuza unconscious. While he was knocked out, Yuza was suddenly able to talk to both Contrast HERO Chaos and Elemental HERO Neos. They both explained that Ruki was being controlled by some evil being and Yuza has to defeat Ruki to free him. After hearing that, Yuza used of his determination on his turn and was about to defeat Ruki. However, Ruki activated the Trap card, Ring of Destruction, which dealt damage to both him and Yuza, ending the duel in a draw. After the duel, the evil being that was controlling Ruki came out from the ground and was about to kill Yuza, Ruki, and their team. Suddenly, everyone's monsters came out and pushed back the evil being, protecting Yuza and the others. The evil being then left, but not without destroying the entire playground that Yuza and the others were fighting for, leaving them in despair. Now that the playground filled with Yuza, Rito, Yumi's memories is gone, what will they do now? Read and find out!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16: Breaking Up**_

* * *

It's been a week since the Team Duel. Yumi and Yuki were hanging out at Rito's parents dueling cafe, Astro Cafe, drinking milkshakes. They were both wearing their casual attire from the Team Duel. The TVs around the cafe were all talking about the mysterious hole where the playground was.

"I-I...still can't believe it. It's actually gone. Everything in that place. Our spot. Our memories. All gone." said Yumi, in a sad voice.

"We didn't even finish the Team Duel. In the end, it was all for nothing." said Yuki.

Yumi suddenly pounded her fist on the front desk.

"Dang it! What the heck happened there! What was that thing! It ruined everything!" shouted Yumi.

"Quiet down Yumi!" whispered Yuki.

"Oh. S-Sorry." whispered Yumi.

"Besides, it wouldn't even had mattered in the end anyway. According to the rules of a Team Duel, if there's a duel that ended in a draw, neither team would get any points. So in the end, it was either gonna end with us losing or the Team Duel becoming a draw, depending on how my duel would have turned out." said Yuki.

"I know...Dang it! I know that!" shouted Yumi, again.

"Yumi!" whispered Yuki.

"Uh, sorry again." whispered Yumi.

"Though, it's strange." said Yuki, suddenly.

"Huh? What's strange?" asked Yumi.

"Didn't you notice before? Whatever that happened at the park, Yuza seemed to have an idea of what was going on. He knows something." replied Yuki.

"Yeah. I completely forgot about that after all that's happened. He was saying stuff like, "Will you free Ruki of your control?" or something. In fact, where is Yuza? I haven't seen him since the Team Duel. Has he even been at school?" asked Yumi.

"He has. He's actually in my class. However, he seems to want to be alone right now. Even when I invite him to hang out, he always says "I'm busy". He seems to have a lot on his mind right now." replied Yuki.

"Yuza wants to be alone?! Never thought I'd hear that. He's a really social type of guy." said Yumi.

"Yeah. Speaking of haven't seeing someone, have you seen Rito?" asked Yuki.

"No. I asked his parents about him. He says he always locks himself in his room every time he gets home now. In fact, he's been acting strange since his duel with Maiko, don't ya think?" asked Yumi.

"Yeah. He was real quiet during Yuza's duel with Ruki. I hope he's alright." said Yuki, with a worried look on her face.

"Sigh. What's happening to our group. Are we...breaking up?" Yumi asked herself.

Yuki then starts finishing up her milkshake and gets up from her seat.

"I'm gonna get going. See you later." said Yuki.

"Y-Yeah. See ya." said Yumi, with a stuttered and sad voice.

Yuki nodded and walked out of Astro Cafe. Yumi started drinking her milkshake too. She then takes out her deck and looks through it.

"Speaking of having stuff on our minds, I think I do as well. I feel...so weak." thought Yumi.

* * *

 _ **Yuza's Room**_

* * *

There was now a blue room with hero posters everywhere from heroes of the previous popular and current popular TV shows. The door that is the entrance was white with a gold door knob and the back of the door had a poster of the current King of Games. There was a bunk bed with black metal bars. The bottom bunk had red sheets and red pillow while the top bunk had no sheets or pillow, not even a blanket. There was a glass table with a TV on top of it and in the far back middle of the room was a wooden table with multiple drawers. On top of the table was a lamp and a cup that had pencils in it. There was a tall, black metal folding chair there and sitting in it was Yuza, editing his deck. Yuza then put down his cards, got up from the folding chair, and landed on his back right on the bottom bunk, with his hands behind his head. Yuza looked up at the black metal bar below the top bunk and it looked like he was thinking. He was thinking about something from the past.

* * *

 _ **A week ago**_

* * *

Yuza was laying on the bed with a red blanket on him. He was just looking at the wall, depressed.

"Don't tell me you're gonna be like this all day." said a voice.

Yuza took the blanket off him, turned around, and got up to sit on the bed. He faced the person that was talking and that person was Elemental HERO Neos, who was a spirit once again. Yuza looked down on the ground.

"I guess." Yuza said, with a depressed voice.

"Hmph. That doesn't sound like the Yuza I've known over the years." said Elemental HERO Neos.

"I'm just not in the mood!" yelled Yuza, in an irritated voice.

"The Yuza I know also never had an attitude either." said Elemental HERO Neos.

"What do you want Neos?" asked Yuza.

"Hmm? I thought you would like to hear more about what just happened." said Elemental HERO Neos.

"I would...if I was in the mood too." said Yuza.

"But-" said Elemental HERO Neos.

"Just shut up Neos!" shouted Yuza.

Elemental HERO Neos then stopped talking. There was a moment of silence. Yuza then spoke.

"Why...am I even able to talk to you right now?" asked Yuza.

Elemental HERO Neos stayed silent.

"Well? Say something!" yelled Yuza.

"I thought you didn't want me to speak." said Elemental HERO Neos.

"Are you just here to annoy me?! Answer me!" shouted Yuza, even more irritated.

Yuza quickly got out of his bed and faced Elemental HERO Neos. There was once again a moment of silence between Yuza and Elemental HERO Neos.

"Very well. Yuza, the reason we are able to talk to each other now...is because of a bond." said Elemental HERO Neos, who finally answered Yuza's question.

"Bond? What do you mean?" asked Yuza.

"That's..." said Elemental HERO Neos.

Elemental HERO Neos turned his back at Yuza.

"Something you'll have to find out yourself."

"What?! I ain't joking around Neos! Answer me!" shouted Yuza.

"No. Not while you're like this. This isn't the Yuza that gained the ability to talk to me." said Elemental HERO Neos.

"What?! Neos-" said Yuza.

Elemental HERO Neos suddenly disappeared from Yuza's sight.

"Huh? Neos?" said Yuza.

Yuza looked around his room.

"Neos?! NEOS!"

* * *

 _ **Back to the Present**_

* * *

"Since then, I haven't been able to talk to Neos. I don't even know how to start talking to him to begin with honestly." thought Yuza.

Yuza got up to sit on his bed. He then remembered something.

"What did he mean by "Not while you're like this?" Tch. He was probably just spouting nonsense."

Yuza laid back down on his bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

 _ **Rito's Room**_

* * *

There was now a dark room. All the lights were off and even the windows were down to not let light in. There was a table with a deck on it. There was a big bed with green sheets and pillow. Sitting on that bed, was Rito, with his knees to his face and arms on his knees. There was a knock on the white door that is the entrance to his room.

"Rito honey! Are you...alright?" asked a woman's voice.

"I'm fine mom." replied Rito.

"O-Ok. Well, make sure to come for dinner ok?" asked Rito's mom.

"No! Just, bring it to me like you've been doing during the week." replied Rito.

"O...k." said Rito's mom, in a sad voice.

Footsteps could be heard walking away from Rito's door. Rito was still in the same position that he's been in.

"Grandfather." said Rito.

Rito started to remember something else about his past.

* * *

 ** _9 Years Ago_**

* * *

Young Rito was now in a hospital and his grandfather was on a white hospital bed. There were flowers on the table next to the bed. The yellow petals were slowly falling off the flower. Rito's grandfather had a nasal cannula in his nose along with a small needle taped to his right arm and the needle was connected to an intravenous bag. Younger Rito was crying on his grandfather's white shirt, which is from the hospital indicating that he was a patient of the hospital. Young Rito had a small black buttoned up shirt with a black tie around his neck. He had brown shorts and black and white sneakers.

"R-Rito." said Rito's grandfather.

"G-Grandfather! Hold on! Y-You're gonna make this...right?" asked young Rito.

"Rito. I-I-I don't know." replied Rito's grandfather.

"Please grandfather! Don't go!" shouted young Rito, burying his head back into his grandfather's white patient shirt.

Rito's grandfather then brushed young Rito's head and young Rito picked his head back up.

"Rito, if I don't make it. P-Promise me...promise me, that you'll achieve your dreams. In fact, find your dream. You said you...you never thought about it right?" asked Rito's grandfather, trying to keep his eyes opened.

"Y-Yeah! I know my dream now! I-I...I want to be the best Star Duelist! That's my dream!" shouted young Rito.

"Rito. Are you sure? You don't have to do that for me." asked Rito's grandfather.

"Yes! I-I heard the Star Dragons voices! They're all amazing! I've become friends with them even! I've even been getting better at dueling because of them! I want to be the best Star Duelist to thank them! That's my dream! So please! Don't die!" shouted young Rito.

"Rito. I see. Well boy...good...luck. Make me...p-proud." said Rito's grandfather.

Rito's grandfather closed his eyes. The monitor showing the beat of it's heart had a long, loud beep, showing that...his heart has stopped.

"Grandfather? Grandfather?! GRANDFATHER!" shouted young Rito, still crying.

* * *

 _ **Back in the Present**_

* * *

"I said that I would become the best Star Duelist. For the Star Dragons...and for grandfather. However, it seems that I was not chosen. I lost to her. To Maiko, the other Star Duelist. I'm sorry...grandfather." said Rito.

Rito put his arms to his knees and put his head in his arms and started to shed a tear.

* * *

 _ **In Yuki's Room**_

* * *

Yuki was lying on her bed, in her blue nightgown. She was looking through her deck. She put her cards together and placed her deck on the desk next to her. She put her pink blanket on her and turned off the lamp that is on her desk to go to sleep. However, 10 minutes have passed, and she couldn't sleep.

"Rito and Yuza. What's going on with them? Are they both hurt by what happened? I don't blame them. It was their memories, but...sigh." sighed Yuki.

Yuki turned her body while lying down and was now staring at her deck that was on her desk.

"I wish...everything went back to what was before. I know I shouldn't be saying that, since I haven't been friends with them for long. Still, I had fun. This...this isn't fun."

Yuki stayed like that until she finally went to sleep.

* * *

 _ **In the streets at night**_

* * *

The streets were loud, even at night. It was to be expected being a city. Everyone was busy, even during this hour. Near a convenience store at a vending machine, someone was drinking soda with a group. That person was Ruki and his group. Ruki finished his soda, crushed it in his hand, and threw it in the garbage. He then turned around.

"Hey, I'm heading home. See ya guys later." said Ruki.

"Oh. Yeah. Take care boss." said Chase.

"See ya!" yelled Maiko, being her optimistic self.

Taiko went right next to Ruki.

"I'll go with you. We're going the same direction anyway." said Taiko.

"...Alright." said Ruki.

"Bye boss!" yelled two of Ruki's two friends, who has been by his side since the beginning.

Ruki and Taiko started walking together. After a few minutes, Taiko stopped.

"Ruki, you've been real quiet lately. Something on your mind?" asked Taiko.

Ruki stopped at Taiko's question.

"It's...nothing Taiko." replied Ruki.

"...You're thinking about what happened a week ago, aren't you?" asked Taiko.

Ruki stayed quiet, showing that Taiko was spot on.

"I've been thinking about it too you know. Though, I'm usually always quiet. So it wasn't unusual to me. You however, you're usually always loud and confident."

"...Taiko, can I ask you a question?" asked Ruki.

"What is it?" replied Taiko.

"Do you...remember what we talked about? Like, when you guys met Yuza and his friends?" asked Ruki.

"Um. Yes?" replied Taiko.

"Can you remember the exact words you told me? When you were telling me about the Team Duel?" asked Ruki.

"Well, it was...Uh." replied Taiko.

Taiko put her thumb on her lip, trying to remember the exact words that she said to Ruki when she told him about the Team Duel.

"You don't remember too huh? So it's not just me." said Ruki.

"Too?" asked Taiko.

"I...don't remember what we talked about. I thought it was just me being forgetful, but you? The person who has a unbreakable memory forgetting a short conversation between us?" replied Ruki.

"Well, I don't always remember everything." said Taiko.

"Except you do. Our conversation wasn't even long. It was only 2 minutes. That's enough time for even me to remember. For some reason, I don't." said Ruki.

"Um. What are you trying to say?" asked Taiko.

"What if...we were set up?!" replied Ruki.

"Set...up?" asked Taiko, confused.

Ruki turned his back to Taiko. He took out his deck and looked at the Ultimate Conductor Tyranno at the bottom of his deck.

"I feel like...it has something to do with you." thought Ruki, looking at Ultimate Conductor Tyranno.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

* * *

It was after school. Yuki was in her school uniform and just got out of the school building and was about to head home. She then spotted Yuza, who was about to go through the school gate to get home.

"Oh! Yuz-" yelled Yuki.

Yuki was about to call out to Yuki, but stopped and put her hand down. She then looked at the ground and remembered what she thought about last night.

* * *

 _ **The Walk Home**_

* * *

Yuza was walking home, still with a lot on his mind. Suddenly, someone grabbed Yuza's right arm.

"W-What?!" shouted Yuza, surprised.

Yuza turned around and it was revealed that it was Yuki who grabbed his arm.

"Yuki?"

"Yuza...we need to talk." said Yuki, with a serious look on her face.

* * *

 _ **Question of the Day**_

* * *

Who's problems of the characters that were shown in this chapter are you most interested in?


	17. Chapter 17 - The Past

Author's Note - Yo! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. It was kind of a sad one in my opinion. Hope you enjoy this chapter too! Let's get started and please, review after reading the chapter.

Last time, a week has passed since the Team Duel and the incident at the playground. Everyone was depressed and had a lot on their minds. Something interesting was brought up though. While Ruki and Taiko were walking home together, Ruki asked Taiko about the conversation they had about the Team Duel and Taiko couldn't remember what they said in that conversation, which was strange to Ruki because he said that Taiko had an "unbreakable" memory, meaning that she can remember things really well. The next day, after school, Yuki spotted Yuza heading home. She chased after Yuza, grabbed his arm, and said that they needed to talk. What could Yuki want to talk about and what is the mystery behind Ruki's and Taiko's memory loss? Read and find out!

* * *

 ** _Chapter 17: The Past_**

* * *

Yuki had just grabbed Yuza's arm and said that they needed to talk. Yuza pulled his arm away from Yuki and had a confused look on his face.

"Talk? About what?" asked Yuza

"About you! You haven't been yourself lately. Is...everything alright?" asked Yuki

Yuza face changed from a face of confusion to a face of annoyance. He then turned around and Yuki faced his back.

"I'm fine. Nothing's wrong...Goodbye." replied Yuza.

Yuza started walking away from Yuki, but Yuki ran up in front of Yuza and put both of her arms out indicating that he can't pass.

"Out of the way Yuki! I'm bu-"

"No! You're totally not yourself! The Yuza I know would never have an attitude!" yelled Yuki

What Yuki just said made Yuza remember Elemental HERO Neos words when they spoke last time.

"That's exactly what he said." mumbled Yuza

"Huh? D-Did you say something Yuza?" asked Yuki

"No. Nothing. Now get out of the way. I got things to do." replied Yuza

Yuza walked forward to go, but Yuki still stood in his way and shook her head

"No. We still need to talk." said Yuki

"There's nothing to talk about! Just mind your own business!" shouted Yuza

Yuza pushed Yuki out of the way. Yuki landed on the floor right on her butt and looked at Yuza who was running. She then got up and chased after him.

"Wait Yuza!" shouted Yuki.

* * *

 _ **Near Astro Cafe**_

* * *

Yumi came out of a card shop that was in the same streets as Astro Cafe.

"Hopefully these new cards will help improve my deck." thought Yumi.

Yumi looked at her right hand and clenched it into a fist.

"I need to get stronger. I can't let them down like that again."

Yumi was walking to Astro Cafe and there, she spotted Rito.

"Rito!"

Rito heard someone calling his name and turned around. He saw that it was Yumi who called out to him and was running toward.

"Oh. Hey Yumi." said Rito, with a low and depressing voice.

"Hey! How you've been? I haven't seen you in a week! Not even when I went to Astro Cafe to check up on you." said Yumi.

"Check up on me?" asked Rito.

"Yeah. I was worried ya know. You looked pretty down at the Team Duel. Oh! I probably shouldn't mention it. What happened to our spot after all." replied Yumi, with a downed look.

"Oh, that old place? I don't care about it anymore. See ya later." said Rito, turning around.

"Huh?!" exclaimed Yumi.

Rito started walking and Yumi grabbed Rito by the shoulder. Rito suddenly shoved Yumi's hand off his shoulder.

"Rito?!"

"Leave me alone!" exclaimed Rito.

Yumi's body flinched from Rito's sudden yell. She stayed quiet as she watch Rito go inside of Astro Cafe.

"Rito. I thought you would finally return to normal by now...What's happening to our group?" Yumi asked herself, in a said voice along with a sad face.

* * *

 _ **4 hours later**_

* * *

The sky was orange, showing that the sun was setting. Yuza was out of breath. He was standing in a small park surround by a black gate. Unlike the old playground, there were children and their parents there. The children were either playing on the swings or the slide, running around playing tag, or sitting at panic tables playing Duel Monsters without the duel disk, but the old way of playing which was just them placing cards on the table and no holograms. There were multiple benches, but only a few adults sat in them, showing that most of these kids came to this park alone. Yuza had his hands to his knees and gasping for air. After a few seconds to catch his breath, he picked himself back up.

"Phew! I finally lost her! I didn't know Yuki could run so fast!" exclaimed Yuza.

"Yuza!" yelled a voice.

Yuza turned around and let out a huge grunt, as he saw that Yuki was right behind him.

"What the heck! You just don't quit! We've been at this for 4 hours ya know!" complained Yuza.

Yuki gasped for air before speaking.

"Well, people did say I had more stamina than an average person." said Yuki.

Yuki wiped the sweat that was at the top of her head. While she did that, Yuza walked past her. Yuki noticed and turned around to face his back again.

"Wait! Yuza, let's-"

"Leave me alone Yuki! I'm not in the mood." said Yuza.

"Please! I-I want...to talk." said Yuki.

Yuza turned his head and saw the sad look on Yuki's face. He sighed and turned around to face her.

"I don't want to run again. Fine. What do you want?" asked Yuza.

"Like I said, I wanted to talk about what's up you lately." replied Yuki.

"Nothing's up! I'm fine." said Yuza, in an irritated voice.

"No you're not! You aren't being the Yuza that I know! You're not the Yuza that helped me get my deck back from Ruki! You're also not the Yuza who always had a smile on his face and liked to have fun!" yelled Yuki.

"Shut up! Don't talk like you know me!" shouted Yuza, stomping his foot.

Yuki flinched at Yuza's sudden shout. There was now silence between them.

"Now, if we're done here, I'm going home." said Yuza.

Yuza turned around and started walking away from Yuki.

"You could at least tell me!" yelled Yuki, suddenly.

Yuza stops at Yuki's sudden yell.

"Tell me, are you like this because of what happened a week ago? What happened to the playground I mean."

"...Maybe." replied Yuza, in a low voice.

"Expect it's not a maybe. It's just as I thought. Look, I know you're upset about what happened, but that doesn't mean you have to act like a spoiled brat!" yelled Yuki.

Yuza didn't say anything this time.

"Yuza, can you at least do me a favor?"

"...A favor? What is it?" Yuza asked.

"You never told me about how you, Yumi, and Rito met at that playground. Maybe if you tell me, I'll understand how you feel." replied Yuki.

Yuza stayed quiet again.

"Please. If you tell me about it, then I'll never bother you again and you can be alone for as long as you want!"

"Tch. Fine." said Yuza, finally giving in.

Yuza and Yuki walked to an empty bench in the small park and sat down. Yuza began telling the story of how he, Rito, and Yumi met at the playground.

"It all started 9 years ago. Back then, I wasn't the Yuza that you know of today. I was a really introverted person. Didn't have any luck making friends back then. I was always alone. I started to believe what I thought was the truth, that I will always be alone, and I was ok with that."

"You were ok with being alone? But-" said Yuki.

"Yuki, please just let me finish the story before you start asking more questions." said Yuza.

"O-Oh. Sorry. Continue." said Yuki, looking apologetic.

"Anyway, I was ok with the fact that I would never make friends. I wasn't very good at starting conversations before or being social in general so, not making any friend was alright for me. In the middle of 2nd grade, I started going to this playground. I'm pretty sure you can already guess what playground I'm talking about." said Yuza.

Yuki nodded to show that she knew that Yuza was talking about the playground where he, Yumi, and Rito met.

"Though, I didn't really do much at that playground. I just sat alone at the panic tables, watching the other kids play. I was also just getting into Duel Monsters back then. The deck I was using was just the original Elemental HEROs and I didn't have the Masked HEROs that I have today. Duel Monsters was only a small hobby for me. Most of the time, I would do test hands alone. Since I didn't have any friends, I didn't have anyone to duel with. One day though, all that changed and I found out that the truth which I believed in wasn't the actually truth."

* * *

 _ **9 Years Ago**_

* * *

The playground which is where Yuza, Rito, and Yumi met was much lighter. There were kids playing soccer since there was a soccer net. Some kids, like the park that Yuza and Yuki were in right now, were running around or talking with each other on the ground. Some kids were also hanging by the yellow see saw and some sliding down on the blue slide. Most of the adults were sitting at the panic tables and talking with each other, laughing as well. Everyone had great joy on their faces, except one boy with an expressionless look, who was sitting at an empty panic table alone. The boy had red eyes and had short, spiky red and black hair (had hair similar to Yusei Fudo from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, but the spikes were of shorter length). He had a short blue jacket with a white shirt under it. He wore black shorts and wore black and white sneakers. There was a Duel Monsters deck near the boy which looked shorter than a 40 card deck. There were already cards on the table. 2 monsters face up along with two spell and trap cards facedown. There were already a few cards in the space that was slightly separated from the monster zone on the upper left, so you can assume that that's the graveyard. The boy had 3 cards currently in his hand and just drew a card from the deck next to him to increase that size to 4. He was about to flip up one of the face down spell or trap cards on the table, when he suddenly heard a voice.

"Hey!" yelled the voice.

The boy turned around to see where the voice came from. Standing right in front of him was a girl with dark green eyes and short green hair wrapped in two short ponytails that were held together by tiny red ribbons. She also wore the same blue jacket like the boy. There were other kids with the same jacket too, showing that the blue jacket might be part of a uniform of some kind. Under the blue jacket was a pink shirt with purple polka dots. She wore a green skirt and wore blue flats. The girl was looking the boy's Duel Monster cards. The boy, noticing that and feeling awkward, decided to speak up.

"Um, what are you doing?" asked the boy.

"Oh. Sorry, I was just interested in your cards. Is that Duel Monster cards?" asked the girl.

"Um, yeah." replied the boy.

"Awesome! Do you play too! Well, of course you do! You have a deck!" said the girl, smiling and scratching the back of her head.

"W-Well, I know how to play, but I don't play a lot. I usually don't have anyone to play with." said the boy.

"Oh. That's sucks. Well, how about you play with me? I have a deck of my own." said the girl, pulling out a Duel Monster's deck from the pocket of the blue jacket.

"Um." said the boy.

The boy contemplated whether or not it would be good to duel the girl. After a while, he gave his answer.

"Sure."

"Great! Let's do this!" yelled the girl, being very energetic.

"O-Ok." nervously said the boy.

The boy gathered the cards on the table and put them in the deck next to him. He shuffled the deck and placed it on the table with the girl doing the same. They both drew 5 cards to their hands.

"Let's Duel!" yelled the girl, giving a thumbs up and smiling.

"Uh, Yeah. L-Let's Duel!" yelled the boy, nervously.

* * *

 _ **20 minutes later**_

* * *

The two were dueling for about 20 minutes. The boy currently had Elemental HERO Avian on his field while the girl only had a Lonefire Blossom. Neither player had cards in their hands.

"I use Lonefire Blossom's effect to tribute it in order to summon, Aroma Plants Fly Trap from my deck." said the girl.

The girl placed the Lonefire Blossom in the graveyard, where a lot of other cards that have been used during the duel already were. She then picked up her deck and took out Aroma Plants Fly Trap and placed it on the table. After shuffling her deck, she continued her turn.

"Aroma Plants Fly Trap attacks Elemental HERO Avian, taking out the rest of your life points. Any response?"

The girl placed her finger on the Aroma Plants Fly Trap and moved it toward Elemental HERO Avian, showing that she was attacking it.

"U-Uh." said Yuza

Yuza grabbed his graveyard and checked it to see if there was anything else that he could do. He stopped checking and shook his head as a response.

"Yay! Then, that means I win!" yelled the girl, smiling and raising her arms in victory.

"Y-Yeah." said the boy, taking his cards and putting them in his deck.

"Hey, don't be sad. You did good." said the girl, trying to cheer the boy up.

"Oh no. I'm fine, really. Well, goodbye." said the boy, getting up from the table after picking up his cards.

"What? You're leaving already?" asked the girl.

"Yeah. I need to get home or my parents will worry." replied the boy.

"Okay. Hey, let's play again sometime! I'm Yumi Usamura. What's yours?" asked young Yumi.

"Oh um...Yuza." replied young Yuza.

"Alright. Hope to play with you again Yuza! Goodbye!" yelled young Yumi, waving and smiling.

"Um, g-goodbye." said young Yuza, embarrassed.

Young Yuza walked away from young Yumi and went out of the Playground to go home.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

* * *

It was new day. Young Yuza went to playground as it was his usual routine. He stopped when he reached a panic table that he usual sat in and noticed that more people of his age or at least near his age were there. He saw a familiar face sitting in the center of attention.

"That's the girl from yesterday." thought young Yuza.

"I attack you directly with Aroma Plants Fly Trap!" yelled young Yumi.

Young Yumi like yesterday, moved the Aroma Plants Fly Trap with her finger forward, showing that she was attacking

"Looks like I win!" yelled young Yumi, with her constant smile.

"Aw man! You're so good Yumi!" yelled her opponent, scratching their head.

"Thanks!" said young Yumi.

Young Yumi then spotted the young Yuza and immediately recognized him. She smiled again and waved.

"Hey Yuza! You're back! Want to play again?" asked young Yumi.

Everyone who was on the panic table attentions were now on young Yuza. Young Yuza quickly got nervous, not being used to so many people staring at him.

"Uh. Um. Well." said young Yuza, being nervous.

Young Yuza was looking around and once again thought about whether or not to duel young Yumi. He then gave his answer.

"Yes."

"Great! Let's have another amazing duel!" yelled young Yumi, smiling like always.

"Careful dude. She's pretty tough." said a boy.

"From what Yumi said, it looks like they've already dueled before." said a girl.

"Really? Man, I wish I could have seen that." said a boy.

Young Yuza took out his deck from the brown bag that he was carrying on his back. He walked up and sat on the panic table to be face to face with Yumi. He set his deck down on the table after shuffling it. Young Yumi was still shuffling her deck and placed it on the table right after.

"Alright! Let's Duel!" yelled young Yumi.

"L-Let's Duel!" yelled young Yuza, nervously.

* * *

 _ **Back to the Present**_

* * *

"She beat me again in that duel. After that, every time I went to the playground, she was always there with other people. Yumi was really popular as a kid. Always got along with everyone in her class. No, not just her class, but also most of the school. She was so energetic and social. Really easy person to approach, unlike how I was. Somehow, to my surprised, I felt so strange. I didn't know what it was, but after a few more duels, I knew what it was. It was joy, happiness. Something that I was never able to get because I was always alone. I was realizing that I was actually making friends thanks to Yumi. Even though I mostly lost to her, people saw that I was good. I even won some duels against some people who decided to challenge me. Most of the time though, I lost. That was when, Yumi decided to help me get better. She helped me get more cards to improve my deck and even gave more advice that I should think of during deck editing. Then, after so many losses to her, I finally beat her in a duel." said Yuza.

* * *

 _ **Back to 9 years ago**_

* * *

It has been a month since young Yuza met young Yumi. They were at the playground at the usual panic table and young Yuza and young Yumi were dueling. The other kids were watching their duel. Young Yumi only had Aroma Plants Fly Trap on her field and had 2 cards in hand. Young Yuza had nothing but a facedown spell or trap card on his field with only 4 cards in hand. It was now young Yuza's turn.

"I draw!" yelled young Yuza, drawing a card from his deck.

Young Yuza looked at the card that he drew and saw that it was the spell card, Polymerization.

"Yes! I activate the spell card, Polymerization! This will allow me to fuse the Elemental HERO Avian and Burstinatrix in my hand in order to Fusion Summon, Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!"

Young Yuza sent the Fusion Materials he needed for Elemental HERO Flame Wingman to the graveyard from his hand. He picked up his Extra Deck and took out Elemental HERO Flame Wingman and placed it on the table.

"I activate, Aroma Plants Fly Trap's effect! I banish the last Lonefire Blossom in my graveyard to boost my Fly Traps ATK by the ATK of Lonefire Blossom! So it now has 2500 ATK, more than the Flame Wingman!" yelled young Yumi, taking the Lonefire Blossom out of here graveyard.

"That's fine! I still got this! I activate the Field Spell, Skyscraper!" yelled young Yuza.

Young Yuza placed the Field Spell, Skyscraper on the table.

"Hope this works. Elemental HERO Flame Wingman attacks Aroma Plants Fly Trap!"

Young Yuza placed his finger on the Elemental HERO Flame Wingman and moved it forward to declare his attack. Everyone who were watching was shocked and confused when young Yuza decided to do that.

"B-But Yuza, Flame Wingman only has 2100 ATK while my Fly Trap has 2500. You only have 200 Life Points left. If you do that, you'll lose." said young Yumi.

"That's where Skyscraper comes in! Since Elemental HERO Flame Wingman is attacking a monster whose ATK is higher than his, Skyscraper gives him an additional 1000 ATK! Making him 3100! That's stronger than Aroma Plants Fly Trap.

Young Yumi's eyes widened. She then took Aroma Plants Fly Trap and put it in her graveyard.

"Whoa! That's the first time I've seen someone actually take down Yumi's best monster!" exclaimed a girl.

"Hey, nice move Yuza!" yelled a boy.

"It doesn't stop there! When Elemental HERO Flame Wingman destroys a monster by battle, you take damage equal to that monster's ATK! You only have 2000 Life Points left Yumi! Add the battle damage you just took and that's a total of 3100 points of damage, which means you lose!" yelled young Yuza.

Young Yumi dropped the cards that were in her hand and her eyes widened even more.

"No way!" yelled a boy.

"H-He actually beat Yumi! Amazing!" exclaimed another boy.

Everyone at the panic table were talking, surprised at young Yumi's lost. The defeated young Yumi suddenly cracked a smile and started laughing.

"B-Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed young Yumi.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at the laughing young Yumi.

"Y-Yumi? A-Are you ok?" asked young Yuza.

"S-Sorry! It's just, that duel was just so much fun! It was really intense and even more surprising, I lost! It's been a while since I did!" replied young Yumi.

"O-Oh. Really?" asked young Yuza.

"Yeah. I really got careless there. I should have wait for you to attack before using Fly Trap's effect. I could have protected it." said young Yumi, scratching the back of her head.

"Um, if you don't mind me saying this, you wouldn't have been able to protect Aroma Plants Fly Trap." said young Yuza.

"Oh? Why do you say that?" asked young Yumi.

"It's because I had this facedown." replied young Yuza.

Young Yuza picked up the facedown card on his field and it was a trap card.

"See?"

Everyone eyes widened and they all started talking again.

"T-That's the trap card, Divine Wrath! When a monster effect is activated, you discard 1 card to negate that activation and destroy the monster. Which means-" said young Yumi.

"That after your Fly Trap was destroyed, a replay will occur. Allowing me to change Flame Wingman's attack target, which was you, so you would have lost either way." said young Yuza.

"Whoa! You were already prepared to counter back and there's was nothing I could do. That is awesome Yuza! You've really gotten stronger!" exclaimed young Yumi.

"T-Thanks! It was only because you helped though Yumi so, thank you!" yelled young Yuza, smiling.

"No it's- wait. Yuza, you're smiling." said young Yumi.

"Huh? I-I am? Is there a problem with that?" asked young Yuza.

"No it's just, you always look so down in the dumps and this is the first time I've seen you smile. You look pretty cute with it!" said young Yumi, smiling as well.

Young Yuza started blushing when young Yumi said that and a lot of the boys at the panic table started oohing.

"T-T-Thanks." said young Yuza, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Ha ha." laughed young Yumi.

* * *

 ** _2 months later_**

* * *

It was now summer. The kids and a lot of other people were wearing short sleeves to fight off the heat on the hot summer day and there was only 3 days before it was time for summer vacation to start. For some reason, there were less kids in the playground than the large amount that was usual there. However, young Yumi and young Yuza were still at the same panic table that they always in. They were no longer wearing the blue jacket that they wore before, and were both now wearing a blue short sleeved vest with the same shirts that they were wearing under it. Young Yuza was currently dueling a boy from his school.

"I Fusion Summon, Elemental HERO Flame Wingman and use him to attack you directly!" yelled young Yuza, moving Elemental HERO Flame Wingman with his finger forward.

"Ah, dang it! I lost! Good duel." said the boy.

"Good duel! That was fun. It was pretty close!" said young Yuza, with a smile.

"Yeah. That trap card you played last turn really got me." said the boy.

"True. I don't think I would have won without it there." said young Yuza.

"Welp, I gotta go. See ya guys later." said the boy.

"Bye!" yelled both young Yuza and young Yumi, waving.

The boy gathered his cards and ran off. Young Yuza gathered his card as well and placed the cards back in his deck.

"Look at you, getting a straight win streak for this week." said young Yumi.

"Well, I have been fixing up my deck a lot lately and coming up with new strategies. Hopefully I can keep this up! That duel just now was not easy, he heh." chuckled young Yuza.

"Hmm." said young Yumi.

Young Yumi was staring at young Yuza, like she was analyzing him.

"Uh, is something wrong Yumi? Is there something on my face?" asked young Yuza.

"No. It's just, remember the time we first met each other?" replied young Yumi.

"Of course! How could I forget?!" replied young Yuza.

"Well, you've changed a lot! You used to be this really shy and depressed looking guy 3 months ago. Now, you're a really energetic and fun guy." said young Yumi.

"Oh come on, I haven't changed that much." said young Yuza, with a wry smile.

"Oh really? When was the last time you stuttered while forming a sentence?" asked young Yumi, playfully.

"Uh, well... Ha. I guess I have changed...Hey Yumi, ya know...nah, never mind." replied young Yuza.

"Huh? What is it?" asked young Yumi.

"It's nothing. Anyway, I'm still up for more duels. You want to duel me?" asked young Yuza.

"Sure. I'd be glad to." replied young Yumi, accepting young Yuza's challenge.

"Great, so- hmm? Wait." said young Yuza.

Young Yuza looked through his deck and looked around on the table.

"What is it?" asked young Yumi.

"It's Avian. I can't find him! I must have dropped him when I was using him as Fusion Material for Flame Wingman!" replied young Yuza.

"Well, he's got to be around here somewhere. Let's look." said young Yumi.

"Yeah. Hopefully we can find him!" yelled young Yuza.

Young Yuza and young Yumi started searching for Avian. So far, they've had no luck. Meanwhile, another boy was walking around in the playground and suddenly stepped on something. He picked up his foot and noticed that it was card. He bent down and picked it up to see what it is.

"We've looked everywhere around this table. You sure it's not on you right now?" asked young Yumi.

Young Yuza checked his pockets, but found nothing.

"No. It's not anywhere on me. This is not good. If I don't have Avian, I can't summon the Flame Wingman anymore a-and." said young Yuza, started to tear up.

"Oh no! Don't cry Yuza. I'm sure if we- wait! There it is!" shouted young Yumi.

"Huh?" said young Yuza.

Young Yumi and young Yuza both quickly got up and ran. They ran up to the boy holding the card he found on the ground.

"Hey! Why do you have that?!" shouted young Yumi.

"Huh?" said the boy.

"Excuse me, but that's my card that you have there." said young Yuza, pointing at the Elemental HERO Avian in the boy's hand.

"Oh. Sorry, I just found this on the ground. I didn't know it was yours." said the boy.

The boy gave Elemental HERO Avian back to young Yuza.

"Avian. Thank goodness." said young Yuza, putting Elemental HERO Avian back in his deck.

"Well, bye." said the boy.

The boy turned around and started to walk away. Young Yuza then noticed a deck box in the back of the boy's pants.

"Hmm...hey!" yelled young Yuza.

The boy stopped and turned around in response to young Yuza's yell.

"You play Duel Monsters too? I notice you have a deck, or at least a deck box." asked young Yuza.

The boy took out the deck box that was in the back of his pants.

"Y-Yeah. This has my deck in it." replied the boy.

"So, you want to duel then?" asked young Yuza.

"What? D-Duel?" replied the boy, nervously.

"Yeah. Let's have some fun. I have a deck of my own. So, we can get started." said young Yuza.

"Hmm...o-okay." said the boy.

"Alright. Follow me." said young Yuza.

Young Yuza started walking back toward the panic table and the boy followed him. Young Yumi followed as well, with a curious look. When they got to the panic table, they all sat down and young Yuza shuffled his deck and placed it on the table and the boy slowly doing the same. They both drew 5 cards to their hands and looked at them.

"Alright! Let's- hmm?" said young Yuza.

Young Yuza noticed that the boy's hand was shaking and he dropped the cards in his hand. He suddenly started crying.

"Whoa! What's wrong?" asked young Yumi.

"S-Sorry. I-I-I." cried the boy.

"You remind me of me." Young Yuza suddenly said.

The boy looked up at young Yuza with tears still in his eyes.

"Well, don't worry. I'm sure a duel will cheer you up! It did for me after all."

Young Yuza had a big smile on his face. The boy started to wipe his tears and picked up the cards that he dropped.

"Sorry. Let's duel." said the boy.

"Yeah. Let's Duel!" yelled young Yuza.

As the duel was starting, young Yumi smiled, knowing what young Yuza was trying to do.

"Oh. Before we start, what's your name?" young Yuza asked.

"My name? ...Rito." replied the boy.

* * *

 _ **Back to the Present**_

* * *

"Me, Rito, and Yumi loved to duel each other at that playground. We were great friends ever since. That was how we first met. Happy?" asked Yuza, finishing his story.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks. I have a question though." replied Yuki.

"What?" asked Yuza.

"If the playground was filled with children before, why was it abandoned?" asked Yuki.

"That's probably because of the accident that happened." replied Yuza.

"Accident?" asked Yuki.

"Yeah. One day, a man was found severely injured at the park and was sent to the hospital. The playground was closed down because of it, but after 2 days, it reopened. There weren't a lot of people coming there though. To make it worse, that man died a week later and everyone was too scared to go to the playground, thinking that the same would happen to them. However, me, Yumi, and Rito didn't want to abandon the place that brought us together. So we decided to make that playground our secret spot. We could easily go in since people didn't care about it anymore. We brought some weird things there." replied Yuza.

"Oh, that's awful. How did the accident happen?" asked Yuki.

"I don't know. Neither me nor Yumi were there when it happened. Everything was still fine though. We still had the place that brought us together...well, until...ya know..." replied Yuza.

"Yuza." said Yuki.

Yuza got up from the bench.

"If we're done here, I'm leaving." said Yuza.

Yuza started to walk away from Yuki, like he's been doing most of the day.

"Wait! Yuza!" yelled Yuki, getting up from the bench.

"Didn't you say you wouldn't bother me if I told you the story. Don't tell me you're the type of person who don't keep their promises." said Yuza.

Yuki was about to say something, but then decided to stay quiet.

"That's what I thought. Goodbye, Yuki."

Yuza continued to walk out of the park. While he was walking, he had thoughts in his head.

"Sorry Yuki. I hate being this cold to you. However, I can't get you involved...in my revenge against that thing. Where ever you are, I will find you, you evil being."

* * *

 _ **Question of the Day**_

* * *

What did you think of Yuza's past with Yumi and Rito?

* * *

 _ **Final Comment**_

* * *

Dang! That was a long chapter! My most worded one yet! Sorry if it's too long for you guys! I hope you don't mind! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see y'all in the the next one!


	18. Chapter 18 - Kidnapped

Author's Note - Yo! Hopefully you guys enjoyed the last chapter! I was a bit worried since I think I may have made it a bit too long, he heh. Like, it was over 5,000 words, jesus! Hope you didn't mind. Anyway, let's get on with the chapter! Please review after reading the chapter.

Last time, Yuza decided to tell Yuki about how he, Yumi, and Rito met, since Yuki was being so persistence on having a talk with Yuza. After that, Yuza revealed that he won't let Yuki get involved in what he's doing, which is getting revenge on the evil being that destroyed the playground. Will Yuza successfully get his revenge and what will he do when he finds it? What will Yuki do next? Read and find out!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18: Kidnapped**_

* * *

The sky was now dark. The moon was now out to replace the sun for rest of the day and Yumi was currently walking home, but not in a happy mood. She was still thinking about how Rito acted earlier and was worried what was going to happen to the group.

"Rito, Yuza." thought Yumi.

Yumi looked at an object that was currently in her hand. It was a smartphone with a green case and a leaf keychain attached to the bottom. She started to remember a conversation she had when she was using it earlier today.

* * *

 _ **30 Minutes Ago**_

* * *

Yumi was inside Astro Cafe, drinking a milkshake, and editing her deck. The phone with a green case and a leaf keychain next to her started ringing. She picked up the phone and answered the call.

"Hello?" asked Yumi.

"Hey Yumi, it's Yuki." replied Yuki.

"Oh hey, what's sup?" said Yumi.

"I...talked with Yuza." replied Yuki.

"Oh really?! How's he been?!" Yumi quickly asked.

"Honestly...I don't even recognize him anymore." replied Yuki, in a sad tone.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Yumi.

"His personality is completely different. He's so cold and rude all a sudden. He yelled at me and felt annoyed being around me." replied Yumi.

"What? That doesn't sound like Yuza. He kind of reminds me of my encounter with Rito today." said Yumi.

"Huh? Y-You saw Rito today?!" exclaimed Yuki.

"Yeah, but he wanted to be alone. Even when I tried to talk to him, he yelled at me too. Told me to leave him alone." said Yumi.

"Really? Why are those two acting like this? Ever since the Team Duel, they've always been in a bad mood." said Yuki.

"I don't know. I'm actually starting to regret having that Team Duel now." said Yumi.

"Didn't you want to try to get the playground back though?" asked Yuki.

"Of course I did! In fact, I'm still really upset about what happened to it. It's not worth my friends acting like this though." replied Yumi.

"Yeah. I miss how things were before. I wonder if there's anything we can do?" asked Yuki.

"I don't know." replied Yumi.

"Well, I gotta get home. Talk to you later." said Yuki.

"Alright, bye." said Yumi.

Yuki hanged up. Yumi took her phone away from her ear and had a sad look.

"Yuza, you're acting weird too? What's happening to you guys? Dang it!" thought Yumi, clutching her phone tightly in her hand.

* * *

 _ **Back to the Present**_

* * *

"Why are those giving both me and Yuki the cold shoulder? Are they both really hurt about what happened to our spot? Or is there some other reason?" thought Yumi.

Yumi turned left to a dark alleyway. When she picked her head up, she noticed that she was facing a dead end.

"Oh. I must have not been paying attention while I was walking. I'll just-"

Yumi suddenly jumped. She was now looking at a dark figure who was blocking the way that she came in the alleyway from

"Hello, Yumi Usamura." said the mysterious figure.

"Huh? Who are you and how do you know my name?!" shouted Yumi.

"That doesn't matter." said the mysterious figure.

The mysterious figure revealed a white duel disk with a white blade attached to his arm which is already turned it on.

"Duel me!"

"What? Why would I do that?! I don't have time for this! Out my way!" shouted Yumi.

"Oh? Are you saying that you don't care about what happens to Yuki Amizaki?" asked the mysterious figure, smirking.

Yumi eyes widened when the mysterious figure suddenly mentioned Yuki.

"What? What do you mean?! Did you do something to Yuki?!" shouted Yumi.

"Duel me and find out." replied the mysterious figure.

"No way! You're probably lying! I don't know how you know me or Yuki, but we'll see if you really have her!" shouted Yumi.

Yumi turned on her phone to call Yuki to see if the mysterious figure was telling the truth. She then noticed something.

"What the?! I'm not getting a signal here?!" shouted Yumi.

"That's right. You see, the duel disk on my arm is now releasing special electromagnetic waves that interrupt the signals of any electronic devices nearby. Well, except a duel disk, since we'll be needing that for dueling. This way, you won't be able to call anyone for help." explained the mysterious figure.

"Whatever! I'm not dueling you! Like I said, you're probably lying about you doing something to Yuki!" shouted Yumi.

"Yes, but what if I'm not lying? Are you really gonna risk Ms. Amizaki's life? I'll gladly let you go, but don't be surprised if something bad is revealed to have happened to Yuki Amizaki tomorrow. You'll be feeling all the guilt because you decided that I didn't really have your friend and not duel me to try to save her. What's it gonna be, Yumi Usamura?" asked the mysterious figure.

"Grr. Fine! I'll duel you alright! After this, you're leaving me alone, got it?!" shouted Yumi.

Yumi put her phone in her pocket and took out her deck and duel disk. She put her duel disk on her arm, placed her deck inside her, and activated her duel disk, which revealed the green blade inside it. Yumi's duel disk then shuffled her deck to prepare her to duel.

"Also, if you do have Yuki, you're letting her go after this!"

"Of course, if you beat me that is." said the mysterious figure.

"Let's Duel!"

* * *

 _ **During Yuki's walk home**_

* * *

Yuki was walking home, still upset about what happened today with Yuza.

"Yuza. I can't believe how much you've changed after that one incident, and it's not for the better. Why can't you just go back to the fun Yuza that I know and...actually, I probably shouldn't say that last part, but still." said Yuki.

Yuki was walking past the dark alleyway that Yumi went into. She happened to turn her head at it and noticed something green on the floor.

"Huh? What's that? That looks familiar for some reason. It can't be though, can it?" Yuki asked herself.

Yuki ran into the dark alleyway and picked up the green object. Her face was filled with confusion.

"I was right. This is Yumi's phone. I can tell for sure because it also has the leaf keychain with her name inscribed on the back. What's it doing here though?"

"Hello, Yuki Amizaki." said a voice.

Yuki turned around to face the direction of the voice and saw a mysterious figure.

"Huh? How do you know my name?" asked Yuki.

"Heh. Like I told Yumi, that doesn't matter." replied the mysterious figure.

"You know Yumi?" asked Yuki.

"Yes. In fact, I bet you're wondering why her phone is here in this dark alleyway, right?" replied the mysterious figure.

"Well, yeah. Wait, so did you leave this here?! Did you do something to Yumi?!" shouted Yuki.

"Well, I didn't leave that there per se. She just happened to drop it after I beat her." replied the mysterious figure.

"Beat her?" asked Yuki.

"Yes. I beat her in a duel. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be off." replied the mysterious figure.

The mysterious figure turned around and started running.

"Wait!" shouted Yuki, chasing after the mysterious figure.

"Ha ha. How naive." thought the mysterious figure.

"If Yumi's in danger, I can't let this guy get away. Who knows what he'll do to her!" thought Yuki.

Yuki continued to chase after the mysterious figure with that thought in mind.

* * *

 _ **5 Minutes Later**_

* * *

Yuki eventually lost sight of the mysterious figure and was now looking around for it.

"That's strange. Where did-" said Yuki.

Yuki then spotted the mysterious figure going into an abandoned junkyard.

"There! You're not getting away!"

Yuki chased the mysterious figure into the abandoned junkyard.

* * *

 _ **In the Abandoned Junkyard**_

* * *

The abandoned junkyard is just what you'd expect from an actually junkyard, full of junk which has been there for god knows when! Yuki had followed the man deep inside. It was still dark out, so Yuki could barely see anything.

"Dang it! Did I lose him again? Where are you?!" shouted Yuki.

Suddenly, lights around the junkyard, which were not used for years, had turned on and lit up the abandoned junkyard for Yuki to see.

"Over here!" yelled a voice.

Yuki looked at the direction of the voice. This time, she didn't just see one figure, but two! Both came out of the shadows and revealed to both to be two, tall white men. They both had the same hairstyle, being gelled up hair, except one was yellow and the other was purple. The one with yellow hair had brown eyes while the purple haired one had black eyes. The purple haired one had a short sleeved, tight black shirt and had a ring with a black gem on his left finger. He had blue jeans and brown shoes. The yellow haired one had a blue leather jacket, with a yellow shirt under it. He had golden earrings the shape of a star on both of his earlobes. He wore brown sweat pants and black shoes. The two had a huge smirk on their faces.

"So you've finally revealed yourself! I see that's there's not only one of you!" yelled Yuki.

Yuki took Yumi's phone out of her pocket and brought it up toward the two men.

"What have you done with Yumi?!"

Oh, you mean her?" asked the purple haired man.

The yellow haired man brought something out that he was carrying with him and it was Yumi, tied up in a brown rope and knocked unconscious.

"Yumi!" shouted Yuki.

Yumi started opening her eyes and blinked a few times before finally opening them completely to she her surroundings.

"Huh? What the?!" shouted Yumi.

Yumi noticed that she was now tied up and looked up to see the yellow haired man carrying part of the rope tied to her.

"Let me go!"

"Yumi! Are you ok?!" shouted Yuki, with a worried look.

"Yuki?! I should be saying that to you! Are you ok?!" Yumi shouted back.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Yuki, now confused.

"I ran into someone on my way home and they said that they had you or something!" replied Yumi.

"Oh yes. That would be me. I lied by the way. I knew you would duel me if I mentioned that we had your friend." said the yellow haired man.

"What?! How dare you! Let me go this instance!" shouted Yumi.

Yumi tried wiggling herself out of the rope, but the rope was too tight for her to get out on her own.

"Seriously, I really didn't think it would be THAT easy to lure you two girls into our trap." said the purple haired man, still smirking

"You're not going anywhere yet, Yumi Usamura. Not until I duel your friend over there. What do you say girl? Ready to duel?" asked the yellow haired man.

"What?!" shouted Yuki.

"No fair brother!" yelled the purple haired man.

"Huh? What's wrong?" asked the yellow haired man.

"You already had your fun with Yumi! I would like to duel Yuki Amizaki!" replied the purple haired man.

"Ah, yes. Sorry brother. Fair is fair. I'll allow you to handle her." said the yellow haired man.

"Yes! Thank you brother." said the purple haired man.

The purple haired man stepped forward. He took out a purple duel disk from his back pocket and put it on his arm. He placed his deck inside and activated the duel disk, which revealed the purple blade inside. Finally, his duel disk shuffled his deck.

"Hope you're prepared to lose, Yuki Amizaki." said the purple haired man, smirking.

"Okay, this is too confusing! Why are you even doing this?!" shouted Yuki.

"That's none of your concern!" shouted the purple haired man.

"You better duel my brother Yuki Amizaki, or else we will dispose of Yumi Usamura right here, right now." said the yellow haired man.

The yellow haired man took out a pocket knife and placed it near Yumi's throat.

"Gasp!" gasped Yumi.

"No, Yumi!" shouted Yuki.

"J-Just forget about me Yuki and run!" shouted Yumi, with tears in her eyes.

"N-No." said Yuki.

"What's gonna be, Yuki Amizaki? Run away and lose your friend or stay here and try to save her by beating my brother in a duel?" asked the yellow haired man.

"I would choose the 2nd option if I were you." said the purple haired man.

"No Yuki! Just run, now!" shouted Yumi.

"Uh, um. No! What do I do!" thought Yuki, holding her head.

"You have 3 seconds to make your decision right now. 3." counted the yellow haired man.

"If I run, Yumi will be killed! What will happen if I lose the duel though?! I gotta think!" thought Yuki.

"2." counted the purple haired man.

"What...what would Yuza do in a situation like this?" thought Yuki.

"1." counted the yellow haired man.

"No. I know full well what he would do here." thought Yuki, letting go of her head.

"0! Alright brother, do it!" shouted the purple haired man.

"With pleasure!" shouted the yellow haired man.

"AH!" screamed Yumi.

"WAIT!" shouted Yuki.

The two men stood still at Yuki's shouted. Yuki put Yumi's phone back in her pocket and then took out her duel disk and deck from her bag. She placed her deck inside the duel disk and activated it to reveal the pink blade. After that, Yuki's duel disk shuffled her deck.

"No Yuki! Just run! Forget about me!" shouted Yumi.

"Sorry Yumi, but...I won't abandon a friend in danger!" shouted Yuki.

"Y-Yuki." said Yumi, still tearing up.

"Glad you accept my challenge. Let's do this!" shouted the purple haired man.

Yuki nodded in agreement. They both drew 5 cards from their decks.

"Let's Duel!" shouted both Yuki and the purple haired man.

* * *

 _ **Question of the Day**_

* * *

Place your bets! Who do you think is going to win this duel? Yuki or the purple haired man?

* * *

 _ **Final Comment**_

* * *

Well, now things have gotten dark. I was wondering if I should up the rating for this fanfiction, but then, I decided not to since we're already so far in. Just a random thought, lol. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and see y'all in the next one!


	19. Chapter 19 - The Dark Warrior

Author's Note - Yo! Hopefully you're enjoying fanfiction so far! I don't got much to say so, let's get started! Please review after reading the chapter.

Last time, Yumi was walking home, at night, and suddenly ran into a mysterious man. The mysterious man wanted to duel Yumi, but Yumi didn't feel like dueling at the moment. The mysterious man then told Yumi that if she doesn't duel him, he'll do something to Yuki, making Yumi assume that he had Yuki captive. It was later revealed that the mysterious man lied about having Yuki, in order to lure Yuki herself into an abandoned junkyard to duel her as well. It was also revealed that the mysterious man was not working alone and had someone else helping him and that person was a purple haired man who wanted to duel Yuki. They both told Yuki that if she doesn't duel the purple haired man, they'll kill Yumi with a pocket knife. With that in mind, Yuki prepared to duel the purple haired man in order to save Yumi. Will Yuki be able to win the duel and save the captured Yumi? Read and find out!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 19: The Dark Warrior**_

* * *

The duel between the purple haired man and Yuki had just started. The yellow haired man watched along with the tied up Yumi. Yuki looked at Yumi.

"Don't worry Yumi. I'll get you out of this!" thought Yuki

"I'll take the first move, if you don't mind." said the purple haired man, smirking

"Be my guess." said Yumi

 _ **Turn 1: Purple haired man (5 cards in hand, 8000 Life Points)**_

"With pleasure! I start off by summoning, Armageddon Knight!" shouted the purple haired man

Armageddon Knight appeared on the field. His face was cover with a large, red scurf and black goggles with black lenses and was surrounded by silver frames. He had metal armor with brown straps around his arms and waist, and the right shoulder side of the armor had 3 spikes medium sized spikes on them. He had large, black messy hair, which flowed when it hit the field. Finally, it had a sword in it's left hand with a silver blade, and 3 big spikes on the silver handle that was around the grip.

 _ **(Armageddon Knight, LVL 4, 1400 ATK, 1200 DEF, Type: Warrior/Effect, Attribute: Dark)**_

"His effect now activates! When Armageddon Knight is summoned, I can send 1 Dark monster from my deck to the graveyard!"

A card stick out of the purple haired man's deck. He took the card and slide it in the slot of the duel disk that connected to his graveyard. His duel disk then shuffled his deck.

"What advantage will that do for him?" thought Yuki

"Now, Dark Reactor's effect activates! When it's sent to the graveyard by a monster effect, I can add one Dark monster from my deck to my hand!" shouted the purple haired man

A card stick out of the purple haired man's duel disk again. This time, he took the card and added it to his hand. His duel disk shuffled his deck again.

"This one will be useful on my next turn. For now, I set 3 cards facedown and end my turn! You're up!"

3 facedown spell or trap cards appeared behind Armageddon Knight.

 _ **Turn 2: Yuki (5 cards in hand, 8000 Life Points)**_

"Alright! I draw!" shouted Yuki, drawing a card from her deck

Yuki looked at the card she drew and it was the spell card, Polymerization.

"Yes! This will help later on!" thought Yuki

Yuki looked at her hand and it showed that both King's Knight and Queen's Knight were in her hand.

"If I can keep Queen's Knight on the field until the next turn, I can summon King's Knight and use his effect to summon Jack's Knight. Then, I can use Polymerization to fuse them together to create Arcana Knight Joker. Even with all that's happened lately, I haven't been slacking off. I've been learning more and more about this game and my deck. I even came up with new strategies. There's one problem though. That guy has 3 facedown cards and that's usually a sign that at least one of them is a trap that could mess me up. Even so, I can't afford to hesitate! I have to save Yumi! She was one of the reasons why I got so much better at this game the past week. She was the only one who was willing to help me even though she still felt upset about what happened to the playground, especially since I'm such a shy person. She's basically become my best friend now. I'm so grateful to her. That's why...I can't let anything happen to her!"

Yuki placed the Polymerization she drew to her hand and began her turn.

"I summon, Queen's Knight!"

Queen's Knight appeared on Yuki's field.

 _ **(Queen's Knight, LVL 4, 1500 ATK, 1600 DEF, Type: Warrior, Attribute: Light)**_

"I then equip Queen's Knight with the Equip Spell, Royal Knight's Sword! This will give Queen's Knight 1000 more ATK!"

Queen's Knight red sword disappeared from her hand and was replaced by the Royal Knight's Sword, boosting her power.

 _ **(Queen's Knight, ATK 1500 to 2500)**_

"Oh no! Now it will do a lot more damage than it would have before! How frightening!" yelled the purple haired man, with a frightened look.

"That...is terrible acting." said Yumi

"What?! I'll have you know that I was in a movie before I started dueling! My acting is superb!" shouted the purple haired man, annoyed by Yumi's comment

"No wonder you were in just one movie then. Your acting st-" said Yumi

The yellow haired man quickly place the pocket knife near Yumi's neck, interrupting her sentence.

"Hey! Don't forget the position you're in, Yumi Usamura." yelled the yellow haired man, with a threatening glare

"Okay, Okay! I'm sorry! I'll shut up now!" yelled Yumi, with an actually frightened look

"Well...she wasn't wrong. Now I know for a fact he has something up his sleeve. Then again, he could be bluffing and this is just part of his plan. Actually, now I'm just over thinking it." thought Yuki

"Fine then! If you think I was acting, then Yuki probably won't attack this turn, therefore ending her turn. Well, will you Yuki Amizaki?" asked the purple haired man

"Hmm."

Yuki thought about what she was going to do for a moment and came to a decision.

"I will! Queen's Knight attacks Armageddon Knight!"

Queen's Knight charged at Armageddon Knight and raised the Royal Knight's Sword in it's hand to slash it. The purple haired man suddenly smiled.

"Ha, and you said my acting was terrible! I activate the Trap card, Shield of Darkness!" shouted the purple haired man, confidently

A ball of shadow formed around Armageddon Knight and changed into a purple shield. When Queen's Knight Royal Knight's Sword hit it, the blade of the sword broke off!

"Shield of Darkness protects Dark attributed monsters currently on my field from being destroyed by battle, until the end of the turn. Also, any monster that attacked a Dark monster this turn is destroyed during the end of the Battle Phase of the turn of this card's activation!"

The shield changed back into the ball of shadow and the shadow spread toward Queen's Knight.

"You shouldn't have fallen for my "terrible acting". Now your monster is doomed!"

"Oh I didn't fall for it. I knew you had something like that." said Yuki

"Huh? Then, why in god's name did y- huh?!" said the purple haired man

The dark shadow that was spreading toward Queen's Knight suddenly went around the Royal Knight's Sword, like a piece of metal being pulled by a magnet. The dark shadow enveloped the sword in darkness and was destroyed. However, Queen's Knight remained on the field.

 _ **(Queen's Knight, ATK 2500 to 1500)**_

"When the monster equipped with Royal Knight's Sword is about to be destroyed, Royal Knight's Sword can be used as a scapegoat for that monster! Not only that, if Royal Knight's Sword is sent from the field to the graveyard, I can add one Royal Knights monster from my deck to my hand." explained Yuki

Yumi's deck stick out a card and Yumi grabbed it and added it to her hand. Her duel disk shuffled her deck right after that.

"I add, Jack's Knight! Now, everything's in place. I activate, Polymerization! I'm fusing the Queen's Knight on my field along with the King and Jack's Knight in my hand! I Fusion Summon!"

King and Jack's Knight appeared on the field next to Queen's Knight. All three put the blades of their swords to together and started to fuse into the Arcana Knight Joker.

"Say hello to the Arcana Knight Joker!"

 _ **(Arcana Knight Joker, LVL 9, 3800 ATK, 2500 DEF, Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect, Attribute: Light)**_

"Oh well...that's a tough looking guy. ha ha." said the purple haired man, laughing nervously.

"WOW! T-That monster...IT LOOKS SO BEAUTIFUL! Don't you think brother?!" shouted the yellow haired man, with stars in his eyes.

The yellow haired man was tugging at the rope that Yumi was tied to and was pulling on her stomach.

"Ow! Is he doing this on purpose?! I might barf out the lunch I had today at this rate." thought Yumi

The purple haired man shake his head and sighed.

"Sorry. My brother is a huge fan of Light Attributed monsters. Especially ones that look as magnificent yours. I must give you a clap for that." said the purple haired man, clapping.

Yumi and Yuki looked weirded out by the two men. Even Arcana Knight Joker, who is supposed to be virtual, looked awkward about them.

"These...are the guys who kidnapped Yumi and are threatening to kill her?" thought Yuki

"Well, at least we might have an idea of what deck this guy plays." thought Yumi

"So Yuki, are you just gonna stand there or are you going to continue your turn?!" shouted the purple haired man

"Uh, I-I end my turn." replied Yuki, still weirded out

 _ **Turn 3: Purple haired man (2 cards in hand, 8000 Life Points)**_

"About time. I draw!" shouted the purple haired man, drawing a card from his deck

"At least I was able to summon Arcana Knight Joker instead of waiting a turn. I even have both a Spell and Trap card in my hand to protect Arcana Knight Joker thanks to it's effect. Now, the only things that would put me in a bad situation right now is that he activates a Spell or Trap that doesn't target to get rid of Arcana Knight Joker or if he manages to summon a monster with higher ATK, which I doubt he will be able to right now." thought Yuki

"Now, I think it's time I stopped playing around, Yuki Amizaki." said the purple haired man, in a lone tone

"Huh?" thought Yuki

"Yes. It's time I show you, one of the best monsters to ever be created! All I need to is Tribute Armageddon Knight to Tribute Summon him! Be prepared for terror!" shouted the purple haired man

A huge black door appeared behind Armageddon Knight. The moment Armageddon Knight turned around, the black door opened and chains came out of it, landing and wrapping themselves around Armageddon's Knights hands and legs. Armageddon Knight was slowly dragged into the door and even dropped his sword. Before he went into the door, Armageddon Knight had a look of fear on his face and even screamed. Finally, dark figure with a strange dark energy around him started to walked out of the door. The door shut behind it and disappeared once the dark figure was revealed.

"I summon, the mightiest of all warriors! Even the bravest warriors tremble under this monster's feet! Fear the dark power of The Dark Warrior Daku!"

The dark energy around the figure blew away like a gust of wind and revealed The Dark Warrior Daku, with it's eyes glowing yellow. The Dark Warrior Daku had a bald head and his entire body was black. He had purple, leather armor and on the chest part of the armor was a three quarter half moon. He wore purple, metal leg armor with the knees having two tiny spikes sticking out and also had purple, metal foot armor on his feet and the tips looked similar to the tips of a waxing or waning crescent moon. He had a long sword that had a black blade and purple grip that he tightly held with his right hand. Finally, he had a large black cape attached to his back and on the back of the cape was a big, whole moon.

 _ **(The Dark Warrior Daku, LVL 8, 3000 ATK, 2800 DEF, Type: Warrior/Effect, Attribute: Dark)**_

"A-" said Yumi

Yumi quickly got quiet thinking that it would be best to stay quiet since her life was still in danger.

"Phew. That was close. A-Anyway, isn't that monster LVL 8 and he only used one tribute to Tribute Summon it?!" thought Yumi

"A LVL 8 monster that is summoned using only one tribute?!" shouted Yuki, surprised

"Ha ha! Yes, yes I see that you are confused. Allow me to explain. The Dark Warrior Daku can be Tribute Summon with only one tribute as long as the monster being tributed is a Dark Attribute monster. Easy isn't it. Summoning my best monster with such an easy summoning condition. Simply magnificent!" shouted the purple haired man

"That's his best monster?! Then, those stats aren't just for show huh." thought Yuki

"I'm not done yet! The 2nd effect of the Dark Reactor in my graveyard now activates! When the monster that was added to my hand via the effect of Dark Reactor is successfully summoned, I can Special Summon Dark Reactor to the field! Arise and help your master, Dark Reactor!" shouted the purple haired man

A dark lightning strike hit the ground right next to The Dark Warrior Daku and what came from it was the Dark Reactor. Dark Reactor was a small monster and had big yellow eyes, each with it's own zig zag looking sticks attached to the bottom part of each eye, holding them up. The zig zag sticks also was attached to the small reactor like body of Dark Reactor and the color of it was purple. It had wheels at the tiny wheel inserted at the bottom part of it's reactor like body, helping it move. Finally, it had small purple arms and hands and only 3 fingers each hand.

 _ **(Dark Reactor, LVL 2, 800 ATK, 200 DEF, Type: Machine/Union/Effect, Attribute: Dark)**_

"He also gets synergy with those two as well. However, neither one of them can touch Arcana Knight Joker's 3800 ATK!" thought Yuki

"There is a slight problem. That Arcana Knight Joker is too strong for either my Daku or Dark Reactor. What a shame! Whatever will I do!" yelled the purple haired man, putting his head down in despair

"Again...with his terrible acting." thought Yumi

"Wait! Does he actually have a way to-" thought Yuki

"Oh I know! I'll just have to get rid of it." said the purple haired man, in a quiet and menacing voice

Yuki quickly gulped at the what the purple haired man said because she knew he had something that would put her at a severe disadvantage.

"Now, have you said your goodbyes to Arcana Knight Joker?! If you haven't, too bad! I activate the effect of The Dark Warrior Daku! Once per turn, it can destroy ALL cards currently on the field!"

"W-WHAT?!" shouted Yuki

"It can destroy EVERYTHING on the field?!" thought Yumi

The dark energy that was on The Dark Warrior Daku when it first appeared on the field, came back and Daku gathered that energy...and blew himself up, causing a huge explosion that wiped out everything on the field!

"Arcana Knight Joker!" shouted Yuki, as she witnessed Arcana Knight Joker getting destroyed

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Bye bye, Arcana Knight Joker!" shouted the purple haired man, having a huge and menacing smile on his face

"Oh. It pains me to see such a gorgeous and magnificent Light Attribute monster to be destroyed like that. However, I understand. My brother has to win this duel after all. Even, if it still hurts to watch." said the yellow haired man, with a tear dropping from his eye

"Oh no. Yuki!" thought Yumi

"This is really not good. I completely forgot about other monster effects! Not only that, it wasn't a targeting effect! So even if I did have monster in my hand, I couldn't do anything! Wait! He said he destroyed EVERYTHING on the field right. That means, he destroyed his own cards as well! He must have made a mist- huh?!" thought Yuki

As the smoke from the explosion cleared, Yuki saw both Dark Reactor and the one who caused the explosive, The Dark Warrior Daku, still on the field!

"W-Wait. What?"

"Oh. By the look on your face, you're probably asking why these two are still on my field when EVERYTHING on the field was supposed to be destroyed. Forgive me for not explaining before hand but, all Dark Attribute monsters are actually immune to the destruction effect of The Dark Warrior Daku." explained the purple haired man

"Oh and what a coincidence! The Dark Warrior Daku himself is a Dark Attributed monster. Which means that he'll always be safe by his own effect and can be used again on a later turn." said the yellow haired man

"What a powerful effect! Not only can it destroy everything on the field, but it can also protect itself and other monsters that are the Dark attributed." thought Yumi

"Argh. Y-You forgot one thing though!" shouted Yuki

"Oh? Due tell me, what did I forget?" asked the purple haired man

"Y-Your other two facedown cards. You destroyed them. They were probably both cards that could have helped you later on and you just destroyed them!" replied Yuki

"Ah yes. However, who said I didn't WANT them to be destroyed." said the purple haired man, in another quiet and menacing voice

"Huh?!" said Yuki

Yuki then saw two more monsters on the purple haired man's field. They both were the same monsters that were colored yellow and their bodies were like a snake, but bigger. They both had four red eyes and each had a green gem on their foreheads. They had four horns, two on each side of it's head and two near their mouths which was opened, revealing their sharp, yellow teeth. Finally, they had thin arms and yellow claws.

"What the?!"

"Surprised! Allow me to explain once more. You see Yuki, the two cards that were destroyed were both the Trap card, Statue of the Wicked. This card's effect can only be activated when it was destroyed while it was facedown, allowing me to summon a Wicked Token to my field. Since two were destroyed, I gain two Wicked Tokens!" explained the purple haired man

 _ **(Wicked Token, LVL 4, 1000 ATK, 1000 DEF, Type: Fiend, Attribute: Dark)**_

"I see. So he planned for that to happen and just set them to be destroyed on his next turn." thought Yumi

"These two will play an important role. First though, I activate another effect of the Dark Reactor's! Once per turn, I can equip it to one Dark Attributed monster on my field! I choose, The Dark Warrior Daku!" shouted the purple haired man

The Dark Reactor splint it's eyes, zig zag looking sticks, and arms away from reactor like body and the reactor was placed inside of The Dark Warrior Daku. The Dark Warrior Daku felt a bit of pain from it, but after a few seconds, it accepted it in and grew more powerful.

"The Dark Reactor grants the Dark Warrior Daku 800 more ATK!"

 _ **(The Dark Warrior Daku, ATK 3000 to 3800)**_

"That is, however, not all! Here's where the tokens come into play! I activate the 2nd effect of The Dark Warrior Daku! I destroy all Dark Attribute monsters that I currently control, expect Daku himself! After that, Daku gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of the monsters destroyed! _ **  
**_

The Wicked Tokens were surrounded by dark energy, similar to what was around Daku, and were both destroyed.

"The Wicked Tokens had 1000 ATK! That's a total of 2000 ATK!"

The dark energy that destroyed the Wicked Tokens went into The Dark Warrior Daku, making it stronger!

 _ **(The Dark Warrior Daku, ATK 3800 to 5800)**_

"5800 ATK?!" shouted Yuki

"Ha! Yuki Amizaki, prepare to feel pain! I move to the Battle Phase and The Dark Warrior Daku will attack you directly!" shouted the purple haired man

The Dark Warrior Daku charged at Yuki and raised its long sword and the blade of the long sword was covered with the continuous dark energy. it then slashed at Yuki when it got close to her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Yuki, taking the attack

"No! Yuki!" thought Yumi

Yuki landed and rolled on the ground thanks to the attack and stopped with her face hitting the ground.

 ** _Yuki's Life Points: 8000 to 2200_**

"Yuki!" shouted Yumi

"You! What did I say about you talking?!" shouted the yellow haired man, showing Yumi the pocket knife

Yumi quickly got quiet again and started having tears in her eyes again.

"Yuki!" thought Yumi

Yuki was still on the ground. After a while, she slowly got to her knees.

"Ah! T-That hurt." thought Yuki

Yuki touched her throbbing head. When she touched it, her eyes widened. She looked at her hand that she touched her head with.

"I-Is this?"

Yuki noticed a bit of blood on her head. Her head was bleeding a little. Not life threatening, but it still frightened her.

"N-NO!"

"Oh. It seems you have a boo boo. Well, prepare for much worse!" said the purple haired man, smiling menacingly

"Yuki! This is why I told you to run! You didn't have to try to play the hero dang it! The way these two duel...it isn't normal!" thought Yumi, with tears falling down from her face.

Yuki held her head and thought...

"I...I don't want to do this anymore!"

* * *

 _ **Question of the Day**_

* * *

This isn't really a Yu-Gi-Oh! question but, it's about the Fanfiction itself and that is:

Should I raise the rating for the Fanfiction? Do you think the rating is fine the way it is?

* * *

 _ **Final Comments**_

* * *

Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. I've been busy. First off, I got a game that I've been playing and second off, school's been working me to the bone with test and homework, so I barely had the time to do the Fanfictions. Also, I was kind of on writers block, mostly how I would describe the two monsters I created, which was Dark Reactor and The Dark Warrior Daku. I'll try get these out faster. Also, about the question of the day, I was wondering if you guys think this is too dark for a K+ rating. I know I might be sounding like 4Kids right now, which I god hope I don't turn out to be like that because 4Kids can be really stupid. I was just wondering since I'm including some serious stuff in this Fanfiction. Just let me know what you think. Anyway, see y'all in the next one! (Also, sorry that it's another long chapter if you hate those. Was trying to finish the duel in this chapter, but my imagination ran wild a bit. lol)


	20. Chapter 20 - Motivation

Author's Note - Yo! Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter, even though it was a bit long. Also, before we start, I want you guys to know that you can forget about the Question of the Day from last chapter. I've decided to just keep it K+ after doing a bit more research on the ratings. I was mostly worried about that after mentioning that Yuki had a little bit of blood coming from her head and was worried if I've gone too far for the intended rating. You guys can tell me whether or not the Fanfiction is still appropriate for a K+ rating. I don't want anything to happen to this Fanfiction after I've put so much time and effort toward it. (*cough* Let's ignore the multiple times I've been going on hiatus! *cough*) With that out of the way though, I hope you enjoy the chapter and please, leave a review after reading if you can!

Last time, Yuki and the purple haired man began their duel for Yumi's life. Yuki was able to bring out one of her best monsters, Arcana Knight Joker, to the field and thought that she was well tight and secured against whatever her opponent could throw at her. She was wrong however. The purple haired man brought out his best monster, which was The Dark Warrior Daku, who can wipe out everything on the field in a single turn. He then proceeded to attack Yuki, dropping her life points by a ton! After that, Yuki saw something that horrified her. That was the blood that was coming from her head and she immediately got scared from the sight of it. Can Yuki overcome the purple haired man's powerful The Dark Warrior Daku and win this duel to save Yumi? Read and find out!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20: Motivation**_

* * *

The duel between Yuki and the purple haired man continued. Yuki had nothing on her field, while the purple haired man had only his ace monster, The Dark Warrior Daku, who was also equipped with the Dark Reactor. Yuki was on her knees and was holding her head with her eyes tightly shut. She was afraid, very afraid after seeing her own blood on her hands.

"Oh look brother! It looks like you went too far on her. She's now shaking like a leaf." stated the yellow haired man

"I didn't go too far at all brother! She's probably just a mediocre duelist from being afraid from just one attack! I thought see would have more courage than this after looking so determined to save her friend!" shouted the purple haired man, with a laugh right after

"How could you say that! You literally just hurt her. She's even bleeding! Apologize right n-" shouted Yumi

The yellow haired man swiftly pointed the pocket knife right near Yumi's throat again.

"Yumi Usamura. If you say another word without our permission...well, you know, you won't have a throat to even talk." said the yellow haired man, in a low and menacing voice

Yumi calmed down and shut her mouth.

"Yuki. I'm sorry! This is all my fault that you're in this. If only I hadn't let myself get kidnapped. I feel...so useless!" thought Yumi, with tears dropping from her eyes

Meanwhile, Yuki was still in the same position as she was after the attack.

"W-What kind of duel is this?! That attack...I actually felt the sharpness of the blade. Usually the solid vision from the Duel Disk isn't supposed to let a player feel so much pain from an attack! I'm surprised only my head is bleeding and not my stomach where Daku attacked me. Still, this is so frightening. What if the next attack...actually kills me! I was doing this to save Yumi, but I never even started to think about what would happen to me if I lose this duel! Should...should I just run? The exit...is right behind me. I could just quit and run right now to save myself! Yumi will still but in danger but...maybe If I'm fast enough, I can get some help! Yeah...that's probably the better idea. I have to do that! There's no way I can win after that! I-I have to go...sorry Yumi." thought Yuki

Yuki feet started moving, about to get up and run. However...

"No! Don't give up just yet Yuki!"

"Huh?! What was...that voice?" thought Yuki

Yuki turned her head left and right to see where the voice was coming from. She then noticed that her Extra Deck was glowing a pink light. Yuki looked at her Extra Deck and took out the source of the pink light.

"R..Royal Knights Warrior Princess? Were you the one calling my name? No, impossible. Cards don't talk. It's probably just my im-"

"Yuki! Don't give up just yet!" shouted the voice again

"Huh?! That voice! I-I'm positive that it came from Royal Knights Warrior Princess! H-How can that be?!" thought Yuki

"Hmm? Brother, do you see that?" asked the purple haired man

"Hmm? What brother?" the yellow haired man asked back

"That light in her hand. Don't you see it?!" replied the purple haired

"Hmm? Wait...I do see it! What in god's name is Yuki holding?!" yelled the yellow haired man

"Light?" thought Yumi

Yumi looked closely at the card Yuki was holding in her hand.

"I..don't see a light. The only thing Yuki has in her hand is a card she took out from her Extra Deck? Are these guys delusional?! Then again, Yuki looks pretty shocked for some reason. Did something happen?"

Suddenly, the pink light coming from Royal Knights Warrior Princess card glowed even brighter! So bright that it was blinding.

"Ah! What the?!" thought Yuki

"It's getting bigger and brighter! What's happening?!" shouted the purple man

"I don't know!" replied the yellow haired man

"Okay! NOW, I'm starting to see that light! What's going on now?!" thought Yuki, shutting her right eye because of the light

The pink light continued to glow brighter, bigger, and continued to blind everyone in it's vicinity.

* * *

 _ **In an unknown area**_

* * *

Yuki began opening her eyes after the light calmed down. Her eyes widened at her location.

"What?! Where am- wait. This place is...familiar. I think I know this place!

Yuki was floating in the air and saw a large room with big white walls. Almost everything in the room was covered with the pink light. However, the only thing in the room that wasn't covered with pink light, aside from the walls, was a large bed which size was enough to fit 2 people. The bed had 4 large and long, brown wooden cylinders that was used to hold up a brown wooden roofing that was above the bed. Around that roofing, was a thin, see through red cloth which had a pattern of going up and down like a wave. The bed had a very unique sheet covering it. One half of the sheet was blue and other the half was pink. Finally, there were two pillows. One being blue and the other pink, each above their respective colors of the sheet. Other then the bed and walls, the rest of the room was covered in the pink light.

"This place. If I'm right then, this is-"

Yuki eyes widened again when she looked down and saw two people near the bed. One of them was a tall, beautiful and fair skinned woman with short pink hair in bob cut. She had a tiny yellow hair pin that was in a shape of a star attached to the right side of her hair. She wore a small, blue coat with a pink shirt under it and in the middle of that pink shirt was a big, yellow star. The woman wore tight jeans with a large brown belt around it and wore long and huge brown boots that extended to the back of her knee. Finally, she wore a silver heart pendant around her neck. Next to her was a small, white girl who was seating on the bed swinging her legs. She had straight, pink hair that was longer than the tall girl's hair. She wore a pink, tie strap shirt with white stripes and wore small blue pants. Finally, she was wearing a cute, little dark blue sneakers. The tall girl was putting clothing in a big, black suitcase. The small girl sitting on the bed, with sad eyes, spoke.

"Sis...do you really have to go?" asked the small girl

"Um...yes, I do. I said this was my dream ya know." replied the tall girl, with a smile

The small girl suddenly jumped out of the bed and said.

"Then, take me with you! Please!" shouted the small girl

"Oh." said the tall girl

The tall girl went on her knee and patted the small girl on the head.

"Yuki, you know I can't take you with me. Even if I wanted to, I don't think mom and dad would let me."

Yuki, who was above the girls, eyes opened wider

"It is! This is my room! This event...it was when my sister was packing up. To get ready to leave." said Yuki

Yuki looked at the small girl.

"That girl right there. That's me. Ha. I remember I used to have longer hair back then. Though, it always got in my eye and was annoying me. By the time I got to 8th grade, I decided to cut it. I do miss it though." said Yuki, touching her now short hair

Yuki continued to watch the conversation between her younger self and her sister.

"W-We can try talking to them!" shouted young Yuki

Yuki's sister shook her head.

"No. You're too young to be traveling right now. I'll also most likely be very busy with what I'm doing. So, I'll barely have anytime to play with you and I don't think you want that. That would be even sadder." said Yuki's sister

"I don't care! I don't want you to go!" shouted young Yuki

As young Yuki said that, she placed her head on her sister's chest. Yuki's sister brought young Yuki closer and hugged her.

"I know. I don't want to leave to either. However, this is the only opportunity I have to reach my dreams and I have to take it. Deep down Yuki, I know you understand right?" asked Yuki's sister

Young Yuki didn't say anything and nodded with her head still in her sister's chest.

"Yuki, remember, no matter how far apart we are, we will always be close to each other." said Yuki's sister

Young Yuki moved her head out of her sisters chest with tear in her eyes. She wiped her tears and asked.

"W-What do you mean?"

Yuki's sister placed her finger on young Yuki's chest.

"Right here. As long as I'm there, it'll feel like we're never far apart and you'll always be here to." replied Yuki's sister, pointing to her chest as well

As Yuki watched the scene, she placed her hand on her chest.

"Sis." said Yuki, in a sad voice

Suddenly, the pink light around the room began to enveloped the walls, bed, and young Yuki and her sister. It once again, grew bigger and brighter and Yuki covered her eyes again.

* * *

 _ **In another unknown area**_

* * *

When she re opened her eyes for the second time, Yuki was now flying above another location.

"This is...the airport?" said Yuki

Just as Yuki said, she was floating inside of an airport. Everything is what you expect to be in an airport with multiple sliding doors and white walls, along with different stations of the airport that you have to go through so that you can prepare a flight. There were also vending machines and multiple shops with food and accessories. Yuki was currently floating above the door that let you enter the airplane. There, she saw both her sister and her younger self, along with two other adults hugging Yuki's sister. After the adults hugged her, young Yuki went up to her. She was looking at the floor, looking like she's about to cry, but was forcing herself not to. Yuki's sister smiled and pat young Yuki on the head.

"Goodbye Yuki. I'll miss you." said Yuki's sister

"Sis...s-sis!" said young Yuki, as her voice was cracking

"Don't cry Yuki. I know you'll be fine without me around. You just gotta be strong, okay?" asked Yuki's sister

Tears were starting to come out of young Yuki's eyes, but she quickly wiped them off and looked up at her sister, giving her a firm nod.

"He he. That's my girl. Before I go Yuki, I want give you some things."

"Some things?" asked young Yuki, cocking her head

"Yeah. I guess should call them presents huh. Ha ha! First off-" replied Yuki's sister

Yuki's sister grabbed the silver heart pendant that was around her neck, took it off, and gave it to Yuki.

"I want you to have this."

Young Yuki cupped her hands and Yuki's sister placed the pendant on her cupped hands.

"What? Sis, but this is the pendant I got you for your birthday. Mom and dad helped me get it too." said young Yuki

"I know. I want you to have it back. I...don't need it anymore. So, I think you should have it." said Yuki's sister

As Yuki from above watched the scene, she took out the silver heart pendant that she kept under her shirt. She pressed it and it opened up, revealing a picture of her younger self who was piggyback riding her sister. They were both smiling and young Yuki held up a trophy in it.

"This was when sis won her first Duel Monsters tournament. I thought it was a very special moment, since that's when she got popular. That moment...was probably the happiest moment of my life because her dueling. It always made me smile and it was great to see others smile to it as well." said Yuki

Yuki touched her face and felt a wet substance. She noticed that she was suddenly crying.

"Sis. No! I think you should keep it! So that way, you won't forget me!" yelled young Yuki, handing Yuki's sister the pendant

Yuki's sister pushed young Yuki's hands away and shook her head.

"Don't be silly! I would never forget you. Besides, you're always here remember." said Yuki's sister

Yuki sister pointed at her chest and young Yuki placed her hand on her chest. With that, young Yuki put on the pendant around her neck.

"See. It looks good on you." said Yuki's sister, smiling again

"Y-Yeah." said young Yuki, looking down at the ground again

"Hmm. Now, I did say I had "things" for you. This is the last one though." said Yuki's sister

Yuki's sister checked her back pocket and took something out, which she then gave it to young Yuki. Young Yuki gasped as she was surprised at what she got.

"Oh my god. Sis, is this?" asked young Yuki

"Open it and find out." replied Yuki's sister

The item that Yuki's sister gave her was a brown deck box. She opened it and took out a card.

"Royal...Knights... Warrior Princess?" said young Yuki, trying to say the card's name

Young Yuki looked inside the deck box and it showed other cards in there.

"It is! It's a Duel Monsters deck!"

"Yep. You always looked so happy when you watched my duels. So, I thought it would be good to get you a deck of your own in case you would ever take a chance at dueling yourself." said Yuki's sister

"O-Oh. Um, thanks but, I was never really planning on becoming a duelist like you. I don't think I would be cut out for it. I won't be as good as you." said young Yuki

Yuki's sister went on her knee again.

"Yuki, don't give up before you've even started. I know you don't really have a dream for yourself right now. So, promise me...promise me that you'll find a dream for yourself and try to reach it. Remember, no matter how many times you're knocked down, no matter how much things looks grim, and no matter how many times you feel like you're ready to give up, just remember Yuki! Remember-" said Yuki's sister

The pink light suddenly appeared again and enveloped the area.

"No, not again!" yelled Yuki

Yuki covered her eyes from the brightness.

* * *

 _ **In ANOTHER unknown area**_

* * *

When the brightness lowered, Yuki opened her eyes and found herself in another familiar area.

"Wait what?! This is-"

"Don't give up!" shouted a voice

Yuki turned to the direction of the voice and saw Yuza, Rito, and Yumi.

"Yuza?! W-What?!" thought Yuki

Yuki looked ahead of her and saw Maiko and Taiko on the opposite side.

"Don't tell me. Is this-"

Yuki then looked under her and it was just as she guessed. She saw Chase with his Ultimate Snow Golem on the field and on the opposite side was Yuki herself, with no cards in hand nor on her field.

"It is! This was back at the playground where I dueled Chase in the Team Duel!"

"You still have a chance! The duel isn't over! Even if the odds look like they are against you! The duel hasn't been decided yet!" shouted Yuza

"Oh please. It's already been decided! Face it!" shouted Chase

"No! Yuki, just believe in yourself and draw! Keep going until this duel reached a conclusion!" shouted Yuza

"Yuza. If it wasn't for him, I would have completely given up and lost the duel to Chase. Actually, now that I think about it, why did what Yuza say motivated me to keep going?" thought Yuki

Suddenly, the pink light once again appeared and enveloped the area.

* * *

 _ **In the pink light**_

* * *

"What now?! Wait, it's not getting brighter?" said Yuki

"Yuki." said a voice behind Yuki

Yuki turned around to look at the identity of the voice. She was shocked at what she saw.

"What?! Royal Knights Warrior Princess?! D-Did I summon you?" asked Yuki

"No Yuki. I came here of my own will." replied Royal Knights Warrior Princess

"Y-You can talk?! How?! What's going on?!" shouted Yuki

"Peace Yuki. I would explain, but now's not the time. The reason I showed you your memories was to make you remember your motivation." said Royal Knights Warrior Princess

"So, you were the reason I saw my own memories?" asked Yuki

"Yes." replied Royal Knights Warrior Princess

"So, what do you mean by motivation? Motivation to do what?" asked Yuki

"Your motivation to fight. To remember the lessons you've learned. Yuki, don't give up! You have to be brave and fight!" yelled Royal Knights Warrior Princess

After she said that, Royal Knights Warrior Princess began to disappear in the pink light.

"Wait!" shouted Yuki

"Don't worry. I know you got this Yuki. After all, I've known you forever and I know what you're thinking in your heart." said the voice of Royal Knights Warrior Princess

"Huh?" said Yuki

Suddenly, Yuki heard footsteps coming toward her from behind. She turned around and saw who it was.

"It's you."

* * *

 _ **Back in the Abandoned Junkyard**_

* * *

The pink light began to dim and was getting smaller and smaller.

"Brother! Look!" yelled the yellow haired man

The pink light finally disappeared, leaving Yuki still holding the Royal Knights Warrior Princess card in her hand, but it was no longer glowing the pink light.

"Yuki! Hey, is she crying? What happened?" thought Yumi

"Y-Yuki Amizaki! What sorcery was that! You better start explain yourself!" shouted the purple haired man

Yuki gripped the card and place Royal Knights Warrior Princess back in her Extra Deck. After that, she wiped off her tears, got up, and started running.

"Huh? She's running?" said the yellow haired man

"Oh. Well, I'm not surprised. Of course she would coward in fear of the power of The Dark Warrior Daku! Ha ha ha ha ha! Guess she cared more about herself than her friend!" laughed the purple haired man

"Yuki! No, I understand. Of course you would want to run. Their power is pretty scary. So, run Yuki! Run to safety!" thought Yumi

Just then, Yuki suddenly stopped.

"Huh?" said the purple haired man

"She stopped?!" thought Yumi

Everyone misunderstood what Yuki was doing. She wasn't running away. She was going to her bag, which she tossed after taking out her duel disk and deck. She searched through it and took out a small, white towel and a bandage. She wiped off the blood on her head with the towel and put a bandage where the blood was coming out of. After that, she place the towel back in her bag.

"Yuza. I now know why your words motivated me to keep going. It's because they reminded me of my sister's words!" thought Yuki

Yuki started to turn around and walk back to the field.

"No matter have many times I get knocked down, no matter how much things look grim, and no matter how many times I'm about to give up! I just gotta...get up, keep going, and whatever happens, face everything with-"

Yuki stopped and readied herself.

"a smile! Just like your smile, sis!" thought Yuki "I'm ready! Let's continue!" shouted Yuki, with a smile filled with determination

* * *

 _ **Final Comment**_

* * *

Again, sorry it took so long to upload a chapter. I was on writer's block again. I was planning to add more to the chapter, but it was already getting long enough, lol! Still, hope you enjoy it! Also, no Question of the Day. Couldn't think of one, lol, next time. See y'all in the next one!


	21. Chapter 21 - A Knight in Shining Armor

Author's Note - Yo! Time for another chapter! Hope you enjoyed the last one! I don't got anything else to say, so let's do this! Please review after reading the chapter.

Last time, Yuki was thinking of running away from the duel after fearing what might happen to her if she continues to duel. Right when she's about to run, a voice suddenly told her not to give up. Even stranger, Yuki somehow was seeing her memories through a pink light and two of those were about her sister. It was later revealed that Yuki's Extra Deck monster, Royal Knights Warrior Princess, showed Yuki her memories in order to give her the motivation to not give up and to not run away. After all that, Yuki had found the motivation she needed to keep going! Will that motivation be enough to defeat the purple haired man and his The Dark Warrior Daku? Read and find out!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 21: A Knight in Shining Armor**_

* * *

Yuki and the purple haired man were still dueling for Yumi's life. Nothing has changed from last time. Yuki still had no cards on her field and the purple haired man had The Dark Warrior Daku who was equipped with the Dark Reactor on his field. Yuki now had a confident smile on her face as she has just found her motivation to continue the duel.

"Huh? Is Yuki...smiling? Even at a time like this?" thought Yumi, just noticing Yuki's smile

"Ha. Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! How magnificent!" laughed the purple haired man, holding his face with his hand

"What's so funny?" Yuki asked

"Oh. My apologizes. It's just that I'm surprised by your actions. From how you were acting, I was expecting you to give up and run away. That's usual what a lot of people do when met with something more fearful than they can possibly imagine. You however, have chosen the hero route I see. My, how interesting!" replied the purple haired man

"Well...you're not wrong. In fact, I was just thinking of giving up and leaving. However, that's when I found my motivation to fight! It maybe a small one, but that motivation I have right now, is to protect Yumi from you guys! As long as I have a goal that I want to accomplish with all my heart, I'll never run away! No matter how scary the situation is! I...I'll face it head on!" shouted Yuki, smiling again

"Yuki. Something...has definitely changed about you. In a good way of course." thought Yumi, smiling as well

"Well, how interesting. Show me then. Show me how strong that motivation of yours really is! I set one card facedown and end my turn!" shouted the purple haired man

A facedown card appeared next to the now equip card, Dark Reactor.

"The Dark Warrior Daku's effect only last until the end of the turn. So it's ATK will return to normal."

 _ **(The Dark Warrior Daku, ATK 6600 to 4600)**_

 _ **Turn 4: Yuki (1 card in hand, 2200 Life Points)**_

"My turn now. I dr- huh?!" said Yuki

When Yuki was about to draw, she noticed that something was different.

"What the?! My hand! I could have sworn I had 2 cards in my hand before! Why do I only have one now?" thought Yuki

"Ah. You've noticed huh. Your hand is now smaller. Is this what you were looking for?" asked the purple haired man

The purple haired man had a huge grin as he revealed a card that was in his hand.

"What?! W-Why do you have that?!" Yuki shouted

"Oh yes. You didn't notice. You see, while you were shivering in your boots, I activated the effect of the Dark Reactor. When the monster equipped with Dark Reactor deals damage to the opponent, I get to take one random card from your hand and add it to mine. Not only that, the equipped monster gains an additional 800 ATK! As you can see, The Dark Warrior Daku now has 4600 ATK which is different from the 3800 ATK it had after it was equipped with the Dark Reactor. How lucky I was that I did that too. This spell card, Royal Knights Sacrifice, is not a bad card. With this, you could have tributed any number of Royal Knights monsters on your field and destroy that many cards that are currently on the field. My Daku would have been done for! Oh how extremely lucky I am!" replied the purple haired man, with another grin on his face

"Grr. He's right. That could have helped me if my next draw is a Royal Knights monster. I won't let that stop me though. I gotta keep pushing forward! I just gotta believe in myself, like in my duel with Chase! I have to go ahead and draw!" thought Yuki

Yuki put on another smile and swiftly drew her card. She looked at the card she drew and stared at it for a while.

"She's taking a while to make her move. Don't tell me, she drew something that can't help her?!" thought Yumi

"Hmm. You sure are taking your time. Did you not draw the card that you needed?" asked the purple haired man, with another grin

Yuki didn't react to what the purple haired man said. All she said was...

"I end my turn." replied Yuki

 _ **Turn 5: Purple haired man (2 cards in hand, 8000 Life Points)**_

"Well that didn't take long. You didn't even placed a card on your field. It seems like this is the end for you, Yuki Amizaki! I draw! Let's end this now, shall we?! The Dark Warrior Daku attacks you directly!" shouted the purple haired man

The purple haired man didn't hesitate one bit as he declared his attack and Daku charged at Yuki again, getting ready to swing his long sword.

"Yuki's gonna lose if she takes this attack!" thought Yumi

"It seems like this is the end." said the yellow haired man

The Dark Warrior Daku swung it's sword at Yuki. Yumi quickly shut her eyes as she didn't want to see Yuki get hurt from this attack. However, she suddenly heard a sound of metal hitting something. Yumi opened her eyes and widened as she was shocked at what happened. The Dark Warrior Daku retreated back to the purple haired man's field.

"Huh? What the?!" shouted the purple haired man

There it was, a monster that was on Yuki's field appeared, blocking the attack with it's own sword, which had a large blade with 3 red gems going down the middle and a golden grip. It was wearing large, golden armor with red gems on each shoulder and knee. The large armor also had a bit of red cloth coming out of it and wore a large red cloth around it's waist with part of it dangling between it's legs. Unlike the rest of his body, which was covered with the armor, the monster head was not covered and showed pale skinned man with his eyes closed. His long, red hair and big red cape was flowing, making his entrance feel more majestic.

"OOOOOOH! ANOTHER GORGEOUS LIGHT ATTRIBUTED MONSTER HAS APPEARED! IT'S EVEN BETTER THAN THE PREVIOUS ONE!" exclaimed the yellow haired man, with stars in his eyes

"Forget about that brother! Why is it on the field?!" shouted the purple haired man

"Of course it's on the field! It's here to protect me! That's what a guardian does after all!" shouted Yuki

"Guardian?" asked the purple haired man

"Yep. If you want to get to me, you're going to have to answer to him! Royal Knights Guardian!" shouted Yuki

As Yuki said that, Royal Knights Guardian opened it's eyes to reveal his beautiful blue eyes and readies himself for battle.

 _ **(Royal Knights Guardian, LVL 8, 2800 ATK, 2000 DEF, Type: Warrior/Effect, Attribute: Light)**_

"Oh my god! His eyes looks amazing too! This is one of the best Light attribute monsters that I have seen in all my life!" exclaimed the yellow haired man, with stars in his eyes again

"For once, I'm actually agreeing with him. That is a amazing looking monster. Hold on, I recognize him actually! Isn't that-" thought Yumi

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in the Past**_

* * *

Yumi started to remember something. She started to remember her first duel with Yuki, when she was teaching her how to duel. In that duel, Yuki had only Queen's Knight who was equipped with Royal Knights Sword on her field while Yumi had Aroma Plants Fly Trap and the Continuous Trap, Plant's Breakthrough. People noticed the duel and gathered around to watch. It was now Yumi's turn.

 _ **Turn 4: Yumi (4 cards in hand, 5500 Life Points)**_

"I draw!" shouted Yumi, as she draws a card from her deck

Yumi looked at the card she drew and smiled.

"Uh oh. Did she get something good?" thought Yuki

"I activate the Continuous Spell, Thorns of Silence!" shouted Yumi

"A Continuous Spell?! If I remember correctly, it works the same way as a Continuous Trap. It's effect will last as long as stays on the field. It's what it gonna do though?" thought Yuki

Suddenly, green thorns came out of the Royal Knights Sword that Queen's Knight was holding. Queen's Knight felt the pain from the thorns and dropped the sword. Her original sword appeared back to her hand.

 _ **(Queen's Knight, ATK 2500 to 1500)**_

"Queen's Knight dropped the Royal Knights Sword?! Why would it do that?! It's weaker now! Could it be because of that Spell card Yumi just played?"

"You see Yuki, when Thorns of Silence is activated, I can target cards on the field equal to the number of Plant type monsters on my field. The cards that were targeted have their effects negated and they'll stay that way as long as Thorns of Silence stays on the field." explained Yumi

"Great! That's not good! Queen's Knight can't stand up to Aroma Plants Fly Trap anymore!" thought Yuki

"Royal Knights Sword is interesting though. According to my duel disk, you could have used Royal Knights Sword to prevent Queen's Knight destruction by sending Royal Knights Sword to the graveyard. Then, you could have added a Royal Knights monster from your deck to your hand. So, Queen's Knight had a way to protect itself too." said Yumi

"Oh...really? I uh, actually didn't know that." thought Yuki, with a wry smile

"Hmm? Why're you making that face Yuki?" asked Yumi, noticing Yuki's wry smile

"Oh! Um nothing! C-Continue please!" replied Yuki

"Okay? Well, time to go all out! I summon, Botanical Lion!" shouted Yumi

A giant rose appeared from the ground. The rose started to open up and reveal a face of a lion with yellow fur and eyes. It's root legs came out of the ground as well, letting it stand on all fours like an actually lion. It's root legs each had small, dark green leaves on the back. Not only was it's legs were made of wood, but it's entire body, other than it's face and the rose, were made of wood as well. The back of it's head also had the dark green leaves and was the part of it's body that had the most. It had yellow fur that were the shape of flames on it's shoulders and upper sides of it's legs. Finally, it had a short, thin wooden tail with yellow fur in the shape of a tiny flame on the tip of the tail. Botanical Lion roared as it entered the field, revealing it's thin, sharp teeth.

 _ **(Botanical Lion, LVL 4, 1600 ATK, 2000 DEF, Type: Plant/Effect, Attribute: Earth)**_

"Botanical Lion gains 300 ATK for each Plant Type monster that I currently control! Including Botanical Lion, I have two Plant Type monsters on my field! Which means it gains 600 ATK!"

 _ **(Botanical Lion, ATK 1600 to 2200)**_

"2200 ATK?! It has more than Aroma Plants Fly Trap!" thought Yuki

"Now this is a nice setup. I can use Aroma Plants Fly Trap to destroy Yuki's Queen's Knight and then attack her directly with Botanical Lion for more damage. There is that facedown card though but, I said I would give it everything I've got and I meant it!" thought Yumi "I'm moving to the Battle Phase! Aroma Plants Fly Trap, attack her Queen's Knight!"

Aroma Plants Fly Trap's 3 heads went straight for Queen's Knight and each bit at her body, destroying Queen's Knight.

"Ah!" yelled Yuki

 _ **Yuki's Life Points: 6000 to 5500**_

"No! Queen's Knight gone! Wait a sec." thought Yuki

Yuki's duel disk was reacting again and asking her if she wants to do something.

"Oh! I see! I can still activate Royal Knights Sword 2nd effect! Since it was sent to the graveyard, I can add one Royal Knights monster from my deck to my hand!" shouted Yuki

Suddenly, the screen on Yuki's duel disk showed an array of cards for Yuki to choose from.

"Huh? Are these the Royal Knights monsters in my deck? I see. So, I have to choose huh. Which one though?"

Yuki took a minute to look at the cards on her duel disk's screen and eventually selected one. The duel disk then stick out a card which Yuki grabbed and added it to her hand. Her duel disk shuffled her deck.

"I-I'll choose this one. Royal Knights Priest! Though, how come I could still use Royal Knights Sword's other effect? Wasn't it negated by your Thorns of Silence?"

"Oh, good question! That's because Royal Knights Sword's effect activates immediately right when it hits the graveyard. Thorns of Silence only negates cards that are on the field. So, Royal Knights Sword's graveyard effect would still be able to activate. Does that makes sense?" replied Yumi

"Y-Yeah. Thanks." said Yuki

"No problem. Now, continuing my Battle Phase! Since you got no monsters on your field, I can attack you directly and you'll take damage equal to the attacking monster's ATK." explained Yumi

"Wait, what?! That means I'll take 2200 points of damage if she attacks me directly with that Botanical Lion!" thought Yuki

"Botanical Lion! Attack Yuki directly!" shouted Yumi

Botanical Lion charged and then jumped at Yuki. He opened it's mouth to show Yuki his sharp teeth and got ready to bite at her.

"Um, I'd really rather not get bit by that! Is there anything I can do though? Is all I can do is just stand around and wait for it to hit me? Wait, hold on." thought Yuki

"Actually...now that I think about it, should I really be attacking her directly right now? I got so excited from Yuki's last turn, that I completely forgot that she's a beginner! Oh no! What have I done?! I should have kept holding back and now it's too late! I've already declared my attack!" thought Yumi

Right when Botanical Lion was able to bite down on Yuki, it instead bit a large blade that blocked it's attack. Botanical Lion then retreated back to Yumi's field.

"Huh? What is that?!"

Yumi saw the owner of the large blade that blocked the attack and it was Royal Knights Guardian!

"Phew. That was close." said Yuki, wiping the sweat off her head

"Hold on. Is that the monster you were trying to summon earlier? The LVL 8 one?!" asked Yumi

"Y-Yeah. I can summon it now actually. I don't know why though. Is it a malfunction?" asked Yuki

"No. Probably...it's effect!" replied Yumi

* * *

 _ **Back to the Present**_

* * *

"Yeah. It's definitely that monster. If I remember correctly, it's effect is..." thought Yumi

"Answer to him? Nonsense! How is that monster even on your field in the first place?! It's a LVL 8 and not to mention it's still my turn!" shouted the purple haired man

"I'll tell you then. If my opponent's monster is attacking while I control no Royal Knights monsters, during the damage step, I can banish one Royal Knights monster from my graveyard and special summon Royal Knights Guardian. Not only that, the attacking monster's attack is negated!" replied Yuki

"What?!" shouted the purple haired man

"Oh how courageous! The guardian so graciously and honorable protects it's master from harm! How marvelous!" exclaimed the yellow haired man, with stars still in his eyes

"Brother, you imbecile! You're only saying that because it's a Light attribute monster!" shouted the purple haired man, angered by what the yellow haired man said

"How rude of you brother! I would say that about any monster that does a courageous act like that Royal Knights Guardian just did!" yelled the yellow haired man

"Preposterous! You do realize this duel is important right?!" shouted the purple haired man

"Of course I do! That doesn't mean I can't admire the opponent's monsters now, do I?" said the yellow haired man

"Grr!" grunted the purple haired man

"Is this really the time for these two to be arguing?" thought Yumi, with another awkward look

"A-Anyways, Royal Knights Guardian's effect doesn't end there. He also gains ATK equal to the banished monsters ATK! The Royal Knights monster that I banished was the Arcana Knight Joker that you destroyed with Daku's effect! Arcana Knight Joker had 3800 ATK! So, Royal Knights Guardian gains that amount!" shouted Yuki

 _ **(Royal**_ _**Knights Guardian, ATK 2800 to 6600)**_

"6600 ATK?!" exclaimed the purple haired man

"Oh. Well, this doesn't look promising." said the yellow haired man

"No! You brat! You just had to do that! Grr! I-I end my turn!" grunted the purple haired man

"Yes! Yuki saved herself and has a higher ATK monster on her field. She still has a chance!" thought Yuki, with a big smile

"Hmm? Why didn't he use Daku's effect though. Oh right. He must want to protect Dark Reactor and his facedown card. I don't think Dark Reactor would be protected anymore since it would count as an Equip Spell now since a monster is equipped to it. Well, Doesn't matter. This gives me a chance! To make a comeback and win!" thought Yuki

* * *

 _ **Question of the Day**_

* * *

What do YOU think the new section exclusive to this fanfiction is gonna be? (Read the Final Comments section below this to know what I'm talking about.)

* * *

 _ **Final Comments**_

* * *

Hope you enjoy this chapter guys! By the way, I gonna introduce a new section exclusive to this fanfiction so, be on the lookout for any changes at the end of future chapters! Again, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'll see y'all in the next one!


	22. Chapter 22 - Guardian

Author's Note - Yo! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Don't have anything to say so, let's get started! Please review after reading the chapter.

Last time, After Yuki gained the motivation she needed to fight, she continued the duel. It seemed like she didn't got anything since she just drew and ended her turn without placing anything on the field. It was the opposite though. The card she drew saved her from The Dark Warrior Daku's attack that would have finished her off and that card was the powerful protector, Royal Knights Guardian! Thanks to him, Yuki can still comeback and turn this duel into her favor! Will she be able to win or is she doomed to lose? Read and find out!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 22: Guardian**_

* * *

The duel between Yuki and the purple haired man went on. The purple haired man's field didn't change with him only having The Dark Warrior Daku who was also equipped with the Dark Reactor and a facedown card. Yuki on the other hand had her newly appeared monster, Royal Knights Guardian on her field who protected her from The Dark Warrior Daku's last attack, which would have finished her off if it landed. It was now Yuki's turn. Before she even touched her deck to draw, she looked at Royal Knights Guardian.

"Royal Knights Guardian. I just knew you would come to my rescue when I needed you. You protected me again. Hmm?" thought Yuki

Yuki noticed that Royal Knights Guardian was turning his head slightly. He turned it enough to meet Yuki's eyes and nodded.

"He nodded at me? Is this just part of the solid vision? No. This time, I know for a fact that it's not. Especially, since we had just interacted."

* * *

 _ **Minutes before the Duel continued**_

* * *

Yuki was remembering something. It happened while she was still in the pink light and when she started hearing footsteps coming near her. She turned around and said.

"It's you."

The person Yuki was talking about was Royal Knights Guardian. He was walking up to her with his red cape around the left side of his body. He stopped when he was right in front of Yuki.

"Yuki Amizaki." said Royal Knights Guardian

Suddenly, Royal Knights Guardian took a knee and bowed to Yuki like she was some kind of royalty.

"It is an honor to finally be able to speak to you."

"H-Huh? You're...Royal Knights Guardian right? W-Why are you?" asked Yuki, feeling even more confused

"I'm sure you must be very confused. Now is not the time to explain however." said Royal Knights Guardian

After he said that, Royal Knights Guardian got up and stood up straight. He then extended his hand to Yuki.

"Please, Yuki Amizaki. Allow me to protect you in this crisis. I...will be your shield."

"Wha?! Um, well!" said Yuki, clearly panicking and confused. "This is way too bizarre! First, this pink light appeared, I saw my own memories, and now I'm talking with my Duel Monsters? What is going on? Am I dreaming? Although, I have this feeling that this is all real. I-It's just a feeling I have in my heart. Wait...my heart." thought Yuki

Yuki then remembered Royal Knights Warrior Princess words.

"After all, I've known you forever and I know what you're thinking in your heart."

Those were the words that calmed her down. Yuki placed her hand on her chest.

"My heart...Royal Knights Warrior Princess, there was a deeper meaning when you said that wasn't there? You were giving me a hint and I think...no, I KNOW! Finally, I've got it! Sis...that was also something you were trying to tell me too right? If so, I know what I want to do."

With that, Yuki also extended her hand and placed it on top Royal Knights Guardian's palm. When they touched, they grip their hands together to form a hand shake, like they were starting a contract of some sort.

"Yes. Please protect me, Royal Knights Guardian." said Yuki, with a smile

Royal Knights Guardian smiled as well.

"I will protect you with my life, Yuki Amizaki. That, I promise." said Royal Knights Guardian

"Yes...please do. Let's win this together!" yelled Yuki, with a voice of determination

The pink light then began fade.

* * *

 _ **Back to the Present**_

* * *

"Yes. Thank you, Royal Knights Guardian. You protected me like you said you would. Thank you too, Royal Knights Warrior Princess and...sis. I now know what you were trying to tell me. Combine that with the other lesson you taught me..." thought Yuki

Yuki place her hand on her deck as she was still thinking.

 _ **Turn 6: Yuki (1 card in hand, 2200 Life Points)**_

"I...DRAW!" shouted Yuki, drawing her most powerful draw yet "You were trying to tell me to...follow my heart! When I'm in a crisis, don't do things not just through words or actions, but from the heart too!" thought Yuki

Yuki looked at the card she drew as she thought her final thoughts before continuing.

"T-This'll do. I activate, Royal Knights Guardian's effect! Once per turn, I can special summon a Royal Knights monster from my graveyard!" shouted Yuki

"She can do that without any cost?! Amazing! Of course a Light attribute monster as amazing as that could have an effect like that!" shouted the yellow haired man, with another pair of stars in his eyes

"Oh would you shut up already brother!" exclaimed the purple haired man

"Um anyways, the Royal Knights monster I'll be bringing back will be Jack's Knight!" shouted Yuki

Royal Knights Guardian raised it's great sword and brought it down to make a hole in the ground. There, Jack's Knight grabbed the blade of the sword and was brought up from the hole to the field.

 _ **(Jack's Knight, LVL 5, 1900 ATK, 1000 DEF, Type: Warrior, Attribute: Light)**_

"Next, I summon Royal Knights Priest!"

Royal Knights Priest appeared, with his long, white hair flowing.

 _ **(Royal Knights Priest, LVL 4, 800 ATK, 1000 DEF, Type: Spellcaster/Effect, Attribute: Light)**_

"OH! THAT HAIR! IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL! PERFECT FOR A LIGHT ATTRI-" shouted the yellow haired man, again with stars in his eyes

"I activate Royal Knights Priest's effect!" Yuki interrupted

"DID SHE JUST INTERRUPT ME?!" shouted the yellow haired man, angrily

"To be fair, it's honestly getting annoying." thought Yumi

"If Royal Knights Priest's summoned, I can special summon at least 2 Royal Knights monsters from my graveyard with their effects negated and they'll be banished at the end of the turn! I bring back both Queen's Knight and King's Knight!" shouted Yuki

Royal Knights Priest opened the book that was in his right hand and started chanting. As he was chanting, two magical circles appeared from the left and right side of Royal Knights Priest and slowly came out Queen's Knight and King's Knight.

 _ **(Queen's Knight, LVL 4, 1500 ATK, 1600 DEF, Type: Warrior, Attribute: Light)**_

 _ **(King's Knight, LVL 4, 1600 ATK, 1400 DEF, Type: Warrior/Effect, Attribute: Light)**_

"With those two out, that's three LVL 4 monsters. She's going to-" thought Yumi

"I now overlay LVL 4 Royal Knights Priest, Queen's Knight, and King's Knight to build the overlay network!" shouted Yuki

Yuki raised her hand up and like it was a signal for a command, Royal Knights Priest, Queen's Knight, and King's Knight turned into small balls of energy and flew, uncontrollably into the air. Then, a huge, shining swirl appeared and the 3 balls of energy went into the hole in the middle of the swirl. Finally, it exploded.

"I XYZ Summon! Appear, my most trusted monster! My heart! The princess of the Royal Knights comes to battle! Royal Knights Warrior Princess!"

Royal Knights Warrior Princess appeared and busted out her dual swords, ready for battle, along with the floating balls of energy around her.

 _ **(Royal Knights Warrior Princess, Rank 4, 2800 ATK, 2100 DEF, Type: Warrior/XYZ/Effect, Attribute: Light)**_

"Royal Knights Warrior Princess. Let's win this together once again!" thought Yuki

Royal Knights Warrior Princess slightly turned her head toward Yuki and just like Royal Knights Guardian, nodded her head. Yuki was shock at first, but quickly caught her composure and nodded back.

"I'm ending this duel this turn! I activate Royal Knights Warrior Princess effect! By detaching an XYZ Material, I can target one monster on the field and it's effects are negated! Plus, it loses all of it's ATK and DEF!" shouted Yuki

"WHAT?!" shouted the purple haired man

"Whoa! That's a really scary effect brother! Although... BUT OF COURSE A LIGHT ATTRIBUTE MONSTER WOULD HAVE-" shouted the yellow haired man, once again with stars in it's eyes

"Brother! I already told you to shut your mouth about your obsession with Light monsters!" shouted the purple haired man, being annoyed and panicked at the same time

Like last time, one of the floating balls of energy was sucked into Royal Knights Warrior Princess swords and it's sword glowed a purple energy that shot out at The Dark Warrior Daku and hitting him. The Dark Warrior Daku felt the pain of the blast as he grew weaker.

 _ **(The Dark Warrior Daku, ATK 3000 to 0, DEF 2800 to 0)**_

"S-She just crippled my Daku! This is absolutely impossible!"

"Well, it just became possible! Now, to the Battle Phase! Jack's Knight, destroy The Dark Warrior Daku!" shouted Yuki

After Yuki gave her command, Jack's Knight dashed toward The Dark Warrior Daku and raised his sword to slash away!

"No! I won't allow Daku to be destroyed! I activate, Dark Reactor's effect! If a monster attacks the monster that is equipped with this card, I can send Dark Reactor to the graveyard to prevent that monster's destruction from that battle and battle damage becomes 0!" the purple haired man desperately shouted

Dark Reactor ejected itself out of The Dark Warrior Daku's chest and reassembled itself, getting back it's eyes, zig zag looking sticks, and arms. It then took the hit from Jack's Knight, being destroy with just one slash.

"That doesn't matter! I still have my other two monsters! Royal Knights Warrior Princess, attack The Dark Warrior Daku!" shouted Yuki

Royal Knights Warrior Princess made a swift dash at The Dark Warrior Daku and put her two swords together to form an X.

"Grr! I was saving this for your Royal Knights Guardian, but that Princess of yours will be trouble if I don't get rid of it now! I activate my facedown card! It's the Trap card, One on One in the Darkness! When my opponent's monster attacks while I only have 1 Dark monster on my field and my opponent has more than 1 monster on their field, the attacking monster is banished! Also, if my opponent still has more than 1 monster after the attacking monster was banished, my opponent must send monsters that they currently control to the graveyard until they only control 1 monster! Now, you must choose between Jack's Knight or Royal Knights Guardian! Of course, it's obvious which you'll choose. So, let's just get this over with!" shouted the purple haired man, sounding a bit angry

Suddenly, the area was enveloped in purple miasma and most of it was gathering around Royal Knights Warrior Princess. Just then, Yuki suddenly flashed grin.

"Well, you're right that Royal Knights Guardian or Jack's Knight is going to go...but, Royal Knights Warrior Princess is staying too!" shouted Yuki

"What?! What in heaven's name are you talking about?!" shouted the purple haired man

"I'll show you! I activate the other effect of Royal Knights Guardian! If a Spell or Trap card is activated, I can tribute one Royal Knights monster on my field, other than Royal Knights Guardian himself, to negate the activation and destroy that card!" replied Yuki

"W-W-WHAT?!" exclaimed the purple haired man

"I'll be sacrificing Jack's Knight to activate the effect!" shouted Yuki

Royal Knights Guardian place the tip of his sword near Jack's Knight forehead. Jack's Knight then disappeared from the field and a yellow soul was sucked into the blade of Royal Knights Guardian. Royal Knights Guardian then spun around and blast yellow waves around the area that blew away the purple miasma that was enveloping the area, thus negating and destroying One on One in the Darkness! The purple haired man then had a frightened look on his face because he knew what was going to happen next.

"Go Royal Knights Warrior Princess! There's nothing stopping you now!"

Royal Knights Warrior Princess increased her speed as she was dashing toward The Dark Warrior Daku. The Dark Warrior Daku raised it's long sword to slash at Royal Knights Warrior Princess. However, Royal Knights Warrior Princess anticipated the attack. She swiftly and gracefully dodged the attack from the long sword. After she did that, she moved at lightening speed! So fast that you could barely see her and there was a quick, slashing sound. Royal Knights Warrior Princess stopped right behind The Dark Warrior Daku with it's swords raised over her head. Finally, The Dark Warrior Daku screamed as it was successfully destroyed and disappeared from the field by turning into a dark fog.

"D-D-D-D-DAKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" screamed the purple haired man

 _ **Purple haired man's Life Points: 8000 to 5200**_

"S-She did it! She beat Daku and finally shaved off some Life Points off of him!" thought Yumi, smiling with glee

"N-No way. D-Daku was actually defeated?!" yelled the yellow haired man

"T-This can't be. N-No one...no one...NO ONE HAS EVER BEATEN MY DAKU BEFORE! YUKI AMIZAKI, YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!" shouted the purple haired man, finally giving out all of the anger that he held bottled up

"Your the one who's going to pay for what you did! Royal Knights Guardian! Attack him directly!" shouted Yuki

Royal Knights Guardian readied his great sword and jumped high up into the air, jumping toward the purple haired man. As it was getting near, it raised it's sword to strike at him.

"Royal Knights Guardian has enough ATK to take out the rest of his Life Points! Yuki's going to win!" thought Yumi, still smiling

Royal Knights Guardian struck down his blade at the purple haired man and...something unexpected happened. Two figures appeared in front of Royal Knights Guardian's attack and those figures were...Dark Reactor and Armageddon Knight! They both took the attack and were destroyed.

"...W-What?" said Yuki, shocked to see what had just transpired

"What happened? Why didn't the attack go through! Also, why were Armageddon Knight and Dark Reactor there? Aren't they supposed to be in the graveyard?!" thought Yumi

"Ha ha." laughed a voice

The purple haired man, who was supposed to take the attack from Royal Knights Guardian that would have lost him the duel...was smiling and laughing. He had the biggest and creepiest smile on his face!

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! That...that was very impressive Yuki Amizaki! I can't remember the last time I've been caught off guard like this!" shouted the purple haired man, with his voice having sounding insane

"H-Huh?! Wait...why?! Why didn't my attack go through?!" exclaimed Yuki

"Oh. No, you misunderstand. Your attack did indeed go through. I JUST DIDN'T TAKE ANY DAMAGE FROM IT!" replied the purple haired man

"W-What?" asked Yuki

"Allow me to explain. Dark Reactor has one more effect. Once per turn, I can banish Dark Reactor and one other Dark monster from my graveyard to make battle damage from an attack 0!" replied the purple haired man, showing off that creepy face from before again

"0?!" shouted Yuki

"He was able to save himself! This...isn't good." thought Yumi

"Of course. You're always full of surprises brother. You can SOMETIMES be more amazing than Light monsters." said the yellow haired man

"I'll just pretend that was a full compliment brother. Well, what now Yuki Amizaki? All your monsters have already attacked? You have anything else?" asked the purple haired man

"Um. I...I set one card facedown and end my turn." replied Yuki

A facedown card appeared behind Yuki's monsters.

 _ **Turn 7: Purple haired man (3 cards in hand, 5200 Life Points)**_

"He he heh. I draw." said the purple haired man, in a hushed tone

The purple haired man looked at the card he drew and grinned.

"Well, Yuki Amizaki. I must applaud you. You certainly were interesting. You even defeated my Daku. No one has ever been able to do that...at least, not in a very long time. I wish this duel would last for ever, truly. Alas, I have other businesses to attend to. So, I'm afraid we're going to have to end this right now."

"What? End this? D-Does he mean he's going to win this turn. No. I have a strong setup right now. I can disable any Spells or Traps he throws at me. Wait...I thought that before and I ended up in a bad position!" thought Yuki

"Now, let's end things. First, we'll need to get rid of that pesky Guardian. I activate the Spell card, Offerings to the Doomed. My next Draw Phase will be skipped, but I'm allowed to target 1 face up monster on the field and destroy it! Of course I'm choosing, Royal Knights Guardian!" shouted the purple haired man

"No. His Draw Phase will be skipped, but I can't afford to lose Royal Knights Guardian now. He's the key to winning this and...I also don't want him to stop being my shield like he wanted to. This time, it's my turn to protect him!" thought Yuki! "I activate, Royal Knights Guardian's effect! By tributing Royal Knights Warrior Princess, I negate the activation of your Spell card and destroy it!"

Like last time, Royal Knights Guardian placed the tip of his sword on Royal Knights Warrior Princess head.

"Sorry, Warrior Princess. I have to do this to win and save Yumi!" thought Yuki

Royal Knights Warrior Princess disappeared from the field and left a yellow soul that was sucked into the blade of Royal Knights Guardian. Finally, he shot a beam of yellow light at the Spell card, Offerings of the Doomed.

"Ha. Ha ha ha. Oh Yuki Amizaki. You fell right into my trap! " laughed the purple haired man

"What?!" thought Yuki

"Offerings of the Doomed wasn't the card that would completely assist me in defeating you. It was bait for you to use Royal Knights Guardian's effect!" shouted the purple haired man

"B-Bait?! What bait?!" exclaimed Yuki

"I just told you. Offerings of the Doomed was the bait. Now, I don't have to worry. Royal Knights Guardian can't tribute himself to activate it's effect. So far, that's the only weakness I can deduce from that card. Now that I'm safe...well, like Offerings of the Doomed said, you're doomed." replied the purple haired man

"Doomed?! I-I messed up?!" thought Yuki, with a worried look

"Now, it's time to meet your end! I activate the 2nd effect of One on One in the Darkness from my graveyard! Once per Duel, during my Main Phase, if my opponent controls 1 monster and I control none, I can special summon 1 Dark monster from my graveyard!" shouted the purple haired man

"No. That's not good!" thought Yuki

"Armageddon Knight and Dark Reactor are now banished. So, the only Dark monster in his graveyard is..." thought Yumi

"Yes! Behold! The return of The Dark Warrior Daku!" shouted the purple haired man

The area was once again enveloped in purple miasma, but it was even bigger than before. Inside that miasma came The Dark Warrior Daku, who Yuki didn't expect to see on the field again.

 _ **(The Dark Warrior Daku, LVL 8, 3000 ATK, 2800 DEF, Type: Warrior/Effect, Attribute: Dark)**_

"No way. He actually brought it back." thought Yuki

"One on One in the Darkness effect doesn't end there! If the Dark monster I chose was successfully summoned, it automatically moves to the Battle Phase and the monster on your field and the Dark monster on my must do battle! So this will be the battle between the Light and the Darkness! The mighty Dark Warrior and the Guardian that you hide behind!" shouted the purple haired man

"Huh? This doesn't make any sense. Why is he still acting so cocky? The Dark Warrior Daku has to battle Royal Knights Guardian who has 6600 ATK! If those two battled, Daku will just get destroyed again." thought Yumi

"Now, it's time for our two warriors to battle, Yuki Amizaki! Who will win? The warrior of the Light or the warrior of the Dark?! Let us see right now! The Dark Warrior Daku will now attack your Royal Knights Guardian! Break through that shield once and for all Daku!" shouted the purple haired man, with a face of insanity

The Dark Warrior Daku readied his long sword and charged at Royal Knights Guardian.

"Hmm. I don't know what you're planning, but I refuse to lose here! Not when my friend's life is still on the line! Go Royal Knights Guardian!" shouted Yuki

Royal Knights Guardian readied his great sword and without hesitation, charged at The Dark Warrior Daku. Once both of them got close to each other, they both fiercely swung their swords and the two blades clashed.

"It'll be alright. Royal Knights Guardian has way more ATK than Daku. He should win this." thought Yuki

Just then, the purple haired man flashed a grin. Yuki didn't understood what that grin meant until...

"Yuki Amizaki. I-I refuse to let The Dark Warrior Daku fall again! He definitely won't fall! Someone as magnificent as him won't fall again! Now that you're battling on his field!" menacingly shouted the purple haired man

The miasma that was surround the field grew and came closer and closer toward the two battling monsters. Suddenly, all the purple miasma jumped straight to Royal Knights Guardian and struck him, which made him drop his blade to end the clash. At that moment, Yuki realized what the grin meant. The purple haired man had already won the battle.

"One on One in the Darkness has an effect specifically for Light attribute monsters such as yours. If the monster that is battling the Dark monster that was resurrected by One on One in the Darkness is a Light monster, that monster will have it's effects negated! Therefore, Royal Knights Guardian's ATK will go back down to it's original 2800!"

The miasma that struck Royal Knights Guardians suddenly went straight into his mouth. Royal Knights Guardian's skin began to turn purple.

"Y-Yu...ki." said Royal Knights Guardian, choking on the poisonous miasma.

 _ **(Royal Knights Guardian, ATK 6600 to 2800)**_

"Now, end that poor Guardian's suffering Daku!" shouted the purple haired man

While Royal Knights Guardian was defenseless, The Dark Warrior Daku took advantage of that. He raised it's long sword and gave Royal Knights Guardian a powerful slash, ending him. Yuki heard Royal Knights Guardian's last word before it was sent to the graveyard.

"I'm...sorry."

With those words, Royal Knights Guardian was destroyed.

 _ **Yuki's Life Points: 2200 to 2000**_

"R-Royal Knights Guardian." said Yuki, accidentally letting those words out of her mouth

"Your guardian is gone Yuki Amizaki. Finally. You can finally face Daku's rage without hiding behind your pathetic and pitiful monsters! After all, the winner of the battle in the darkness has to get some kind of reward! That's where One on One in the Darkness comes in! It will activate one of two certain effects, depending on which side's monsters won the battle. You see, if your monster was successful in destroying mine, I would have taken damage equal to the combined total ATK of your monster and my destroyed monster. However, I won the battle. So now, Daku will gain the pleasure to attack again! This is what you get for defying him and killing him! Daku wants revenge on you Ms. Amizaki and he will stop at nothing to get it! The Dark Warrior Daku will now attack you directly!" shouted the purple haired man

The Dark Warrior Daku brought his long sword to it's back and walked slowly toward Yuki. Yuki could feel the all the malice that was around The Dark Warrior Daku which made her take a few steps back.

"W-What do I do? Royal Knights Guardian is gone. All of my monsters are gone! I have nothing left to protect me! Was I...not good enough after all? Even if I believed in myself and kept trying. Even when I followed my heart. Was all that pointless?" thought Yuki

"Yuki! Activate your card!" shouted a voice

"Ah! That voice!" thought Yuki

"Yuki! Hurry! While you still have the chance! Please!" pleaded the voice

"W-Wha- wait. That's right! I activate my facedown card! XYZ Reborn! This will allow me to target an XYZ monster in my graveyard and special summon it! I'm bringing back, Royal Knights Warrior Princess in DEF Position!" shouted Yuki

Royal Knights Warrior Princess appeared and was back on the field.

"Not only that, XYZ Reborn also becomes an XYZ Material for the resurrected XYZ monster!"

A blue ball of energy was now floating around Royal Knights Warrior Princess, making it an XYZ Material. Then, Royal Knights Warrior Princess crossed her swords into an X again, but she wasn't attacking this time. She was defending.

"Royal Knights Warrior Princess. What do I do now? Do you have a plan?"

"...Yes. That is protecting you." replied Royal Knights Warrior Princess

"Protecting me? Y-You mean you're sacrficing yourself?!" yelled Yuki

"Don't sound so worried Yuki. I will be ok. As long as you're still alive, I will never die. With that said, I will carry on the job Royal Knights Guardian had. I...will be your guardian!" shouted Royal Knights Warrior Princess

As Royal Knights Warrior Princess was saying that, The Dark Warrior Daku was now right in front of her. He toppled over her like a giant and fiercely swung his long sword! The long sword connected with Royal Knights Warrior Princess dual swords. She tried to push back the attack, but she wasn't strong enough, and the blades of her swords broke off from the force of the long sword and the long sword slashed right through Royal Knights Warrior Princess.

"Royal Knights Warrior Princess!" Yuki cried out

"Yuki. I've given you a chance! Now, end this and save your friend!" yelled Royal Knights Warrior Princess

After those words, Royal Knights Warrior Princess was destroyed and sent to the graveyard. At that moment, Yuki extended her hand, but then pulled it back and placed it on her chest.

"...Thank you, Royal Knights Warrior Princess. You've taught me a lot today. Now, I'll use what I've learned to win this!" thought Yuki

"Oh. How kind of Royal Knights Warrior Princess. Sacrificing herself just to give you a chance at victory. How...beautiful." said the purple haired man

Yuki's eyes widened at the purple haired man's comment.

"W-What?" said Yuki

"Oh and her claiming herself as your "guardian". Ah, what a heartfelt speech! It truly moved me!" praised the purple haired man

"Yes. A speech befitting a light monster as magnificent as her." said the yellow haired man

"Huh? Who are they talking about?" thought Yumi

"You...you can hear her too?" asked Yuki

"Mhm. You're not the only one who can hear the voices of spirits, Yuki Amizaki. Me and my brother can hear them as well! I will also tell you this now...you are not winning this duel, Yuki Amizaki. After all, I'M ABOUT TO WINNNNNNNNNNNNN!" shouted the purple haired man, with another creepy face

"Ah! W-Wait. This feeling. It feels...familiar. What is this?" thought Yuki

"So now, it's time I closed the curtains on this duel! I activate the spell card, Anger Blow! This card can only be activated during my Main Phase 2! If my monsters destroyed any of your monsters this turn through battle, but none of them attacked you directly, you take damage equal to the combined total of your destroyed monster's ATK! The two monsters that were destroyed this turn was the Royal Knights Guardian and Royal Knights Warrior Princess, both with 2800 ATK. Which means, you're taking a total of 5600 points of damage! FEEL THE RAGE FOR YOUR SINS ON THE DARK WARRIOR DAKU!" shouted the purple haired man

The Dark Warrior Daku's long sword had noticeable stains on it and those stains made the blade glow a purple color. The Dark Warrior Daku then took it's final swing and let out a large purple slash wave that was heading toward Yuki.

"Oh my...there's...nothing I can do." thought Yuki

Yuki's body was suddenly shaking. She was once again terrified.

"I'm sorry, Royal Knights Guardian. I'm sorry, Royal Knights Warrior Princes. Your help, your sacrifices...were for nothing. Also...I'm sorry, Yumi. I couldn't..."

Yuki started to tear up and long lines of tears fell down her cheeks. The dark slash wave finally hit Yuki, blowing her back, as she had her final thoughts.

"do it."

 ** _Yuki's Life Points: 2000 to 0_**

 _ **Winner: Purple haired man**_

* * *

 _ **Duel End**_

* * *

Yuki was now laying down on the ground, with tears still in her eyes. However, she was now unconscious.

"Yu...Yuki. Yuki!" Yumi cried out

Without thinking, Yumi tried to move her body toward Yuki, but was quickly grabbed by the shoulder by the yellow haired man, who was squeezing her shoulder so hard that it hurt.

"Ow! Let me go!"

"You really are idiotic aren't you! We told you what would happen if you spoke out of turn again and now, you will pay the price!" yelled the yellow haired man

The yellow haired man took out the pocket knife. Yumi's life then flashed before her eyes. The yellow haired man swiftly strike at Yumi's neck with the knife.

"...What?" said Yumi

Yumi was confused. The knife was definitely shoved at her throat, but she didn't feel the blade lunged into her neck. Suddenly, the yellow haired man started laughing loudly.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Oh how enjoyable. I could see the fear in your eyes! Ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed the yellow haired man

"I-I don't understand. Why aren't I dead?" asked Yumi

"Oh, oh yes. About that." replied the yellow haired man, still having a bit of laughter in his voice

The yellow haired man brought the pocket knife away from Yumi's neck and placed his finger on the tip of it's blade. He then pushed down his finger and the blade went inside the handle of the pocket knife.

"Huh? Is that a fake knife?" asked Yumi

"Yes. It's not real. It's just a fake, plastic knife used for pranks. We lied when we said we were going to kill you." replied the yellow haired man

"After all, we still need you two. Now the second phase of the plan is complete." said the purple haired man, carrying the unconscious Yuki in his arms

"Yes. On to the next one. Oh how I can't wait for the conclusion. It's going to be so...beautiful." said the yellow haired man

"Indeed it will." agreed the purple haired man

The two devious brothers were laughing in unison while Yumi was just sitting there with a mixed of confusion and fear.

"Phases? You mean they needed us for some big plan? Just what are they planning?!" thought Yumi, with a terrified look

* * *

 _ **Card of the Day**_

* * *

Remember when I mentioned a new section exclusive to this fanfiction last chapter? Well here it is! Card of the Day! This is where I will give you the full effects of the cards that I created in this fanfiction! This is to see what text the card would have if they were real just for the fun of it. There is only one rule to this:

Only cards who have had all the effects revealed will appear in this. So cards that haven't had all their effects revealed yet won't appear until they do.

Now, here's the first card!

 _ **Royal Knights Guardian**_

If your opponent's monster attacks while you control no "Royal Knights" monsters: you can banish 1 "Royal Knights" monster from your graveyard: special summon this card from your hand, and if you do, negate the attack. If a Spell or Trap card is activated: you can tribute 1 "Royal Knights" monster you control: negate the activation of the Spell or Trap card, and if you do, destroy it. Once per turn: you can special summon 1 Royal Knights monster from your graveyard.

Tell me if I did anything wrong. I tried my best here and I want to get better at making the text sound like a real card text.

This was inspired by the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime's Card of the week, which was presented in both GX and 5D's!

* * *

 _ **Question of the Day**_

* * *

What's your favorite summoning method? Mine is XYZ. I like how the mechanic works and a lot of the rank 4 toolbox is pretty good.

* * *

 _ **Final Comment**_

* * *

Hey! Sorry it took a while for this chapter to come out. I was on writer's block again. Plus, school has been a pain so yeah. Hopefully this chapter turned out well though. I wrote a lot in this and I'm worried that I put too much dialogue that it make this chapter feel dull but at the same time, I think it's fine. Let me know what you guys think! I really wanted to end this duel this chapter so we can move on with the plot, lol! Well, hope you enjoyed and see y'all in the next one!


	23. Chapter 23 - Investigation

Author's Note - Yo! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! ...so yeah, that's it, as usual! Let's get into it and in case I don't get this chapter out earlier, Happy Thanksgiving! Please review after reading the chapter!

Last time, Yuki was finally ready to make her comeback now that Royal Knights Guardian is on the field to be her shield! She was finally able to destroy The Dark Warrior Daku, but she wasn't able to beat the purple haired man before her demise. The purple haired man had a comeback of his own planned and that comeback was enough to defeat Yuki. Yuki wasn't able to save Yumi and the yellow haired man was now about to kill her...or so we thought. It turns out that the two brothers were lying about killing Yumi because they needed both her and Yuki for the next phase of their plan. What is this plan that the yellow and purple haired man are talking about? Will it succeed? What will be the result? Read and find out!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 23: Investigation**_

* * *

"...Ah. My head."

The person who thought that was Yuki, who was slowly regaining consciousness. However, her head felt like it was spinning and her vision was blurry. She suddenly heard two familiar voices talking to each other.

"Al...every...set?" asked a voice

Yuki couldn't really hear so well. It must be due to the splinting headache she has right now. She tried really hard to make out the voices.

"Yes. All...is...this...lur...them-" said another voice

"Huh? What are they saying? What's going on?" thought Yuki

"Al...ight. Throw them in." said a voice

Just when Yuki's hearing was getting better, she suddenly felt herself being grabbed and then being thrown. She ended up hitting against something hard.

"You...ot! Be...ful!" shouted a voice

"Oop...han...slipped." said a voice, which was sounding sarcastic

"Jus...re...ord!" commanded a voice

Yuki's hearing was back to being terrible. After a few seconds, she couldn't hear anything and lost consciousness again.

* * *

 _ **Near Yuki's House**_

* * *

Yuza was now walking to school. He hasn't been using his skateboard since the incident at the Abandoned Playground. He was walking passed Yuki's house when he noticed something. He saw two men in blue uniform talking to a woman at the front door.

"Huh? Aren't those police officers? Did something happen? Actually, now that I think about it." said Yuza

Yuza looked around the area.

"This place looks familiar."

Yuza kept looking around. He went up to a red mailbox. There were letters printed on the front of it.

"Amizaki Residence. Hold on. I feel like I've heard of the name Amizaki before."

Yuza put his fingers to his forehead, trying to remember where he's heard of the name Amizaki.

"Oh yeah! Isn't that Yuki's last name? Does that mean this is her place? Yeah, yeah. I remember now! This is where I first met Yuki. I bumped into her on my way to school one day. If this is her place though and the police are here, did something happen to Yuki?! I better make su-"

Yuza quickly started moving toward the Amizaki's residence's door where the woman and the police officers were, but he suddenly stopped. He thought about what happened yesterday. When he told Yuki about him, Yumi's, and Rito's past. He also thought about how he treated her during that time.

"Uh...I'm probably just...overthinking it. Yeah. I'm...sure she's fine. Besides...would it be right for me to worry about her right now? Not after how I treated her yesterday."

Yuza had a sad look, but then quickly shook his head.

"A-Anyways, time to get to school!"

With that, Yuza turned around and continued his walk to school...that didn't stop him from having an uneasy feeling though.

* * *

 _ **After School**_

* * *

School was over for today. As usual, people were outside dueling as Duel Monsters was very popular in the area. While everyone was having fun dueling, Yuza was sitting at a bench checking his phone.

"Ah dang it! No leads!" shouted Yuza

Yuza didn't realized that his shout attracted some attention from other people nearby. They eventually just ignored him though.

"Jeez! Finding this guy is way tougher than I originally thought."

Yuza got up from the bench and started walking, still checking his phone.

"This is so annoying! How am I supposed to find this "evil being" if I can't find out where he is?! I've been doing so much investigating since the incident just to find that thing but so far, nothing!"

Yuza then sighed.

"Then again, who ever heard of a purple, inhumane, creature with a huge face that you'd only see in your nightmares." said Yuza, with a shudder

Yuza suddenly stopped and put his phone away.

"I...can't give up just yet. I have to find that evil being and take him down! He destroyed something really important me. No, not just me. He destroyed something important to me, Rito, and Yumi! I'll never forgive him for what he did to our spot! Our memories! They're all gone. Come on Yuza, think! Where else can you go to find clues on this thing's whereabouts?"

Yuza placed his hand on his head, trying to think of anyway that might lead him to the evil being.

"No use. I only have two leads and both of them I can't even investigate right now. Well...I guess I can go see if I can go there now. If I can, that would really help my investigation. Alright, onward! Detective Yuza is on the case!"

Filled with motivation, Yuza started going to the next area that he needs to investigate.

* * *

 _ **Destroyed Abandoned Playground**_

* * *

Yuza's destination was the Abandoned Playground that was destroyed by the evil being. Yuza leaned against a wall of a building nearby and poked his head out. He then let out a huge sigh.

"Man! Figures." said Yuza

Yuza saw police officers and detectives investigating the destroyed Abandoned Playground. There was police tape at the entrance, letting people know that they can't go in the Abandoned Playground at the moment. Yuza hurriedly left the area so he wouldn't be seen.

* * *

 _ **Park**_

* * *

Yuza went to the Park where he had told Yuki about his past with Yumi and Rito. He sat down on a bench nearby.

"Argh! They're still there! Well, I expected that to happen honestly. Who wouldn't be investigating such a strange incident?" said Yuza

Yuza has actually attempted many times to get inside the Abandoned Playground. However, the police and detectives were always there to stop him and told him to mind his own business and let them do their job. With them in the way, he couldn't investigate the Abandoned Playground to find leads on the evil being, since that was where he last saw it.

"Well, that's one lead out. If only those guys would just go already and quit getting in my way. Mind my own business they say. Except it IS my business!"

As Yuza shouted that, he punched the bench he was seating on with all his might.

"Ow!"

Yuza looked at his hand and noticed that he got himself injured. There was a splinter lunged into his fist.

"Jeez! How old is this bench?!"

Yuza began to take the splinter out of his fist. He flinched due to the quick seconds of pain from taking out the splinter. He tossed splinter away. After that, he noticed that his fist was bleeding from the small hole that the splinter made.

"Great. I'm gonna have to patch this up when I get home."

Even though Yuza said that, he showed little care in his wound. He instead looked up at the sky.

"Where are you, you monster? You wanted to kill me before right? Why not try now? I...don't have Neos with me this time. You could destroy this entire park along with me like you did with our playground and yet, you haven't made a move since that time. Speaking of Neos, why haven't I've been able to talk to him? He's my last lead. He could have some answers!"

Yuza reached into his pocket and took out his deck box. He opened it and took out Elemental HERO Neos. He held the card in both of his hands.

"Come on Neos. Speak to me! Tell me, what's going on? You have to help me."

There was no reaction from the card.

"Grr. Fine. I was hoping not to do this, but I'll have to take drastic measures."

Yuza turned the card horizontally and placed both his fingers to the side of the card.

"Neos. Are you listening? I'm giving you one last chance. If you don't start talking...I'm gonna rip up your card. That way, you'll never be used by me again. You won't be able to talk to me if you want to. I don't know what will happen if I tear your card apart. You might actually die from this. If you want to live, start talking, now!"

There was still no reaction from the card.

"I'm going to count to 3 Neos. You better start talking before I hit 3. 1. 2...3."

Still, there was no reaction.

"F-Fine then. Have it your way."

Yuza started to tear up the card. He made one little tear on the card's side and stopped with shaking hands. Suddenly, he let go of the card and it landed on his lap.

"D-Dang it! I-I can't do it. Why? Why am I hesitating? A-A hero...should never hesitate. Yet, I am. Wait. A hero?"

Yuza looked down at his bloody fist and looked depressed.

"...I've...I've been deluding myself haven't I? I'm...no hero. What am I saying? No, what am I doing? What was I thinking? I actually thought I can find this evil being and pay him back. Maybe I can't find him because I'm not capable of doing so. Yeah, I'm no hero. I'm weak. I...I...haven't changed at all!" Yuza shouted, clutching his bloody fist tightly

Out of nowhere, there was a buzzing sound that cleared Yuza's thoughts. He moved his attention to that sound. That sound was coming from his phone in his pocket.

"What? I got a message? Who could it be?"

Yuza took out his phone and looked at his messages.

"Oh here. What's this?"

Yuza selected the message and looked at it. As he did, his face turned into a look a horror.

"W-W-W-WHAT THE HECK?!"

Yuza took Elemental HERO Neos, got up from the bench, and rushed out of the park.

* * *

 ** _Card of the Day_**

* * *

 _ **HERO Draw**_

Discard 1 "HERO" monster from your hand. Draw 2 cards.

* * *

 _ **Final Comments**_

* * *

Yeah, this chapter pretty short. Sorry. I was gonna continue but I decided to leave it on a cliffhanger. Anyway, hope you still enjoyed it! Also, Happy Thanksgiving everyone and see y'all in the next one!


	24. Chapter 24 - Belief

Author's Note - Yo! Hope you guys enjoyed the previous chapter and I hope you guys had an awesome Thanksgiving! Again, not much to say so, lets get started! Hope you enjoy! Please review after reading the chapter!

Last time, Yuza was doing some investigating in order to find the whereabouts of the evil being that destroyed the Abandoned Playground. Unfortunately, he couldn't find anything! The Abandoned Playground was heavily guarded by detectives and police officers and the person who could help Yuza the most in his investigation, Elemental HERO Neos, won't talk, even though Yuza threatened to rip his card apart. At that point, Yuza seemed to have been ready to give up...until suddenly, he got a strange message on his phone. Whatever it was, it seemed to have upset Yuza and he rushed out of the park that he was in! What did Yuza possibly have seen in the message that freaked him out? Read and find out!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 24: Belief**_

* * *

"...Ah. Again with this headache."

The person who thought this was once again Yuki. She had regained consciousness for the 2nd time. This time however, her senses were coming back to her quicker than before.

"Huh? Where...am I?" Yuki asked

Yuki started to move her hands to feel her surroundings. The moment she placed her hands down, she felt something cold and hard.

"Hmm? What's this?"

Yuki looked down at where her hands were touching. Right when her vision got clearer, she was looking at a metal floor.

"What the? Is this metal? Or is this steel? Argh. My head still hurts."

"...Yuki?" said a voice

Yuki heard someone say her name. When she turned around to find out who, she couldn't believe who she saw.

"Y-Yumi?! W-Why-" shouted Yuki, shocked

Before Yuki could finish her sentence, without warning, Yumi immediately hugged Yuki.

"Yuki! I'm so glad you're ok! I was so worried!" yelled Yumi

"Y-Yumi? Wait, what happened? Why are we-" asked Yuki

Suddenly, a flash came to Yuki's mind. Scenes of Yuki's memories played in her mind, waking up all of her senses.

"Oh...right. I...lost the duel didn't I?"

Yumi pushed herself back.

"...Yeah. You did." replied Yumi, sadly

"Oh. Wait, but how are you still here?!" shouted Yuki

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Yumi

"I was honestly assuming that if I lost the duel, they would kill you. At least, that's what I assumed." replied Yuki

"Oh yeah. About that, you were tricked Yuki. They weren't actually going to kill me." said Yumi

"...What? Wait what?! What do you mean?! Didn't they say that they would if I didn't duel! In fact, they had the pocket knife and-" shouted Yuki, grabbing onto Yumi's shoulders

"C-Calm down Yuki! That was just a fake pocket knife they used. It wouldn't have done a scratch on me." replied Yumi

"Then why?! Why're they doing this?! A-Argh!" shouted Yuki

Yuki let go of Yumi's shoulders and held the side of her stomach. She looked like she was in pain.

"Yuki! Are you ok?!" shouted Yumi, worried

"I-I don't know. My sides just started hurting all of a sudden." replied Yuki

"Your injuries must not have recovered from the duel. Take it easy, ok?" said Yumi

"Yeah. Sorry. Hey, what was that duel anyway? I could actually feel the pain of the attacks." asked Yuki

"I have no idea myself. I don't know how those guys did it. Though, right now you shouldn't move or talk so much until you get better or we can get you to a hospital!" replied Yumi

"Yeah. Y-You're right. Can I ask one more question though?" asked Yuki

"Sure. Go ahead." replied Yumi

"Why...do I feel like I'm levitating or something?" asked Yuki

"Oh, that. Well, that's probably because we're not on the ground right now." replied Yumi

"Huh? Not on the ground?" asked Yuki, confused by what Yumi said

Yumi then began explaining to Yuki what's going on.

"W-What?!"

* * *

 _ **At Astro Cafe**_

* * *

Rito had just gotten home from school. When he walked into Astro Cafe, he suddenly heard someone at the counter yell out his name.

"Yo! Rito, right?!" yelled the voice

Rito was shocked to see the person who called out to him.

"Wha- Maiko?!" shouted Rito

"That's my name! Don't wear it out!" said Maiko, winking and holding up a peace sign

"Uh, okay? Hold on, how do you know my name? I never told you it." asked Rito.

"Uh because I have ears? I remember your teammates at the Team Duel calling you by that name. Is there something wrong with me calling you by your name?" asked Maiko

"No. I just-" replied Rito

"Okay then!" Maiko interrupted, drinking the milkshake in her hand

"...She didn't even let me finish what I was saying." thought Rito "What are you even doing here?" asked Rito

"Oh. I just heard this place had some of the best milkshakes around so, I thought I'd stop by and have a sip! Seriously, these are really good! This is my 2nd one ya know." replied Maiko, winking again

"Uh huh. Whatever, bye." Rito said, now showing little care in Maiko

"Wait! Where're you going?" asked Maiko

"Why's that any of your business?" asked Rito

"Hey! Why're you being so mean?! I'm just trying to have a friendly conversation with you." replied Maiko

"Well, I don't feel like having one. Goodbye." said Rito

Rito started to walk away from Maiko. At that moment, Maiko got out of her seat and grabbed Rito's shoulder. Rito quickly shoved her hand off his shoulder.

"Dude! Leave me alone!" shouted Rito, annoyed

"Okay, okay. Jeez, lighten up. Why do you have to be so irritated?" Maiko complained

"I'm not irritated!" shouted Rito

"Uh huh? That's what all irritated people say." said Maiko, with a relaxed look

"Where the heck did you hear that?!" shouted Rito

"I don't know. I just made it up. Also, don't call me a dude! I'm obviously a gir-" replied Maiko

"I don't care! Just leave me alone!" shouted Rito

Rito turned around and stomped away from Maiko.

"...Wow. You really are a jerk. That's probably why you treated your friend like that yesterday." said Maiko

Those words made Rito stop in his tracks. He turned around to face Maiko again.

"What are you talking about?" asked Rito

"Oh, NOW you're interested. Well, I just happened to have been passing by and saw you two together yesterday. If I remember correctly, it was the green haired girl who used a Plant deck like my sister. You were real jerk to your friend ya know. Why're you even so upset?" asked Maiko

"...What's it matter to you?" asked Rito

"Well...I just hate seeing people upset. So when they are, I want to cheer them up!" said Maiko, with a smile

"This is your way of cheering people up? God, do you always stick your nose where it doesn't belong?" asked Rito, annoyed again

"Actually, I don't think I'm sticking my nose where it doesn't belong." replied Maiko, her tone turning serious

Maiko got closer to Rito's face.

"You're acting like this because you lost to me in our duel, aren't you?"

Rito's eyes widened at the response. He roughly shoved Maiko away from him, which almost made her lose her balance and trip.

"Hey! What are you-"

"What do you know? ...What do you know huh?! Quit making such stupid assumptions!" shouted Rito

"...Well, by your reaction, I'd say my assumption was right." said Maiko

"Shut up! Why the heck would you even think that anyway?!" shouted Rito

"Whoa! Dude, chill. You're going to cause a scene." said Maiko, trying to calm Rito down

"...Tch." said Rito

Rito got quiet and looked down on the floor.

"...Ya know, you made that exact same face after our duel." said Maiko

"What?" asked Rito

"People say that I'm actually pretty good at observations, ever since I was a kid. I'd say I am myself and I've noticed that you started acting like this after I beat you in our duel. Before, you seemed to be the rational, but negative guy in your team. So from that, I deduced you're a really serious type of person who can overthink things. Then after our duel, you changed. You went into depression and became even more negative. Now, you've just become so depressed that you're taking your anger of your lost out on people, including your friends. Well? Am I wrong, Rito?" stated Maiko

"Uh...what?" replied Rito, confused

"I'm going tell you this now Rito. You definitely need to lighten up. Hang out with your friends and enjoy life. Don't worry too much about other things." said Maiko

"...What? What the- what are you saying? Telling me to lighten up and enjoy life? Don't worry too much about other things? You...you don't understand at all!" exclaimed Rito

"Hey, quiet down! Didn't you hear-" said Maiko

"No! How about you listen! Quit talking like you know everything about me because you don't! You don't understand a single thing about how I feel right now! I...I needed it. I needed the power of the Star God! If I did then...then-" shouted Rito

"Needed? Why needed?" asked Maiko, cocking her head

"Huh?" said Rito

"If you just wanted the Star God because of it's power, you would have said something like "I wanted the Star God" but no, you said needed. Which means, you had some kind of motive for using the Star God's power, am I right?" said Maiko

"U-Um...I-" said Rito, trying to find his words

Maiko suddenly let out a huge sigh.

"Jeez. I can't believe you still actually believe in that in myth." said Maiko

"...Wh-What did you say?" asked Rito

"You believe that the great Star God card exist right? That would be the only explanation why you're so upset about losing to me. Either that or you're just a sore loser." replied Maiko

"W-Why would you say that? Aren't you a Star user yourself?" asked Rito

"Yes but, just because I'm a Star user doesn't mean I have to believe that the Star God exist?" replied Maiko

"If you don't believe in the Star God, why did you even become a Star user in the first place?" asked Rito

I just became one because I like my Star Beast deck. I don't believe in something so unrealistic like a Star God. In fact, have you ever even heard of ANYONE getting their hands on the Star God?" asked Maiko

"Well...no, but-" replied Rito

"Exactly. Unless you can give me actual proof that the Star God exist, I'm just going to keep saying that the existence of the Star God is just a bunch of bull-" said Maiko

Before Maiko could finish talking, there was a loud thud sound coming from the entrance. The door was flung opened and behind that door was Yuza, out of breath.

"R-Rito!" shouted Yuza

Yuza spotted Rito and immediately ran toward him. When he got to him, Yuza put his hands to his knees and was breathing heavily.

"H-Hey Yuza. Long time no see." said Rito

"Hello!" greeted Maiko, back to her positive self

"Huh? Maiko? What are you- actually, never mind! Rito, I gotta show you something!" yelled Yuza

"Show something? ...Can it wait? I'm not really in the mo-" said Rito

"No! It's REALLY important! Come on!" begged Yuza

"...Fine, but let's go to my room. We're bringing a bit of attention to ourselves." said Rito

"Oh! Can I come too?" asked Maiko

"No." Rito replied, bluntly

"Aw!" whined Maiko

"Okay! Let's go then!" yelled Yuza

Yuza ran behind the counter and opened the door that was behind it. He then ran inside. Rito was about to follow but...

"Hey, make sure to think about what I said. About you lightening up. It's not healthy to live your entire live being negative, ya know? ...Or to believe in fantasies." said Maiko

Rito didn't say a word and just walked into the door behind the counter, leaving Maiko behind.

* * *

 _ **Card of the Day**_

* * *

 _ **Star Dragon Partner**_

You can target 1 "Star" monster you control; Special Summon 1 "Star Dragon" monster from your hand whose Level is equal to or less than the targeted "Star" monster. You can only activate 1 "Star Dragon Partner" per turn.

* * *

 _ **Question of the Day**_

* * *

If you could play 1 archetype for the rest of your life, what would it be?

I would play HEROs since I really like Masked HEROs and how they're played and I also like the theme of the HERO archetype in general.


	25. Chapter 25 - Regret to Find Your Resolve

Author's Note - Sup guys! I feel like a broken record saying this but, hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! You know how this goes. Let's get down to business! Hope you enjoy! Please review after reading the chapter!

Last time, Maiko had decided to pay Rito a little visit. After some time playing around with him (or annoying him), she revealed that she witnessed Rito being rude to Yumi yesterday and also noticed that Rito has been acting strange since their duel. Maiko then came to the conclusion that Rito is acting the way he is because he lost the duel between him and Maiko. Further more, Maiko has also had a theory that Rito didn't just want the power of the Star God, but he actually needed it, which shows Rito had some kind of motive for wanting to use the Star God's power and that explains why he's acting so upset. That wasn't the only thing that pushed Rito over the edge. Maiko had also revealed that she doesn't believe that the Star God exist, even though she's a Star user herself. Before Maiko could push anymore of Rito's buttons, Yuza rushed into the Astro Cafe to ask Rito to meet with him and it seems urgent. Meanwhile, Yuki and Yumi find themselves trapped somewhere that is made of metal and what is apparently off the ground. Where could Yuki and Yumi be and what does Yuza need to show Rito that is so important? Are they related? Read and find out!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 25: Regret to Find Your Resolve**_

* * *

Yuza was now in Rito's room and was waiting for Rito to arrive. Unlike last time, Rito's room was lighter thanks to the light shining through the windows from the sun. You could see that there was a large closet with clothing and other things like old toys. There was a 2nd door that led into a bathroom with no windows and also other things you'd expect to see in a bathroom. The placement of Rito's bed was in the very center of the room with two tables on each side. One table had a grey laptop with it's lid shut, while the other table had a cup with pens and pencils in it, a small stack of novels, and a deck of cards. Finally, in front of Rito's bed was a large and fat TV which was standing on a glass table, completely taking up all of the room. Rito later came into his room, looking a bit tired, which was the first thing Yuza noticed.

"Rito, are you ok? You look kind of stressed out." asked Yuza, worried

"I-It's fine. Don't worry about it. More importantly, what did you need to show-" replied Rito

While Rito was talking, he noticed some strange about Yuza's right hand.

"Whoa! Yuza, what happened to your hand?! It's bleeding!"

"Hmm? Oh, this. I actually completely forgot about this." said Yuza, looking at his bloody hand

"Forgot?! How could you forget something like that?! What even happened to it?!" shouted Rito

"Calm down, it's no big deal. I just got stabbed by a splinter is all. Actually, now that I'm looking at it, it's starting to sting a bit." replied Yuza

"Well, before we start talking, we gotta get that patched up first. It could get infected." said Rito

Rito walked over to the desk with the laptop and opened up one of the drawers. He took out a red bag that had "First Aid" on the front of it, which he then put on top of the laptop and opened it to reveal a numerous amount of medical supplies. Yuza walked over and looked in the first aid kit from behind Rito's shoulders.

"Dang! That's a lot of medical stuff you've got there." Yuza stated

"Yeah. I keep it here in case of emergencies. Now let's get that hand all patched up. We'll first need to wash off the blood. Give me your hand." Rito demanded

"Look, I'm fine! Besides, we don't have the time to-" said Yuza

"I'm not going to listen to what you have to say until we fix that hand. Now give it here!" Rito demanded, again

"Argh. F-Fine." grunted Yuza, admitting defeat "God, this is so embarrassing!" thought Yuza

Yuza gave his hand to Rito and Rito held it in his. Once they both sat down on Rito's bed, Rito, using his only free hand, took out one of the supplies out of the first aid kit.

"Okay, this may sting a bit." warned Rito

"Just hurry it up." urged Yuza

Rito began patching up the wound in Yuza's hand. It didn't take that long to wash off all the blood, since it was only a small wound. Rito ended the procedure by putting a bandage on top of the hole in Yuza's hand.

"There. All done." said Rito, letting good of Yuza's hand

"Wow. Thanks, Doctor Rito." Yuza joked, with a smirk

"Oh shut up!" yelled Rito

Rito got up from his bed and put all the supplies he used back into the first aid kit. After that, he put the first aid kit back inside the drawer and turned around to face Yuza.

"Now that that's done, what did you want to show me? You said it was REALLY important."

"Oh right! Look at this! I got a pretty creepy message on my phone." said Yuza, showing Rito his phone

"Creepy message? Yuza, I thought we were over those messages where if you don't reply, something bad will happen to you. I told you those aren't real and you should probably change your phone number." said Rito, sighing

"What?! No, not that! Besides, that was 2 years ago! Why even bring that up now?!" shouted Yuza, blushing

"Relax dude, I was kidding." stated Rito "Why am I suddenly joking around now though? Don't tell me Maiko's annoying, positive attitude is rubbing off on me." thought Rito, with a shudder

"A-Anyways, look who sent it to me." said Yuza

Yuza handed Rito his phone and Rito looked at the message's sender.

"Yumi Usamura? Yumi sent this? What's the problem with that?" asked Rito, cocking his head

"The problem is what's attached to the message! There's a video!" replied Yuza

"Oh. You mean this?" asked Rito

Rito tapped on the video attached to the message and it immediately started up. Rito began to watch the video that would later put him in a horrifying mood. He saw a familiar, gelled up, purple haired man.

"Is it on?" asked the purple haired man

"No, it isn't." replied the camera man

"Turn it on then, you buffoon!" exclaimed the purple haired man

"He he. I'm kidding dear brother. It's on." said the camera man, with a chuckle

"Why you-" said the purple haired man

The purple haired man quickly calmed down, took a deep breath, and cleared his throat before speaking again.

"Hello Yuza Zugaki, Rito Astro! I pray that this message gets to you."

"W-What?! How did he know our-" shouted Rito, jumping out of his bed

"Don't worry about that now. Keep watching!" said Yuza

"I bet you're wondering, "how did he know our names?" Well, don't worry, that's not important now. What's important is what I'm about to show you. Get ready to be horrified in despair! A 1, a 2, and a 3!" shouted the purple haired man, happily

The purple haired man literally spun out of the camera's shot. Rito wasn't ready for what he saw behind him, as his eyes popped open. There, in front of the camera, was both Yuki and Yumi, unconscious in an opened, metal box.

"Surprised? I present to you, the kidnapped victims, Yumi Usamura and Yuki Amizaki!"

"Brother, that name is such a yawn." said the camera man, literally yawning

"Shut up and keep recording!" commanded the purple haired man

The purple haired man cleared his throat again and began to talk once more.

"Well, what do you think? I'm sure you're wondering "W-Why are our dear friends, Yuki and Yumi, there and are unconscious out no less?!" Well, of course it's because we knocked them out and kidnapped them!"

"If it wasn't that obvious." mumbled the camera man

The purple haired man was about to speak back to the camera man again, but decided to just ignore him and get on with it.

"Just so you know, we're planning to do something very terrible to these two. Something that will make them not present in your lives anymore. However, you can still save them! I'd like to make a proposal. Attached to this message are coordinates to our location and where your friends are being held. Come there and we'll give you all of the details! Oh and do make sure both of you come. If only one of you come, Yuki Amizaki and Yumi Usamura will be punished! I will also be implementing a time limit. If you do not come to the location specified on the map an hour after receiving this message, Yuki Amizaki and Yumi Usamura will receive their punishment! If you value the lives of your dear friends, I suggest you make it here as fast as you can! Toodles!" waved the purple haired man, with a grin

The video ended. Rito stood there in shock and dropped Yuza's phone.

"Wha...what the heck! What was that?! If this is a prank, I'm not laughing Yuza! No way Yuki and Yumi got kidnapped!" shouted Rito

"Believe it or not, they did and I had nothing to do with it. This video proves it. Besides, why would I even do something so horrible like that in the first place? Yumi and Yuki obviously looked hurt in that video." said Yuza

"No way. That can't be." said Rito

"It be. In fact, what I saw earlier makes sense now." said Yuza

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Rito

"Earlier today, on my way to school, I passed by Yuki's house. There, I saw police officers talking to a woman at the front door. After seeing this video, I'm betting that woman was Yuki's mom and she probably called the police because she's missing. There's one more thing that was strange today. Yuki and Yumi weren't at school today. I know that because I have classes with both of them. Their disappearance and this video, it just can't be a coincidence and it definitely can't be some prank!" explained Yuza

"Yeah, but...but..." said Rito, trying to refute

"Face it Rito. Yuki and Yumi got kidnapped. What I don't get was why my messenger said Yumi sent it." said Yuza

"...They...they probably recorded that video with Yumi's phone and sent it. That's why it said that Yumi sent the message but, she didn't!" shouted Rito

Rito clenched his hand into a fist and punched his desk really hard!

"D-Dang it! You're right. This can't be some prank! Yuki and Yumi...really got kidnapped? I...I can't believe this! Why?!"

"It's my fault." said Yuza, suddenly

"What?" asked Rito

"The fact that the police came to Yuki's house this morning, I'm assuming that they were kidnapped since yesterday. I'm such a terrible friend!" replied Yuza

"Wait, what are you say about Yuza?!" shouted Rito

"Yesterday, I met up with Yuki and I was so cold to her. I told her to leave me alone and all she wanted to do was talk to me. Instead of acting like that, I should have hung out with her. Maybe then, I could have prevented this from happening! I could have saved both her and Yumi! I'm such an idiot!" exclaimed Yuza, clenching his fist tightly and is about to cry

"Yuza...I'm a terrible friend too." said Rito

"H-Huh?" said Yuza, his voice choking

"I...ran into Yumi on my way home from school yesterday. I was in such a bad mood that I yelled at her and told her to leave me alone. She was just worried about me and I just yelled at her! I...I could have saved her if I stayed by her side that day!" exclaimed Rito "Man! I hate to admit it but, this just proves that Maiko was right. I was taking my depression and anger out on my friends and look where it got them! What the heck's wrong with me!" thought Rito

"...I see. Now that I think about it, we haven't been acting like ourselves, have we?" asked Yuza

"...Yeah. Ever since the Team Duel." replied Rito

"I guess it's understandable right? The place that held all our childhood memories are gone. Of course we'd be upset." said Yuza

"...Y-Yeah." agreed Rito "What Yuza doesn't know is that I'm really upset about...no, now's not the time think about that. Right now, we need to think about what to do. Obviously, since they went out of their way to make that video and send us their location, there's definitely some trap waiting there for us. However, if we do nothing, they'll do something to Yuki and Yumi. We can't have that. We absolutely can't! We could have the authorities handle this, but they can just use Yumi and Yuki as hostages, or do something even worse! So, what do we do?!" thought Rito

"...I feel so bad right now. I'm so frustrated with myself. I was upset but, that's no excuse to be jerk to my friends and ignore them...So I'm going make it up to them! exclaimed Yuza

Rito jumped when Yuza suddenly screamed out. His full attention was now on Yuza.

"I'm going to that location and I'm going to rescue Yumi and Yuki no matter what! You're coming too right, Rito?"

"Uh. Um." said Rito, being indecisive

"Come on Rito! That guy said he wanted both of us to be there. Both of us has to be there, or they'll give Yuki and Yumi their "punishment". I don't want to know what that punishment is and I won't allow them to receive it! I need you Rito! Please! We have to save our friends! I...don't want to live with this burden!" begged Yuza

"Yuza." said Rito

Rito suddenly smiled.

"Ha. That's just like you huh. I don't think you'll make up your mind. In fact, you'd probably force me to if I said no."

"That means you'll help me, right?" asked Yuza

"Oh no, I'm not...Of course I am you idiot!. I don't want anything to happen to my friends! I don't want to carry a burden either. I'll...no, we'll fix our mistakes!" replied Rito, his voice filled with determination

"Alright! I knew I could count on ya!" said Yuza

"Of course man. That's what friends are for, right?" asked Rito

Rito held a fist up.

"Yeah! You bet!" replied Yuza

Yuza put up a fist and fist bumped Rito.

"Ow! It probably wasn't a good idea to use the hand with the bandage on."

"As usual, you just do things without thinking...but that's probably one of your best traits...or your only one." laughed Rito

"I'll just take that as a compliment." said Yuza

"How long has it been since you got the video?" asked Rito

"Uh...crud! 20 minutes have passed!" replied Yuza

"That means, we have 40 minutes left. We still have a lot of time. As long as we follow the map, we should make it!" said Rito

Rito walked over to the desk with the stacked books and opened it's drawer to reveal his duel disk. He placed it on his arm and took his deck that was on the table. Finally, he placed the deck in his duel disk.

"Let's go!"

"Yeah! We got some friends to save and apologize to!" yelled Yuza

Rito nodded in agreement. After getting a firm grip on their motivation and resolve, ran out of the room to rescue Yuki and Yumi.

* * *

 _ **Card of the Day**_

* * *

 _ **Attribute Unity**_

Activate by declaring 1 monster Attribute. The equipped monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of all monsters on the field who has the same Attribute as the one declare, also, monsters of the declared Attribute cannot attack, other than the equipped monster. If the equipped monster is the same Attribute as the Attribute declared, you can discard 1 monster that has the same Attribute as the one declared: the equipped monster gains ATK equal to it's original ATK.

* * *

 _ **Question of the Day**_

* * *

Which card do you wish would come off the banlist?

Me? Well **ahem** #FREEMADUDESTRATOS!


	26. Chapter 26 - Rescue

Author's Note - Yo! ...Ya'll know what I'm about to say. Hope you enjoy the previous chapter and I hope you enjoy this one too! Please review after reading the chapter.

Last time, Yuza had shown Rito a strange message that he recently got on his phone. The message had a video attached to it and Rito was left in complete shock and horror at the end. In that video was the purple haired man who has revealed that he's kidnapped Yuki and Yumi and states that he'll do something terrible to them if Yuza and Rito doesn't do what he says. After the video, Yuza and Rito were beating themselves up over what had happened as they might have been able to prevent Yuki and Yumi's kidnapping if they had just stayed close to them and not distance themselves from them. But behind these regrets was a newfound determination to save Yuki and Yumi from their kidnappers, so they could atone for how they treated them. Now they're on their way to the location of the purple haired man! Will they make it in time before Yuki and Yumi meet their end? Read and find out!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 26: Rescue**_

* * *

Yuza and Rito were running as fast as they could to the location provided on the map that they got from the message. After a while, they finally reached it and were out of breath.

"This...is...it right?" asked Rito, breathing heavily

Yuza looked at his phone that had the Map App opened up to confirm the location.

"Y-Yeah. I...think so." replied Yuza, breathing heavily as well

Yuza and Rito looked at their destination and it was the Abandoned Junkyard.

"Is this...a junkyard? W-Why?"

"Does that really matter?" Rito stated, after fully recovering his breathing "As long as this is the right place, we can go save Yuki and Yumi."

"You're right, but still, a junkyard? They could have picked a better place, don't ya think?" Yuza added

"Moving along. How much time do we got left?" asked Rito, with a sigh

Yuza looked at his phone to check the time.

"I'd say 20 minutes."

"Well, that's at least enough time to look around. Come on." said Rito

Rito started casually walking toward the junkyard's opened gate.

"Hey, wait up! My legs still feels tight from all that running!" whined Yuza

Yuza tried to catch up to Rito and they began to traverse through the Abandoned Junkyard.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, with Yuki and Yumi_**

* * *

Yuki and Yumi were doing nothing but sitting around. Yuki's still holding her side, making sure not to move too much so that she can rest. She then started to dig through one of her pockets, using her only available hand, but all she was grabbing was air.

"Yumi, did they take all of our stuff before locking us up here?" asked Yuki

"Yep. They took everything except our decks from us." replied Yumi

Yuki checked her other pocket and found her deck inside.

"You're right. Why'd they let us keep these though?"

"I don't think they even need to take them away. They're just cards. It's not like we can do anything with em. Especially without our duel disks." stated Yumi

"I see. Still, I'm glad they didn't take them." said Yuki

Yuki looked at the bottom of her deck and found that her Extra Deck monsters were placed there. At the very bottom was Royal Knights Warrior Princess.

"Just cards, huh? Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?" thought Yuki

Right when Yuki thought that, more of her memory came back to her. Scenes of her interactions with Royal Knights Guardian and Royal Knights Warrior Princess played in her head.

"Oh! That's right! During the duel, I was able to speak with my monsters! How was I able to do that?"

Yuki decided to try seeing if she could talk to Royal Knights Warrior Princess again. tapping on Royal Knights Warrior Princess' card. She even put it up toward her ear to see if she could hear anything from the card. Yumi noticed this and gave Yuki a questionable look.

"Yuki, what're you doing?"

"Hmm?! Oh! N-Nothing!" replied Yuki, blushing with embarrassment

"...Uh huh." said Yumi

Yuki moved her eyes away with her face growing redder. At that instant, Yuki saw another flash in her mind. The last pieces of her memory came back to her. Scenes played in her head once again, for the final time. Once she remembered everything, she gripped her deck tightly and her body began to shake.

"Y-Yuki?! Is something wrong?!" shouted Yumi, swiftly getting up and coming toward Yuki

"Huh? W-Well besides our predicament, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" asked Yuki

"It's because you're crying." replied Yumi

"Huh?!" shouted Yuki

Yuki touched her face and felt wet substances on her cheeks. She realized that she was indeed crying.

"O-Oh. Wow, I am. I-I didn't even notice."

"Are you sure you're ok, Yuki?" asked Yumi, worried

"...Yeah. I'm fine." replied Yuki, wiping away her tears

"Are you sure? There's no way you'd be crying so suddenly for no reason." stated Yumi

"Don't worry about it! I think...it's because my side was starting to hurt a lot and the pain must have made me cry." replied Yuki

In an attempt to put Yumi's worries to rest, Yuki let out a small smile, trying to show that she was, in fact, ok.

"...Okay. Just don't move around too much. That's probably the reason why it started to hurt." Yumi suggested

"Alright. I-I'm sorry I worried you." said Yuki

Yumi nodded and went back to the spot she was originally sitting at. Yuki looked back at her deck, specifically Royal Knights Warrior Princess. Yuki's eyes began to throb. Until finally, Yuki couldn't hold the tears back any longer. They came out so fast that it looked like the tears were just freed from a tight space.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! You and Royal Knights Guardian did everything you could to help me and I let you down!" thought Yuki, gripping her deck even tighter

Yumi looked back to check on Yuki and could clearly see that Yuki was crying.

"I knew it. She's upset over something completely different." thought Yumi

Yumi turned to go toward Yuki so that she could try to comfort her, but froze.

"It'd probably be best to give her some space, so that she can let it all out."

Yumi turned around again and leaned against the metal wall with her shoulder. There was a light thump that quietly echoed from the contact of her head to the metal wall.

"Jeez Yuki! You're so apologetic for making me worried and then you make me even more worried about you!"

Yumi placed her hand against the wall, which then led to her leaning her entire shoulder against it, and as if being affected by the atmosphere of the situation, tears leaked from Yumi's eyes.

"I should be the one being apologetic! If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't be in this mess! If only...I wasn't so weak!"

Yuki and Yumi continued cry and cry for as long as they desired.

* * *

 _ **Back to Rito and Yuza**_

* * *

Rito and Yuza are currently traversing through the Abandoned Junkyard. They both glanced around as they walked, hoping to see someone like Yuki and Yumi or even the purple haired man. After minutes of walking, Yuza let out a long and loud sigh.

"Argh! Where are they?! That purple haired dude could have at least inputted his exact spot in this junkyard instead of just giving us the location!" Yuza complained

"I don't think you can do that with the Map App, can you?" Rito asked

"Uh, well...I don't know! I've never used the darn thing!" Yuza replied

Rito looked at Yuza with both an confused and surprised look.

"You can't be serious. You've never used the Map App?!"

"Nope!" Yuza bluntly replied

"No way. You're lying! You were using it right when got here, remember?" stated Rito

"I didn't actually use it. I just kept the location on my phone without touching it." replied Yuza

"...Well that explains why you have terrible navigation skills." said Rito

"I do not!" Yuza rebutted

"Says the guy who got lost during our trip to the Zoo in the 3rd grade." said Rito

"Oh come on! Don't you know how big our city's Zoo is?! Anyone could've gotten lost there!" yelled Yuza

"Yeah, unless they had a map, which we all got the moment we arrived there...and yet, you still got lost." Rito rebutted back

"Grr. Well, at least it's not as bad as the ti-" said Yuza

"Shh!" shushed Rito

"Huh? Why're you s-" said Yuza

Rito hovered his index finger near Yuza's lips, indicating that he wants him to stop talking. After that, there was silence...silence...and gears. Gears that sounded like they were currently operating. They got louder and louder.

"You hear that, right?" asked Rito, in a hushed tone

"Yeah. It sounds like some sort of machine and I'm pretty sure it's nearby." replied Yuza

"Not just nearby, but it sounds like it's getting clos-" said Rito

All of a sudden, Rito was interrupted by an ear splinting crash. Sounds of operating gears were at their maximum, as the source of that sound was now right in front of Yuza and Rito. Yuza and Rito's eyes widened, as they stared at two, monstrous, machines, one being orange and the other a dark blue. They both had large, wide, rolling wheels, under them and both had humongous arms, capable of crashing something the size of a car, maybe even a truck. Finally, their chest were big and wide, as well as having a sign that reads "Property of the City Junkyard" and under that text was a black symbol that resembles a trash bag.

"...What the heck?!" shouted Yuza

"What are th- no way! Can it be?!" yelled Rito

"Wh-"

The interruptions continued, this time being the orange machine rushing towards Yuza and Rito with no signs of stopping.

"Move!" shouted Rito

Rito and Yuza simultaneously jumped away from each other to dodge the rushing orange machine. Yuza was somehow able to keep his balance. However, Rito tripped and fell to the ground. With no time to react, Yuza yelled:

"Rito! Look out!"

Rito heard Yuza's cry and looked ahead of him to see the blue machine rushing as well, only unlike the orange machine, was about to smash Rito with its enormous hands. Rito was caught off guard, but managed to slide away by a hair the moment the blue machine slammed it's fist to the ground like a hammer.

"What is this, a sci-fi movie?! What are these things and why are they here?!"

"They're this junkyard's Junk Robots!" replied Rito

"The what?!" exclaimed Yuza

"No time to explain! Just focus on making sure not to get crushed into oblivion!" replied Rito

Rito heard another gear operating from behind. He quickly looked behind him and yelled:

"Yuza! Behind you!"

Yuza took notice of the orange Junk Robot, rushing back for round 2. Yuza dashed out of the way. Unfortunately for him, the orange Junk Robot was expecting that and took advantage of Yuza's guard being down by trying to grab him with one of its hands.

"Yuza!" Rito cried out

"Oh crud!" yelled Yuza

Yuza tried his best to dodge again, but couldn't and was instantly caught between the orange Junk Robot's hand. The orange Junk Robot gripped him and put him near its face.

"Uh, you wouldn't happen to be a nice robot and just planning to give me a ride, right?"

The orange Junk Robot had no reaction to Yuza's joke, of course. Suddenly, Yuza felt himself being squeezed.

"A-Ah. Nice grip ya got there, but I can't breathe!" said Yuza, with a creaking voice

"No, Yuza!" Rito cried out, again

Rito was going to try to save Yuza, but he was already having troubles of his own. The blue Junk Robot came at him, trying to grab him as well.

"Shoot! If I don't think of something now, we're done for!" thought Rito

The blue Junk Robot continued it's charge, moving nearer and nearer to Rito while Rito just stood there, staring at the charging robot. Perhaps he was in such shock to see a Junk Robot in person that he couldn't move an inch.

"R-Rito...!" Yuza weakly yelled, gasping for air

The distance between the blue Junk Robot and Rito was closing and lifted its enormous robotic hand to capture Rito so he could face the imminent consequences. It reached out and Rito's head was nearly in its palms. After that, it swiftly clasp its hand to grab Rito...

* * *

 _ **Card of the Day**_

* * *

 _ **Elemental HERO Energy Man**_

If this card is sent to the graveyard, you can activate 1 of the follow effects

*Target 1 HERO monster you control; that monster gains 1500 ATK.

*Target 1 monster your opponent controls; that monsters ATK becomes 0.

You can only use 1 of these effects per turn, and only once that turn.

* * *

 _ **Question of the Day**_

* * *

What's your goal in Yu-Gi-Oh!?

My goal is just to have fun and continue to have a good time with the game. I also want to finish all the Yu-Gi-Oh! animes. (Finished ARC-V, ZEXAL, and GX, currently on 5D's).

* * *

 _ **Final Comment**_

* * *

...Yo! Long time, no see! Sorry it's been SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG since the last time I posted a chapter! School's just been tough and I've been dealing with some stress recently. Also, I kept getting frustrated every time I did try to do a Fanfiction because for some reason, I keep accidentally X ing out of the tab without saving. So yeah, really sorry this took so long. I'll try to be faster. Ya boi ain't giving up yet! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would REALLY appreciate it if you guys dropped a review telling me your thoughts and tips! I'm always trying to make this Fanfiction better! See y'all in the next one!


End file.
